Rehacer Nuestras Vidas
by Robert Ashley Cullen Swan
Summary: Edward es padre de Lise. Ellos se mudan a Forks, con su familia. Lise entra en su nuevo instituto y su tutora es Bella, una muchacha muy guapa y con un gran secreto. Lise quiere una madre. ¿Bella dejará que Edward entre en su corazón? TH. ExB ExR AxJ
1. Introducción

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes son de **S.M, **sólo la trama es mía (:

**Capítulo 1**:

-Venga, Elizabeth. Levántate o llegarás tarde a tu primer día de instituto en tu nuevo instituto. – Dijo Edward a su _pequeña _hija.

-Ya voy, papá. – Le contestó la niña. Edward se levantó de su cama y fue hacia la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Ya lo había preparado todo, y Elizabeth no aparecía por la puerta de la cocina.

-¡Elizabeth! ¡Quiero que salgas ahora mismo de tu habitación! – Gritó Edward divertido. - ¡Solamente te quedan como unos quince minutos para desayunar y dirigirnos hacia el instituto! – Le volvió a gritar. No terminó la frase, ya que Elizabeth se materializó en la cocina y empezó a desayunar rápidamente. – Tranquila, a ver si ahora te vas a atragantar. – Le dijo Edward riendo. Elizabeth le echó una mirada furiosa.

-Mejor no hablemos. – Amenazó Elizabeth, ya que Edward era el primero en comer rápido.

-Voy a por mi maletín y nos vamos. – Se fue hacia su habitación y regresó con el maletín.

-Ahora me toca a mí ir a por mi maleta. – Dijo Elizabeth.

-Sin problemas. – Contestó Edward.

-Ya nos podemos ir. – Dijo en cuando llegó al vestíbulo. Salieron y se montaron en el Volvo de Edward. Emprendieron el camino al instituto en un silencio cómodo, sin tener que decir palabra alguna. Después de quince minutos, Edward y Elizabeth, estaban estacionado frente la puerta del instituto de Nueva York.

-Ya sabes, Elizabeth. – Edward sólo llamaba a Elizabeth por su nombre completo cuando una situación era realmente seria. – Si te pasa algo, te hacen algo, o te dicen algo, sólo tienes que llamarme. – Le aseguró por décima vez en lo que llevaba de día.

-Ya lo sé, papá. No te preocupes, o te saldrán canas y tía Alice te mataría. – Dijo rodando los ojos.

-No lo dudes. Es solo que me preocupo por ti. Bueno, me tengo que ir o llegaré tarde. Adiós, cariño. – Besó dulcemente la frente de su hija.

-Adiós, papá. Te quiero. – Le dijo Elizabeth.

-Y yo a ti. – Elizabeth cerró la puerta del coche y se dirigió nerviosa hacia el interior del instituto.

Edward era un chico de 26 años que se dedicaba a la medicina. Hace unos días se habían mudado a un pequeño y tranquilo pueblo llamado Forks, Washington, para venir a vivir más cerca de su familia, es decir: Sus padres, Esme y Carlisle, y sus hermanos, su melliza Alice y su hermano mayor Emmett. Edward llegó a su hora al hospital. Entró por la puerta e inmediatamente todas las sonrisas de todas las mujeres se posaron en sus caras al ver el atractivo de Edward. Era alto, pelo cobrizo y siempre despeinado. Nariz recta y perfecta al igual que su boca. Tel muy blanca. Y lo más importante, la puerta de su alma: Sus ojos color esmeraldas. Ante esto, todas las chicas que pasaban por allí suspiraron al mismo tiempo. Se fue hacia donde se encontraba la oficina de su padre. Cuando llegó a la puerta, que la identificó porque ponía _Dr. Cullen. _Pegó dos veces con sus mudillos y desde dentro recibió un leve _pase _de parte de su padre.

-Buenos días, papá. – Saludó Edward.

-Buenos días, hijo. – Deseó Carlisle. – Ven conmigo. Te enseñaré donde está cada cosa.

Salieron y lo mismo pasaba con el Dr. Cullen. Todas suspiraban cuando pasaban a su lado. Él era un hombre alto, rubio, tez blanca y ojos azules cielo. Edward era muy parecido a su padre. Carlisle lo recorrió por todo el hospital para que lo conociese bien y no se perdiera.

-Bueno, Edward. Me tengo que ir a atender unas urgencias. – Dijo cuando recibió una llamada a su busca. – Recuerda que tu madre quiere que cenéis esta noche en casa. También estarán Rose y Jasper. ¡Ah! Es verdad. - Dijo para sí mismo. – Alice va a traer una amiga suya.

-Está bien. Allí estaremos Elizabeth y yo. – Respondió él a su padre. Mientras que se dirigía a su consulta pensaba en la amiga que llevaría hoy su melliza. Pensaba que sería una chica alta, rubia, ojos azules. Otra Rosalie. Él, cuando conoció a Rosalie, se creía que ella era una rubia tonta que no sabía de nada, todo por su apariencia. Pero las apariencias engañan. Rose, cómo le gustaba que le llamasen, no tenía ni un pelo de tonta. Por eso Edward no juzga sin saber. Sabía decisión.

Hoy, por ser su primer día, terminaba a la hora del almuerzo. Se quitó su bata y cogió su maletín para dirigirse al instituto a recoger a Lise, o sea, Elizabeth. Prefería así, ya que su nombre era _demasiado _largo. Aparcó en frente de la puerta y esperó a que saliese Lise. La vio e iba acompañada de cuatro niñas más. La que iba a la izquierda tenía el pelo negro y era delgada. La que la seguía era idéntica a ella. Y la que iba a la derecha de Lise, era rubia y delgada, también. La que iba al lado de la chica rubia, era morena, de unos diez años, pelo caoba y ojos chocolate. Lise se despidió con la mano y se metió en el coche.

-Hola, cariño. ¿Cómo te ha ido? – Quiso saber Edward.

-Hola, papá. Me ha ido muy bien. Las tres chicas que veías se han hecho mis amigas. Las dos que eran iguales son gemelas y se llaman Agatha y Martha. La rubia era Bianca. Y la morena de ojos chocolate era Alex, o sea, Alexandra. Todas tienen mi edad, pero Alex está todavía en primaria. O sea, en el edificio de al lado. – Señaló otro gran edifico cerca de donde estaba su instituto. - Se han mostrado muy amables. A decir verdad, las que mejor se han portado. – Terminó de contarle a su padre, pero se acordó de algo. – La tutora era muy… - No pudo terminar ya que su padre la había cortado. Lise quería ayudar a encontrar el amor y ella y Alice siempre lo intentaban, pero fallaban.

-Ya hemos hablado de _eso. _– La cortó fríamente.

-Ya lo sé, papá, pero yo quiero tener una _mamá. _

Edward no supo qué decir, por lo que se mantuvo en silencio durante todo el trayecto. A pesar de tener catorce años, ella ansiaba tener una _verdadera _madre. La cual la sepa apreciar y darle todo el cariño y amor que le hacía falta. Elizabeth estaba un poco enojada y estaba en el asiento del copiloto de brazos cruzados e intentando tratar de que no se desbordase ninguna lágrima de las que amenazaban salir. Llegaron al apartamento y lo primero que hizo fue Lise, fe encerrarse en su cuarto para que su padre no la viese de llorar. Edward estaba en la cocina preparando la comida.

-¡Elizabeth, si quieres venir a comer, bien y sino también! – Gritó Edward cuando hubo acabado de preparar la comida. Elizabeth salió, cogió su plato y se dirigió de nuevo en su cuarto, cerrando la puerta de un portazo. – Perfecto. – Murmuró Edward. Terminó de comer y fue a avisarle de que hoy cenarían en la casa de los abuelos. Ella solo dijo un _vale _cortante, dejando claro que la dejase en paz. Se fue al salón y empezó a ver la tele.

Mientras tanto, Lise estaba en su ordenador chateando con sus nuevas amigas. Se despidió de ellas y fue a darse una ducha. Salió de la ducha con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo. Fue hacia su gran armario lleno de todo tipo de ropa de marca, gracias a Alice. Cogió un pantalón largo vaquero y una camisa rosa con cuadros. Cogió sus _Converse _rosas y se las puso. _Simple pero formal, _pensó. Salió y fuera le esperaba su padre.

-Elizabeth, perdona mi silencio cuando íbamos en el coche. No me lo esperaba porque Alice y tú siempre _me _buscáis chicas para que _yo _encuentre el _amor. _Pero tú nunca me habías dicho nada acerca de que tú querías una madre. Lo siento. – Elizabeth se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

-No pasa nasa. Te entiendo.

-Pues vamos y ahora mismo puedes estar poniendo esa sonrisa tan bonita que tienes en tu preciosa cara. – Lise, al escuchar a su padre decir ésas palabras, se formó sola, con naturalidad y sin una sola pizca de falsedad.

Fueron al Volvo y emprendieron el camino hacia la casa de sus abuelos.

Elizabeth era alta para solamente tener catorce años. Tez blanca como la de su padre. Pelo castaño con algo de tono rojizo. Nariz respingona, con pecas y perfecta al igual que su boca. Labios carnosos, delgada y ojos grises. Llegaron a la casa de los padres de Edward en veinte minutos aproximadamente. Se bajaron y tocaron al timbre. Al instante abrió Carlisle.

-¡Hola, Edward, Lise! – Saludó Carlisle a su hijo y nieta, junto con un abrazo. Detrás de él apareció una mujer con cara en forma de corazón, cabello como la miel y ojos como los de Edward, es decir, Esme. Los saludó cariñosamente. Tras ellos dos aparecieron Alice, menudita con cabello negro con todas las puntas esparcidas por todos lados, con ojos verdes esmeraldas como los de su mellizo y madre. Su rostro era angelical. Detrás de ella estaba Emmett, musculoso, pelo negro y rizado con unos ojos iguales a los de Carlisle. Los saludaron _a su manera _y se adentraron en la gran casa. Allí había una chica de unos veintantos años y una niña de unos diez años, entre Rose y Jasper. Lise abrió los ojos y la boca formando una perfecta "O". Se puso las manos en la boca y ahogó un gritito. Bajó las manos y frunció el entrecejo para decir:

-¿Vosotras? - preguntó Lise asombrada.

* * *

**Hoolaaaaaaaaa! :)**

**Y aquii vaamoss coon otraa hiistooriia! :D**

**Espero que este trozito os haya gustado :D**

**y bueno, no las entretengo más! **

**Espero que dejéis Review! ¬¬ xD**

**si no dejáis, no pasa nada ^^**

**Beesoos,,,**

**Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (:**


	2. Cena

**Capítulo 2:**

_-¿Vosotras? – Preguntó Lise asombrada._

Todos en la sala las miraban interrogantes y con una ceja alzada, no entendían nada.

-Es decir, ¿Profesora? ¿Alex? ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – Preguntó otra vez. Ella sí que no entendía nada.

-Alice, es decir tu tía, nos invitó esta noche a cenar aquí. – Explicó la chica morena. Jasper se había levantado de su asiento, por lo que Lise aprovechó para sentarse al lado de Alex. Edward se sentó en el reposabrazos del sofá, al lado de Lise.

La chica era alta, pero no tan alta como él. Tenía el cabello marrón, suelto alrededor de toda su espalda. Sus ojos, profundos y algo atormentados, color café. Su labio inferior sobresalía. Con algunas pecas en su tez blanca.

La chica que la acompañaba, era un poco alta para su edad. Cabello chocolate, que hacían juego con su pelo. Pequitas, con rostro tierno y amoroso.

-Ya veo que os conocéis. – Un carraspeo interrumpió a Alice, proveniente de Edward. Alice le mandó una mirada, que se lo dijo todo. – Bella, Alex, este es el padre de Lise, Edward. Edward, estas son Bella y su hija Alex.

Edward se levantó de donde estaba sentado y se acercó a Bella y a Alex.

-Encantado, Bella. – Edward le dio un beso en la, ahora sonrojada mejilla de Bella. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a tratar con personas… mucho menos con hombres, excepto por sus alumnos, claro.

-I-Igualmente, Edward. – Respondió Bella y Edward le sonrió.

-Un gusto, Señor Cullen. – Edward se sorprendió por cómo lo llamó. Alex era muy educada y siempre lo aplicaba con toda la gente. Edward se acercó y le dio dos besos.

-Llámame Edward, Alex. – Le dijo Edward.

-Claro, Edward. – Respondió con una risita.

-Y… ¿Cómo es que vosotras tres os conocéis? – Preguntó Alice señalando a las tres chicas, con curiosidad.

-Verás, Tía Alice. Bella es la tutora de mi clase. Así que, como que la tengo que conocer. – Empezó a explicar Lise.

-Elizabeth. – La reprendió Edward, ante el tono de su hija. Ella rodó los ojos.

-Y bueno, a Alex a la conozco porque se me acercó junto con Agatha, Martha y Bianca, cuando yo estaba en el recreo, sola. – Terminó de explicar.

Las chicas empezaron a hablar. Edward no tenía ni idea de qué estaban hablando, por lo que se dedicó a observar a Bella. Para él, Bella era otra amiga de Alice. Pero Bella tenía algo que tenía cautivado a Edward. Simplemente, se limitó a observar todo movimiento que hacía.

-Edward, Jasper, Emmett, ¿podríais poner la mesa? La cena estará lista dentro de cinco minutos. – Anunció Esme con voz maternal.

-Claro. – Respondieron.

Jasper, Edward y Emmett, cogieron el mantel, los vasos, cubierto y demás para poner la mesa. Mientras tanto, hablaban de cualquier cosa.

-Venga, chicas, ya está la cena. – Volvió a anunciar Esme. Las chicas se levantaron y se acomodaron entre la mesa. Carlisle en el extremo izquierdo de la mesa, con Esme a su derecha, Rose a su izquierda y en frente a Edward. A la izquierda de Esme, se encontraba Bella, a su lado Alex con Lise. Emmett estaba frente a Bella, Alice frente a Alex y Jasper frente a Lise. Edward estaba en el otro extremo de la mesa.

-Y bien, Bella. ¿A qué te dedicas? – Preguntó Esme dulcemente.

-Me dedico a la enseñanza. Ahora mismo soy la tutora de la clase de Lise. – Sonrió con un poco de sonrojo. Esto pasaba cuando se avergonzaba o cuando era el centro de atención, como ahora.

-Espero, Lise, que no le des mucho la lata. – Bromeó Carlisle.

-¡Abuelo, por favor! ¡Yo no doy la lata! – Respondió Lise.

-Ejem. Solo cuando quieres conseguir algo, cariño. – Le dijo suavemente su padre.

-¡JUM! – Se enfurruñó. – Bueno, me da igual lo que penséis. Yo no doy la lata. – Y todos dejaron el tema de conversación correr. Sacaron otro.

-Y papá, ¿Qué tal el trabajo? - Preguntó Alice dulcemente.

-Muy pesado, pero me encanta. Hoy me ha llamado la atención un caso de embarazo. Ha llegado una chica de unos quince o dieciséis años embarazada. – Ante esto, Bella se tensó. Sólo Edward lo notó, que la estaba observando minutos atrás. – La verdad, es que venía a hacerse una ecografía, pero como no es mi especialización, no supe más de aquella chica. – Terminó de contar Carlisle.

Después de este tema, que puso en tensión a Bella, todo pasó sin grandes acontecimientos. Lise llevó a Alex a que viese la habitación que tenía en la casa de sus abuelos, cuando se quedaban. Mientras tanto, Esme y Carlisle estaban en la cocina, terminando de lavar todos los utensilios y platos que fueron sido utilizados en la apacible cena. Alice y Jasper, estaban sentados juntos, Emmett con Rose y Edward con Bella. No había otro sitio.

Bella odiaba tener que sentarse al lado de un chico tan guapo, sabiendo que no podrían ser ni amigos. Alice hablaba con Bella, tratando que se distrajese. Edward prestaba atención a la conversación a medias.

Cuando ya fueron las once menos veinte, Alice y Jasper junto con Emmett y Rose, se tuvieron que ir, puesto que les quedaba un largo camino hasta llegar a sus respectivas casas.

Rosalie Hale estaba con Emmett desde la adolescencia. Rosalie era alta, rubia y con ojos azules. Su mellizo, Jasper, era igualito a ella. Él estaba con Alice, desde la misma edad que Emmett y Rose.

Por lo tanto, Bella se quedó a solas con Edward. Cosa que la ponía nerviosa y ansiosa. Nerviosa porque pensaba en lo posesivo y celoso que era Mike y ansiosa, porque Edward la atraía de alguna manera, que ni ella podía explicar lo que sentía, mientras que estaba a su lado.

Edward intentó averiguar más sobre ella. Él, al igual que ella, se sentía atraído hacia ella. Y no era atracción la típica atracción hacia su físico, aunque Bella fuese muy guapa. Para Edward eso era lo de menos. Era algo mucho más fuerte que eso, algo que ninguno de los dos, podía explicar.

-Y… ¿Qué color es tu favorito? – Preguntó Edward, intentando sacar tema de conversación, fallando en el intento.

-Azul. – Se limitó a responder Bella. A Edward le inquietaba que Bella solo se limitase a responder por ser educada. Trataba de contestar con monosílabos. Cuando Edward iba a hacerle otra pregunta a Bella, a ésta le sonó el teléfono.

Sabiendo lo que se le venía encima, Bella sacó el teléfono de su bolso y se alejó un poco de donde se encontraba Edward. Cuando le dio al botón verde, no pudo ni preguntar quién era.

-_¿!DÓNDE MIERDA ESTÁS, ISABELLA! ¿¡Y DÓNDE ESTÁ ALEX! _– Preguntó histérico Mike.

-Tranquilízate, Mike. Estamos en la casa de los padres de una de mis amigas. – Respondió Bella, intentando sonar segura, pero fallando estrepitosamente.

-_¿¡QUE ME TRANQUILICE! ¿¡Y QUIÉN ES ESA AMIGA TUYA, EH, ISABELLA! ¿¡HAY HOMBRES! YA TE ESTÁS VOLVIENDO A CASA SI NO QUIERES QUE TE HAGA LO QUE YO SÉ. ADIÓS, ISABELLA. _– Colgó Mike, dejando con la palabra en la boca a Bella.

_¿Y ahora cómo me voy? Cogeré un taxi, es lo mejor que puedo hacer, _pensó Bella. Todo el _show _que le había montado Mike a Bella por teléfono, lo había estado escuchando Edward. Y ¿quién no? Los gritos de Mike se podrían escuchar hasta en Marte.

-¿Todo bien, Bella? – Preguntó Edward. El _"Si no quieres que te haga lo que yo sé" _que le dijo Mike a Bella, todavía rondaba por la cabeza de Edward.

-Claro, Edward. Gracias por preguntar. – Sonrió falsamente Bella.

No tenía ganas de nada. Ni de sonreír, ni de comer, ni de hablar, no tenía ganas de seguir con vida. Pero todo esto lo soportaba por la pequeña luz que había en su vida: Alex. Su mejor regalo a pesar de todo lo pasado con Mike.

Bella subió corriendo las escaleras, sin tropezar, raro, ¿verdad? Se dirigió a la habitación de Lise y tocó antes de entrar.

-_Adelante. _– Respondió Lise desde dentro. Bella abrió la puerta y se dirigió hacia el interior de la habitación.

-Cariño, nos tenemos que ir. – Le dijo dulcemente a su pequeña.

-Yo no me quiero ir, mamá. – Le respondió Alex. Bella le dio una mirada, que le decía todo aquello que le quería decir, pero no podía ya que estaba Lise en la habitación. – Vale. – Se levantó del suelo, donde Lise tenía algunos recortables de actores famosos. – Nos vemos mañana, Lise.

-Por supuesto, Alex. – Se levantó y salió por la puerta de su habitación junto con Bella y Alex.

**~Mientras que Bella estaba en la habitación de Lise ~**

Edward todavía estaba en el salón extático. Carlisle y Esme salieron de la cocina.

-Hijo, ¿Te molestaría llevar a Bella y a Alex a su casa? Ellas vinieron con Jasper y Alice. No se trajo su coche. – Le preguntó Carlisle a su hijo.

-Para nada, papá. – Contestó. Cogió las llaves de su Volvo y esperó a que Bella bajara junto con Alex y Lise.

-¿Nos vamos ya, papá? – Preguntó Lise a su padre.

-Sí, pero antes tenemos que llevar a estas dos señoritas a su casa. – Respondió Edward. Bella se quedó en tensa. ¿Cómo que Edward iba a llevarlas a su casa? No paraba se repetirse una y otra vez Bella.

_Si Mike lo ve, lo mata, _pensaba intranquila.

-No es necesario, Edward. De verdad. No hace falta. Podemos coger un taxi. – Protestó.

-Deja de decir tonterías, Bella. Os llevo y punto. – Salió empujando levemente a Bella junto con Alex y Lise. Cuando llegaron al Volvo, Edward le abrió la puerta a Bella. Alex iba tras Bella y Lise tras Edward.

El camino se basó en un incomodo silencio, que pronto Lise y Alex, llenaron de risas y conversaciones un poco estúpidas. Lo que tiene la edad.

Cuando llegaron, Edward se iba a bajar, pero Bella le paró. Si salía, era hombre muerto.

-No te preocupes. Ya has hecho mucho por nosotras. Adiós y otra vez gracias.

-Para nada, Bella. – Dijo Edward. Lise y Alex se dieron un fuerte y confortable abrazo. Bella salió del coche, diciendo un leve _"Adiós". _Sabiendo que Mike estaba espiando por la ventana y que si veía que besaba a _alguien, _en la mejilla se enfurecía.

A Mike no le importaba el sexo de la persona con la que se relacionaba Bella. Todos y cada uno de las personas que frecuentaban con Bella, los tomaba como un _enemigo. _

Bella, antes de abrir la puerta de la casa, abrazó a Alex.

-Ahora quiero que subas a tu cuarto y pongas música de Green Day o de Paramore, cualquiera, me da igual con tal de que sea música fuerte. La pones al máximo volumen. ¿Entendido? – Le ordenó Bella.

-Vale, mamá. Te quiero. No lo olvides. – Alex estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-Tú tampoco, cielo. – Y abrió la puerta, suspirando. Sabiendo lo que venía.

-¡ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! ¿DÓNDE ESTABAS? – Explotó Mike. Alex subió a toda pastilla a su cuarto e inmediatamente se escuchó _¡Viva la Gloria! _De _Green Day. _- ¡RESPONDEME, ISABELLA!

* * *

**holaaaaaaaa! :D**

**estoy poor aquii, aunque por motivos personales, estoy muy decaida u.u**

**Graciias a toodas las que dejaroon Review! (L) o agregaron el Fic a favoritos o demás ^^**

**Aquí no se resuelve mucho que digamos, pero hay algo entre Bella y Mike que NO va bien xD**

**Obvio, ¿verdad? xD**

**bueno, espero que os porteis igual de biien que en el capítulo anterior ^^**

**Quiero aclarar que Edward solo esta, por así decirlo, como imnotizado por Bella. Pero no es tonto o algo parecido! xD **

**Solo quiere saber más sobre Bella. Le intriga y hasta que no sepa que es lo que pasa, no va a parar! xD**

**Y bueno, a aquéllas que leáis "Mi Querido Vecino", no sé cuando voy a poder actualizar y tal u.u**

**No os aburro más! :D**

**Besoos!**

**Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (:**


	3. Pelea

**Antees de comenzar el capítulo, quiero dar las gracias a todas aquellas o aquellos que me dejaron unos Reviews muy bonitos ^^**

**Quiero darle las gracias a **Leoni Tao91. **Ella me ha dado muchas ideaas muuuuuy buenas. Sin ella, probablemente, no tendría "violencia" por así decirlo xD**

**Y sin decir nada más, os dejo con el capítulo. **

**Espero que lo disfrutéis :)**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes son de **S.M, **sólo la trama y alguno de los personajes, son míos ^^

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3: **_Peleas. _

**En el capítulo anterior…**

_Bella, antes de abrir la puerta de la casa, abrazó a Alex._

_-Ahora quiero que subas a tu cuarto y pongas música de Green Day o de Paramore, cualquiera, me da igual con tal de que sea música fuerte. La pones al máximo volumen. ¿Entendido? – Le ordenó Bella._

_-Vale, mamá. Te quiero. No lo olvides. – Alex estaba al borde de las lágrimas._

_-Tú tampoco, cielo. – Y abrió la puerta, suspirando. Sabiendo lo que venía._

_-¡ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! ¿DÓNDE ESTABAS? – Explotó Mike. Alex subió a toda pastilla a su cuarto e inmediatamente se escuchó __¡Viva la Gloria! __De __Green Day. __- ¡RESPONDEME, ISABELLA!_

-Ya te lo dije, Mike. En la casa de los padres de una de mis amigas. – Se apresuró a contestar Bella.

-¡ESO NO TE LO CREES NI TÚ, ISABELLA! Y HABÍA HOMBRES, ¿VERDAD? - Preguntó de nuevo Mike, histérico.

-Sí, pero todos ya tenían pareja. – _Excepto uno, _añadió Bella en su interior.

-¡ESO ES MENTIRA! ¡SÉ QUE ALLÍ HABÍA _HOMBRES, _ISABELLA! – Volvió a gritar Mike.

-¡Ya te dije que NO, Mike! ¡Métetelo de una vez en la cabeza! – Ahora gritó Bella, con decisión.

-¡A MÍ NO ME GRITA NI DIOS, NIÑATITA ASQUEROSA! – Mike se acercó a Bella y la cogió de las muñecas, haciendo una fuerte presión sobre ellas. - ¿¡TE HA QUEDADO CLARO! ¡NI MI MADRE ME GRITA!

-Mike, me haces daño. – Dijo Bella entre dientes, por la fuerte presión que hacía Mike en sus muñecas.

-¡QUE TE CALLES, ASQUEROSA! ¡NO VALES PARA NADA! ¡SOLO TE GUSTA IR PAVONEANDOTE POR CUALQUIER LUGAR, DONDE HAYAN TÍPOS QUE SOLAMENTE TE QUIEREN LLEVAR A LA CAMA! – Gritó de nuevo.

-¡No…! – Intentó protestar Bella.

-¡QUE TE HE DICHO QUE TE CALLES, GILIPOYAS! – Hizo más presión de la que ya tenía sobre las muñecas de Bella, y la tiró hacia el sofá. Empezó a besuquearla. Bella no paraba de patalear o de intentar zafarse de Mike, fallando en el intento. En un descuido de Mike, Bella le plantó un rodillazo en las partes _íntimas _de Mike. Éste empezó a sisear de dolor. Bella se escapó de entre la presa que tenía Mike sobre ella. Bella salió hacia el vestíbulo, con el amago de subir hacia la habitación de Alex. Cuando llegó hacia su destino, se dio cuenta de que allí ya estaba Alex, con la preocupación y el temor plasmados en su rostro. Bella le dio un rápido beso en la frente, mientras que pequeñas lágrimas se deslizaban a través de las mejillas de Alex. En las de Bella también había lágrimas.

-Nos tenemos que ir. – Susurró.

Bella cogió la pequeña bolsa de ropa que había hecho Alex mientras que sus padres discutían. Siempre hacía lo mismo, solo que hoy, tuvo que poner su plan que tenían planeado Bella y ella. Abrieron la puerta y antes de que diesen un paso, se escuchó a Mike de gritar:

-¡ESTA ME LAS PAGARÁS, ISABELLA! ¡y MUY BIEN PAGADA, TE LO ASEGURO! ¡NO LO OLVIDES, ISABELLA! ¡TE LO JURO!

Antes esto, Bella con Alex, se apresuró a salir de la casa. Empezaron a caminar, apresuradamente. En realidad, sin tener pensado hacia dónde se podían dirigir.

Edward, preocupado junto con la adolescente Lise, se alejó un poco de la casa de Bella. Ya que se quedó muy preocupado con el sentimiento de que algo mala iba a pasar.

-Papá, ¿Cómo crees que estarán? – Preguntó Lise con la voz cargada de terror.

-No lo sé, hija, no lo sé. – Respondió su padre intentando sonar tranquilo, fallando.

-¡Mira, papá! – Gritó Lise cuando de repente, vieron a dos marañas de cabellos caoba, correr sin destino. Se acercó hasta ellas y bajó la ventanilla para llamar la atención de Bella y de Alex.

-¡Bella! ¡Alex! – Ellas, instantáneamente, giraron sus cabezas, preocupadas ante la mención de sus nombres, temiendo de que fuera Mike. Alex se relajó cuando fijó su vista en el gran Volvo negro de Edward. Bella también se relajó un poco, pero vigilando por si, en un tal caso, Mike aparecía.

-¡Lise! ¡Edward! – Gritó Alex.

-Shh. – La calló Bella. – _Él _te puede escuchar, Alex. – Le explicó Bella a su hija.

-¿Estáis bien? – Preguntó Edward preocupado.

-Ahora ya estamos un poco mejor. – Dijo Bella, secándose las lágrimas.

-¿Os llevo al algún lado? – Preguntó Edward, educadamente.

-_Emm… _La verdad es que no tenemos a dónde ir. – Dijo Bella, un poco más calmada.

-Si queréis, os podéis alojar en mi casa. Hay un cuarto de sobra. Tú podrías dormir con Alex, o si bien ella lo quiere, con Lise. – Ofreció Edward.

-No queremos causar molestias, Edward. – Protestó Bella.

-Venga, señorita, no es ninguna molestia. – Dijo esta vez Lise.

-Es en serio, Bella. No sois ninguna molestia. Será un placer teneros como invitadas. – Dijo Edward sonriendo.

Bella sólo podía pensar en la sonrisa torcida que tenía Edward en sus labios. Meneó levemente su cabeza para despejar ese tema.

_Todos los hombres son iguales. Solo quieren tener sexo y después o te echan a la basura o te maltratan, _pensó Bella.

_Edward podría ser la excepción, así como lo son Carlisle, Jasper, Jake o incluso Emmett, _le reprochó su conciencia.

Bella dejó pasar esa voz y se adentró en el gran Volvo de Edward, ayudando antes a subir a su hija.

-Lise. – Llamó Bella un poco más relajada desde que salió de la casa. Pero el miedo que sentía hacia Mike, todavía seguía presente.

-¿Sí, señorita? – Preguntó Lise, cuando Bella obtuvo la atención de ella.

-Cuando estemos fuera de clase, llámame Bella. Señorita, profesora o maestra en los horarios lectivos. – La informó. A Bella le incomodaba que se dirigiesen hacia ella con el nombre de _señorita _cuando no estaban en horarios lectivos.

-Está bien, señ… Bella. – Se autocorrigió.

El resto del camino, pasó en un silencio incómodo para Edward y para Bella. Pero como la vez anterior, las chicas se pusieron a charlar de sus cosas.

Edward estacionó en frente de una casa muy bonita de dos pisos. Era muy parecida a la de los Cullen, pero un poco más pequeña que aquella gran mansión.

Edward se bajó y ayudó a salir a Bella y a Alex, que no estaban acostumbradas a un coche tan alto. Lise ya lo tenía asimilado.

Edward sacó las llaves de su casa, de su bolsillo delantero. Abrió la puerta y dejó que las damas pasasen primero. Era una casa muy espaciosas, pero muy grande para dos personas. Prácticamente, Alice y Emmett les obligó a que la comprasen, alegando que necesitarían un lugar muy espacioso para cuando ellos fueran a su casa.

-Es muy bonita vuestra casa. – Alabó Bella.

-Gracias. La verdad es que la decoraron Alice y mi madre, Esme. – Aclaró Edward.

-Alice y Esme, siempre tienen buen gusto. – Murmuró.

-Sí, Alice sacó todo el talento de mi madre. Por cierto, ¿Queréis algo? ¿Agua, Leche, zumo? Hay de todo. – Ofreció Edward.

-No, estamos bien. No te preocupes por nada Edward.

Lise, sabiendo que Edward quería hablar a solar con Bella, invitó a Alex a su habitación.

-¿Quieres ver mi habitación, Alex? – Preguntó con voz tierna Lise.

-Claro que sí, Lise. – Y salieron disparadas hacia la habitación de Lise, hablando de sus cosas.

-Siéntete como en tu casa. – Dijo Edward. Bella se fue a sentarse en el sillón blanco de Edward.

-Gracias, Edward. La verdad es que no sé por qué estás haciendo esto. Pero muchas gracias, te lo agradezco.

-No pasa nada, Bella. Para eso están los amigos, ¿No? – Dijo Edward frunciendo el entrecejo al decir la palabra _amigo. _

-Claro. – Respondió Bella, confusa.

-_Emm… _¿Bella? ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – Preguntó Edward, notando que la tensión que horas antes le embargaba, había disminuido un poco. Pero todavía seguía instalada en Bella.

-Claro.

-¿Quién te ha hecho los moratones que tienes en las muñecas y por todo tus brazos? – Preguntó Edward, intranquilo y preocupado. Bella le preocupaba _demasiado. _

-No fue nada. – Respondió Bella, bajando la mirada y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-Dejemos pasar esa pregunta… ¿Por qué cuando os hemos encontrado, estabais llorando y viajando sin rumbo fijo? – Preguntó cauteloso.

-No quiero hablar de eso. Sólo me pelee con mi novio, nada más. – Bella seguía con la mirada gacha y con los ojos anegados de lágrimas.

-Esta es fácil. ¿Quieres descansar? – Preguntó de nuevo.

-Por favor. – Bella soltó un suspiro al escuchar la pregunta.

Edward se levantó y condujo a Bella hasta su habitación. Le enseñó donde estaba la habitación de Lise. Después la condujo a otra habitación, bastante espaciosa.

-Ésta es tu habitación, Bella. Cualquier cosa que necesites, mi habitación está frente a la de Lise. Ahora, te dejo un poco de privacidad. – Edward cerró la puerta tras de sí. Bella se desvistió y se puso es pijama que Alex le había metido en la pequeña bolsa. Cuando se hubo terminado de poner el pijama, fue a la habitación de Lise, para desearle a ambas, dulces sueños.

Pegó, pero no se escuchó nada. Abrió la puerta y se encontró la imagen más hermosa que nunca llegó a pensar que podría pasar. Lise y Alex estaban abrazadas sobre la cama. Alex tenía la cabeza reposada sobre el pecho de Lise y con sus manos en sus hombros. Lise tenía sus manos en la espalda de Alex y con su mejilla presionando dulcemente la cima de la cabeza de Alex.

**Flashback**

_-¿Quieres ver mi habitación, Alex? – Preguntó con voz tierna Lise. _

_-Claro que sí, Lise. – Y salieron disparadas hacia la habitación de Lise, hablando de sus cosas._

_-Esta es mi habitación. Siéntate donde quieras, Alex. – Le dijo Lise. _

_-Vale. Por cierto, tu habitación es muy bonita. – Alabó Alex, que se tumbó en la cama. Lise se sentó junto a ella. _

_-Alex… No quiero sonar grosera o algo por el estilo pero… ¿Qué pasó cuando os encontramos en la calle? – Preguntó Lise, preocupada por el estado de ánimo de su amiga._

_Cuando Alex escuchó la pregunta que le había hecho Lise, se puso a llorar. No quería volver a rememorar todo lo que escuchó. Flexionó sus piernas, para abrazarse a ellas y enterrar su cabeza entre sus rodillas. _

_Lise al ver lo que había "provocado", abrazó fuertemente a Alex, reconfortándola. Alex se dejó abrazar y se desahogó. _

_Minutos después de empezar con su llanto, se quedó dormido junto con Lise. _

**Fin del Flashback.**

Bella cogió el teléfono móvil del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón del pijama, y les hizo una foto de recuerdo para enseñársela más tarde a Edward.

_Pero, ¿qué piensas, Isabella? __Todos__ los hombres __son__ iguales que Mike, _se reprochó a sí misma.

Salió de la habitación de Lise lentamente, para no despertar a las dos hermosas niñas que dormían plácidamente.

Se dirigió a "su" habitación. Destapó las mantas y se alojó en ellas. Después de varios minutos dando vueltas, pensando en las asquerosidades de _él_, se dio cuenta de que en realidad sí estaban lejos de él. Pero después tendrían que volver a su casa y enfrentarlo.

Eso sería una historia mucho peor que la anteriormente sucedida.

Pensando en el pensamiento anterior, se dejó llevar.

* * *

**woolaaaa peopleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! (L)**

**Espero que os hayaa gustaado ^^**

**Decidmee que taal os ha pareciido ^^**

**Espero que seáis buuenas y me dejeis Reviews :'(**

**Buueno tengo que escriibir esto rápido porque mi tío me va a mter un programa en mi potatil :)**

**Aparte de que aquí, en España, es la hora de almorzar xD (14:00h)**

**Besoos!**

**Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (:**


	4. Pobre Bella

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes son de **S.M, **sólo la trama es mía junto con algunos personajes (:

**Capítulo 4: **_Pobre Bella. _

Bella se despertó sobresaltada por una pesadilla que acababa de tener.

Era horrible. Mike estaba violando a Alex. Lo peor de todo, es que Bella no podía hacer nada. Eso le partió el corazón. No poder proteger a tu hija cuando te necesita, cuando necesita a su madre. Alex chillaba y chillaba, y cada chillido, Bella se sentía más impotente de no poder hacer nada.

Pensando en la pesadilla que había tenido, se dirigió a la cocina, con la necesidad de beber un vaso de leche tibia.

Cuando llegó al lugar, donde anteriormente Edward le había señalado como la cocina, se encontró con alguien más. Estaba sentado de espaldas a Bella. Solo se podía distinguir su pelo cobrizo. Cuando lo vio allí, se asustó, pensando que era un ladrón. Pero después pensó: _"¿Qué clase de ladrón se pondría a tomar leche tibia pasadas las tres de la mañana?" _

-Hola. – Saludó tímidamente.

-Ey, ¿Qué haces levantada a estas horas? – Preguntó Edward desvelado.

-Lo mismo que tú, supongo. – Respondió Bella en un murmullo. Todavía no se acostumbraba a la cercanía de Edward. – No podía dormir y me levanté a por un vaso de leche tibia. No te molesta, ¿verdad?

-Para nada, Bella. Yo tampoco podía dormir. Te preparo la leche. – Se levantó y se fue a preparárselo. Bella no pudo decir nada y se sentó frente a la silla en la que anteriormente estaba sentado Edward.

-Gracias. – Dijo ella cuando Edward le tendió el vaso que le había preparado.

-De nada.

Se sumieron en un silencio incomodo, por lo que Edward, se decidió a hablar.

-¿Todavía no me vas a contar lo que ha pasado?

-No. Lo siento. Es algo delicado para mí. – Respondió Bella en un susurro.

-No pasa nada. Supongo que cuando estés lista, seré tu hombro para llorar y para desahogarte. Claro, si tú te sientes lista y si tienes confianza en mí.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Te gustaría que nos conociésemos más? – Preguntó Edward indeciso. No sabía lo que tenía Bella, pero a él le daban ganas de besarla, abrazarla y protegerla. Sacudió un poco la cabeza para alejar los pensamientos del él y Bella, besándose.

Bella tenía intriga, por saber si Edward era como Mike, o simplemente como Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett o Jake.

-Estaría bien. – Contestó un poco más alto. No sabía el por qué, pero Edward le inspiraba protección, seguridad y confianza.

-Bien, una pregunta tú, una pregunta yo, ¿te parece bien? – Preguntó como el caballero que era.

-Sí, me parece bien.

-Pues, ¿Cuántos años tienes? – Empezó.

-25. – Respondió. – A ver… ¿Gustos musicales? – Preguntó Bella. Para ella era una pregunta crucial.

-De todo. Desde Debussy hasta Muse. También me gusta el Pop. Y Simple Plan. ¿Los tuyos?

-Son los mismos. – Respondió Bella orgullosa de su gusto musical. - ¿Trabajas?

-Sí. Trabajo como doctor en el hospital de Seattle. Específicamente, suelo trabajar con niños de entre recién nacidos hasta los niños de catorce años. Pero tengo conocimientos para tratar con adultos. ¿Tienes hermanos? – Preguntó.

-Sí, tengo dos hermanas más. Ellas son Kate y Tanya. Son gemelas y tienen 28. Ambas están _enamoradas. _– Dijo la palabra con algo de tristeza. – Kate está saliendo desde la adolescencia con Garrett, un chico bastante agradable y simpático. Tanya también lo está. Ella está saliendo desde hace como cinco años con Felix. También es muy agradable y alegre.- Siempre se ha llevado muy bien con sus hermanas y se le inflaba el pecho de orgullo cuando hablaba de ellas. - A los tuyos ya los conozco, así que… ¿Cuál es tu libro favorito? – Otro tema crucial para ella.

-Tengo muchos libros favoritos, pero mi más preciado libro, sin duda, es "Orgullo y Prejuicio". ¿Los tuyos?

-Uno de mis favoritos, es "Orgullo y Prejuicio", pero yo me quedo con "Cumbres Borrascosas".

-Coincido contigo. Pregunta.

-A ver, a ver… ¿Qué te gusta hacer?

-La verdad es que me encanta pasar tiempo con mi hija, con Lise. También disfruto metiéndome con mi hermana Alice. Y adoro tocar mi piano y mi guitarra.

-¿Tocas? – Preguntó Bella incrédula.

-Has hecho dos preguntas seguidas. Me toca a mí. Después te responderé. ¿Color favorito?

-Verde. – Ella no sabía lo que la llevó a decir eso. Siempre había sido el marrón. _Quizás son sus ojos…, _le dijo su conciencia. Hizo caso omiso a lo que le dijo su conciencia. - ¿Tocas?

-Sí, el piano y mi guitarra. – Volvió a decir. - ¿Te apetece ir a dormir un rato? Ya son casi las cuatro y tenemos que madrugar.

-Está bien. Pero antes… ¿Estarás ahí cuando te lo quiera contar? – Preguntó mordiéndose el labio.

-Siempre que quieras, Bella. – Fue hasta ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla. - ¿Vamos?

Bella todavía un poco "ida" después del beso que le había dado Edward en la mejilla, anduvo hasta su habitación. Se metió entre las sábanas y se dejó llevar.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Edward se levantó y se dirigió hacia la cocina para preparar el desayuno para los cuatro. Hizo tostadas con mermelada y café y chocolate caliente.

La primera en levantarse fue Alex, que le costó su tiempo para levantarse ya que era igual de perezosa que su madre.

-Buenos días, Edward. – Saludó amablemente.

-Buenos días, Alex. ¿Cómo amaneciste? – Preguntó.

-Muy bien. Dormí con Lise. – Informó.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. Qué prefieres, ¿mermelada de fresa o de melocotón?

-De fresa, por favor. – Dijo sentándose en la mesa que había en la cocina. – Gracias. – Agradeció cuando Edward le puso las tostadas frente a ella.

-Y bien, ¿Qué te gusta hacer? – Preguntó Edward para entablar conversación.

-Pues de todo. Sobre todo leer y escuchar música.

-¿Qué tipo de música? – Preguntó mientras cogía sus dos tostadas.

-Desde clásica hasta punk rock. Como Simple Plan. También me gusta Paramore o Green Day.

-Anda, tenemos los mismos gustos musicales.

-Si no despiertan mamá y Lise, se van a quedar dormida y no van a poder ir al trabajo o/u instituto. – Dijo Alex.

-¿Qué te parece si terminamos de desayunar y vamos a levantarlas? – Preguntó Edward.

-Me parece bien.

Mientras que Edward conversaba con Alex, se dio cuenta de que era una niña muy lista y muy madura para su edad.

Cuando terminaron, decidieron ir a despertar a Bella y a Lise. Alex fue con su madre y Edward a por su hija.

Después de unos diez minutos, que les llevaron levantarlas, a las dos, se metieron en el baño. Edward y Alex chocaron sus manos, en señal de que habían hecho un buen trabajo.

Después de otros diez minutos más, bajaron las dos. Se pusieron a desayunar tranquilamente, ya que quedaba todavía media hora para salir hacia el instituto.

-Bella, como tengo que llevar a Lise al mismo instituto que tú, yo os llevo a vosotras dos. Y no acepto una negación por parte de vuestra persona.

-De acuerdo. – Bella se levantó y se dirigió de nuevo hacia su _habitación _a por el bolso y a por su chaqueta.

Edward, como siempre hacía, las ayudó a subirse a su Volvo.

-Edward, creo que me debería de dejar en la curva que lleva hacia el instituto. Si no la gente pensaría cosas indebidas y no te daría mala reputación solo a ti. A Lise también le afectaría. Ya sabes cómo es la juventud de hoy en día. Se reirían de ella, por yo ser la _novia _de su padre y que yo le pondría mejores notas que a ellos por ser _eso. _– Terminó su discurso. La verdad es que la gente pensaba cosas que no era. Como podría ser este caso. Pensar que ella y Edward eran novios.

-Está bien. – Accedió Edward, finalmente.

Cuando paramos frente a la curva, Bella y Alex se quitaron sus cinturones de seguridad.

-Espero que te vaya bien el día, Bella. Igual para ti, Alex. – Deseó Edward.

-Gracias, igualmente para ti. – Edward le dio un beso en la mejilla, como hizo por la noche. – Ahora nos vemos, Lise. – Se bajaron y se fueron hacia el instituto. Lise, rápidamente se pasó al asiento del copiloto.

-Después nos vemos, papá. – Besó a su padre en la mejilla y salió del coche, cuando Bella y Alex entraban en el instituto.

Edward se fue hacia el hospital de Seattle, donde le esperaba un día muy ajetreado.

Bella fue a la sala de profesores y cogió todo lo necesario para su primera clase del día. Antes de dirigirse hacia allí, se despidió de Alex.

A primera hora le tocaba con una clase de segundo curso. La mañana pasó normal. A última hora le tocaba Lengua y Literatura en la clase de Lise.

-Buenos tardes, chicos. – Dijo con voz segura. Fijó su mirada hacia donde estaba Lise, junto con otra compañera que la identificó como Bianca. Pasó lista y no faltaba nadie. – Bien, sacad vuestros libros por la página trece.

Bella empezó a explicar y todos parecían que lo entendían. La clase pasó sin ningún incidente, excepto que Lise casi llama a Bella por su nombre en vez de "profesora", pero antes de decirlo se autocorrigió.

Bella llevó todos los libros a la sala de profesores y salió para recoger a Alex. En la entrada del instituto, se encontraba un Volvo negro y a Lise despidiéndose de Bianca. Lise interceptó a Alex y fue a despedirse. Edward, al darse cuenta de que Bella estaba allí con Alex y Lise, se bajó del coche para ir hacia ellas.

-Hola, Bella. – saludó.

-Hola, Edward.

-¿cómo te vas a ir? – Preguntó Edward al ver que no tenía coche, ya que él la trajo esta mañana.

-Supongo que cogeré un taxi. – Respondió.

-Yo te puedo llevar. No tengo nada que hacer.

-No queremos ser una molestia.

-Mamá. ¿Puedo ir a casa de Lise y de Edward? Hoy no tengo deberes que hacer o estudiar.

-Por mí está bien, cielo. Le tienes que preguntar a Edward.

-Por mí no hay problema. Además, hoy vienen Emmett y Rose con Jasper y Alice.

-¿En serio? – Preguntaron las tres. Alex y Lise alegres. Bella con preocupación.

-No quiero que tengas a Alex como… - Edward no dejó de terminar a Bella.

-Sabes que por una más o una menos, no va a pasar nada.

-Como estoy viendo de que no vas a dar tu brazo a torcer, me veo obligada a ir contigo.

-Bien. – Las ayudó a subirse al Volvo y condujo a la casa de Bella.

-Bueno, me bajo aquí. ¿Te importaría que Alex se quedase a dormir en tu casa, otra vez? – Preguntó tímidamente.

-Para nada. Será una agradable compañía para Lise y para mí.

-Gracias, Edward. Nos vemos mañana, chicas. – Les dio una sonrisa y salió del coche.

Sabiendo que Mike iba a llegar a partir de las siete y media, decidió ir a comer algo y después a corregir algunas cosas de sus alumnos.

A las ocho y media, se abrió la puerta de la casa. Bella se tensó. No quería que sucediese.

-¡ISABELLA! – Empezó a gritar Mike.

-Dime, Mike. – Preguntó Bella temerosamente.

-¡TE FUISTE CUANDO PEOR ESTABA! ¡CUANDO TÚ ME GOLPEASTE EN MI ENTREPIERNA! ¡COBARDE NIÑITA DESPRECIABLE! ¡NO VALES NI PARA CUIDAR DE TU PROPIA HIJA!

-¡Eso sí que no, Mike! ¡Tú no me vas a decir a mí si he sido buena madre! ¡No eres el más indicado para decir eso! ¡Cuando tú has sido el primero en hacerla a un lado, como un cero a la izquierda! ¡Eso es imperdonable en un padre! ¡Esto se tiene que acabar de una vez, Michael! – Ahora fue Bella la que gritó.

-¡DE ESO NADA, ISABELLA! ¡ESTO SE ACABARÁ CUANDO **YO LO DIGA! **¡TU SOLO ERES UN PILAR MÁS QUE NO HACE NADA POR NUESTRA _HERMOSA _RELACIÓN! ¡ERES DESPRECIABLE Y DESAGRADECIDA!

-¡No, Mike! ¡Esto se ha terminado y punto! – Gritó enfurecida Bella.

-¡YO TE DIGO QUE NO, ZORRA ASQUEROSA! ¡Y AHORA SERÁ MÍA! – Se acercó a ella y la cogió. La echó sobre sus hombros y la llevó, mientras que ella pataleaba, a _su _habitación.

La tiró en la cama y la empezó a desvestir. Bella no paraba de patalear y de darle tortazos. Pero él no paraba. Cuando ya l dejó en ropa interior, pataleó más fuerte. Pero hoy no iba a parar. Y ella lo sabía. Bella chillaba con todas sus fuerzas y pataleaba y pataleaba. Pero no conseguía nada. Mike le dio un gran puñetazo en su cara, que la dejó inconsciente. Pero eso no detuvo a Mike, y poseyó a Bella.

* * *

**Woolaa peeoplee! **

**Apaarecí! :)**

**Bueno, la verdad tengo que explicar variias cosiitas jijiji**

**Buueno, no pudee actualizar antees poorque el miercoles por la tarde, me fui a casa de mi prima y allí no cogía internet! u.u**

**La segunda cosa es porquee ayeer fuee el cumpleaños de mi prima chiica! (L)**

**Otraa cosaa! Os quiiero decir que el instituto va a ser como lo es en España ^^ **

**si no entendéis como va, preguntadme ^^**

**Muchaas graciias a todas las que dejaron Review, favoritos, alertas y demás (L)**

**a que no sabéis qué? En ún pueblo (a donde yo fui xD) de aquí, de Málaga, estaba plagado de Volvos! xD Uno me encantó! era como el Volvo de Twilight en rojo! me enamoré! (L) xD**

**bueno, no os emparanoyo más! :D**

**Besoos! y nos seguiimos leyendo en "Mi Querido Vecino" (No sé cuando voy a actualizar...xD)**

**Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (:**


	5. Verdades y Recuerdos

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes son de **S.M, **sólo la trama es mía junto con algunos personajes extras (:

**Capítulo 5: **_Verdades y Recuerdos._

A la mañana siguiente, Bella se levantó muy adolorida. La cara le ardía y le dolía mucho. A penas se podía levantar de la cama. Su parte intima, también le dolía y mucho. Se levantó como pudo de la cama y fue a por el teléfono para llamar al instituto e informar de que hoy no iría clase. Inventó que tenía una gran gripe y con 39 de fiebre. Cuando el instituto aceptó la mentira, se dirigió hacia el baño para no sentirse _sucia. _Se lavó como quince veces y todavía se sentía igual. Volvió a meterse en la cama, pensando en cómo llamaría para informar a Edward para que no trajese a su hija a casa. No la podía ver en ese estado. Menos Edward y Lise.

-_When these pillars get pulled down. It will be you who wears the crown. __And I'll owe everything to you…_

Bella se sobresaltó al escuchar su móvil de sonar y vibrar. Como pudo se levantó de la cama mientras que el móvil seguía sonando. Estaban en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón. Lo sacó y decía: _Número Desconocido. _

-¿Diga? – Preguntó temerosa.

-_¿Bella? Soy Edward. _– Saludó Edward.

-¡Oh, Edward! ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó, estando ya más calmada cuando Edward saludó.

-_No, no. Qué va. Solo te quería preguntarte que sobre qué hora te llevo a Alex. _– Se interesó Edward.

-La verdad, Edward. ¿Se podría quedar un par de días más en tu casa? – Preguntó tímidamente Bella.

-_Para nada, Bella. Si no es mucha molestia, ¿puedo preguntar el por qué?_

_-_Muchas gracias, de veras. No, no puedes preguntar, Edward. – Bella tosió sin querer, queriendo.

-_¿Estás bien, Bella? _– Preguntó Edward preocupado.

-Sí, sí. No te preocupes. Tengo que colgar. Adiós, Edward. Y gracias otra vez.

-_De acuerdo, Bella. Chao. – _Y colgó.

Bella se tiró toda la mañana pensando. Entre esos pensamientos, se encontraban Edward, Alex y Lise.

Por la noche, bien entrada, llegó Mike de _trabajar. _Si _"trabajar" _se puede llamar ir a practicar sexo con putas.

-¡ISABELLA! – _Y aquí empezamos otra vez con los dichosos gritos, _pensó Bella. Durante toda la tarde se había quedado allí, tumbada en la cama y ya estaba un poco más repuesta.

-Dime, Mike. – Lo dijo con el tono más amigable que pudo, no queriendo volver a repetir la misma historia.

-¿POR QUÉ COÑO NO HAS HECHO LA MIERDA QUE HACES POR CENA? ¿TAN VAGA ERES QUE NO PUEDES HACER UNA MIERDA DE CENA? ¡RESPONDEME, ISABELLA! – Gritó Mike.

-¡Voy a hacértela ahora mismo! No tardo. – Bella se dirigió hacia la cocina y le preparó una simple y deliciosa comida a Mike.

Pero él, como siempre, empezó a gritar.

-¿¡QUÉ MIERDA DE CENA ES ESTA, ISABELLA! ¡NO VALES NI SIQUIERA PARA HACER UNA PUTA CENA! ¡ERES UNA MIERDA ZARRAPASTROSA! – Mike cogió el plato y lo tiró hacia la pared. Como hoy ya había tenido su sesión de sexo, no necesitaba a Bella.

Mike se fue a descansar a su habitación y como siempre, dejó que Bella durmiese en el incomodo sofá y ni siquiera se digno por preguntar por Alex.

Bella se rindió y empezó a sollozar levemente, acurrucada en el incomodo sofá.

* * *

-¡ISABELLA! ¡TE LO ESTOY ORDENADO! ¡ES UNA ORDEN, PUTA ASQUEROSA! – gritó Mike.

-¡Te he dicho que ya voy, Mike! – Respondió Bella.

-¡Y YO TE HE DICHO QUE AHORA! ¿O NO ME OÍSTE, LOCA INMUNDA?

-Perfectamente, Mike. Y yo te he respondido que ya voy. Sin bullas. – Respondió lo mejor que pudo Bella.

-¡JODER, BELLA! ¡A-H-O-R-A! ¡¿¡ERES TAN GILIPOYAS PARA NO ENTENDER ESA MIERDA DE TÉRMINO O QUÉ!

Mike se hartó de _Bella. _(Sólo él puede hacerlo como el gran gilipoyas que es) y le pegó un gran puñetazo a Bella, que la dejó en el suelo. Cuando le dio el segundo golpe, que la dejó casi inconsciente, se fue a donde siempre se iba: Con las putas baratas.

Bella, como pudo, fue a llamar al móvil de Edward.

Estos hechos siempre se repitieron durante dos meses. Y entre esos dos meses, había crecido una rara pero bonita relación de _amistad. _Durante estos meses, tanto Edward como Bella, se amaban con locura. Aunque Bella todavía no estaba lista para contarle _eso _a Edward y todavía no estaba muy confiada si Edward era como Mike o no.

-_¡Bella! ¡Qué bien que llamas! Alex está deseando hablar con… - _Pero Edward no pudo terminar, ya que Bella lo interrumpió.

-Edward, por favor. Ven a recogerme. Pero por favor, dile a Alice, Jasper, ¡A cualquiera! Que se lleve de tu casa a Alex y a Lise.

-_Vale, Bella. En menos de diez minutos estoy ahí. _– Bella colgó y se dispuso a esperar.

Mientras tanto, Edward estaba llamando a Alice para que diese una vuelta con Lise y Alex.

-Alice, sé que es precipitado, pero si no fuera una emergencia, no te lo pediría.

-_De acuerdo, hermanito. Nos vemos en tu casa. No tardo. _– Se despidió y colgó.

Alice vivía a penas a unos metros de la casa de Edward, por lo que tardó apenas un par de minutos.

-Me tengo que ir, Alice. Llévatelas, por favor. – Alice asintió confundida pero las llevó a una heladería cercana.

Edward llegó como había dicho, en menos de diez minutos. Pegó a la puerta y abrió una Bella echa un mar de lágrimas y con el ojo derecho morado y el labio y la ceja partidos.

-¡Bella! ¿Qué te ha pasado? – Preguntó Edward furioso por lo que podría haber pasado.

-Llévame a tu casa y allí te explico la historia completa. Sin ningún detalle omitido, te lo prometo.

-Vale. – Edward llevó a Bella al Volvo y la sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

Edward condujo como un loco por las escasas calles de Forks. A penas en unos cuantos de minutos llegaron a casa de Edward. La condujo hacia el interior y la sentó en el sofá.

-Espérate aquí, voy a por las cosas para curar tus heridas. – Edward desapareció por el interior de la casa. Edward salió de nuevo hacia el salón y empezó a curar a Bella.

Cuando ya estuvo todo bien desinfectado, preguntó lo obvio.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Bien, ya es hora de que te diga toda la verdad. Pero por favor, no me juzgues. ¿De acuerdo?

-Sabes que no lo haré, Bella. – Dijo él.

-Todo comenzó cuando yo me mudé desde Jacksonville hasta aquí, a Forks, hace como once años. Cuando yo tenía 14 años, recién cumplidos. El primer día de colegio, todos me miraban como si yo fuera un bicho raro. Yo solo era la inocente hija del Jefe de Policía, Charlie Swan. Al día siguiente, Jessica y Ángela se acercaron a mí. Eran buenas chicas. Jessica era un poco cotilla, pero sin malas intenciones. Ángela era una buena persona y no le importaba nada de lo que dijese la gente. Ese segundo día, ellas me comentaron que me podía sentar con ellas. Allí me presentaron a Eric, Tyler, Lauren y a… _Mike. _Maldito el día en el que me senté junto a él. Todos me cayeron geniales. Mike, en un principio, me cayó bien. Pero conforme pasaban los días se convirtió en un perrito faldero que me seguía a todos lados. Claro, él era tres años mayor. Es decir, tenía diecisiete años. Sólo se sentaba con los chicos porque él los obligaba. Pero claro, eso no lo sabía yo hasta mucho después. Mike, durante muchos meses se dedicó a invitarme a salir, cosa que yo me negaba todos los días. Un día, me pilló de mal humor y como tenía ganas de pegar a alguien, no quería ser grosera. Y sabía que si Mike me pedía salir otra vez, lo mandaría a la mierda. Pero eso quedaba muy mal, en la boca de una señorita, como lo era yo. Entonces, accedí a salir con él. Me preparé lo más presentable que pude e intenté calmarme antes de ir con él. La cita fue un completo desastre. Mike me dejó en mi casa. Al día siguiente, alardeando como siempre, corría el rumor de que _yo _me había liado con esa cosa llamada Michael Newton. Cuando ni siquiera nos habíamos rozado. En fin, a palabras necias, oídos sordos. Eso fue lo que hice. Dejé pasar los rumores y me dediqué a ignorar lo más que pude a Mike. Pero él no estaba por la labor de dejarme en paz. Cuando hubo terminado el horario escolar, me fui hacia mi bicicleta de principios de los años 40, - Sonrió con orgullo. – y me subí en el sillín. Cuando iba a emprender mi camino, alguien gritó mi nombre entre el gentío de gente. Me giré y allí estaba él, Mike Newton. Me empezó a decir que lo lamentaba y ni paraba de decirme tonterías sin sentido, que en aquella época, me hacían sentirme querida. Pero esas simples palabras no fueron lo suficiente para que yo lo perdonase. Pasaron los días y Mike, cada vez que me veía, me pedía _perdón. _Hasta que un día me harté y lo perdoné. Él me dijo de salir otra vez y, sabiendo cómo sería, acepté. En la segunda cita, me besó. Para mí, en aquel año, me pareció perfecto. El beso que cualquier niña desease tener para luego poder contárselo a sus hijos o incluso a sus nietos. Pero ahora no. Ahora siento que fue algo repulsivo y asqueroso, algo manipulador. Mike me pidió que fuese su novia. Y yo, como gran tonta que soy… - Edward iba a replicar, pero ella no lo dejó. - …Acepté. Cuando yo tenía un año viviendo en Forks y con eso mi cumpleaños decimo quinto, me dijo que tenía preparada una _gran _sorpresa preparada para mí. Yo no tenía la menor idea de lo que podía ser. Yo como una niña normal de quince años, pensaba que la sorpresa sería una fiesta _sorpresa. _O incluso todas las películas de mis sagas favoritas. Pero claro, yo era una adolescente, inocente que nunca hacía daño y quería el bien para las personas, sobre todo a las que yo amaba. Mike me llevó a su casa y me invitó a entrar. Yo, pensando que mi regalo estaría dentro, acepté gustosa. Nada más que él cerró la puerta con pestillo, me asusté. – Lágrimas no paraban de caer desde los ojos cafés hasta el final de su mandíbula y llenar su blusa azul. – Mike me dijo que mi regalo iba a ser… poco _común. _Yo acepté sin saber qué era. Estúpida decisión. Mike me llevó hasta la habitación de sus padres y yo me quedé muy extrañada. De repente, sentí como algo blando tocaba mi espalda y mis pechos con una superficie dura. Era Mike. Cuando me dejó desnuda, me _informó_ de que este era mi regalo. La verdad es que yo me sentía realmente atraída hacia Mike. Hormonas descontroladas + niñito de papá manipulador + engaños diciendo que me iba a dejar si no lo hacía = tener sexo con el asqueroso de Mike Newton. Cuando me desperté por la mañana, Mike me dijo que sus padres no iban a tardar en llegar, y que me tenía que ir rápidamente. Me fui y me acordé que era sábado, por lo que me dirigí hacia la casa de mi padre. Charlie ya se había ido a trabajar, por lo que no tuve que dar explicaciones. El lunes por la mañana, pasó como siempre. Mike y yo nos sentábamos juntos en la mesa con los demás y después él me llevaba a mi casa. Un día normal. Con el paso del tiempo, Mike se hizo violento y empezó a decirme que no me quería ver cerca de ningún chico, hombre u bebé. ¡Tenía celos de un bebé, por Dios! Me agredía psicológicamente, donde sabía que me dolía más. Con forme pasaron los primeros meses, me empecé a sentirme mal. Empecé a vomitar, a marearme y a comer como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Mi madre vino unos meses junto con su esposo Phil y cuando se dio cuenta de mis malestares, decidió llevarme a un médico. Me sacaron sangre y nos dijeron que en una semana, ya estarían listos los resultados. Volvimos a la consulta y nos informó de que yo estaba embarazada. Mi madre se quedó en shock. Durante todo el trayecto desde la clínica hasta la casa de Charlie, fuimos en un silencio incomodo. Cuando llegamos me dijo que me tenía que ir con ella de inmediato antes de que se me notara el embarazo y Charlie matara a Mike y de paso a mí. Me despedí de mis amigos y dejé a Mike para el final. Yo pensaba que lo _amaba, _pero qué equivocada estaba. Él me dijo que me iba a esperar con los brazos abiertos hasta que volviese con el bebé. ¡Já! Eso no se lo creía ni él. Los meses de embarazo fueron como en un embarazo adolescente. Mi madre y Phil junto con mis hermanas, me ayudaron el todo. Cuando tuve a Alex, no tenía nada en el aspecto físico de Mike, todo lo tenía mío. Cuando Alex cumplió los tres años y yo los dieciocho, decidí volver a Forks para afrontar la verdad. Mi madre decidió permanecer a mi lado para todo. Cuando nos presentamos en casa de Charlie con una niña de tres años clavada a mí, Charlie se sorprendió y se puso furioso. Primero de que no usé protección. Bueno, en realidad, no lo usó Mike, pero bueno. En segundo lugar, por haberlo mantenido en secreto. Después de eso, me echó de su casa, a patadas. Lloré y lloré. Decidí que era hora de presentarle a Mike a su hija. Cuando llegué a su casa, me di cuenta de que no estaba solo. Estaba con Victoria, la puta mayor del instituto. La verdad es que me dolió. Bastante. Mike me dijo que solo estaba allí por un trabajo que tenían que hacer. Sí, claro y ese trabajo incluía babas y lengua juntas. Por Dios, qué escusa más pobre inventó. Él me convenció, no sé de qué manera, pero me convenció para que volviese con él. Mis hermanas siempre me decían que no era bueno, que me haría mucho daño. Yo nunca las creía. Y mira como estoy. Ahora soy maltratada física y psicológicamente junto con abusos sexuales. A los cuales, Mike, también quiere agregar a Alex. Mike me pidió que me casase con él, mientras que yo todavía seguía en mi mundo con Mike y con Alex. En aquel año, estaba feliz. A los meses de que nos casáramos por el juzgado, empezaron las agresiones verbales hasta que ahora, después de cinco años, han aumentado más y más. Edward, esto no puede seguir así, necesito ayuda.

Bella terminó de relatar su historia y mientras tanto, Edward no podía articular palabra por el odio y la furia que sentía hacia Mike en estos momentos.

-Bella, ten por seguro que yo te ayudaré en lo que pueda. Ahora vamos a hacer una cosa. Vamos a ir a la comisaría y vas a pedir una orden de alejamiento, ¿De acuerdo? Después hablaremos con Jasper, él es uno de los mejores abogados que hay en el mundo. Y Emmett te puede acompañar a cualquier lado al que vayas. Si tú quieres, claro.

-Eso sería estupendo. ¿Alex está con Lise y con Alice? – Preguntó Bella secándose algunas lágrimas que seguían cayendo.

-Sí, llamaré a Alice y le diré que me demoraré un poco más. – Edward llamó a Alice y le informó de que iba a llegar un poco más tarde.

-Ahora te voy a llevar a la comisaria a que pongas una denuncia a Mike Newton y una orden de alejamiento para él.

-Está bien.

Edward la condujo hacia donde estaba estacionado el Volvo y ayudó a Bella a subirse en él. Condujo por las calles de Forks hasta llegar a la comisaría de policía. Llegaron a la comisaría y es como lo pintaban en las películas. El lugar era muy lúgubre y apenas había luz para alumbrar a unos papeles encima de un escritorio. Encima del escritorio, había un par de fichas que decían que había un muchacho llamado Riley perdido. También había una placa identificadora que decía: _Jefe Swan. _

Bella al darse cuenta de que habían venido a la comisaría de _Forks, _donde su padre trabajaba y era el Jefe de Policía de Forks. Todo aquel dolor apareció de nuevo, Bella retrocedió en el tiempo, hasta llegar a la tarde en la que Charlie la había echado de su casa.

**Flashback **_**(Bella's pov)**_

_Iba encantada con mi hija en su carrito y con mi madre y su marido, Phil, hacia la casa de mi padre, Charlie, para presentarle a mi pequeña hija, Alex. _

_También estaba contenta porque al fin vería de nuevo a mi Mike. Cuando hablase con mi padre, iría a hablar con él. _

_Mi madre, Renée y Phil iban jugueteando con mi hija en los asientos traseros, mientras que yo iba conduciendo el coche de Renée, un BMW, el más nuevo del mercado. _

_Aparqué frente la puerta de la casa, en la que en un pasado viví por un año, después de huir con mi madre, Phil y con mis hermanas, Tanya y Kate. _

_Me paré en frente de la puerta, dándome ánimos a mí misma. Renée y Phil iban detrás con el carrito y con mi bebé en él. Le di un beso en su sonrojada mejilla y me giré, de nuevo, hacia la puerta. Pegué y a los dos minutos, más o menos, me abrió un alegre Jefe de Policía. _

_-¡Bella, hija! ¡Qué alegría verte! – Dijo Charlie saludándome. Me dio un corto abrazo y después se retiró de mí._

_-Papá, lo mismo digo. _

_-¿Y a qué se debe el motivo de tu visita después de tres años? Porque no creo que sea para verme a __mí. __– Enfatizó la palabra "mí"._

_-La verdad, papá, es que he venido porque pienso que deberías conocer a tu… nieta. – Sonreí y me hice a un lado, para que pudiese ver a la pequeña niña que estaba a mi lado._

_La cara de Charlie, en un principio, se puso pálida, con forme pasaron los minutos, se volvió roja de la furia y el coraje. _

_-¿¡Tu hija! ¿¡En qué estabas pensando, Isabella! – Me reprochó. – Por eso te fuiste, ¿no? – Asentí con la mirada gacha. – Pues vete por dónde has venido. Me lo dices cuando ya tiene tres años, si no calculo mal. Me duele que no hayas confiado en mí, Isabella. Y no pudiste usar protección. ¡No! Por favor, Isabella. ¡Sólo tenías quince años! ¿¡Qué vas a hacer ahora! ¿¡Madre soltera o qué! Largo de mi casa. No quiero a una hija que se largó sin pensar en los sentimientos de su pobre padre. Menos no quiero tener a una hija-madre adolescente en mi casa. ¡Largo los tres! _

_Lágrimas caían por mis mejillas sin poder frenarlas. _

_-No te preocupes, Bella. Estaremos aquí para todo lo que necesites. También sabes que están tus hermanas. No debes preocuparte por __nada__. _

**Fin del Flashback**

El recuerdo del rechazo, volvió a la mente de Bella. Pero todo desapareció cuando la abrazaron unos fuertes, pero tiernos y confortables brazos. Bella se dio cuenta de que el que la había abrazado había sido su padre, Charlie. Decidió aprovechar el momento antes de que su padre la rechazara otra vez. Cuando Charlie se separó, empezó a pedir disculpas.

-Lo siento, hija. Estaba cegado por la ira de que se lo hubieses contando a tu madre y a Phil y a mí no. No sabía lo que estaba diciendo. Perdóname, hija. Yo te quiero. Y me gustaría poder conocer a mi nieta… si tú quieres. – Dijo Charlie.

-Te comprendo, papá. No hace falta que te disculpes más. Claro que puedes conocer a Alex. Cuando tú quieras.

-¡Bella! ¿¡QUIÉN TE HA HECHO ESO! – gritó Charlie con ira. - ¿¡FUISTE TÚ! – Le gritó a Edward.

-Papá, tranquilízate. Este es Edward Cullen, un buen amigo. Edward, éste es mi padre, Charlie Swan.

-Un gusto, Jefe Swan. – Dijo con una mano al frente para que Charlie se la pudiese estrechar.

-El gusto es mío, joven Cullen. – Respondió y le estrechó su mano.

-Verás, papá. El que me hizo todo esto fue… - No pudo terminar.

-¡Michael Newton! – Bella asintió. – Sabía que no era buen chaval. Te lo advertimos muchas veces. Tus hermanas, tu madre, Phil y yo. Incluso Jessica y Ángela. Ahora hay que poner una demanda contra él y una orden de alejamiento para que no se pueda acercar ni a ti ni a mi nieta. – _Qué bien suena… nieta, _pensó felizmente Charlie por una parte.

-Eso es a lo que veníamos, Jefe Swan. – Se apresuró a decir Edward.

-Llámame Charlie, Edward.

-De acuerdo, Charlie.

-Bien, Bella, quiero que me cuentes todo lo que quieras argumentar en contra de Michael Newton. Querrás pedir el divorcio, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Charlie.

-Por supuesto, papá.

-De acuerdo, ahora os pido que por favor os vayáis a la sala de espera mientras que yo preparo algunos papeles.

Se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia donde Charlie les había dicho. Edward sentía que no podía ocultar mucho más sus sentimientos y que era mejor decirlos ahora. Aunque no fuese el lugar más agradable ni nada por el estilo.

-Bella… - Empezó a decir Edward.

-¿Sí, Edward? – Dijo como pudo.

-_Emm… _verás es que yo… yo… siento algo muy fuerte por ti. Sé que es muy pronto y que tú has tenido una muy mala relación con el tema del amor. Pero es que ya no puedo acallarlo más. Si tú no sientes lo mismo que yo o si tú no estás preparada todavía, lo entiendo. Entiendo que recién vas a pedir el divorcio, empezarán juicios, juicios y más juicios. La custodia de Alex. La casa, el coche, los bienes…

No pudo terminar porque Bella había estampado sus labios contra los de él. Él decidió que Bella tomase el control del beso. No quería presionarla a hacer algo que ella no quisiera. Sus bocas danzaban juntas, parecía que estaban diseñadas la una para la otra. Nunca profundizaron el beso, ya que a Bella le hizo falta el aire. Pegó su frente con la de él y juntos intentaron bajar su pulso cardiaco.

-Eso ha sido…

-Magnifico, adorable, maravilloso. Cualquier adjetivo que se te ocurra. – Dijo Bella.

-Bella si…

-Edward, entiende que yo siento lo mismo por ti. Sé que tú no eres como Mike, pero me siento insegura y prefiero que esto lo llevemos a mi ritmos, ¿vale? Y como tú has a apuntado, ahora vendrán la _época _de los juicios. No quiero que Mike nos vea juntos. Si nos ve con algún tipo de contacto físico, te mataría. No me preguntes cómo lo sé, pero lo sé. Además, mientras que yo me esté divorciando y nos vieran juntos, podrían acusarme de no ser fiel a Mike. Así que, si no te importa, prefiero que esto, sea lo que sea que tengamos, sea en secreto. Sólo tú y yo, en un tal caso Alice, Rose, Jasper y Emmett y nuestras hijas. Pero yasta. ¿Te parece bien? – Preguntó Bella con una sonrisa tímida.

-Cómo tú quieras, Bella. Y respecto a lo que somos… ¿Querrías ser mi novia oficialmente _pero en secreto_? – Preguntó Edward.

-Claro que sí quiero, Edward. – Bella le dejó un pico en los labios de él y se separaron.

-Sólo lo sabrán Lise y Alex. Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett, Charlie y… ¿Nadie más? – Preguntó Bella.

-Está bien. Porque Alex y Lise lo tienen que saber. Alice y Rose no pararán hasta que se lo cuentes. Jasper es el abogado y lo tiene que saber. Emmett, si piensa acompañarte a todos lados como el guardaespaldas que es, debería saberlo. Charlie debería saberlo porque es tu padre y además el policía que va a llevar tu caso. Y nadie más, ¿no? - Argumentó Edward.

-Está estupendamente. Lo peor es que Mike, cuando se entere…

-No te pasará nada. – Dijo Edward.

-Gracias por todo, Edward.

-De nada, Bella. Cuidado, ahí viene Charlie.

-Por favor, Bella. Te pediría que me acompañases para tomarte declaración.

Y así ella se fue, dejando solo a un Edward, en parte feliz y contento, pero con la otra parte llena de furia y cabreo para Mike.

* * *

**Holaa! :D**

**Aquii estooy con un nuuevo capítulo! **

**Sabeis qué hora es aquí en España? Casi las 4 de la mañana! Y todo por que no puedo dormir. Asi que, dadles las gracias al imsomnio de que este este capitulo escrito y subido! **

**Un par de cosiitaas! **

**Primera: ¿Sabeis que la mujer de OBAMA ha venido de vacaciones a la costa del Sol, es decir, a mi ciudad? :O es que me parece muy fuerte que alguien taaaan importante venga a mi ciudaaaad! Tengo la esperanza de que algúndía de estos venga Peter Facinelli! (L) Es que tiene una camiseta con la foto de Obama, entonces he pensado que como allí donde va "Mahoma" van todos... pues... me entendéis, no? **

**bueno, no os emparanoyo!**

**Con respecto al capítulo!**

**Sé que va muy rápido la historia, pero creo que la historia no sea demasiado larga! **

**Aunquee tengoo una duuda! Yono sé como va esto de los juzgados y juicios, etc! u.u**

**Si alguien es buena persona (que lo sois todas!) pudiese ayudarme... :) estaría encantada de recibir vuestra ayuda! (L)**

**Si me queréis ayudar, pedidme mi msn y nos comunicamos por ahí, si no, nada ^^**

**Muchas gracias a **Leoni Tao91** por la ayuda que me daa! (L)**

**Tambien muchas gracias a todas aquellas que me dejan Review, Favoritos, Alertas o a las que simplemente leen! (L)**

**Nos seguimos leyendo! Ya sabeeiis! El msn! (L)**

**Besoos, os cuidaiis, se os quiere...**

**Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (:**


	6. La Verdad De Edward

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son de **S.M, **solo la trama junto con algunos personajes, son míos.

**Capítulo 6: **_La Verdad De Edward_

Después de muchas preguntas por parte de Charlie y declaraciones por parte de Bella, Charlie la dejó salir. Edward llevaba horas y horas sentado en una silla en la sala de espera, pasándose una mano sobre su cabello broncíneo, una y otra vez. Cuando vio a Bella salir de la sala en la que se la había llevado Charlie, se levantó de su incomoda silla y fue hacia ella.

-¿Cómo fue todo, Bella? ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Edward angustiado.

-Sí, sí. Todo va lo mejor posible. Estoy bien. – Suspiró.

-¿Ya te puedes ir? – Preguntó de nuevo Edward.

-Sí, pero Edward… - Empezó Bella.

-¿Sí, Bella?

-Es que yo no quiero volver a ir a la casa de Mike y… - Edward captó lo que ella quería decir.

-Claro que te puedes venir a mi casa.

-Te lo agradecería mucho, Edward.

-Para nada, Bella. – Edward se acercó hacia el oído de Bella y le susurró. – Para eso están los novios _secretos. _– Bella se sonrojó cuando escuchó las palabras de Edward.

Salieron por la puerta de la comisaria rumbo al Volvo de Edward. La ayudó a montarse y rápidamente se subió en la parte del conductor. Emprendió una marcha hacia su casa y a mitad del camino, se escuchó el sonido de su móvil.

-¿Sí? – Preguntó Edward.

-_¡Edward! ¿¡Dónde estás! Llevo horas llamándote y tú o no lo escuchas o haces como que no lo escuchas. Lise y Alex están muy preocupadas. Bella no se sabe dónde está. _

-Tranquilízate, Alice. Estoy en mi Volvo de camino a mi casa. Y estoy con Bella. Ahora no puedo hablar. ¿Puedes traernos a Lise y a Alex a mi casa? Y allí ya te lo explico todo. No es un tema del que se pueda hablar por teléfono, Alice.

-_¡Oh! Menos mal que apareció Bella. Estábamos muy preocupados. Sobre todo Alex. Pensaba que su madre también la había abandona como… ¿su padre? La verdad es que no la entendí muy bien. Mañana hablamos, Edward. Te quiero, hermanito. _

-Y yo a ti, enana. – Y colgó. Cuando se giró hacia Bella, se dio cuenta de que estaba dormida sobre la ventanilla.

Edward llegó a su casa y se bajó inmediatamente para sacar delicadamente a Bella del asiento del copiloto. Abrió su casa con un poco de dificultad, ya que tenía sus llaves en su bolsillo del pantalón y a Bella la tenía entre sus brazos. Al fin y al cabo, la llevó hacia la habitación que cada vez usaba con mayor frecuencia. Edward la dejó sobre la cama y se fue a buscarle leche tibia para cuando se despertase. Mientras que la leche se calentaba en el microondas, Edward subió hacia su habitación y se cambió sus pantalones vaqueros y su camisa por un pantalón de franela de pijama. Sonó el "clic" del microondas, fue hacia allí, sacó la leche y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la "habitación" de Bella. Cuando dejó el vaso en la mesita de noche, Bella se empezó a retorcer y a empezar a sollozar. Edward inmediatamente la zarandeó suavemente para que se despertase. Cuando por fin obtuvo su cometido, Bella se sentía muy confundida. Se abrazó a Edward y comenzó a llorar mucho más fuerte.

-Ya, basta, cielo. No quiero que llores. No me gusta verte llorar. – Dijo Edward acariciándole tiernamente su cabello caoba. Cuando por fin pudo calmar a Bella se dispuso a irse. – Ahora debería irme para que puedas descansar. – Edward hizo amago de levantarse pero Bella lo detuvo.

-N-no m-me dej-jes s-sola, por favor. – Dijo empezando a llorar nuevamente.

-Ya, ya, Bella. No me voy a ir hasta que tú me lo digas. – Y Edward se recostó al lado de Bella. Ella inmediatamente se recostó en su pecho y así, ambos, se dejaron llevar. Ya que había sido un larguísimo día.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Edward se levantó por unos suaves roces sobre su cara. Abrió un ojo y se dio cuenta de que era Bella la que le había despertado.

-Buenos días, Bella. – Edward no se atrevió a darle un buen beso en los labios temiendo que Bella lo rechazara, después de aceptar de su _novia. _

-Buenos días, Edward. – Ella, viendo que Edward no iba a dar el siguiente _paso, _ya que tenía respeto hacia ella, se decidió y presionó sus labios brevemente con los de él. El beso fue corto, pero lleno de ternura y amor. - ¿Estás bien, Edward? – Preguntó Bella con la respiración algo agitada.

-Sí, sí. Lo que pasa es que no me lo esperaba. – Confesó Edward.

-¿Es qué? ¿Esto? – Y volvió a besarlo como antes, tomando de improviso a Edward.

-Sí, eso. – Dijo con una risita. – Bueno, dado de que, conociendo a Alice no tardará en llegar, ¿Qué te parece tomar una ducha mientras que yo preparo el desayuno? – Preguntó.

-Me parece bien. – Dijo Bella desperezándose y saltando de la cama. Con todas las confianzas del mundo, cogió un par de prendas que tenía por allí después de _varios accidentes con Mike. _Se fue a la ducha y Edward se fue a la cocina. Preparó varias cosas para los dos. Después de que Bella se terminase de duchar, Edward fue rápidamente antes de que se enfriase el desayuno. Terminó y se puso unos simples vaqueros y un polito blanco. Se fue a la cocina y se sentó junto a Bella a desayunar.

-_Emm… _¿Edward? – A Edward, esto le parecía adorable, porque cada vez que quería hacer una pregunta y estaba dudosa, empezaba así.

-Pregunta, Bella. – Dijo Edward cogiendo un trozo de manzana.

-¿Dónde está la madre de Lise? Ya sabes, "Los hombres no se embarazan solos"* y además, si mis cálculos son exactos, tu deberías de tener como doce años y… como que no es una edad muy razonable para hacer de padre. No me malinterpretes, solo siento curiosidad.

-Es verdad, los hombres no nos embarazamos solos. Y tus cálculos son exactos.

-Así que…

-Es una historia un poco difícil, y te agradecería que no me interrumpieras, por favor. – Dijo Edward con tono amable y tierno, acariciando la sonrosada mejilla de Bella. Ella asintió.

-Yo vivía en Londres, puesto que me otorgaron una beca para estudiar medicina por mis estupendas calificaciones. Yo tenía veinte años, Elizabeth tenía ocho años. Gracias a mis padres, yo vivía en un piso alquilado junto con algunas personas agradables y otras no muchas. Yo vivía en el quinto piso. Todos los días veía a una simpatiquísima niña acompañada de su madre. Con forme pasaban los días, yo me quedaba con ella cuando sus padres no podían o incluso me iba a su casa cuando no tenía que estudiar. Había cogido mucho cariño con esa niña, Elizabeth. Su madre, Victoria, también era una muchacha muy agradable. A penas sobrepasaba los treinta. Su padre, James, también lo era, pero no mucho dado que él era policía y no se fiaba de nadie. El veintiséis de junio es el cumpleaños de Lise y lo celebraron. A mí me invitaron, pero no pude ir por los estudios. Estaba recluido. Por la noche, me pude escapar cinco minutos y fui a su casa. Cuando Victoria me abrió, me dijo dónde se encontraba Lise. Fui hacia allí, y lo que vi, me partió el corazón. Era Lise llorando en un rincón de su habitación. Me adentré en ella y la abracé. Me lamenté por no haber llegado a tiempo para su cumpleaños y le dije que era como la hermana que no tenía allí presente. Ella también me dijo que yo era eso para ella. Me contó que a su madre le tuvieron que extirpar su ovario, puesto que cuando tenía la menstruación soltaba más de la sangre que un ovario normal echaría. Eso la llevaba a tener grandes anemias, incluso varias veces tuvieron que hacerle transfusión de sangre y que por eso, no podía tener hermanitos. Entonces, se me ocurrió presentarle a Emmett y a Alice y así se sentiría menos sola. Mis hermanos y mis padres llegarían sobre una semana así. Cuando conocieron a Elizabeth, inmediatamente se encariñaron con ella. Y ella con ellos. A los dos días de que ellos llegasen, hubo un hecho terrorífico. Desde mi habitación se podían escuchar muchos gritos pidiendo auxilio. Cuando llegué no había absolutamente nadie a simple vista. Me dirigí a la habitación de James y Victoria y lo que vi me marcó de por vida. Los cuerpos de James y Victoria yacían en la cama con un solo disparo en la cabeza y otro, para rematarlo, en el estómago. Me apresuré a llamar a la policía y mientras que llegaban, escuché un pequeño sollozo que provenía desde debajo de la cama. Después de mucho debate entre mi familia, decidí adoptar a Elizabeth. Después de meses y meses de jueces y juzgados, la patria protestad de Elizabeth era mía. Durante estos años, lo hemos pasado muy mal porque realmente yo quería mucho a Victoria y a James. A Elizabeth le costó mucho más dado a que ella lo presenció todo lo ocurrido. Pero con el tiempo lo asumió y aceptó que sus padres estaban en un lugar mejor y todo eso. Y ahora estamos aquí, de vuelta con mis padres. Los pobres ya nos echaban de menos.

Cuando Edward terminó de contar su historia, Bella estaba en estado de shock. Cuando pasó de su aturdimiento, se dio cuenta de que Edward estaba llorando. Se apresuró a donde estaba él. Viendo lo que quería, abrió sus brazos y Bella se sentó en su regazo. Se apresuró a limpiarle las lágrimas.

-No te preocupes, Edward. Todo pasó. Ya, ya, ¿vale? – Reconfortó Bella a Edward.

-Gracias por escucharme, Bella. – Y le dio un suave beso que fue interrumpido por el timbre de la casa. Edward se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta mientras que Bella le seguía desde una distancia.

-¡Hola, hermanito! ¡Hola, Bella! – Saludó efusivamente a Alice. Tras ella, venían Lise con Alex y tras ellas, Jasper.

-Hola, enana. ¡Lise, Alex! – Dijo con entusiasmo. – Hola, Jasper. – Dijo sin ánimos, haciendo una broma.

-¡Papá! ¡Bella! – Saludó a su vez Lise.

-Gracias por tu entusiasmo. – Respondió Jasper con sarcasmo puro y duro.

-¡Mamá! ¡Edward!

Cuando estuvieron instalados en el salón, las chicas se fueron a la habitación de Lise. Allí, entre Bella y Edward, le explicaron la situación a los dos. Alice era un mar de lágrimas.

-Haré todo lo posible y más, Bella, por eso sabes que no tienes por qué preocuparte. De momento, haremos una cosa: Te vendrás a vivir con nosotros. Si vives aquí, te podrían acusar de infidelidad y eso es algo malo. Veo que Charlie ya ha hecho las fotos, trámites legales y todo lo demás. A partir de hoy, haré todo lo posible por ti y por Alex.

-Gracias, Jasper. No sé cómo te lo podría pagar.

-Con una salida de compras con Alice no estaría nada mal. Creo que estoy perdiendo mi macho interior por ir tanto de compras.

-¡Jazz! – Replicó Alice como si fuese una niña pequeña.

-Lo siento, cariño. Será mejor que te vengas a vivir a nuestra casa cuanto antes, Bella. Seréis bienvenidas las dos. Íntalate cuando desees.

-Gracias, Jasper, Alice. – Ambos me abrazaron y después fueron a despedirse de las chicas. Después de fueron.

Bella suspiró y Edward se abrazó a ella.

-No te preocupes, Bella. Todo va a salir bien. – Dijo Edward con una sonrisa de lado y Bella se sintió insignificante.

-Tengo que llamar a Emmett.

-¿Para qué? – Preguntó Edward.

-Para decirle que me acompañe a mí casa a por mis cosas y a por las de Alex. Si vienes tú, podría matarte y no exagero. Emmett impone más. No te importa, ¿verdad?

-Para nada, solo ten cuidado. – Dijo besándole suavemente en su frente. Después Bella subió hacia la habitación de Lise y le dijo a Alex que debían irse.

Las tres bajaron y Edward le pasó el teléfono con Emmett ya al otro lado. Él aceptó encantado, cosa obvia en Emmett. Quedaron en que Emmett iba a ir a recoger a Bella junto con Rose.

Emmett y Rose llegaron y se fueron no sin antes dar un breve saludo. Bella iba nerviosa puesto que se iba a reencontrar con Mike, sí o sí.

Cuando llegaron, Mike estaba en la casa y oyó un vehículo de grandes caballos – El BMW de Rosalie – estacionándose frente a su casa.

Bella iba delante, por lo que abrió la puerta y la dejó abierta para que Emmett y Rose pudiesen entrar.

No había dado dos pasos cuando Mike la cogió del brazo fuertemente.

-¡ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! ¿¡DÓNDE MIERDA TE HABÍAS METIDO, HIJA DE LA GRANDISIMA PUTA!

Emmett saltó cuando escuchó estas palabras y corrió para alejar a Mike de Bella.

-Suéltala, amigo. – Dijo en el tono más amigable que pudo.

* * *

***: Esa frase me la dijeron en un Review y me partí de la risa con esa frase! xD el Review fue de **Su Broderick :)

* * *

**holaa! **

**se que no es un gran capitulo, pero es lo que me ha dado tiempo a escribir por varias razones: **

**Primera: Hoy ha llegado visita inesperada a mi casa, o sea mi prima chicaa! ^^**

**Segunda: Mi primo me avisó a última hora de que su hermana se venía a mi casa :)**

**Tercera: Como que no tengo mucha inspiración :S **

**Espero que dejen Review! (yn)**

**gracias a todas aquellas que dejan Review, favoritos u otras cosas ^^**

**quiero deciros que son las 5:35 de la mañana y todavía estoy cascando con mi prima 8-) **

**el tiempo vuela! xD**

**bueno, no se cuando voy a subir el siguiente capitulo por que...**

**Pues sencillamente porque en mi ciudad (Málaga) durante esta semaana hay una feria y pues pienso iir! xD **

**Bueno, no os digo nada más y os dejo tranquilas mientras que yo hablo y hablo con mi prima ^^**

**besiiitooos, se oss quiiere (L)**

**Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (:**


	7. Alice, Lise y Alex, ¿Mala Combinación?

Disclaimer:

Todos los personajes son de **S.M, **solo la trama junto con algunos personajes extras son míos.

**Capítulo 7: **_Alice, Lise y Alex, ¿Mala combinación? _

-Pasad, chicas. Sois bienvenidas. – Dijo Jasper echándose hacia un lado para que Bella y Alex pudiesen pasar a la casa de Alice y Jasper.

-Gracias, Jasper.

-De nada, Bella. – Respondió con una tierna sonrisa. – Venid, os llevaré hacia vuestras habitaciones.

Bella y Alex pasaron por la tan conocida estancia hasta uno de los cuartos para huéspedes que tenían en la casa. La habitación era bastante grande y bonita. Era de un profundo color beis. La cama era bastante grande para que cupieran máximo cuatro personas. Tenía el edredón beis con algunas flores en tonos naranjas y amarillos. O sea, colores de primavera. A cada lado de la cama, había dos mesitas de noche, con un teléfono y una lámpara. En frente de la gran cama, estaba el _gran _armario. Tenía como cuatro puertas. A la izquierda de la cama, junto al pie de la cama, había una cómoda para acomodar los perfumes, maquillaje y las demás cosas. Era simple pero bonita. Justo como es Alice.

Jasper las dejó solas para que se acomodaran, pusiesen la ropa en orden junto con los zapatos y las demás cosas que se había traído Bella.

-Mamá. – Llamó Alex. – Voy a tomar una ducha. No te importa acomodarme mis cosas, ¿verdad? – Dijo con un tierno puchero.

-¿Qué te parece si te ayudo? No todo te lo van a dar en bandeja, Alex. Hay cosas que tienes que hacer cosas por ti misma, cariño. – Le dijo maternalmente Bella a Alex.

-Vale, mamá. – Contestó, cogió sus cosas y se metió en el cuarto de baño correspondiente a la habitación. Mientras que Alex se encontraba allí, Bella rememoró todo lo que había pasado cuando fue a su casa con Rose y Emmett.

**Flashback. **_**(Bella's Pov) **_

_No había dado dos pasos cuando Mike me cogió del brazo fuertemente._

_-¡ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! ¿¡DÓNDE MIERDA TE HABÍAS METIDO, HIJA DE LA GRANDISIMA PUTA!_

_Emmett saltó cuando escuchó estas palabras y corrió para alejarme de Mike._

_-Suéltala, amigo. – Dijo en el tono más amigable que pudo._

_-¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ PARA MANDARME A MÍ? _

_-Emmett Cullen. – Se presentó Emmett. Mike ni siquiera hizo el amago de estrecharle la mano. Mike estaba totalmente ciego de furia, rabia, ira y celos. _

_-¡ME DA EXACTAMENTE IGUAL! ¡COMO SI TE LLAMAS PETER! ¿ERES TÚ CON QUIÉN BELLA ME ESTÁ ENGAÑANDO? _

_-Este hombre está muy mal de la cabeza. – Murmuró Rose en un susurro apenas audible, con rabia. _

_-¡Pero qué dices, hombre! Yo estoy felizmente casado con mi esposa Rosalie. La que está delante de Bella. _

_-¡ME DA IGUAL CON QUIÉN ESTÉS CASADO! ¡COMO SI LO ESTUVIERAS CON MARÍA ANTOÑETA! ¿¡A QUÉ HABÉIS VENIDO! ME ESTAIS HARTANDO. _

_-Venimos a llevarnos a Bella de este asqueroso lugar plagado de ratas-cucarachas sin sentido común que no entiende lo que son los sentimientos. – Rugió Rosalie. _

_¡ISABELLA! NO PUEDES HACER ESO. TE LO PROHIBO. SOY TU MARIDO Y COMO ELLO ME TIENES QUE OBEDECER. _

_-Qué equivocado estás, Michael. – Dije yo con asco._

_-¡ESTO NO SE TERMINA HASTA QUE YO LO DIGA! ¡NO HASTA QUE UN TRÍO DE GILIPOYAS ME LO DIGAN! _

_-¡A nosotros no nos insulta __nadie__, ¿entiendes? ¿o eres tan cortito de mente que no te llega la información bien dicha? – Y a continuación, Mike se abalanzó hacia Emmett. Rápidamente, Emmett paró el puño y le pagó con la misma moneda: Le dio justo en su estómago y en su cara. _

_-Bella, vamos a por tus cosas y a por las de Alex – Dijo Rose. _

_-Vale. – Dije hipando. _

**Fin del Flashback y del **_**Bella's pov. **_

-Bien, mamá, ya podemos empezar a ordenar todo. – Dijo Alex dedicándole una sonrisa a su madre.

-Allá vamos.

Después de muchas prendas de ropa, zapatos, perfumes, ropa interior (todo esto cortesía de Alice) más, Bella y Alex se dejaron caer sobre el cómodo colchón.

-Uf, Tía Alice cuando compra, se harta de comprar. – Comentó Alex.

-Dúdalo, hija. Alice, al día siguiente de unas cansinas compras durante todo el día, quiere volver a hacer el maratón del día anterior, así que… - Dejó la frase incompleta.

-Menos mal que a mí no me hace pasar por eso. – Dijo Alex soltando una carcajada y Bella la secundó.

-_¡Bella! ¡Alex! ¡Han llegado Edward, Lise, Emmett y Rose! _– Ambas saltaron al mismo tiempo de la cama y cogidas de la mano se encaminaron hacia el salón.

-¡Hola! – Saludaron las dos efusivamente.

-¡Alex! ¡Cuánto tiempo! – Dijo Rose acercándose a Alex. Cierto, no se veían desde hace casi tres semanas. El trabajo de Rose era extremadamente estresante. Ella era la directora jefe de una prestigiosa revista de moda.

-Cierto, Tía Rose.

Bella se encaminó hasta Emmett y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Después hizo lo mismo con Rose, que había soltado a Alex.

-Lise, hola. – Dijo Bella abrazándola.

-Hola, Bella. – Dijo ella con una brillante sonrisa.

-Edward. – Dijo Bella, sonriéndole.

-Bella. – Y se dieron un beso en la mejilla. Se separaron y se fueron a sentar a uno de los grandes sillones de Alice.

¿Tan importante es lo grande para Alice? Dicen que el tamaño no importa… O eso dicen por ahí. *

Pasaron una agradable velada y cenaron tranquilamente, haciendo lo posible en no soltar algo que hiriesen a Alex o a Bella. Todos se despidieron como alrededor de las once y media de la noche.

-Alex, me voy a duchar, no tardo. – Le informó Bella.

-No te preocupes, mami. – Alex fue hacia donde se encontraba su portátil y con las intenciones de conectarse al MSN lo encendió.

_***aaleex **_**Si algo duele, nada es para siempre (8) **ha iniciado sesión~

_***aaleex **_**Si algo duele, nada es para siempre (8) **dice:

"Hola, !"

**Liissee****! :D **_**Que vivo el día a día y no el mañana de ayer! (8) **_dice:

"Hoolaa, aaleeeeeex!"

_***aaleex **_**Si algo duele, nada es para siempre (8) **dice:

"¿Qué tal? (:"

**Liissee****! :D **_**Que vivo el día a día y no el mañana de ayer! (8) **_dice:

"Muy bien!"

"Y tú qué tal? =O"

_***aaleex **_**Si algo duele, nada es para siempre (8) **dice:

"pues como siempre :C"

**Liissee****! :D **_**Que vivo el día a día y no el mañana de ayer! (8) **_dice:

"Ahora más que nunca debes de ser fuerte, amiga"

_***aaleex **_**Si algo duele, nada es para siempre (8) **dice:

"Ya lo sé. Gracias por comprenderme"

**Liissee****! :D **_**Que vivo el día a día y no el mañana de ayer! (8) **_dice:

"Para eso están las mejores amigas (L)"

_***aaleex **_**Si algo duele, nada es para siempre (8) **dice:

"Me tenías que contar algo, ¿no?"

**Liissee****! :D **_**Que vivo el día a día y no el mañana de ayer! (8) **_dice:

"Sii…"

_***aaleex **_**Si algo duele, nada es para siempre (8) **dice:

"Y eso es… xDD"

**Liissee****! :D **_**Que vivo el día a día y no el mañana de ayer! (8) **_dice:

"Tengo una idea"

"Pero quiero que después de esto, sigamos siendo amigas, ¿vale?"

_***aaleex **_**Si algo duele, nada es para siempre (8) **dice:

"Por supuesto, Liiseee! :D"

**Liissee****! :D **_**Que vivo el día a día y no el mañana de ayer! (8) **_dice:

"Ok"

"Allá voy"

"Verás, he estado pensando en muchas cosas… xDD"

"Pero especialmente en una concreta"

"Y es que"

"Yo no tengo madre y tú no tienes padre…"

_***aaleex **_**Si algo duele, nada es para siempre (8) **dice:

"Ya sé por dónde vas…"

"Lo que quieres decir es que"

"Intentemos unir a nuestros padres, ¿verdad?"

**Liissee****! :D **_**Que vivo el día a día y no el mañana de ayer! (8) **_dice:

"Ahí le has dado, amiga ;)"

_***aaleex **_**Si algo duele, nada es para siempre (8) **dice:

"Y como lo vamos a hacer?"

**Liissee****! :D **_**Que vivo el día a día y no el mañana de ayer! (8) **_dice:

"Es de alto riesgo, pero…"

"No nos queda de otra si queremos hacerlo bien"

_***aaleex **_**Si algo duele, nada es para siempre (8) **dice:

"Y esa persona es…"

Alex ya se estaba desesperando por el misterio que le estaba poniendo su amiga en este tema.

**Liissee****! :D **_**Que vivo el día a día y no el mañana de ayer! (8) **_dice:

"Tía Alice"

_***aaleex **_**Si algo duele, nada es para siempre (8) **dice:

"Está bien"

"uff, pero hay que asumir las consecuencias…"

**Liissee****! :D **_**Que vivo el día a día y no el mañana de ayer! (8) **_dice:

"Qué consecuencias? ^o) =O"

_***aaleex **_**Si algo duele, nada es para siempre (8) **dice:

"Alice + plan 'unir a Edward Anthony Cullen y a Isabella Marie Swan = Compras!' :S"

**Liissee****! :D **_**Que vivo el día a día y no el mañana de ayer! (8) **_dice:

"NO TE GUSTAN LAS COMPRAS? =O =O =O"

"Pero si las compras con tía Alice son súper divertidas xDD"

"Sólo que un poco extremas xD"

_***aaleex **_**Si algo duele, nada es para siempre (8) **dice:

"Bah!"

"Tú ganas ¬¬'"

"pero solo porque no hay otra persona que nos pueda ayudar, eh! xD"

**Liissee****! :D **_**Que vivo el día a día y no el mañana de ayer! (8) **_dice:

"Buajajajajaja!"

"Ya lo sé"

"Pero no íbamos a pedirle ayuda a Tío Emmett… ¿o sí?

"O quizás a Jasper!"

_***aaleex **_**Si algo duele, nada es para siempre (8) **dice:

"Definitivamente, nos quedamos con Alice! xDD"

"Bueno, Lise"

"Mi madre va a salir del baño y no quiero que me vea con el portátil xD"

"Te quiero, amiga!(L)(L)"

**Liissee****! :D **_**Que vivo el día a día y no el mañana de ayer! (8) **_dice:

"ooook"

"Ya le diremos a Tía Alice ;)"

"Descansa, nos vemos mañana en el colegio! :D"

"Te quiero (L)"

~_***aaleex **_**Si algo duele, nada es para siempre (8) **ha cerrado sesión~

Alex se _hizo _la dormida, con las intenciones de no quedarse dormida, pero su plan no salió como esperaba.

Bella se acostó al lado de ella y se dejó llevar.

* * *

-Mamá. – Llamó Alex cuando Bella se subió a su coche.

-¿Sí, cariño?

-¿Hoy me puede recoger Alice?

-Tendré que llamarla en el recreo, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí. – Respondió Alex con una gran sonrisa. Aquí empezaba el plan.

Cuando llegaron, vieron al Volvo negro irse a toda velocidad. Seguro que se había quedado dormido y llegaba tarde. Entró y allí comenzó su mañana.

-_¿Bella? ¿Pasa algo? – _Preguntó Alice un poco agitada.

-No, no, tranquila, Alice. Sólo te llamaba para decirte que Alex quiere que la recojas hoy. No me dijo nada más.

_-¡Oh! Encantada lo haré, Bells. Me tengo que ir. Nos vemos luego. Te quiero._

-Vale, Alice. Yo también. – Y colgó. Se dirigió hacia la cafetería donde pudo divisar a Agatha, Martha, Bianca, Lise y Alex y se dirigió hacia allí.

-Alex. – Llamó. – Alice me ha dicho que hoy te recogerá.

-¡Está bien, mamá! – Dijo sin poder ocultar su entusiasmo.

-Bueno, ahora me tengo que ir. Saluda a Lise.

-Lo haré. Chao.

**~…Mientras Edward puede escapar durante un minuto en su trabajo…~**

**-**¿Alice? – Preguntó cuando descolgó el teléfono.

_-¡Oh, hola, hermanito!_ – Dijo con efusividad.

-Te quería pedir algo.

_-Pídeme lo que quieras, hermanito_. – Dijo Alice haciendo énfasis en las "i". Edward no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Puedes recoger hoy a Lise? Me lo ha pedido estrictamente.

_-¡Oh! ¡Claro! De todas maneras tengo que ir a por Alex. Tengo que colgar hermanito. Te quiero._

-Y yo a ti, enana. – Y colgaron.

A Edward no le pasó desapercibido esa _casualidad de la vida. _Pero decidió dejarlo pasar y concentrarse en su trabajo, en Lise, en Alex y en Bella.

**~…Después de las clases…~**

**-**¡Tía Alice! – Gritaron las dos chicas y se abalanzaron hacia ella.

-¡Ey! ¡Sabía que ambas erais como yo! – Dijo con orgullo. – Y bueno, ¿qué tenéis que hacer para el colegio o instituto? – Preguntó mientras se montaban en el _Porsche _amarillo pollo de Alice.

-Yo no tengo que hacer nada. – Contestó Alex.

-Yo tampoco.

-Así que… - Empezó Alice, esperando a que dijesen qué querían hacer.

-Queremos ir de compras. – Dijeron las dos.

¡Iiiiiiiiiiiiinssssssssssss! ¡Si es que lo sabía! – Dijo botando en su asiento.

-Tía Alice, concéntrate en la carretera. – Le reprendió las chicas.

-Uh, sí. Lo siento. Ya sabéis, la emoción del momento y todo eso. – Dijo Alice sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Más tarde, llegaron al centro comercial más _grande_ que se encontraba en todo Seattle.

-Y bueno, chicas. ¿ Y éste cambio repentino por ir de compras? Pensaba que las odiabais. – Comentó con un puchero mientras que estaban tomando _Coca-Cola_. En sus asientos no había más espacios para bolsas. Alice se obligó a parar recordando a las chicas.

-Te queríamos comentar una cosa. – Empezó Lise.

-Y esa cosa es… - Presionó Alice.

Como en todos los casos pasa, la menor que está presente se tiene que llevar todo el marrón. Así que, le tocaba decir a Alex el motivo por el cual se encontraban en el centro comercial _comprando _con _Alice. _

_-_Queremos que nuestros padres sean pareja. – Dijo Alex ruborizándose. _Buena _cualidad ha sacado de su madre.

-¡Encantada estoy de poder ayudaros! – Dijo animadamente. – Ya tengo un plan.

Se los contó… Todavía no os lo digo. Soy mala, ¿verdad? Así es la tercera persona.

Volviendo al tema, terminaron de tomarse su refresco y se dirigieron a la casa de Rose y Emmett ya que minutos anteriores las habían llamado diciendo que habría una cena para anunciar algo muy importante.

-¡Hola, gente! – Saludaron las tres a la vez. Todos rieron, hasta Carlisle desde la cocina. Ellos les regresaron con entusiasmo el saludo.

-Bueno, es hora de comer. – Anunció Emmett, frotándose cansinamente las manos.

Todos se levantaron y se dirigieron al comedor de los Cullen-Hale. La cena fue divertida gracias a las bromas sin gracia por parte de Emmett.

-Bueno, familia. – Empezó Emmett. Bella y Alex se sobresaltaron cuando las metieron dentro del término _familia. _– No me pongáis esa cara, Bella y Alex. Porque es la verdad, os considero como parte de mi familia. Los abrazos, besos y autógrafos después de la velada, gracias. – Soltaron risitas y prosiguió. – Bueno, queremos darles una grata noticia y espero que se la tomen bien, o si no os las veréis conmigo. – Entrecerró los ojos.

-Estoy embarazada. – Soltó de repente Rose. Alice, Bella y Esme se adelantaron para felicitar a los afortunados. Edward, Jasper y Carlisle también fueron.

-¡Vamos a tener un primito! – Chillaba Lise mientras que saltaba de la emoción con los dedos entrelazados con los de Alex. Por supuesto, ella también estaba saltando.

-¡O primita, Lise! ¡Aaaaaaaaaaah!

-¡No…! – Empezó Lise.

-¡…Me…! – Continuó Alex.

-¡…Lo…!

-¡…Puedo…!

-¡CREER! – Terminaron ambas a la vez.

Después de la euforia por el nuevo hijo/nieto/primo/sobrino se sentaron a hablar más relajados en el salón de la estancia.

Ni para Bella ni para Edward les pasaron desapercibidas las miraditas que se daban Lise, Alex y Alice para después ponerlas en ellos.

Después de la maravillosa velada, cada uno se fue hacia su casa.

* * *

***: **_Uff, aquí a salido a la luz mi mente pervertida que busca el doble significado a todo! Es que yo lo decía pero no me creíais ¬¬ xDD_

* * *

**Holaa! :)**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? =O **

**Que sepaais que he actualizado porque hoy no he ido a la Feria y por eso he podido escribir y publicarlo ^^**

**uff ayer vine a las cuatro de la mañana de la feria y vine con los pies inchados de tanto andar! T.T **

**Bah! Da igual xD **

**Aquí veréis, o sea, en el capítulo que Lise y Alex son como hermanas! uff sí que me gustan las buenas amistades :D**

**Os quiero comunicar que... mi prima ya se ha ido u.u pero vuelveeeee! xD **

**viene este viernes y creo que se va el domingo o así. **

**Espero que me de tiempo de actualizar antes de que venga y así os quito un poco el "gusanillo" de saber más! xD **

**iins ¬¬ mi amiga ha ido a LONDRES (mi sueñoooo! xD) y fue al museo donde esta la estatua de ROBERT PATTINSON ¬¬ que cara! ¬¬ dice que había cola para hacerse fotos... no espera! xDD **

**iins lo mas curioso es que se llama Alice! jjajajaja xDD **

**Bueno, no os empalago más. **

**Cualquier duda me la preguntais por Review! (L)**

**Hablando de review.! Muchas Gracias a todas aquellas que me dejan review muy bonitoos! Tambien a las que agregan a Favoritos y demás! :)**

**Por cierto! Voy a crear un club llamado: _Club Anti-MikeNewton! _jajaja bueno por ahora hay una sola integrante! xD **

**Bah! Da igual x) jajaja xD **

**Besooos, see os quiiere, nos seguimos leyendo...**

**Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (:**


	8. Cosas Malas, Cosas Buenas

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a **S.M, **solo la trama junto con algunos personajes, con mías (:

**Fuente de Inspiración: **_My inmortal – Evanescense. _(No sé, me inspira como tranquilidad y paz xD)

_**Este capítulo va dedicado a **_Amyel1806, _**porque sé que lo está pasando mal. **_

_**Espero que se te suba el ánimo con mi dedicatoria ^^**_

_Disfrutad el capítulo ;D_

**Capítulo 8: **_Cosas malas, cosas buenas. _

El divorcio iba demasiado lento. Jasper hacía todo lo posible por Bella y por Alex. Siempre iba y preguntaba cómo iba, pero eso aumentaba la tardanza. Por lo que decidió "dejarlo pasar" para que no lo atrasaran más de lo que ya se estaba retrasando.

Ellas dos seguían viviendo en la casa de Alice y Jasper. A veces se iban a casa de Rose y Emmett, pero sin querer incomodarlos se iba de vuelta a casa de Alice. Otras veces se quedaban en la casa de Charlie, que gustoso las había recibido con los brazos abiertos. En las pocas semanas que Charlie conocía a Alex, ya existía una relación típica de "abuelo-nieto".

Ahora todos estaban en el cine, comprando las entradas. Entre todos habían decidido ver _"Toy Story 3"_. Según grandes críticos, decían que era una de las mejores películas del año.

-Por fin. – Dio un gran suspiro Emmett. Ya que llevaban en la cola como veinticinco minutos. Menos mal que con Alice, a todos lados se va con casi cuarenta minutos de adelanto.

-Bien, Bella y Edward, poneros en la cola para comprar las palomitas y las Coca-Colas. Nosotros, de mientras, cogeremos los sitios, ya que según esto… - Empezó Alice. Bajó su mirada hacia las entradas y siguió. –… son sin enumerar y se agotan los buenos sitios. – _Y aquí empieza el plan, _pensaron las tres a la vez, aguantando la sonrisa que quería salir de sus labios.

Y así, la pequeña duende, empujó a todos dentro de la sala del cine, dejando a esta única pareja, sola y riéndose por lo cómico de la situación.

Esperaron la cola con tonterías típicas de ellos dos. Vamos, Edward queriendo hacer enojar (sin mala intención) a Bella. Ella, sabiendo cómo es Edward, se reía y cuando le desagradaba algo le pegaba amistosamente en su pecho u hombro.

Cuando les tocó, pidieron un cartón de palomitas por parejas, es decir, tres medianos y uno súper-grande para Emmett. Y bebidas medianas y grandes, otra vez para Emmett. Cuando hubieron terminado de comprar, Edward cogió los cuatro cartones de palomitas y Bella las cuatro Coca-Colas.

Cuando entraron al cine, todavía estaban las luces encendidas, por lo que corrieron – intentando que nada se cayese – antes de que se apagasen las luces.

A mitad del cine, vieron como Alice y Emmett hacían cómicos gestos para llamar la atención de Edward y de Bella. Ellos soltaron unas risitas y se encaminaron hacia allí.

Alice les indicó dónde tenían que sentarse. Ella los puso en la esquina derecha. Y así fue como quedaron (De izquierda a derecha): Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rose, Alex, Lise, Bella y Edward.

-Con que me cambias por tu tía, ¿no, Alex? – Preguntó "enfadada" Bella.

-¡Oh! Ya sabes que sí, mamá. – Contestó Alex, bromeando.

-Pues tú te puedes ir con tu Tía Rose y con tu Tío Emmett, que yo me quedo con Lise y con Edward. – Y en un acto infantil, Bella le sacó la lengua.

Alice, desde su sitio, sonrió con suficiencia, dado a que su plan estaba dando efecto.

-Vale, pero que sepas que yo quiero más a ti, que a Tía Rose y a Tío Emmett.

-¡Oye! – Se quejaron los susodichos.

-Per… - No pudo continuar porque Alice ya los estaba callando, diciendo que ya iba a empezar la película. Y efectivamente, comenzó.

Desde el último puesto, que lo tenía Edward, podía escuchar los sollozos de Emmett y de Alice. Él y Bella se empezaron a reír alto, por lo que la gente empezó a callarlos.

Bella, en un patético intento de callar las risas, escondió su risa en el pecho de Edward. Y él, a su vez, en el pelo de ella.

Lise veía la escena llena de alegría. Le dio un codazo a Alex, que veía ensimismada la película, e iba a replicar, pero antes de llegar a decir palabra alguna, Lise les señaló discretamente a sus respectivos padres.

Tanto Lise como Alex no podían de dejar de ver la escena discretamente.

La película terminó y con ella, los sollozos de Emmett y de Alice.

-¡Oh! Ha estado muy bien. – Comentó Rose.

-¿¡Cómo que "muy bien, Rosalie Lillian Hale de Cullen! ¡Ha estado más que bien! – Protestaron los dos hermanos Cullen, que anteriormente estaban sollozando.

-Perdón, perdón. No me comáis. Rectifico: ha estado _más que bien. _– Enfatizó la última parte.

-Eso está mejor, Rose. Y ahora, a cenar. – Dijo Emmett frotándose avariciosamente las manos.

-¿Dónde queréis ir? – Preguntó Bella, a nadie en común.

-McDonald's. – Respondieron todos a la vez, como si fuese algo obvio.

Llegaron al McDonald's y pidieron su correspondiente comida.

Una vez estuvieron sentados, la corta conversación del cine, salió a la luz.

-Por cierto, Alex, el comentario que hiciste en el cine, me ofendió. – Dijo Rosalie.

-Lo siento, es la verdad. Yo quiero más a mi mamá. Tiene que ser así, ¿no? – Dijo Alex, enarcando una ceja.

-Claro que sí. – Respondió Bella.

-Pero que sepas que eres mi Tía preferida. – Dijo Alex con un tierno sonrojo en las mejillas.

-¡Oye! ¿Y yo qué? – Replicó Alice con un pucherito.

-Al igual que Tío Jasper es mi Tío preferido. – Siguió Alex, ignorando completamente a Alice.

-¡Ey! Me hiere que prefieras a Jasper, Alexandra. – Alex gruñó cuando escuchó su nombre completo. – Que prefieras al tío tranquilo y pacífico como Jasper, antes de mí. Tú Tío Emmett, el más travieso, el más juguetón, el más _loco, _el más _sexy, _el más…

-¡Ya, Emmett! Te hemos entendido. – Dijeron todos.

-huy, lo siento. – Se disculpó con sarcasmo.

-Bien, ahora explícanos por qué no soy tú tía preferida. Porque yo me tengo que llevar puntos extras gracias a mi ayuda con las compras y con _"El-plan-que-es-totalmente-privado-y-que-nadie-se-puede-enterar-y-que-solo-lo-sabemos-tú-Lise-y-yo-y-que-los-demás-no-ni-nunca-lo-sabrán"_ – Y a continuación, soltó una risa malvada, dejando a todo el establecimiento boquiabierto, hasta a alguno se le cayó la comida de la boca.

-¿Qué plan? – Preguntaron todos, incluidos los que se encontraban en el establecimiento.

-El regalo de cumpleaños de Edward. – Dijeron las tres a la vez. Esto no lo tenían planificado, solo que las tres piensan en la misma _onda_.

-¡Ala! Ya lo sabéis. ¿Contentos? Ya nos habéis chafado todo el plan. Muchas gracias. – Y las tres se levantaron dramáticamente de la mesa al compás, como si todo lo tuviesen planeado. Como cada uno vino en su coche, Alice se montó en su _Porsche_ amarillo pollo junto con las chicas y encendió el motor.

-Por los pelos. – Comentó Lise, cuando ya habían emprendido el trayecto hacia la casa de Alice.

-Sí, menos mal que las tres pensamos en la misma _onda. _Si no, nuestro plan se iría al garete. – Comentó Alice, también.

-Yo creo que esto nos ha dado beneficios. ¿Viste a mamá y a Edward en el cine? – Preguntó Alex.

-Obvio que sí. Casi no puedo reprimir las ganas de sonreír.

-Nuestro plan está yendo a nuestro favor. – Dijeron otra vez, las tres.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Alice, se bajaron del coche y se fueron al interior. Alex y Lise junto con Alice, se sentaron en el sofá, y de repente se escuchó unos ruidos en la cocina. Alice se alarmó y sacó corriendo su móvil de su bolso, marcando el móvil de Jasper.

-Poned la tele con mucho volumen. – Ordenó a las chicas para que quien estuviese en la cocina, no pudiese escuchar nada de su conversación.

-_¿Cariño? _– Preguntó preocupado Jasper.

-Jazz, tenéis que venir corriendo a nuestra casa. Hay alguien en la cocina y tenemos mucho miedo. No tardéis, por favor. – Informó Alice, casi llorando.

-_No te preocupes, mi amor. Ya estamos al final de la calle, en menos de cinco minutos, estamos ahí. De mientras, nosotros vamos a llamar a la policía. Te amo. _

-Gracias, Jazz. Y yo a ti. – Y colgó. De repente, otro estruendo se escuchó en la cocina y las tres giraron sus miradas hacia la cocina, a tiempo para ver salir a un chico de cabellos rubios, ojos azules y alto, con un cuchillo y una mirada de ira y furia. Tenía toda la pinta de ser un asesino en serie.

-¿Mike? – Preguntó temerosa Alex. Alice y Lise, al escuchar ese nombre, se tensaron. Era Mike, el que maltrataba a Bella. El que no quería nada que ver con Alex. No se extrañaron nada cuando Alex dijo su nombre. Él no se merecía que nadie le llamase _"papá". _

_-_¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me llames "papá"? – Preguntó con suave voz, simulando tranquilidad y que nada iba a pasar. ¿Nada iba a pasar con el cuchillo de carnicero en la mano?

-Y yo a ti que nunca te voy a llamar así. – Empezó levantandose. - Puedo llevar tus genes, tu sangre, tu carácter. Pero nunca serás mi padre. El concepto de padre es quien te cuida, el que te dice "no va a pasar nada" cuando estás asustada por las noches. Padre es quién juega contigo. Padre es quién te da todo su amor sin que importe nada. Un padre es una persona que lo da **todo** por su hijo. Padre es quién te arropa por las noches. Padre es quién te canta antes de irte a dormir. Un padre es quién te regaña sin malas intenciones, solo para que cuando seas mayor, no cometas los mismos errores que cometió él cuando tenía nuestra edad. ¿Eso has sido tú? ¿Me has dado tu amor, me has arropado por las noches, has jugado conmigo, me has cantado, me has dicho "no va a pasar nada" cuando había tormentas? ¡NO! Y es tan grande el odio que tengo hacia ti, por todo el daño que nos has hecho a mi madre y a mí, que no tendrías derecho a estar ocupando una maravillosa vida, con un alma que está llena de odio, ira y celos, pudiendo estar otra alma llena de amor y felicidad en tu asqueroso cuerpo. Así que no, no te considero mi padre, ni te consideraba ni te consideraré. Nunca tendrás el privilegio de que te llame "papá", porque para mí, no lo eres.

El discurso que había dado Alex, las había dejado a las dos con la boca abierta. Pero para Mike le daba igual. Para él, era su _hija, _pero no la trataba como _tal._ Cuando estaba en casa, siempre estaba en su cuarto, pasando olímpicamente de Mike. Él ni siquiera preguntaba por ella. Quiera o no quiera Alex, eso le dolía, pues su propio padre no la trataba como una hija, directamente la ignoraba. No le dirigía la palabra, ni le dirigía una mirada, no hacía nada por _su hija. _

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así, niña? – Dijo con desprecio, y se acercó a Alex y la cogió de los pelos. - ¿No le tienes respeto a tu padre? – Volvió a decir zarandeándola. Alex aullaba de dolor. Le puso el cuchillo en el cuello para que ni Alice ni Lise pudiese hacer nada. Alice hizo amago de dar un paso, pero Mike acercó más el cuchillo al cuello de su hija. – No des un paso más o la mataré.

Alice se encogió en su lugar y retrocedió en su lugar, posicionándose delante de Lise, que estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas, recordando lo sucedido, ya que ella lo vio _todo. _

En ese momento, la puerta principal se abrió y dejó paso a un oficial de policía junto con sus refuerzos.

-Suelte el cuchillo y aléjate de Alex, Michael. – Ordenó el oficial, que era Charlie.

Pero Mike no estaba por la labor de soltar a Alex. Charlie dio un paso más y Mike apretó más el cuchillo sobre la garganta de Alex.

-Suelta el cuchillo y aléjate de Alex. – Volvió a ordenar Charlie.

Mike, en un intento desesperado de zafarse de la policía, clavó el cuchillo que sostenía contra la garganta de Alex, en el estómago de ella. No era _tan malo_ para clavarle un cuchillo en la garganta de su propia hija.

Después, Alice corrió hacia Alex, antes de que se cayese al suelo y se diese un buen golpe. Mike se dejó arrestar por los refuerzos de Charlie, que también corrió a por su nieta.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Edward! – Gritaba Charlie una y otra vez, sosteniendo en su regazo la cabeza de su nieta.

Bella y Edward se alegraron de ver a Mike arrestado por la policía. Pero toda esa alegría se fue por donde vino cuando escucharon los desgarradores chillidos de Charlie, Alice y Lise. Corrieron hacia dentro.

Bella corrió hacia Alex. Edward también para emprender la función de médico.

-Alice, llama a una ambulancia. Lise, Charlie, por favor, iros fuera con Emmett y Rose. Necesito espacio. Edward se movía por toda la casa, lo más rápido posible para encontrar todo lo que le hacía falta.

Cogió una toalla húmeda y le hizo una fuerte presión sobre su herida.

-Mamá. – Dijo Alex entrecortadamente.

-Shh, no hables ahora. Todo va a estar bien. Edward y su papá Carlisle te curarán y todo irá mucho mejor que antes. – Dijo Bella, meciendo la cabeza de Alex y con lágrimas cayendo por su mejilla más pálida de lo normal.

Esto son los beneficios de ser la hermana menor de uno de los mejores médicos e hija del director del hospital, las ambulancias no tardan apenas en llegar.

Hicieron lo propio con Alex y dejaron subir a la ambulancia a Edward, ya que él era médico.

Cuando llegaron, se fueron directamente al quirófano para parar la hemorragia interna. Cuando llegaron a las puertas, no la dejaron pasar, pero a Edward sí. Antes de entrar, como no había nadie, todavía se giró hacia ella y le dio un corto beso y le sujetó su cara entre sus grandes manos.

-No va a pasar nada, de verdad. – Le dio otro beso y se fue por las puertas dobles.

Minutos después, llegaron Alice, Lise, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie y Charlie.

-¿Te han dicho algo? – Preguntó Alice sentándose al lado derecho de Bella en las sillas.

-No, minutos atrás han tenido que entrar en quirófano para parar la hemorragia. Edward está en la operación. – Informó.

-Todo va a salir bien, Bella. – La tranquilizó Lise, quien se sentó a su izquierda.

A los diez minutos, Carlisle salió por la puerta.

-Bella. Te comunico que voy a entrar en la operación de Alex. Todo irá bien. – Y sin más, volvió a traspasar las dobles puertas.

-¡Chicos! – Dijo Esme cuando entró corriendo en la sala de espera, llorando. Se acercó a Bella y la abrazó. – Todo va a estar bien, tengo un buen presentimiento.

-Es que no le puede pasar nada. Yo sin ella no voy, no funciono. Sin ella no soy nada. – Sollozaba Bella una y otra vez sin parar.

-Venga, hermanita, todo va a estar bien. – La consoló Emmett, que también estaba llorando. Se acercó y la abrazó.

Después de dos horas más o menos, todos estaban desesperados.

Bella estaba en el mismo asiento que antes, ahora con Rose a su lado, en vez de Alice, reconfortándola. Ella estaba dando largos paseos alrededor del pasillo de la sala de espera. Jasper estaba en una esquina llorando sin poder parar, abrazándose a sí mismo. Lise seguía donde estaba antes. Esme y Charlie habían ido a la cafetería a por unos cafés para los chicos. Y Emmett. Emmett era el más afectado a parte de su madre. Estaba dándose cabezazos contra la pared, de la frustración.

En ese momento, que nadie esperaba, Emmett se dio la vuelta y pegó un gran puñetazo a la pared azul cielo de cemento, así, rompiéndose varios nudillos.

-¡Emmett! – Regañó su esposa. Se fue hacia él y le separó la mano de la pared. – Vamos a ver lo que te ha pasado. Tiene pinta de algunos nudillos rotos.

-No me voy a ir a ningún lado. – Siseó de dolor. Los nudillos de dolían, pero no tanto para alejarse de su familia en estos momentos.

-Después de la operación, irás. – Ordenó Rose.

Cuando ya estaba por volver, las dichosas puertas dobles se abrieron dejando ver a un Edward muy cansado, caminando hacia ellos.

Bella, al verlo así de mal, se esperó lo peor y empezó a llorar más fuerte. Edward corrió hacia ella y la atrajo hacia él.

-No te preocupes, Bella. Todo está bien. La operación ha ido perfectamente bien. – Y Bella se lanzó a los brazos de su amado.

-¿La puedo ver? – Dijo un poco más alegre.

-Sí, está en cuidados intensivos. Sígueme. – La cogió de la mano y la llevó a una pequeña sala donde estaba su pequeña hija. – Entremos. – Animó Edward. Antes de entrar le dio un casto beso.

Entraron y vio a su niña lleva de tubos que la ayudaban a respirar y sacar toda la sangre, etc. Se dirigió hacia ella, sin dejar de sostener su mano con la de Edward.

-¡Oh, mi Alex! – Y lágrimas empezaron a volver a bajar por sus mejillas.

-No te preocupes. – Empezó a contarle Edward. – A partir de ahora, tendrá que cuidar al máximo su alimentación, debido a que el cuchillo traspasó su estómago, pero no lo bastante para atravesarlo. – Bella dejó salir un sollozo. – Se lo hemos tenido que curar y después ponerle 30 grapas en la zona de entrada del cuchillo. A partir de ahora, no podrá hacer ejercicio durante un buen tiempo, ni podrá hacer esfuerzos. Se limitará a descansar. La deberás cuidar mucho más de la que cuidaba antes de _esto. _

-Todo lo que sea por mi pequeña hija. Por cierto, dirás _"Deberemos", _¿Verdad? – Preguntó Bella, enarcando una ceja. Edward no se esperaba esto ni mucho menos.

-_Emm_… solo si tú me dejas ser su padre en toda la extensión de la palabra.

-Por mi estaría genial. Solo un hombre como tú podría curar sus grandes heridas de un gran corazón como el de ella. Pero eso lo tendrá que decidir ella, no yo. – Dijo Bella un poco más alegre.

-Creo que es muy pronto todavía. Siento que no me _quiere. _– Dijo Edward un poco triste.

-No estés así, cariño. Ten por seguro que ella te quiere. Y mucho. – Dijo Soltando una pequeña carcajada.

-Es mejor esperar a contárselo a los demás hasta la citación del juicio contra Mike. No me malinterpretes, claro que quiero decirles que tú y yo somos algo más que amigos, pero sentiría que deben mentir por nuestra culpa en un juicio que es tuyo. – Dijo Edward con una mueca.

-Está bien, todo a su debido tiempo. – Contestó Bella.

-Eso mismo. – Dijo Edward robándole un beso. – Además, Mike estará en prisión provisional hasta que se lleve a cabo el juicio definitivo que creo que lo celebrarán cuando Alex salga de aquí. No creo que más de tres meses. A lo sumo dos o dos y medio.

-Está bien. Ahora voy a decirles a todos que pueden pasar a verla. – Comentó Bella.

-Si te parece bien, puedo ir yo a comunicárselo. Éstos son los privilegios del hijo del director del hospital más importante de Seattle.

-Está bien, Edward. – Le robó un beso y se fue a comunicarles la noticia a su familia.

Minutos después, llegó la familia al completo, incluso Sue, la nueva novia de Charlie, junto con sus hijos, Seth y Leah. Cuando vieron que Alex estaba bien, dentro de lo que cabía se fueron yendo. Edward ordenó a Alice que se llevara a Lise de allí, no quería que su hija pasase la noche allí. Los tres, Jasper, Lise y ella, se fueron a casa de Rose y Emmett ya que no quería volver allí. Conducía Rose, ya que Emmett, efectivamente, se rompió dos nudillos y tuvieron que escayolarle la mano.

-Edward, ¿Te puedes quedar mientras que yo llamo a mi madre y a mis hermanas? – Preguntó.

-Claro, no hay problema. – Respondió. Edward se quedó allí, mientras Bella iba a llamar a su madre y a sus hermanas.

Después de media hora intentando calmarlas, pudo colgar. Renée, Phil, Tanya y Kate le habían prometido que cogerían el primer vuelo con destino a Seattle.

-¿vienen tu madre y tus hermanas? – Preguntó Edward nervioso. _Claro, tienen que ver la salud de su nieta y de su sobrina, tienen que venir. Y por consecuencia, conocerme a mí. El novio de su hija y de su hermana, _pensó Edward.

-Cariño, no me digas que tienes nervios por conocer a mi familia.

-_Emm… _¿no? – Dijo dudando, pero salió más a una pregunta que a una confirmación.

-No te preocupes. A ellas les caerás muy bien. Además, todavía no le vamos a decir que somos novios, ¿o sí?

-No. – Dijo Edward.

-Tranquilízate, ¿vale?

-Lo intentaré.

Edward y Bella se quedaron la noche allí, sin poder pegar ojo por si se despertaba Alex. Cuando amaneció, Alice trajo a Lise al hospital pero ella se tuvo que ir ya que debía trabajar.

-Hola. – Saludó tímidamente Lise cuando abrió la puerta.

-Hola, cariño. – Saludó Edward levemente, ya que Bella se había dormido en su pecho.

-¿Cómo está?

-Ya mismo tiene que despertar. Dudo que tarde en hacerlo. – Contestó Edward.

Y efectivamente, no duró mucho tiempo más anestesiada.

-Mamá. – Susurró débilmente.

Bella, en un acto reflejo, se incorporó y saltó encima de su hija con mucho cuidado.

-¡Qué alegría que estés despierta! – Decía Bella una y otra vez.

-_Emm… _¿Edward? – Preguntó Edward.

-¿Sí, cielo?

-Esto es difícil… – Murmuró para sí misma. - ¿Te… puedo llamar… esto… papá? – Preguntó Alex dudosamente.

-Claro que sí. – Dijo Edward bastante alegre por la petición que le había dado Alex. Y pensar que no lo quería… ¡Ay, este Edward! Fue hasta ella y la abrazó.

-_Emm… _¿Bella? – Esta vez fue el turno de Lise.

-¿sí, cariño?

-¿Yo también… te puedo… decir… mamá? – Preguntó dudosamente.

-Por supuesto que sí. – Y la abrazó fuertemente. Bella miró por encima del hombro de Lise a su padre y le dio una sonrisa dándole a entender, que ellas sí tenían que saberlo.

-Veréis, tenemos algo que comunicarles. – Edward se sentó y Bella encima de él.

-Somos novios. – Dijeron a la vez, cerrando los ojos, con miedo por el rechazo. Pero se vieron sorprendidas cuando Lise los abrazó, por parte de las dos, ya que Alex no se podía menear todavía.

-¡Eso es una gran noticia! – Gritó Alex.

-¿Recordáis "el plan de Alice para comprar el regalo de Edward"? – Preguntó Lise con pesadez. Bella y Edward tragaron saliva, pero asintieron.

-Pues ese plan era para unirlos, para hacer que salieran juntos. Pero al parecer nos atrasamos. – Dijo Alex con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Edward y Bella se empezaron a reír.

-Bueno, _papá. _Quiero aclarar una cosa.

-Adelante, _hija. _

-Aunque Mike sea mi padre biológico, él no me ha dado el amor que un padre debe darte. Tú y yo hemos estado menos tiempo juntos de lo que yo he estado con él, y ya me has dado todo el amor que Mike no me ha dado durante éstos diez años. – Dijo Alex. Edward levantó suavemente de su regazo y se levantó y la abrazó.

-Será un gran orgullo ser tu padre, Alex. – Dijo Edward.

-Pero eso sí, nadie debe saber lo nuestro. – Interrumpió Bella.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntaron las dos confundidas.

-Pues porque todavía no estoy separada oficialmente de Mike. Ya mismo se celebrará el juicio y no quiero que más personas tengan que mentir por nosotras dos. – Explicó Bella.

-Está bien, _mamá. _– Dijo Lise con una sonrisa.

-¡Jo! Quiero que me deis un abrazo colectivo. – Protestó Alex.

-Todo lo que tú quieras, hija. – Le contestó Bella.

-Eso mismo. – Dijo esta vez Edward.

-Exacto. – Esta vez fue el turno de Lise.

Se echaron a reír. Bella junto con Lise se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos para darle el tan merecido abrazo a su hija, por parte de Bella, y por parte de Lise, a su nueva hermana. Aunque ella la trataba como tal.

Y así, se unieron en un abrazo familiar, que Alex necesitaba, ya que necesitaba ahora más que nunca, cariño y amor. Edward y Bella por hacer feliz a su _familia. _Y Lise simplemente por complacer a su hermana pequeña.

* * *

**Holaa! **

**Y aquí estamos con un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero que no me matéis por casi matar a Alex xD **

**Me dolió muuuucho escribirlo, pero era necesario ^^**

**Muchas gracias a todas las que me dejan Review, Favoritos, o simplemente leen ^^**

**Decidme que os ha parecido mediante review o si tenéis algunas dudas^^**

**Está bien, me ha parecido GENIAL que Alex haya enfrentado de una vez por todas a Mike, :D**

**Os quiero comunicar que no sé cuando voy a poder actualizar por varios motivos: **

***Primero: Mañana voy a la feria y en una tarde no me va a dar tiempo a escribir, sabeis no? Que yo no soy Alice ni Edward ni ningún vampiro para escribir rápidamente xD **

***Segunda: El sábado tengo que llevar al aeropuerto a mi hermano que se va a una ciudad de aquí, aunque esté en África x) jajaja La ciudad es Melilla xD **

***Tercero: Mi prima "a lo mejor" no se viene mañana, pero de todos modos, se viene el viernes, así que... lo mismo es xD**

***Cuarto: Se avecina el cumpleaños de esta prima y estoy preparandole "algo grandisoso" xD y quiero que TODO salga perfecto ^^ xD **

**Y yastaaaaaa! xD no mas motivos. **

**Espero que os haya gustado, que no hayais llorado, que me dejéis Review CON ALGUNA INFORMACIÓN DE JUICIOS (no tengo ni idea aunque gracias a **Bella Pattz** sé algo más ^^ xD) **

***TIEMPO DE PROMOCIÓN (xD)***

**-Pasaros por mis otros fics (Una historia larga con esta y dos One-Shots ^^)**

**E informo que cuando termine de escribir esta nota, SUBIRÉ UN NUEVO ONE-SHOT JUNTO CON UNA ADAPTACIÓN DE LA PELÍCULA "STREET DANCE (STEP UP 2)" **

**espero que se pasen ehh! Si no me enfado... no hombre, es bromitaa ^^ **

**En el fic de "street dance" va a haber algunos cambios en la pareja central de "Andie&Chase" ^^**

**Espero que se pasen a estos dos fics nuevooosss! Lo agradecería un montooooooooooooon! (L)**

**No os aburro más con mis tonterías. ^^**

**Besoos, os cuidais, se os quiere... (L)**

**Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (:**


	9. Clases De Interpretación

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de **S.M, **solo la trama es mía (:

**Capítulo 9: **_Clases de Interpretación._

-Bien, Bella. El juicio contra Mike se celebrará dentro de dos meses. Por lo que tenemos que prepararte. – Empezó Rose cuando estaban sentadas en el salón de la casa de Alice.

Alex todavía seguía en el hospital, pero amablemente Edward y Lise decidieron quedarse a cuidar de ella mientras que Rose y Alice le daban lecciones "de supervivencia", como las habían llamado ellas.

Alice y Rose, tanto como Emmett y Jasper sabían que Edward y Bella salía como algo más que amigos.

Jasper, gran abogado y reconocido por todo el país, decidió contratar a un detective para indagar sobre Mike y su pasado. Junto con Victoria y los demás del instituto. Toda la información era bienvenida en esa casa.

Jasper le dio algunas indicaciones a Bella para que se preparase mentalmente.

**Flashback.**

_-Bien, Bella. Tenemos que hablar sobre tu caso. Para el divorcio, necesitas el acta de matrimonio y de nacimiento de Alex. Necesitamos que un médico que no sean ni Edward ni Carlisle dé fe de que Mike acuchilló a Alex. Más tarde se lo pediré al Dr. O'Brian. Necesitas cinco testigos, indirectos o directos. Directos, son los que presenciaron el hecho de que fuiste agredida o cuando estuvieron presentes cuando Mike le clavó el cuchillo a Alex. Indirectos son los que no vieron cuando te lo hicieron pero sí vieron las secuelas de ese enfrentamiento. Bien, otra cosa es que tenemos que hacer que Mike confiese lo que hizo. Eso es todo, ya hablaremos más adelante. – Documentó Jasper a Bella un día después del accidente de Mike. – Otra cosa, Bella. __Nadie__ puede saber que estás saliendo con Edward, te podrían condenar por infidelidad. – Le dijo en un susurro a Bella, para que nadie se enterase. _

_Alice y Rose estaban sentadas en un rincón de la habitación simulando no escuchar nada de la conversación que tenían Jasper y Bella. Pero tan cotillas como siempre, tuvieron puesto un oído en ella y el otro en su propia conversación de moda. _

_Cuando Jasper alegó que tenía que hacer muchas cosas por Bella, se fue. Bella se fue a su habitación, ya que los asientos de los hospitales no eran los más cómodos del mundo. _

_-¡Alice! – Gritó de repente Rose. _

_-¡Ah! ¡Me has asustado, gritona! – Respondió ella poniéndose una mano en el corazón, tratando bajar el irregular palpitar de su corazón, ya que Rose la había asustado de verdad. Cosa rara en Alice, ha decir. _

_-¡No me llames gritona, duende! – Replicó Rose, cruzándose de brazos. _

_-¡Ni tú tampoco me llames duende, __rubita__! – Replicó a su vez Alice, en la misma posición que Rosalie. _

_-¡No me llames rubita, enana! – Siguió Rose. _

_-¡No me llames enana, __giganta__! – Volvió a replicar Alice. _

_-¡No me llames…! – Empezó Rose. _

_-¡Por favor, parad, niñas chicas! – Tuvo que poner fin a la pelea Bella. – Mirad, no estoy de humor. Necesito descansar. Hace dos noches que… _

_-Ejem, reprimida sexual, ejem. – Dijeron a la misma vez, Alice y Rose, entre toses. _

_-¡Arg! ¡Me desesperáis, en serio! – Gritó Bella una octava más alta de lo normal. Podían jurar que de sus tiernas orejas salía humo. Sus gritos, perfectamente, se podía escuchar desde la casita continua a la de Alice, que no era precisamente lo que se dice cerca. Y se marchó de nuevo a su habitación. _

_-Bah, a lo que iba, Allie. – Empezó de nuevo Rose, esperando que nadie las interrumpiesen de nuevo. _

_-Eso es, Rose. _

_-Verás. Te habrás dado cuenta de que Bella va a tener que testificar que ella __no tiene nada__ con Edward. Cosa que __es__ mentira. Y como te darás cuenta… Bella… _

_-¡No sabe mentir! – Gritó Alice._

_-¡Calla ya, __Mary Alice__! – Gritó Bella desde su habitación. _

_-¡No me llames Mary Alice, Isabella Marie! – Replicó Alice. _

_-¡No empieces otra vez, Alice! – Dijo Bella. _

_-¡Venga, va! – Dijo Alice dando por terminada su animada conversación entre chillidos. Siempre que quería terminar una conversación que no le interesaba para nada, soltaba es "¡Venga, va!" en plan sarcástico. Cosa que irrita a Bella. _

_-Ala, pues la tenemos cruda… - Comentó Rose. _

_-Nada de eso, Rosalie Lillian Hale de Cullen. – Rosalie expuso una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios. Cuando Alice utilizaba tu nombre completo, es que algo se tramaba. _

_-Dime qué tramas, Mary Alice Cullen de Hale. – Presionó Rose, impaciente. _

_-Tendremos que darle algunas clases de interpretación…_

**Fin Del Flashback.**

-¿Prepararme? ¿A mí? ¿Para qué? – Bella ya estaba realmente preocupada.

-Te haremos saber vender el gato por la liebre. – Respondieron las dos, posicionándose frente a ella, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Eh? – Bella no lo había captado.

-Te enseñaremos el arte de mentir. – Dijo Rose cambiando el peso al pie derecho dejando la pierna izquierda totalmente flexionada y dejó colgar su brazo derecho sobre el izquierdo.

-¿Está bien? – Afirmó Bella, más bien salió a una pregunta.

-Está estupendo, Bella.

-Vale, preparadme. Solo porque es por el bien de todos vosotros.

-Bien, Bella. Para mentir necesitas estar en calma y pensar lo que vas a decir antes de hablar. Tener la cabeza fría, y no empieces asustada. – Empezó Rose, que ahora estaba sentada en la pequeña mesa de madera. Bella asintió, tomando apuntes, ya que Alice la había obligado.

-Vale, mantener la calma y pensar antes de hablar. Tener la cabeza fría y nunca empezar asustada. – Repitió Bella para sí misma.

-Tienes que creer en tus propias mentiras y a ser posible, mezclarlas con las "ideas" verdaderas para tener más verosimilitud. – Siguió Alice. Bella apuntaba y asentía.

-Es preciso dar detalles, estar informado y sobre todo, no dejar que hagan preguntas. Aunque aquí, dado que es un juicio, tendrán que hacer preguntas, ¿cierto? – Secundó Rosalie.

-**Nunca, nunca,** admitas que has mentido. – Siguió Alice.

-Sé tú misma. Habla como si se tratase del tiempo. Ah, Bella, es mejor si das detalles humillantes, serás más creíble y con tu sonrojo, mucho más. – Esta vez fue Rosalie.

-Eso es todo, creo. – Dijo Alice, frunciendo el ceño.

-Haber, enséñame tus apuntes. – pidió Rosalie para ver si lo tenía todo bien apuntado.

"_Cómo mentir__" _

_Por Alice Cullen de Hale y Rosalie Hale de Cullen._

**1º: **_No te asustes._

**2º: **_No improvises._

**3º: **_Créete tu mentira._

**4º:**_ Confúndela entre verdades._

**5º:**_ Infórmate._

**6º:**_ Da detalles._

**7º: **_No esperes a que te pregunten, saca tú el tema. _

**8º: **_Sé natural._

**9º: **_Nunca mientas en grupo._

**10º: **_Nunca admitas que es mentira. _

-¡Wow, Bella! Están muy bien tomados. – Alabó Rose.

-Gracias. Si lo apunto mal, luego no me entero de nada. – Bella soltó una risita.

-Ahora, toca _actuar._ – Y Alice se puso a hacer como _"Los Ángeles de Charlie". _Bella y Rose no podían parar de reír.

-Ya, Alice, ya. – Pidieron las dos, con las manos en el estómago.

Bella estaba en el suelo, con su espalda apoyada en el sofá. Rose estaba con su cabeza apoyaba en la pierna izquierda de Bella. Alice estaba en la pierna derecha de Bella, también.

Bella, por inercia, llevó sus manos a los cabellos de sus amigas para acariciarlos. Era una manía, no podía remediarlo. Si veía cabello del que era plenamente confiable de que era de su entorno y no iba a enfadar, se lo acariciaba. Era una manía que tenía de pequeña.

-Ya, Bella. Me vas a dejar dormida. – Se quejó Alice.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió, mostrando a Emmett, Edward y Lise.

Emmett, al ver a su esposa tumbada sobre el regazo de Bella, corrió hacia ella.

-¿¡Por qué no llamaste a una ambulancia, Isabella! – Gritó histérico Emmett, cogiendo a su esposa del suelo.

A Bella se le empezaron a salir las lágrimas de sus ojos. Aquellas que no querían que salieses. Alice, al darse cuenta, se levantó y la rodeó con sus pequeños brazos. Edward, al verla, corrió a su lado. Lise intentaba calmar a Emmett diciéndole que solo estaba adormilada porque Bella había estado dándole un "masaje capilar". Así es como los llamaba Alice.

-Bella. – Empezó Edward. – Bella. – Siguió, pero Bella no levantaba la cabeza.

Lloraba por que unos de los que consideraba su hermano, aparte de Jasper, que además de su abogado y hermano, era su confidente, le hubiese gritado como lo hacía Mike en un no tan lejano pasado.

-Bella, cariño. – Edward posó sus grandes y níveas manos a cada lado de las mejillas de Bella. Bella subió su mirada y vio que sus ojos esmeraldas, mostraban amor, cariño, ternura, tristeza y odio.

Tristeza porque no podía ver a Bella llorar. Si ella era triste, él también lo estaba.

Odio hacia su hermano. Por haberla hecho llorar, gritándole cosas sin sentido.

-Bella, mi amor. – Bella se aferró al cuello de Edward y allí dejó que se desahogara. Sus sollozos eran como látigos hacia el corazón de Edward. Le dolían como si él mismo fuese quien estuviera llorando.

-Emmett, vete. Será mejor que te disculpes con Bella mañana. Ya es demasiado tarde. Además, Rose necesita dormir, por su bien y por el del bebé. – Dijo Alice, con voz tierna intentado entrar en razón al oso bruto que tenía como hermano.

-Está bien. – Se despidió como pudo y después salió por la puerta.

Alice se llevó a Lise a su habitación, alegando que tenía algo que enseñarle. Pero Lise sabía que era para darle más intimidad.

-Bella, basta, no llores, me haces sufrir. – Mientras decía estas palabras, Edward pasaba sus manos por su delicada espalda. Después de cómo media hora, Bella se separó de él, solo para mirarle a los ojos. - ¿Por qué lloras, mi vida?

-Porque… e-es qu-e- e, Emmett es c-como un h-hermano y-y que-e m-m grite como lo ha-c-cía Mike, me duele. – Intentó explicar Bella entre sollozos.

-Y, Bella. Emmett no lo hacía con malas intenciones. Solo se preocupaba por el bien de su esposa y por su bebé. No lo ha hecho a conciencia. Seguro que está muy disgustado.

-Esta vez, te creeré. – Dijo Bella, con una bonita sonrisa.

-¿Quieres decir que no confías en mi? Eso me ofende, Isabella. – Bella gruñó al escuchar su nombre completo.

-Oféndete, mi Edward. –Bromeó Bella, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Edward.

-¿Qué tal tu día? – Preguntó Edward, mientras se recolocaba. Puso su brazo sobre el sofá, para dejas su mano caer sobre la oreja de Bella, para hacerle tiernas caricias. Bella estaba sentada un poco ladeada hacia Edward, pero su cabeza totalmente hacia la dirección de Edward.

-Me dieron clases de cómo mentir, ¿Te lo puedes creer? – Preguntó Bella con incredulidad.

-Eso tendría que haber sido divertido. – Murmuró Edward para sí mismo, pensando en cómo Bella mentiría.

-¡Edward! – Replicó Bella, pegándole juguetonamente en el pecho.

-Y bueno, ¿Cómo es que habéis llegado al punto de estar tirada sobre el sofá? – Preguntó Edward con una de sus perfectas cejas alzadas.

-Alice dijo: _"ahora, toca actuar". _Y bueno, se puso a hacer las posturitas que hacen "Los Ángeles de Charlie" y bueno, ni Rose ni yo podíamos dejar de reír, por lo que acabamos tumbadas en el suelo. Y ya sabes, yo nunca puedo remediar acariciar un sedoso cabello. – Metió los dedos sobre los cabellos de Edward. – Y ya sabes, casi se quedan dormidas. ¿Y tu día?

-Muy duro. Dentro de exactamente media hora entro a trabajar el turno de noche. Por lo que si quieres quedarte esta noche con Alex, será mejor que bayas conmigo, así te dejarán pasar. Ya que no son horas de visitas. – Edward se levantó y en el proceso tiró de Bella. Como no, a Bella se le enrolló el pie en la alfombra, por lo que quedó encima de Edward, sobre el sillón.

-_Emm…_Lo siento. – Se disculpó Bella, intentando levantarse, en vano ya que Edward la tenía bien sujeta por su cintura.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por tropezarme, quizás? – Preguntó Bella, retóricamente.

-Bah, ya estoy acostumbrado. – Dijo Edward. Se acercó a ella y la besó con todo el amor que había contenido sobre el día para ella. Bella lo recibió gustosa, pero al cabo de unos segundos, se tuvieron que separar, ya que si no, no llegarían a tiempo.

Bella se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Alice, para avisarle de que ya se iban. Cuando entró, vio a Lise enfundada en un precioso vestido.

-Qué guapa estás, Lise. – Le dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

-Gracias, mamá. – Y adentró hacia el gran guardarropa de Alice.

-¿Y ese vestido? – Preguntó Bella confundida.

-Pareces tontita, Bella. – Empezó Alice. – Obvio que para tu cumpleaños, ajá. – Dijo Alice imitando a Ximena Sermeño, de "Un gancho al Corazón", colocándose bien su imaginario flequillo ya que hoy se lo había recogido hacia atrás.

-Alice… - Pero no pudo terminar. Lise ya había salido con su pijama y salió de la habitación, cogiendo a Bella de la mano. Alice las siguió.

-Bien, nosotros nos vamos ya. – Anunció Edward, cogiendo su maletín, que anteriormente lo había tirado al suelo, sin importar nada más que Bella.

-Yo voy con vosotros. Si os ven llegando juntos va a ser muy sospechoso. – Dijo Alice.

-Pero… ¿Y Lise? – Preguntaron Bella y Edward.

-¡Bah! Ya soy mayor. – Replicó Ella.

-Además, Esme, quien se encuentra ahora mismo allí, se vendrá para acá cuando nosotros lleguemos. También estará Jasper. Tú puedes dormir en la cama que ocupan Bella y Alex, junto con Esme. Jasper dormirá en nuestra habitación. – Terminó Alice.

-En ese caso, vámonos ya. – Apresuró Bella.

Alice se sentó en el asiento delantero junto a Edward en su Volvo. Bella iba atrás, ya que la gente del pueblo era muy chismosa y los vigilaba con lupa. Cuando llegaron al hospital con diez minutos de antelación por parte de Edward, subieron directamente a la planta de Alex. Edward y Bella iban lo más lejos posibles, ignorándose. O al menos intentándolo. Alice iba en medio con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Hola, Esme. – Saludaron todos en un susurro.

-Hola, chicos. ¿Quién se queda? – preguntó amablemente.

-me quedo yo con Bella. – Explicó Alice.

-Cariño, deberías descansar. – Esme se dirigió hacia Bella.

-Bastante tengo con irme un ratito por la mañana y otro por la tarde. – Respondió Bella mientras que le acariciaba tiernamente el cabello caoba de su niña.

-Bueno, yo me voy ya. Lise me debe de estar esperando, ¿verdad? – Ahora enfocó su vista en Edward.

-Así es, mamá. – Respondió él.

-Cualquier cosa, me avisáis. – Preguntó preocupada.

-Por supuesto, Esme. Quiero agradecerte infinitamente por quedarte aquí mientras que yo me voy a ducharme y eso.

-Para nada, querida. – Y le dio un mimoso abrazo. Se separó y les dio uno a sus hijos. Después, se fue.

-Bueno, mi turno empieza ya. Cualquier cosa, me llamáis al busca o a mi móvil. Adiós, mimositas. – Se despidió.

Bella negó con la cabeza por la tonta ocurrencia de su novio.

-Tonto. – Musitó Alice, pero con una gran sonrisa.

Adoraba que su hermano la tratase con motes cariñosos.

Pasaron las horas hablando, ya que eran las diez todavía, por lo que más o menos hablaron alrededor de tres horas, cuando el sueño las venció. Alice dejó caer la cabeza hacia un lado del sillón y Bella se acurrucó junto a su hija.

* * *

**Holaa! **

**uuf parece que fue AÑOS desde que no actualiza T.T pero solo ha pasado como tres dias? xD no sé, más o menos. **

**Este capítulo lo he empezado cerca de las doce de la noche, aquí en españa. Y ahora son como las 3:30 xD **

**bueno, os tengo que contar un par de cositas jiji xD **

**No sé cuando actualizaré (como siempre T.T) porrrque mañana, o sea hoy, 27 de agosto cumple años mi primo ¬¬ y mañana es el cumple de mi primaa! iins ya estoy nerviosa por entregarle mi regalo Y.Y **

**Segundo, hoy cuando estaba en el aeropuerto de mi ciudad, uff, que nervios, de verdad que tenias ganas de ver a mi hermano. Puede que nos peleemos y eso, pero se le quiere (L) bueno, pues habia un cartel que ponía ROBERT y yo AAAAAAAAAAAAH! ROBERT! y miro más para abajo y ponía Jhonson. Y le digo a mi madre: Ya podría haber sido Pattinson. y mi madre como me da TAN BUENOS ANIMOS (que se note el sarcasco, por favor xD) me dice: Tus ganas. Y yo, gracias, deveras :) xDD Y casi me pierdo! Dios, eso es más grande que el barrio donde vivoo! xDD Es el tercero mas grande de españa, eso tiene que contar, no? ^o)**

**Bueno, otra cosaaa! **

**Quien no quiere un Edward taaaaaaaaaaaaan tierno como este? (L)**

**y Alice, uuf, me encanta en este capítulo (L) igual que Rose.^^**

**TODA la información de los divorcios y etc, se lo debo a **Bella Pattz. **¿Qué haría yo sin ti? xD En serio, muchas gracias! ^^**

**me hizo gracia "Cómo mentir" xDD me divertí y me reí como loca en mi cuarto en voz baja, ya que aqui estan todos dormidos ¬¬ xD**

**Bueno, espero que se pasen por mis otros fics, si no es mucho pedir ^^ **

**Muchas gracias a TODAS aquellas que me dejaron unos Reviews muuuy bonitoooos! (L)**

**También a las que dejan Alertas y Favoritos, o solo a las que leen ^^ **

**No os aburro mucho más... **

**...Besoos, se os quiero com todo el corazón...**

**Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (:**


	10. Algo Inesperado

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son propiedad de **S.M, **sólo la trama junto algunos personajes son míos (:

**Capítulo 10: **_Algo Inesperado._

-Bien, Alex, dentro de una semana podrás salir del hospital. Pero eso sí, nada de hacer esfuerzos, ni correr, ni hacer movimientos bruscos ni nada parecido. ¿Entendido? – Le comunicó Edward a Alex.

-Eso es genial, Dr. Cullen. – No podían permitirse llamar a Edward por su nombre, y en el caso de Alex, llamarlo _papá. - _Si solo tengo que hacer eso para mejorarme, lo haré. – Dijo con gran entusiasmo.

Bella y Edward estaban hablando sobre las indicaciones que tenía que llevar a cabo con Alex, cuando tocaron a la puerta.

-Pase. – Contestó Bella haciéndose un lado de Edward.

-Buenos días, pequeñas conejas. – Saludó una voz grave, mientras que la puerta de la habitación se habría por completo.

-¡Tío Jake! – Gritó Alex.

-¡Jakecito! – Gritó Bella corriendo hacia sus fornidos brazos. Jake la recibió gustosa.

Edward veía la escena con cierto toque de celos. Pero decidió que debía controlarse y respirar en calma.

Jake fue a abrazar a Alex, que lo recibió gustosa. +

Edward todavía no había visto la cara del tal Jake, por lo que no sabía si era _todo un bellezón,_ o solo un chico normal.

Cuando Jacob levantó la cabeza y vio a Edward, y viceversa, ambos sonrieron.

Avanzaron y se dieron un amistoso abrazo como los que no se daban desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Bella estaba sorprendida de que se conocieran, pero una explicación debía de haber, ¿no?

-¿Os conocéis? - Preguntó Bella atónita.

-Claro. – Respondió Edward. – Solíamos estudiar juntos en la Universidad. Estudiábamos en la librería y en los descansos que nos tomábamos para descansar la mente, nos conocíamos más y hacíamos de _psicólogos._ Yo le contaba mis penas. Él me contaba las suyas. La verdad es que fuimos muy buenos amigos, ¿no es cierto, Black?

-Por supuesto, Cullen.

-Pero, parad ahí. ¿Tú no estudiabas en Londres? – Volvió a preguntar Bella atónita.

-¿Te acuerdas de que yo me fui a estudiar a Londres con Vanessa? – Preguntó Jacob.

-Es cierto. Ahora cuadra todo.

-Y hablando de ella, ¿todavía seguís juntos? – Preguntó Edward, por saber más de estos últimos años que no se habían visto.

-Claro, Cullen. Yo no soy de los que usan y tiran. – Le devolvió Jake, con su típico tono jocoso. – Estamos planeando casarnos en uno de estos meses. Pero a Nessie le cuesta mucho hacer varias cosas a la vez. Como trabajar y después organizar la boda. ¿Y tú hermana Alice?

Bella escuchaba la conversación con atención.

_Nota Mental: Preguntarle a Edward a qué se refería Jakecito sobre "usar y tirar". _

-Pues se casó con "El inigualable Jasper Hale" – Contestó Edward con una carcajada.

-Quién lo diría. La pequeña duende con el larguirucho de Jasper. ¿Y Emmett?

-Pues con su rubia platino.

-Parece que todos los amores del pasado se mantienen. ¿Y tú?

Bella se tensó. No era el mejor lugar para contárselo a Jacob. Además, tenían que hablar mucho. Y a ser posible con los demás.

-Jacob, me tengo que ir. Después nos vemos. Lise estaría encantada de verte. Adiós, Alex, Bella. – Y se fue.

-Bien, Bells, tú y yo tenemos que ponernos al día.

-Está bien, Jake. ¿Está aquí Vanessa? – A Bella nunca le gustó el apodo que le puso su querido mejor amigo.

-Sí, _fue a comprarle algo a Alex._ – Susurró. – Yo no podía aguantar más por veros. Dentro de poco vendrá.

Pasaron unos minutos más hablando hasta que volvieron a tocar a la puerta.

-¡Tía Nessie! – Gritó Alex cuando vio a Vanessa entrar por la puerta del hospital.

-¡Vanessa! – Gritó a su vez Bella, corriendo hacia sus brazos. Se abrazaron y Vanessa fue hacia Alex. También le dio un gran abrazo.

-¡Ey, enana ya no tan enana! – Saludó. – Bella, cuánto tiempo.

-Sí, demasiados. – Dijo Bella mientras fruncía el ceño.

-¡Bah! Esta vez nos quedamos _para siempre._ – Prometió.

-¡Oh! Eso es genial, chicos. – Comentó Bella.

-Sí, es fantástico. Bella, yo te quería preguntar algo. – Dijo Vanessa muy nerviosa.

-Pregunta.

-¿Serás mi dama de honor? – Preguntó.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Me encantaría! ¿Ella conoce a los Cullen? – Preguntó Bella volviéndose hacia Jacob.

-Sí, claro.

-Entonces, conozco a _varias personas_ que estarían más que emocionadas por ayudarte. – Dijo Bella con aire misterioso.

-Y esas personas son…

-Alice y Rosalie.

-¡Oh! Hace mucho que no sé de ellas. Pero, ¿estás segura de que querrán?

-Parece que no las conoces. – Bella soltó una risita. – Claro que sí, ellas se apuntan a cualquier bombardeo*.

-Tienes razón, Bella. – Contestó recordando a la hiperactiva de Alice y a la belleza de Rose.

Pasaron toda la mañana y parte de la tarde hablando sobre todos estos años que no se habían visto. Demasiados, habían perdido la cuenta.

Cuando llegó Esme al hospital, se llevó una grata sorpresa al encontrarse con Jake y con Nessie. Ellos dos eran como Jasper y Rose, como sus hijos "adoptivos" y también llevaba mucho tiempo que no hablaban.

Jake y Vanessa se fueron ya que era bastante tarde. Bella le dijo a Esme que iba a ir a su casa, es decir, la de Alice, para darse una ducha y tomarse algo.

Se dirigió hacia su Audi A3 y emprendió el camino hacia su casa por tiempo indefinido.

Cuando llegó, no había nadie. Así que aprovechó para poner música en el reproductor de música y ponerla a un volumen alto para despejarse, y olvidarse de todo. **(N/A: jajá eso lo hago yo, haya gente o no xDD)**

Puso un disco con unas cien canciones que anteriormente había grabado en su portátil y la música de _"Me haces tanto bien" _de _"Alejandro Fernández y Jadiel"_ empezaron a sonar.

Cuando ya se hubo desvestido y demás, empezó la letra y ella empezó a cantar con su maravillosa voz.

_A veces te digo no_

_Porque no quiero dejarme a mi lagrimas del corazón_

_Tengo miedo de perderte_

_Advierto que la razón se puede quebrar de amor_

_Y desbordar los sentimientos que tanto tiempo tuve dentro_

_Si deja no pierdo igual_

_Si pierdo es porque me entrego es algo tan natural_

_Tener el control del juego es algo que no me va_

_Te dejo la libertad de hacer conmigo lo que quieras_

_A quererme a tu manera_

_Y yo soy_

_La hoja que lleva el viento_

_Que va volando a tu alrededor_

_Y tú_

_El aire que me levanta_

_Que me da fuerza para este amor_

_Tu amor me hace tanto bien_

_(Hey this is the remix)_

_Tu amor me hace tanto bien_

_Me siento súper bien_

_No lo voy a negar_

_Me siento como un niño_

_Cuando vio la movie_

_De Avatar_

_Puedo volar como Peter pan_

_Me siento poderoso como Super-Man_

_Es que este amor_

_Es tan bello y real_

_Es algo hermoso que no quiero dejar_

_Yo soy tu pez_

_Yo nado en tu mar_

_Nos queda una vida para continuar_

_Tú me haces vibrar con tan solo hablarme_

_Me haces temblar con tan solo tocarme_

_No sé que me hiciste para enamorarme_

_Pero de mi mente no puedo sacarte_

_No puedo sacarte..._

_Y yo soy_

_La hoja que lleva el viento_

_Que va volando a tu alrededor_

_Y tú_

_El aire que me levanta_

_Que me da fuerza para este amor_

_Tu amor me hace tanto bien_

_(Esto es así baby)_

_Tu amor me hace tanto bien_

_(Tu amor me hace tanto bien)_

_Cierro los ojos quiero tenerte cerca sentir tu cuerpo_

_Dame tu mano vuela conmigo cruzando el universo_

_Y siempre contigo estar_

_No ay otra forma de amar_

_Que desbordar los sentimientos_

_Que tanto tiempo tuve dentro_

_Y yo soy_

_La hoja que lleva el viento_

_Que va volando a tu alrededor_

_Y tú_

_El aire que me levanta_

_Que me da fuerza para este amor_

_Tu amor me hace tanto bien_

_Tu amor me hace tanto bien_

_Tú me haces vibrar con tan solo hablarme_

_Me haces temblar con tan solo tocarme_

_No sé que me hiciste para enamorarme_

_Pero de mi mente no puedo sacarte_

_No puedo sacarte..._

Esa última frase de la canción, la llevó a pensar en Edward. _"Pero de mi mente no puedo sacarte". _Era cierto, las 24 horas de día no había momento en el que no pensara o en Alex, Edward o Lise.

Cuando terminó de ducharse, se vistió al ritmo de _"Your Love Is a Lie"_ de _Simple Plan_. Una de sus favoritas. Cuando terminó de tomar algo que había por la cocina, se dirigió de nuevo hacia el hospital.

Cuando llegó a la habitación de Alex, no estaba Esme, si no que estaba Rose, con su –ahora un poco redondo – vientre. **(N/A: Recordad que Alex saldría después de tres meses, y aquí ya han pasado esos tres meses, por lo que a Rose ya se le nota un poco su pancita [la noticia la dio antes del accidente de Alex]) **

-Rose. – Saludó Bella.

-Hola, Bella.

-Deberías irte a casa, el bebé tiene que descansar. Y tú también. Así que _bye_. - Dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

-Está bien, Bella. – Aceptó con fastidio Rose.

-Pero que sepas que no te estoy privando de ver a tu sobrina. Sólo te prohíbo que la veas a las tantas. – La informó Bella mientras le daba un abrazo.

-Ya lo sé, Bells. – Contestó ella rodando los ojos.

Cuando se despidió de Alex, Rose se fue hacia la parte en la que estaba Carlisle. Ya que ella había venido en un taxi, dado a que Emmett le surgió un imprevisto en el trabajo. Él era arquitecto. Por lo que tuvo que irse porque no había quedado una cosa en el plano para comenzar al siguiente día. Carlisle le dijo que él la llevaría cuando terminase su turno, dentro de cinco minutos.

Bella se quedó en la habitación con Alex. Después de diez minutos, apareció Edward con su bata blanca.

-Hola, guapetonas. – Saludó Edward. A Bella y a Alex se les encendieron los colores.

-Ey, Dr. Cullen. – Saludaron las dos.

-Vengo para ver cómo está mi paciente favorita. ¿Cómo estás, Alex? – Preguntó mientras miraba unos informes.

-Pues la verdad es que bastante bien en comparación con los días anteriores. – Respondió Alex.

-Bella. – La llamó. Ella, que miraba a un punto fijo sumida en sus pensamientos, se giró hacia él. – Mañana va a pasar por aquí el Dr. O'Brien para que verifique que Alex fue acuchillada por Mike. Jasper se lo ha pedido y ha accedido. Algún doctor tenía que verificar de Mike la acuchilló y las leyes dicen que nadie que sea de su círculo de amistades o familiares lo podrá verificar por razones obvias. Así que, yo creo que vendrá después del desayuno. ¿Está bien?

-Claro, cuanto antes terminemos con esto, mejor. – Comentó Bella.

-Bueno, señoritas, me despido. Tengo que seguir con mi turno. – Se despidió Edward.

-Adiós.

La noche pasó como todas las noches durante estos tres últimos meses. Cuando Bella despertó, allí ya se encontraba Alice con Emmett.

Nada más que Bella abrió sus ojos, se vio rodeada por unos grandes brazos.

-Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. – Repetía una y otra vez Emmett.

-Ya, Emmett. No hay nada que perdonar. Te comprendo y es muy tierno de tu parte preocuparte por tu bebé. – Dijo Bella al borde de las lágrimas. Una lágrima se le escapó y luego otra y otra y otra. No podía parar de llorar.

-Ey, hermanita. No llores, eso es cosa del pasado. – Reconfortaba Emmett con voz tierna. Alice estaba a su lado pasándole una y otra vez su mano por la espalda.

Bella estaba abrazada a Emmett, lloraba y sollozaba en el hueco de su cuello. Después de cómo veinte minutos, Bella se tranquilizó pensando en cosas buenas como _ponis, arco iris, Love&Peace._ Cosas así, de _hippies._ Aunque los ponis no son muy de _Hippies._

-Ya está, Emmett. – Se separó de él. Y abrazó a su amiga, casi hermana. – No quiero que le digáis nada a Edward, ¿Está claro?

-Bella. – Reprendieron los dos.

-Ya, ya. Sé que me vais a decir que una pareja es cosa de dos. Pero no quiero preocuparlo más de lo que ya está con mis estúpidos pensamientos. Bastante tiene con la presión del juicio, como para agregarles estás estupideces.

-Está bien, Bella. – Accedieron.

Justamente a las diez, minutos después de que terminase de desayunar Alex, llegó el Dr. O'Brien junto con Carlisle.

-Buenos días. – Saludaron en general los dos doctores.

-Hola. – Saludaron éstos.

-Bien. Bella, Emmett, Alice, Alex, éste es el Dr. O'Brien. Dr. O'Brien, esta es la madre de Alex, Bella y mis hijos y muy buenos amigos de Bella, Emmett y Alice.

-Un gusto conocerles. – Dijo el Dr.

-Igualmente. – Respondieron.

-¿Y Edward? – Preguntó el Dr. Ya conocía a Edward puesto que trabajaban en el mismo hospital y era uno de los mejores médicos del hospital de Forks.

-Terminó bastante tarde su turno de noche. Ahora debe de estar durmiendo.

-¡Oh, los primeros años de un doctor! – Todos rieron. – Bien, ahora vayamos a examinar a Alex.

Se la llevó junto con su mano derecha, el Dr. Johnson y otras enfermeras.

-Bueno, chicos, yo tengo que seguir con mi turno. Nos vemos luego. – Se despidió Carlisle. Los chicos se despidieron y él se fue.

Después de dos horas y media, volvió Alex, con los doctores y las enfermeras.

-Todo está anotado en un archivo confidencial. Hasta luego. – Y sin decir más, se fue.

A la media hora, apareció Edward con Lise. Cuando Edward apareció por la puerta, Alice, Emmett y Bella se tensaron.

-Ey, petardos. – Dijo dirigiéndose a sus hermanos.

-Ja. Ja. Ja. Me parto y me mondo, ¿sabes? – Comentó con sarcasmo Alice. – Lo mismo para ti. – Y le sacó la lengua.

-Bah, sabes que yo hago bromas mucho mejores que las tuyas, _Eddie_. – Dijo orgulloso Emmett.

-Sí, claro, lo que digáis. Hola, chicas. – Saludó ahora a Alex y a Bella.

-Ey. – Saludaron ellas.

-¿Ha venido ya el Dr. O'Brien? – Preguntó mientras que Lise saludaba a Bella con un abrazo.

-Sí, trajo a Alex de vuelta como hace media hora. Por cierto, preguntó por ti. – Contestó Bella. Él soltó una risita.

-La verdad es una buena persona. – Comentó Edward.

-Bueno, yo me tengo que ir. He quedado con Rose para ir de compras para mi sobrino u sobrina. Tengo la certeza de que será chico. – Informó Alice, mientras se despedía de los chicos.

-Nada de pasarse, ¡Eh, Mary Alice! – Le avisó Emmett.

-Venga, va. – Y se fue por la puerta.

Cuando llegó la hora de la comida, Edward bajó con Emmett mientras que Lise y Alex se quedaba con Bella. Os preguntareis, ¿Qué hace Lise en el hospital y no en el instituto? Fácil, es sábado.

Cuando los chicos subieron, les tocó el turno a las chicas de ir a almorzar. Subieron y Emmett se tuvo que ir. Al poco rato, pegaron de nuevo a la puerta.

-Pase. – Dijo Bella.

La puerta se abrió rápidamente y seis cuerpos estaban sobre el de Alex y el de Bella, ya que ella estaba sentada junto con su hija.

Un cuerpo de ellos, era de altura baja, pero no tanto como Alice. Más bien como Bella. Su cabello marrón, casi rubio y con ojos azules. Con cara maternal.

Otro cuerpo era el de un hombre alto, con ojos – también – azules. Su pelo marrón claro y un rostro también bastante amoroso.

El siguiente cuerpo era el de una mujer delgada y muy alta. Pelo rojizo y ojos grises.

La siguiente era exactamente igual, solo que este cuerpo tenía el cabello de un rubio muy pálido, largo y liso como la seda.

El otro cuerpo tan alto como Jasper, ojos Marrones, y con una melena rubia como la arena.

El último cuerpo, era alto, con pelo castaño y ojos de un color ámbar muy raro, pero bonito.

-¡Ya! ¡Me estáis aplastando! – Dijo Alex entre risas, ya que estos _cuerpos_ le hacían cosquillas.

-Bien, dejadnos respirar, por favor. – Pidió Bella, al igual que Alex.

Emmett y Edward veían la escena entre divertidos y con cara de _"¿Quiénes son esta gente?"_

Los "cuerpos" saludaron a Bella y a Alex, cuando terminaron de saludarse, los seis se quedaron mirando a Edward y a Emmett. Bella se levantó y se quedó entre medio de ellos, frente a Alex, que estaba reposada en la almohada sobre el cabecero de la cama del hospital.

-Bien, Edward, Emmett, estos son, Renée, mi madre. – Señaló a la mujer que se parecía bastante a Bella. – Este es Phil, ni padrastro. – Señaló al señor que aparentaba más edad, no más de cuarenta y cinco años. – Estas son, Kate, - señaló a la muchacha de pelo rubio y liso. – y Tanya, - Ahora señaló a la muchacha de cabello rojizo. – mis hermanas gemelas. Y estos son Garrett, pareja de Kate, - Señaló al muchacho de melena rubia. – y Félix, pareja de Tanya. – Y por último señaló al chaval de ojos ámbar. Chicos, ellos son Emmett y Edward Cullen. – Señaló respectivamente a cada uno.

Después de muchos "un gusto" o "Bella nos hablado mucho de ti" y cosas por el estilo, Edward se despidió cerca de las cinco y media, alegando de que quería pasar tiempo con Lise antes de que entrase – de nuevo – a su turno de noche. Emmett se quedó, alegando que ya mismo pasarían Alice con Jasper y con Rose. Por lo que recogería a Rose y así ahorraría un viaje a Alice y a Jasper. Ya que su casa estaba muy lejos de la de ellos dos.

-¡Hola, Bella, Alex, oso y gente que no conozco! – Saludó Alice con voz cantarina.

-Buenas tardes. – Saludó Rose, con voz amable.

-Con permiso. – Se limitó a decir Jasper.

Después de la misma presentación que antes, hablaron entre ellos.

La familia de Bella y de Alex se fue, alegando que había sido un agotador viaje desde Phoenix hasta Forks.

-Me ha caído muy bien vuestra familia. – Comentó Alice.

-Sí, concuerdo con Alice. – Apoyó Rose.

-Lo mismo digo. – dijeron a la vez Emmett y Jasper.

-¡Sobre todo Tanya! – Chilló Alice.

-¡Sí! – La secundó Rose. - ¡Le encanta comprar, hacer ejercicio y estar en forma!

-Sí, vamos una Alice Cullen y una Rosalie Hale versión Swan, ¿no? – Preguntó Bella retóricamente.

-¡Obvio que sí! – Respondieron las dos.

-Me alegro de que os haya caído bien, chicos.

La semana pasó normal, como los últimos acontecimientos. A Jasper le habían llamado diciéndole que dentro de una semana más, sería el juicio.

Ahora, todos estaban en la _gran_ casa de Alice. Todos reunidos, incluidos Jake y Nessie junto con Renée, Phil y los demás.

-Bien, Alice, Rose, os quiero preguntar una cosa. – Empezó Vanessa.

-Dispara nuestra querida e inocente Nessie. – Alentó Alice con su sonrisa del gato de Cheshire de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

-¿Querríais organizar nuestra boda? – Preguntó.

-¡Eso no hace falta ni preguntarlo, mujer! – Contestaron las dos a dúo.

-Esto, Nessie. Nosotras también podemos ayudar. – Se auto-invitó Tanya y metió en el paquete a su hermana Kate. La cual afirmó con la cabeza.

-¡Eso sería estupendo! Sería genial que las cinco seríais mis cinco damas de honor. – Toda la sala se llenó de gritos por parte de las cinco nombradas.

Todos se enfrascaron en una animada conversación que duro hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Hacía tiempo que no se veían y tenían que ponerse al corriente de todo, todo, todo.

La semana pasó igual.

Nessie y Jake se quedarían permanentemente en Forks con sus amistades y familiares.

Renée y Phil se quedarían hasta después del juicio y Tanya, Kate, Garrett y Félix, se quedarían para preparar la boda de Nessie y Jake.

La mañana del juicio llegó y Bella junto con su familia y amigos estaban que no podían contener los nervios.

Bella paseaba de un lado a otro por un largo pasillo de la fiscalía. Jasper estaba sentado en una silla con su maletín y con un perfecto traje de etiqueta.

Bella vestía con una falda entubada que le llegaba por las rodillas y una blusa blanca, que estaba metida bajo esta.

Los demás iban vestidos de forma similar a las de Jasper y Bella. Todo gracias a las manitas de Alice.

Le avisaron de que podían pasar a donde se iba a celebrar el juicio. Bella avanzó todo el pasillo junto con Jasper y pasó la pequeña puerta de madera.

Los demás se quedaron detrás de ellos.

Entró el juez y se sentó en su sillón de cuero.

-Bien, estamos aquí por un juicio de abuso sexual, maltrato físico y mental, por intento de abuso contra un menor. Muchas cosas. Empecemos el juicio Bella Swan contra Mike Newton.

-El estrado llama a la señorita Swan al estrado.

Bella se levantó y Jasper le dirigió una mirada de tranquilidad.

-Haber, cuéntenos su _feliz_ historia con el Sr. Newton, por favor. – Pidió con sarcasmo el juez.

Bella le contó todo. Desde como lo conoció, hasta como acabó. Cómo la había manipulado para que se acostase con él. Cómo despreciaba a su propia hija. Todo.

Había llegado la hora en el que el abogado de Mike lo defendería a él.

Le hizo preguntas de todo tipo, en algunas lograba confundir a Bella, pero las contestaba como otras. Jasper salió y también le preguntó cosas a Bella.

El siguiente en testificar fue Mike, que, según él, lo hacía _sin querer._ Cosa que nadie pudo creerse.

Después de él, le siguieron Alice, que vio todo lo sucedido cuando pasó lo del cuchillo, Charlie, que también lo vio. El Dr. O'Brien que dio fe de que Alex había sido acuchillada.

-Bien, la sesión se retomará después de un descanso de media hora. Se levanta la sesión. – Y dio con su martillo y se fue por donde había venido.

Los chicos se dirigieron a una cafetería cerca de los juzgados y pidieron unas coca-colas o refrescos para tomarlos tranquilamente en un banco cerca de la misma cafetería.

Después de media hora, todos se dirigieron de nuevo al juzgado. Cuando volvieron a sus iniciales asientos, el juez entró, pidiendo que se presentase Edward en el estrado. Cuando el jurado iba a deliberar, las puertas de la sala, se abrieron sobresaltando a todo el mundo allí presente. El jurado se paró en su sitio, mientras que una melena rojiza, pasaba por al lado de los Cullen y los Swan.

-¡Tengo pruebas contra Mike! – Dijo una voz conocida tanto para Mike, Bella y Jake.

-¿Victoria Sutherland? – Gritaron los tres.

-La misma. – Afirmó. Los policías llegaron a donde ella estaba y la agarraron. Pero el juez les dijo que la dejase en paz, que él la escucharía.

-Verá, Señor Juez. – Empezó Victoria. – Tengo pruebas muy eficientes de que el matrimonio entre Isabella Swan y Mike Newton no es válido puesto que **yo** me casé antes con **él** que **Isabella.**

-Muéstreme el acta de matrimonio, Srta. Sutherland. – Pidió el juez. Victoria se acercó y se lo mostró. - ¿Le importaría traerme su acta de matrimonio, Srta. Swan?

-Claro que no, señoría. – Bella se levantó y fue hacia él. Se lo entregó y lo examinó durante varios minutos.

-¿Le importaría explicarnos lo sucedido, Srta. Sutherland? – Volvió a pedir el juez.

-Para nada. – Y subió al estrado. – Cuando llegó Isabella cuando tenía catorce años, todas las vistas fueron dirigidas hacia ella. Puede que fuese chica, pero era muy guapa. – Bella se sonrojó. – Yo estaba locamente enamora de Mike. Él tenía diecisiete años y yo también. Mientras que él iba echando flores por donde pisaba Bella, mantenía una relación de "follamigo"* conmigo. Eso Isabella no lo sabía. Harta, decidió darle una cita. Conforme pasaban los días, yo veía como se iba engatusando poco a poco de cómo _era_ Mike. En un principio era cariñoso, amable, gentil. En fin, todos los sinónimos a esos adjetivos. Isabella se fue, y se corrió el rumor de que estaba embarazada de Mike. Este no dudo en afirmarlo cada vez que le preguntaban. Mientras que Isabella se fue para que _nadie_ supiese lo sucedido, Mike me dijo que estaba _enamorado de mí._ – Victoria relataba su historia, mirando un punto fijo de la sala con lágrimas en los ojos. – Durante esos tres años, en los que Mike y yo disfrutábamos el uno del otro, decidimos casarnos en las Vegas. Al año, me enteré de que no era la única en su vida y que todavía seguía con Isabella, acosándola y maltratándola. Por miedo, huí. Hasta ahora. Decidí afrontar mis temores y aquí estoy. Sinceramente, Isabella me caía realmente bien. Pero como en el instituto corrían muchos rumores, me decían de todo menos bonita. Por miedo a que no me creyese, no le dije nada. Y ahora estoy muy arrepentida. – Terminó Victoria.

-Está bien, Srta. Sutherland. Ahora el jurado deliberará. La sesión se retomará dentro de una hora. Se levanta la sesión. – y volvió a dar con su martillo.

Todo el mundo se levantó de sus asientos y se marchó después de que el juez se fuera.

Decidieron ir a almorzar algo, ya que era la hora de la comida. Cuando iban a salir, una mano detuvo a Bella. Se dio la vuelta y la vio.

-_Emm…_ Yo lo siento mucho, Isabella. – Se disculpó Victoria.

-No debes disculparte por nada. Ahora seguro, que gracias a tu testimonio, todo saldrá mucho mejor de lo que iba a salir. Y por el pasado en el instituto, no te preocupes, todos eran rumores como tú has dicho antes.

-Ahora me quedo mucho más tranquila. Gracias, Isabella.

-Bella para los amigos. – Y se dio un abrazo con ella. - ¿Te vienes con nosotros a comer?

-Si no es mucha molestia. No conozco a nadie. – Dijo Victoria con una sonrisa tímida.

-¡Bah! En cuanto conozcas a mis hermanas y a mis amigos, te sentarás como en casa.

-Gracias de nuevo, Bella.

-No hay de qué, _amiga_.

Y juntas se dirigieron a la anterior cafetería.

Victoria se adaptó bastante bien al grupo. Cuando hubieron terminado de almorzar, volvieron a dirigirse hacia la fiscalía. Allí entraron y volvieron a ocupar sus asientos anteriores.

El juez entró y dio paso a los jurados.

-Que pase el jurado.

El jurado entró y se posicionó en su lugar. El portavoz habló.

-Dado a que el documento que la Srta. Sutherland presentó anteriormente, instantáneamente, el matrimonio entre Isabella y Mike es anulado. Por los claros testimonios de los testigos, tanto directos o indirectos, y de Alejandra, la hija de Bella y Mike, junto con los de la Srta. Swan, el jurado ha decidido que el acusado ha sido culpable. – La sala estalló en gritos de alegría y efusividad.

-Silencio. – Pidió el juez. Todos callaron. – A Mike Newton se le asigna cadena perpetua sin condición a la condicional. Se levanta la sesión. – el juez dio con su martillo y a Mike se lo llevaron esposado. Bella se abrazó a Jasper y después fue con los demás.

Fue hacia Alex y la abrazó con todas sus ganas.

-¡Bien, Bella! ¡Esta noche hay que celebrarlo! ¡Y ya sé con qué persona será! – Dijo Alice dando brinquitos de felicidad.

-Lo que tú digas, Alice. – Bella rodó los ojos, pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su cara.

Acorralaron a Alex y a Bella en el centro y todos se lanzaron a abrazarlas. En un abrazo grupal.

_Ahora sí voy a tener la familia que siempre quise tener,_ pensó Alex llorando de felicidad.

* * *

***:**_ Aquí se dice "Apuntarse a un bombardeo" cuando es una persona que se apunta a __todo__ sin importar el qué es xD como fiestas, compras, excursiones, viajes, etc. _

***:** _Haber, es como tener sexo, pero sin pasar de amigos. Es decir, tienes sexo y no somos pareja. También conocido como "amigos con derecho a roce"._

_

* * *

_

**hooolaaa gente de fanfiction! :D**

**bueno, bueno, bueno... :D **

**espero que os hayais quedado muy satisfechas, ^^ **

**Hay varias cosillas, hoy se ha venido mi prima a mi casa (WEEEEEEEEEEE) y cuando su madre venga a por ella, yo me voy con ellas (WIIIIIIIIIIIIII) entonces, no sé cuando voy a actualizar T.T **

**Otra cosa mariposa x) el día 9 de Septiembreee es mi cumpleeeeeee! aah por fin cumplo los 14, uf que chica soy comparada con algunas chicas de aquí, que ya van a la universidad y todoo xDD **

**Espero poder actualizar antes de mi cumple! ^^ **

**y si no es así, pues me aguantaré T.T pero haré todo lo posible para que lo tenga antes ^^ **

**Tambien espero que me feliciteis, que si no me enfado y no respiro, jun! y.y **

**jaja, pasando mi estaba del pavo, quiero agradecer a tooodas aquellas que me dejais review! Me alegráis la vida cuando tengo un mal día. (Rima y todo, oye xD) **

**Dad gracias a que tengo este capitulo terminado porque pues (motivos muy faciles xD) en un principio, lo empezé a escribir sin inspiracion... peeeeeeeero, me peleé con mi hermano (¬¬') y me vino la inspiración a la mente xD curioso, ¿verdad? Parece que cuando estoy de peor ánimo, es cuando tengo ganas de escribir y desahogarme con estas notas xD **

**Bueno, no os aburro más! :D**

**Espero que dejeis review y que esteis contentas con este capítulo (13 páginas del Office World y 4750 palabraaas! mi record x) **

**Muchas gracias a todas aquellas que se toman la molestia de agregarme a favoritos, alertas o me dejan un review (L) **

**Espero que sigais asi de buenas con los reviews! :D **

**Se os quiere con tooooooodo el corazón... **

**Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (:**

**PD: quien no quiere un Edward taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan mono como estee? Ö **

**PD2: He obligado a mi prima que se haga una cuenta en fanfiction, alfinal se la hice! jajajaja xDD Según en el fic de "Mi querido Vecino" es Jessica, no os digo mas xDD**


	11. Primera Cita

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a **S.M,** solo la trama junto con algunos personajes son míos (:

**Capítulo 11: **_Primera Cita._

-No me puedo creer que todo se haya acabado por fin. – Comentaba Bella estirándose sobre la cama que tenía en casa de Alice.

-Sí, yo tampoco puedo creerlo. Además, ¡Ahora serás la _novia-no-secreta_ de mi hermano! – gritó Alice. – Por cierto, ¡Tenemos que ir de compras para esta noche!

-Cierto, te tenemos que preparar para esta noche. – Concordó Rose.

-Pero chicas, Edward no me lo ha pedido _oficialmente._ Es decir, no me ha dicho: _"¿quieres ir a cenar conmigo esta noche?"_ Solo lo has planeado tú, Alice.

-¡Oh! No te preocupes por eso. – Le dijo Alice. – Dentro de muy poco tu teléfono sonará, y será Edward. – Dijo con un aire misterioso.

Después de unos segundos tras hacer "El comunicado", el móvil de Bella sonó.

-Te lo dije.

-Hola. – Saludó Bella.

_-Ey, Bella. ¿Cómo te encuentras? – _Preguntó un poco preocupado.

-Bastante bien. Creía que no podía ser más feliz de lo que soy ahora. – Respondió. - ¿Y tú?

-_También, también. –_ Contestó un poco apurado. - _¿Qué te parece hacer una primera cita como Dios manda? _- Preguntó Edward.

-Me encantaría.

_-Perfecto. __– _Contestó alegre. – _Paso a por ti sobre las siete y media. Dile a Alice que se ponga. _

-Está bien. – Le tendió el móvil a Alice. – Toma.

-¿Hermanito?

_-Enana, ya sé que quieres vestirla de gala, pero yo sé que a Bella no le van mucho esas cosas, por lo que te pediría que la vistieses para una simple visita al cine y después ir a cenar a una pizzería de Port Ángeles. ¿Está bien? No quiero que le hagas pasar un mal rato. Por cierto, es una sorpresa, no le digas donde la llevo _– le dio las órdenes precisas Edward.

-Lo que digas. – Respondió enfurruñada.

-_Yo también te quiero, hermanita. Ahora pásame otra vez con Bella, por favor. _

Alice le tendió el móvil a Bella y ella lo cogió inmediatamente.

-_Bien, Bella. Te tengo que dejar. Luego te veo. Te quiero. _

_-_Claro, Edward. Y yo a ti. – Y colgó.

Alice le contó a Rose dónde iba a llevar Edward a Bella. Juntas emprendieron el viaje al centro comercial de Seattle.

-Me parece muy tierno que piense en ella. – Comentó Rose, mientras veían prendas de ropa de _Tommy Hilfiger. – _Quiero decir, que piense que ella no quiere ir a un lado y no la obligue a llevarla a ese sitio.

-Tienes razón. Mi Jazzy hace lo mismo. – Dijo Alice con una sonrisa de boba.

-Mi gran oso también. – Dijo Rose con la misma sonrisa.

-Bueno, busquémosle algo realmente bueno para dejar a mi hermanito con la baba caída. – Dijo Alice con una sonrisa traviesa.

* * *

-No sé cómo podéis soportar estos, casi todos los días a la semana, chicas. – Comentó Bella cuando llegó con _demasiadas _bolsas para su gusto. – Voy a ir a ver a Alex. – Dejó las bolsas en el salón y se fue hacia su habitación.

-Hola, cariño. Hola, Esme. – Saludó Bella.

-Hola, mamá.

-Hola, Bella. Bueno, me gustaría quedarme, pero Carlisle me espera en casa. – Se despidió de las cuatro y se fue hacia su casa.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – Preguntó mientras que se sentaba a su lado.

-Muy bien. Esme es como la otra abuela que nunca tuve. – Contestó realmente feliz.

-. – Empezaron a escucharse grititos inocentes desde la sala. Ya había pasado media hora y las chicas tenían que empezar a arreglarla.

-Bien. Es la hora de mi tortura, cielo. Creo que lo harán todo aquí. Así que serás la invitada especial. – Bella le dio un beso en la frente y le dijo que enseguida volvía.

-¡Es hora de arreglarte, Bella! – Gritó emocionadísima Alice.

-Lo que queráis. Todo sea porque mantengáis esa boca cerrada. – Contestó Bella riéndose.

-¡Oye! – Replicaron ofendidas.

-A trabajar se ha dicho. – Dijo Bella con falso entusiasmo.

-Deja de hacerte la efusiva. Nuestras enseñanzas en el arte de mentir no han servido para esto. – Comentó Rose negando con la cabeza.

* * *

-¡Estás hermosa! – Gritaron las tres.

Bella realmente se veía hermosa. Vestía unos pantalones negros pitillos que le quedaban bastante pegados. Una camisa de terciopelo beis, que no parecía terciopelo. Un chaleco negro. Unos botines del mismo color que la camisa, con muy poco tacón acompañado de un collar y de una pulsera de madera. El pelo lo llevaba totalmente liso e iba muy poco maquillada. **(N/A: más abajo le dejo el link ^^)**

-¿De verdad le gustaré? – Preguntó dudosa Bella.

-¡Claro que sí! – Volvieron a responder las tres.

En ese momento tocaron el timbre.

-¡Yo abro! – Se ofreció Alice. Se escuchó la puerta de abrirse y cerrarse.

-_¡Hola, hermanito! Bella ya está preparada. Rose le está dando el último retoque. _– Se escuchó decirle Alice.

-Bien, Bella. No tienes nada de lo que preocuparte, ¿vale?

Bella asintió y se dirigió hacia el salón, donde se encontraban Alice y Edward hablando animadamente.

-Hola. – Saludó Bella. Detrás de ella venía Rose.

-Hola, Edward.

-Ho-hola. – Tartamudeó un poco.

-Bien, Edward, recuerda que _eso _está a punto de comenzar. Por lo que te tienes que ir y dejar de babear. – Bella se sonrojó. Edward se levantó y le entregó su brazo a Bella para que lo cogiese.

Bella hasta ese momento no había reparado en la vestimenta de Edward. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros, rasgados por las rodillas y un polo de rayas.

Con solo ver lo bien que le quedaba ese polito a Edward, se le caía la baba.

Edward le abrió la puerta a Bella y la ayudó a subirse en el Volvo. Después se subió él.

-Lo siento, no te he saludado como debía. – Se acercó a ella y le dio un corto beso. Todavía no estaban muy acostumbrados a esto de los besos, ya que Edward no quería presionarla a hacer algo que Bella no quería hacer.

-¿A dónde vamos? – Preguntó Bella cuando vio que Edward tomaba el camino hacia Port Ángeles.

-Bien, ya que tú no querías ir a sitio caro y que se gastasen dinero en ti, he decidido llevarte a un cine y después ir a cenar a una pizzería. ¿Te parece bien?

-Me parece perfecto. – Dijo poniéndole su mano sobre la de él, que estaba sobre el cambio de marchas.

Cuando bajaron del Volvo, Edward cogió a Bella de la mano y la llevó hacia la taquilla del cine.

-¿Cuál quieres ver? – Preguntó Edward.

-Cualquiera está bien. – Respondió Bella. – Pero si tengo que elegir yo, elegiría _Airbender. _Alex me hizo ver todos los capítulos de esa serie. La verdad es que me acabé enganchando a ella. Pero te quería pedir que si podemos venir con ella y con Lise.

-Está bien. ¿Entonces cuál?

-La de _Origen_ de _Leonardo DiCaprio_ estaría bien. También la quería ver desde hace un buen tiempo.

-Pues eso será. – Decidió Edward dándole un beso en la mejilla de Bella.

Se pusieron en la cola y en menos de cinco minutos ya las estaban sacando.

-Dos para _Origen, _por favor. – Pidió Edward, sacando su cartera.

-¿En _3D_ o en normal? – Preguntó la muchacha a través del cristal, la cual miraba con deseo a Edward.

-_3D. – _Pidió Bella dándole un pico a Edward. La muchacha sacó las dos entradas con desgana y se las entregó. – Edward, tú ya has pagado las entradas, ahora déjame a mi pagar las palomitas, por favor.

-No, Bella. El que te invita a una cita, lo tiene que pagar _todo._ – Respondió Edward, mientras la cogía de las dos manos y las balanceaba de un lado para otro. – Además, déjame hacerlo. Si no lo hiciera, Esme se sentiría defraudada conmigo. – Edward puso un pucherito.

-Edward… - Bella no pudo terminar porque los labios de él, se posaron sobre los de ella en un tierno beso.

-Siguiente. – Pidió la joven de la tienda.

-Una de palomitas medianas y un refresco mediano de Coca-Cola, por favor.

-De acuerdo. – La joven puso las palomitas en el mostrador y esperó a que el vaso se llenara.

-Hacen una buena pareja. – Comentó educadamente la joven.

-Gracias. – Contestó Edward orgulloso, mientras que Bella se sonrojaba fuertemente.

-Aquí tienen.

-Muchas gracias. – Edward pagó y se fueron hacia su sala correspondiente. Cuando dieron las entradas, les entregaron las gafas _3D._

Se sentaron en sus sitios y Edward cogió la mano de Bella entre la suya. La película pasó así. No hablaron, puesto que la película era incluso más emocionante que _2012. _Que de por sí, ya era emocionante.

-Ha estado espectacular. – Comentó Bella mientras que salía de la sala del cine.

-Concuerdo contigo. – Aceptó Edward.

Decidieron comer en una pizzería no muy lejos de allí. Pidieron una mesa para dos y les atendió un joven bastante guapo.

-¿Qué van a pedir? – Preguntó educadamente, alternado la mirada entre Edward y Bella.

-Yo quiero una pizza de Jamón y Atún. – Pidió Bella.

-Yo una pizza _Kebab. _Y dos Coca-Colas.

-En seguida se las traigo. – Dio una amable sonrisa y se marchó.

-Da gusto ir a un sitio y que no te coqueteen. – Comentó Edward con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí, hoy ha sido una de tres. Eso es todo un record. Me calló bastante bien la muchacha del cine. – Instantáneamente sus mejillas se colorearon.

Comieron entre amenas conversaciones, ahora sin tener miedo de que alguien los pudiese ver.

Edward volvió a pagar y Bella se opuso otra vez. Pero nada que no se pudiese arreglar con un pucherito y con la escusa _"Esme y Carlisle se sentirían bastantes orgullosos si lo hiciera, si no lo hiciera con una dama, sería toda una ofensa para una dama y ellos estarían descontentos". _

Edward puso música en el Volvo y comenzó a sonar una agradable canción de piano.

Llegaron a casa de Alice y Edward, por muy a su pesar, se tuvo que despedir de Bella.

-Gracias por darme esta maravillosa noche, Edward. – Agradeció Bella mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas.

-No, gracias a ti por dejarme estar contigo. – Edward se acercó a ella y posó sus labios en los de ella. Sus labios danzaban por cuenta propia. Se tuvieron que despegar cuando se hizo notoria la falta de aire.

-Edward, quiero decirte que cuando me quieras besar, bésame. No te voy a poner ningún impedimento, ¿Está claro? – Dejó claro Bella.

-Como el agua. – Y volvió a posar sus labios en los de ella. - Buenas noches, cariño. – Deseó Edward.

-Lo mismo para ti, Edwardcito. – Besó por última vez sus labios y salió del coche.

Entró a casa de Alice y se apoyó sobre la puerta de la entrada y se dejó caer hasta tocar el suelo, midiéndose los labios.

De un momento a otro, las luces del salón se encendieron y dejaron ver a una figura brincando y a otra acariciando su vientre

-¿¡cómo ha ido! – Preguntó agitada Alice.

-¡Quiero saber todos los detalles morbosos! – Pidió Rosalie.

-¡Queremos saberlo todo, YA! – Gritaron Alice y Rose acompañada de unas dulces voces.

**Link de la ropa de Bella: [http:/ www. google . es/imgres?imgurl=.com/2009/12/pull_and_bear_look_&imgrefurl=.com/tendencias/rescata-tus-vestidos-de-pull-and-bear-para-esta-navidad&usg= _QeGnruzNS8W1CgwCN5aq_p-snOI=&h=500&w=197&sz=27&hl=es&start=0&zoom=1&tbnid=Vb_itjzgw8tJIM:&tbnh=213&tbnw=131&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dvestidos%2Bde%2Bpull%2Band%2Bbear%26um%3D1%26hl%3Des%26rlz%3D1T4ACAW_ es _ES390%26biw%3D1345%26bih%3D492%26tbs%3Disch:1&um=1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=581&vpy=78&dur=2450&hovh=358&hovw= 141&tx=78&ty=285&ei=uRCATJeGDYKEswaaw6DkDw&oei =uRCATJeGDYKEswaaw6DkDw&esq=1&page = 1&ndsp=14&ved=1t:429,r:9,s:0] **un poco largo, lo sé xD sin espacios, ya sabeis ^^

* * *

**Hooooooooooooola! :D**

**bueno, bueno, bueno, aqui ya van como una pareja mas "normal" xD **

**como a alguna ya les he adelantado: A partir de ahora, los capítulos van a ir como una pareja normal. Es decir, como aquí, van a tener más citas, más salidas con Alex y con Lise, la boda de Nessie y Jake, el nacimiento del bebe de Rose... por cierto, no va a haber Lemmon puesto que mi edad es todavía menor de 18 años xDD **

**Oooooooh, me encanta la ropa que lleva Bella, el polito de lleva Edward lo he sacado de uno que tiene mi hermano xDD **

**Os tengo que comunicar que esta va a ser la última actuaalizacion a partir de ahora, por varias cosillas jijiji**

**Primera: Mañana por la tarde (Sobre las 15:45) me voy a casa de mi priiiiiima! (L) WEWE a la pisciinaa! *Bailo la comga* jajaja bueno, hay que aprovechar lo que queda de vacaciones ¬¬**

**Segunda:Volviré el miercoles y supongo que ya tendré los tres capitulos de mis historias, para venir y subirlos, o sino me llevo mi pen drive y lo subo en casa de mi prima xD **

**Tercera: Cuando me recojan mis padres mi prima se vuelve a venir a mi casa, Interesante, ¿verdad? xDD **

**Cuarta: Ya mismo empieza otra vez el instituto ¬¬ yo empiezo el 15 de agosto a las 8:15 de la mañana! T.T me voy a morir u.u y bueno, tengo que empezar a comprar los materiales y cosas de esas. Hoy me he comprado una libreta de Bob Esponja maaaaaaaas mooooooona! (L) (Por lo menos voy a tener buenas vistas en Matematicas xDD)**

**Y yasta, supongo que eso es todo. Ahora toca la "Estupidez" de Sandra del Día y el tiempo de promoción. Empecemos con el de promoción^^**

***Pasaron por mis otros fics: "Mi Querido Vecino" y "Street Dance, The Streets" y por los One-Shots ^^**

**ANECDOTA ESTUPIDA DEL DÍA ^^**

**estaba yo aquí, en el msn y he decidido cambiar mi foto, tenía una de mi prima chica y la iba a cambiar por una de la saga. abro mi carpeta y decido que voy a poner una de RobSten. Pues la pongo, y se enfoca en la cara *Miro la foto con ojos brillosos de la emoción* y me empecé a motivar, ya sabéis, me teneis que comprender, cuando veis una foto de Robert, me pongo como loca y me pongo a chillar, pues eso ha pasado xD y tanta ha sido mi motivación que empecé a mover mis manos cansinamente y ZAS! me di con el escritorio. UUUUUUF que DOLOOOOOOR! U.U me sigue doliendo, y eso que ha sido a las cuatro y media de la noche y ahora son las doce y diez de la noche xDD casi me la parto. Vamos, se me saltaron las lágrimas y todoooo ='( menos mal que no estaba mi prima en ese momento, si no se rie de mi la muy mala ¬¬' bueno, pues esooo, y despues mi hermano me ha llevado a comprar las entradas del "FOREVER KING OF POP" de Michael Jackon a un lugar donde supuestamente se vendían y llegamos y nos dice que allí no se venden. y yo: gUAY, CON MIS MOTIVACIONES A 100% Y NO VENDEN LAS ENTRADAS :) **

**Pues eso ha sidoo todoo por hoy chicas, espero que no os abuurre con mis tonterias de adolecentes, porque sé que la gran mayoria que me lee los fic son universitarias xD y yo solo soy una adolescente con las hormonas y con el pavo subidooo! jajajajajajaja xDD **

**¿Sabeis que ayer me acosté sobre las cuatro de la mañana haciendome fotos con mi prima en plan tontainas? xDD lo sé, somos subnormales, pero somos felices así (L) xDD **

**No os emparanoyo más.**

**se os quiere con tooooodo el corazón... **

**Besoos. **

**Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (:**

**PD: Gracias a todas que dejan Review, alertas y favoritos. Mi gran sueño es superar los 100 pero yo sé que eso es mucho pedir y yo no soy de esas que piden un mínimo de review para actualizar antes, así que dejad reviews si quereis ^^ (L)**


	12. La Boda de Nessie&Jake

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a **S.M,** solo la trama junto con algunos personajes son míos (:

**Capítulo 12: **_Boda Nessie&Jake. _

-¡No puedo creer que dentro de un mes sea mi boda! – Chilló Nessie.

Cierto, su boda era para dentro de un mes, ya que entre todas las chicas de la familia Swan, Cullen y futura de Black lo arreglaron casi todo.

Ahora, se encontraban en la tienda de vestidos de novias para comprárselo y también el de las damas de honor.

La madrina sería Bella y el padrino Edward.

La que llevarían las flores y los anillos serían Lise y Alex a petición de Vanessa y Jake. Ellas aceptaron gustosas.

-¡Sí! – Chilló Rose. – Pero yo seguramente iré con mi gran barriga. – Rió.

-Anda, Rose. Después se agradece. – Le contestó Bella. – Por cierto, Vanessa. ¿Van a venir los hermanos de Jake?

-Claro que sí, Bella. – Rió. – Seth y Leah estarán aquí lo más pronto posible. Al igual que Billy y Sue.

-Está bien. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bien, miremos los vestidos. – Pidió Alice con una gran sonrisa.

Algunos eran muy feos. Otro demasiados ostentosos. Otros demasiados estrafalarios. Otros demasiados simples. Por fin, Alice encontró los adecuados para las cinco.

-¡Estos vestidos son lo más! – Gritó Tanya.

-Y que lo digas, hermana. – Concordó Kate.

La prueba final de los vestidos sería tres días antes de la boda. Ya que con Rose todo podía pasar.

Cuando terminaron de mirar los vestidos, los mandaron para que se los trajesen. Después de eso, fueron a un restaurante, ya que era la hora de comer.

-Pienso que el lugar más acertado para hacer la boda sería en la playa de La Push. Para así… - Alice no pudo continuar, porque la interrumpió un móvil.

-Lo siento. – Se disculpó Bella. Se levantó y cuando estaba en las barandillas que daban al piso inferior lo cogió.

-¿Diga? – Preguntó.

-_Hola, cariño. _– Saludó una aterciopelada voz muy conocida para Bella.

-Hola, _Eddie._ – saludó ella con el mote que solo ella podía decirle.

-_¿Cómo esta mi gran amor? _– Preguntó con ternura.

-Ay, Edward, me vas a hacer sonrojar. – respondió ella tontamente.

-_Esa es mi meta en la vida. _– Rió él.

-¡Oye! – Replicó ella.

-_Es que es verdad, cielo. _– Le contestó Edward.

-Pues muy bien. Tú te lo has ganado, _Señor-que-su-meta-es-sonrojar-a-Bella._ – Dijo ella enfurecida.

-_¡Bella! No te…_ - No lo escuchó terminar porque le colgó.

Edward desde la posición en su trabajo, se quedó con la boca abierta.

Bella, sabiendo que en menos de un minuto iba a llamar, apagó el móvil para que no la molestase más y volvió con las chicas.

-Ya estoy de vuelta. Lo siento. – Se volvió a disculpar.

-No pasa nada. – Alegaron sin importancia.

Siguieron hablando del tema de la boda durante la comida y después, Alice se fue, junto con Bella a su casa.

-¿Alice? – Llamó Bella.

-Dime, Bells. – Respondió ella, ante la llamada, mientras que iba a la cocina y Bella la seguía.

-Pues verás, ahora que ya está arreglado todo el tema de Mike. – Dijo el nombre con desprecio. – He decidido, que me quiero ir a vivir sola. Siento que ya somos una molestia y que abusamos de vuestra hospitalidad. – Dijo sonrojada.

Alice se acercó a ella y la abrazó poniéndose de puntillas.

-Ya sabes que no sois ninguna molestia. Para Jasper y a mí ha sido todo un honor que vivieses con nosotros todos estos días que han parecido años. – Rió con su angelical risa. – Así que no hace falta que te vayas. – Puso un pucherito. Bella iba a replicar, por lo que agregó. – Pero te entiendo. Entiendo que quieras vivir sola. Tener tu vida. Rehacerla. Aunque eso ya lo hayas hecho. Así que, ¡Esta tarde a ver apartamentos se ha dicho! – Dijo limpiándose una lágrima que se había escapado de sus ojos.

-Me parece muy bien que me des tu _aprobación_. – Rió Bella. Desde que se conocen, Alice ha tenido que darle su aprobación a todo lo que tenía o hacía o quería hacer Bella.

-Sí, ya. – Alice sirvió dos vasos con agua y le tendió uno a Bella.

-¿Alice? – Volvió a preguntar Bella.

-¿Sí?

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó. Vio que Alice iba a responder por lo que añadió. – No digo ahora en este momento. Digo en anteriores ocasiones.

-Sí, ahora que lo mencionas. He tenido nauseas, mareos, mal equilibrio, estoy bipolar, lloro por nada, como a todas horas e incluso vomito con solo el olor de algunas comidas. ¿Por qué? – Preguntó como si nada.

-Alice, no estás viendo lo obvio. ¿Has tenido faltas en tu periodo?

-Sí. – Dijo dándose cuenta de lo obvio. - ¿No crees que yo este… embarazada, verdad?

-Es una posibilidad, Alice. Lo mejor es ir a la farmacia a por un test de embarazos. – Alice asintió.

Salieron del departamento y emprendieron rumbo hacia la farmacia más cercada.

-Una prueba de embarazo, por favor. – Pidió Bella, ya que Alice parecía que había entrado en shock.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Alice, Bella le explicó cómo iba todo. Le dijo que cuando pasaran cinco minutos la llamaría pero no miraría el resultado sin ella.

-¡Bella! ¡Ya han pasado los cinco minutos! – Anunció.

-Vale, Alice. – Bella entró y cerró la puerta.

-Bien, a la de tres, lo miras. – Le pasó la prueba a Bella boca abajo.

Bella, lentamente, le fue dando la vuelta hasta de dio boca arriba. Las dos miraron y se sorprendieron

_Positivo._

Alice empezó a chillar de emoción y abrazó con toda su fuerza a Bella.

Pasada la euforia, Alice y Bella salieron en busca de un piso o apartamento para vivir Bella y Alex.

Encontraron uno que parecía muy bueno. Rústico, pero moderno. Ni muy grande, ni muy pequeño. Lo justo y lo necesario.

Cuando llegaron, allí ya estaban Jasper con Edward, Alex y Lise. Jasper y Lise hablaban sobre la carrera de derecho. Edward y Alex estaban sentados juntos hablando de dios sabe qué.

-Ey, chicos. – Saludó Alice. Fue a darle un beso a Jasper y a los demás. Bella también solo que a Edward lo dejó sin beso, ya hubiese sido en la boca o en la mejilla.

Y sin decir más, se sentó al lado de Jasper. Edward la miraba con un interrogante en la cara.

-¿Te apetece tomar algún café para que podamos hablar tranquilamente, mi amor? Tengo algo que contarte. – Pidió Alice a Jasper. Miró a Bella y esta le dio una sonrisa de ánimo. Cuando Alice se volvió a cambiarse de ropa, se fueron.

-Hermanita. – Llamó Alex a Lise. – He encontrado una foto muy chula de _Justin Bieber. _– Anunció Alex. Lise chilló y cogió, casi en volandas, a Alex hacia su portátil para que le enseñase la foto.

En la sala, Edward y Bella se miraban mutuamente, ella con un poco de furia y él con un gran interrogante que él mismo se notaba tatuado en su cara.

-¿Te pasa algo? – Preguntó él cauteloso, temiendo a que empeorase las cosas.

-Sí. – Respondió secamente.

-¿Me puedes explicar, por favor? – Pidió dulcemente.

-Edward, ya lo sabes. Me da coraje de que me hagan sonrojar y vas tú y lo haces cada vez que se te presenta la oportunidad. – Explicó Bella con desgana y moviendo mucho las manos.

-Isabella. – Bella gruñó al escuchar su nombre completo. – Sabes que yo lo hago porque me encanta tu sonrojo. Es algo que adoro de ti y no sé qué haría sin él. – Explicó acariciando –las ahora sonrojadas – mejillas de Bella. - ¿Me perdonas? – Preguntó con ternura y amor.

-No hay nada que perdonar. – Bella se lanzó a los labios de Edward. Pasó sus brazos por su cuello y él por su cintura.

Cuando se estaban besando, sonó el sonido como de una arcada.

-¡Puaj! ¡Delante de nosotras, NO, por favor! – Gritaron las dos chicas de la casa, con una pose muy cómica. Con sus dos manos sobre los ojos, en el caso de Alex, y en el caso de Lise estaba _mirando_ el techo.

-Qué, hijas mías, ¿bonitas vistas? – Preguntó Edward con sarcasmo.

-Ja. Ja. Ja. Muy gracioso, papá. – Dijeron las dos. Le mandaron una miraba furibunda a Edward y ambas se adentraron en la cocina.

-¡Yo que vosotras no comía **nada** de lo que tiene ahí Alice! ¡Todo está absolutamente asqueroso! – Advirtió Bella.

Cuando salieron, nada más decir aquello Bella, salieron con una sonrisa nerviosa y con las manos detrás de la espalda.

-Gracias por la advertencia. – Se sentaron en el sofá, junto con Bella y Edward.

-¿Sabéis? Hoy he ido a mirar algunas casas para poder vivir tú y yo. – Comunicó Bella, dirigiendo su atención a Alex.

-Pero, ¿Para qué? – Preguntó Edward confuso.

-Como que para qué, Edward. Para irme de aquí y dejar que Alice tenga su propia vida con Jasper. Además, no vamos a vivir aquí por siempre. También tengo que tener mi propia vida en la que pueda vivir sola. – Se explayó.

-No me refería a eso, Bella. Por favor, chicas, esto es un tema de mayores. Alex, ve y enséñale a tu hermana más fotos de ese tal _Justin beber._

-¡BIEBER! – Gritaron las dos con enojo. Sin más, se fueron a la habitación de Alex.

-continúa. – Pidió Bella.

-Digo que nosotros llevamos saliendo más de seis meses saliendo y por mi parte va en serio.

-Por la mía también. – Interrumpió Bella.

-Ya lo sé. – Sonrió Edward. – Haber, lo que quiero decir, que si esto en realidad va tan en serio como nosotros queremos, pues algún día habrá que mudarnos juntos, ¿no? – Soltó Edward sin dar muchos rodeos. Bella se quedó pensativa.

-O sea… ¿Me estás diciendo que me mude contigo? – Preguntó Bella.

-Exactamente. – Coincidió Edward.

-Pero no sé…

-¿no quieres? – Preguntó con tristeza Edward.

-Déjame terminar. – Aclaró. – Claro que quiero. Pero tu casa es… demasiado… ¿grande? No me gusta las casas grandes, solo porque cuando estoy sola siento como si alguien estuviese en casa y con mis inseguridades no sería propio con las chicas allí. ¿Me comprendes ahora?

-Sí, a la perfección. – Asintió. – Entonces, ¿Qué tal esa que has visto? ¿cómo es?

-Verás, no es ni muy grande ni muy normal. Es tamaño normal. Con tres dormitorios, tres cuartos de baño, que están en el piso inferior, otro en el segundo piso y el otro en lo que sería nuestro dormitorio. – Se sonrojó fuertemente. – Una cocina no muy grande en la que tenga todos los instrumentos al alcance. – Edward sonrió, ya que a Bella le encantaba cocinar. – Un salón y una salita. ¿Está bien? Además, es rústica pero moderna.

-¿Cuándo podemos ir a verla? – Preguntó. Bella se lanzó a sus brazos en un abrazo. Edward le correspondió. Dos cuerpos más, se echaron sobre ellos. Rieron.

-Así que, ¿Vamos a vivir los cuatro juntos? – Preguntaron animadamente Alex y Lise.

-Sólo si a vosotras os parece bien. – Dijo Bella.

-¡CLARO QUE NOS PARECE BIEN! – chillaron de emoción.

-Ahora solo falta que nos deis un hermanito. – Comentó Lise.

Tanto Bella como Edward se ruborizaron.

-Bueno, mañana no puedo, ya que tengo que ir a hacer algo de la boda de Jake y Vanessa. – contestó Bella a la pregunta anterior de Edward. – Es decir, hasta el sábado no tengo libre hasta el sábado, porque entre el instituto y la boda, me dejan listas. Hablando de instituto, tengo que corregir unos trabajos de _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas _**(N/A: Uff, me mandaron a hacer uno del libro y me costó la vida hacerlo! Y todo por que los **_**listos**_** de mi clase eligieron hacer el trabajo antes que el examen. Además de que a la señorita se le hizo taaaan pesado que juró no mandarlo nunca más. Uf, me caía súper bien, pero este año se va a otro instituto T.T) **– Se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación para corregir los dichosos trabajos.

Edward, Lise y Alex se quedaron en el salón hablando de cosas sin importancia.

Edward entraba en media hora al turno de noche, por lo que se tenía que ir para llegar a cambiarse a su casa y llegar a tiempo al hospital.

Edward tocó la puerta de Bella, que no contestó ya que estaba tan metida en la lectura de sus trabajos que no escuchó nada. Edward volvió a pegar más fuerte. Este sí lo notó y se sobresaltó.

-Pasa. – Permitió.

-Cariño, me gustaría quedarme, pero no puedo. Entro en media hora, ya sabes. – Dijo con fastidio mientras que se adentraba en la habitación.

-_Mmm…_ está bien. – Bella se levantó y fue hacia él. Le besó con todo el amor y la ternura que tenía, más un poco de pasión. Después de un largo rato, Edward se tenía que ir.

-En serio, cielo. Me tengo que ir. – Dijo riendo. – Piensa en mí, que lo haré lo mismo contigo. Dulces sueño. – Besó su frente.

-Vale. No quiero que se te muera ningún paciente por mi culpa, ¿te queda claro, Edward Cullen? – Preguntó apuntándolo con un dedo. – Sí, soñaré entre patadas y habladurías, no te preocupes. – Dijo rodando los ojos. _La noche que me espera…, _pensó.

Era cierto. No hay ser que se mueva más en la cama que Lise y no hay quién hable más – aparte de Bella – que hablase más.

Le besó suavemente en los labios y los dejó ir.

-Bueno. Portaros bien y hacedle caso a mamá. ¿Queda claro? – Dijo en tono autoritario Edward.

-Sí, papá. – Respondieron mientras rodaban los ojos. Las besó en la frente y se fue.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Ya había pasado el mes que quedaba para la boda. Solo faltaban tres días, por lo que hoy era el día general de la prueba de vestidos.

A Rose se lo habían tenido que modificar, ya que estaba de seis meses ya.

A Alice también, ya que estaba de tres meses. Y aunque no se le notase mucho su barriga, le había crecido un poco.

-Nessie, vas a estar hermosa. – Dijo Bella admirándola con el vestido de novia de Vanessa.

-Cierto. – Concordaron las otras cinco.

Después de esa prueba de vestido, los siguientes tres días siguientes habían pasado como un borrón.

Ahora todas se encontraban en la casa de Rose preparándose para el gran día de Nessie.

El vestido de la madrina era de un tono morado, pero no muy intenso. Era morado granate. La parte de arriba era como un corsé y bajo los pechos, había una tela bastante pegada al cuerpo, por lo que hacía que la parte de abajo, cayese libremente. Bella llevaba su pelo recogido en un moño perfectamente colocado junto con unos preciosos sarcillos. Iba perfecta. **(N/A: Vestido: http: / www. Pronovias .es / vestidos-madrina / nueva – colección – vestidos – madrina / Ya sabéis, sin espacios ^^, buscad por el lado derecho, es en la página 2 o 4 xD) **

El vestido de Rose era de un rosa muy bonito. La parte de arriba, era un poco apretada, pero Rose lo aguantaba y no era nada incómodo. Era como con rayitas en relieve, que se soportaban con dos tiras finitas. Y le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Su pelo lo llevaba suelto, totalmente liso. **(Vestido: http: / .com/ fotos-vestidos-para-damas-de-honor-y-madrinas-otono-invierno-2010-2011/ 10353#titulo sin espacios e imaginároslo con diferente color y con el pelo liso^^)**

El vestido de las damas de honor, era del mismo color que el de Bella. El vestido era de una tela muy fina y lo que separaba la parte superior de la inferior, era una tela, con más color. Era como el de Rose, pero este solo llegaba por las rodillas. Todas llevaban tacones dorados. El cabello lo llevaban de diferentes tocados. **(Vestido: http :/ .com/ fotos-vestidos-para-damas-de-honor-y-madrinas-otono-invierno-2010-2011/ 10369#titulo) **

El vestido de la novia era precioso. El vestido era estilo halter y muy simple. Era blanco y llevaba una cola que no era muy grande. El vestido llevaba pequeños bordaditos a lo largo de él. Llevaba unos taconazos con los que algunas se podrían haber matado en el intento de poder ponérselos. El cabello lo llevaba con definidas ondas y de la parte de atrás de colgaba el velo. Iba espectacular. **(Bueno, es la página, si buscáis a lo mejor lo encontrais, pero el pelo de la modelo lo lleva en un moño con una especie de… ¿diadema? No lo se xDD [http:/ /www .pronovias. es/ catalogo-vestidos-novia /]) **

Los vestidos de Lise y Alex también eran muy bonitos. El de Lise le llegaba por los tobillos y era morado. Llevaba como una especie de cinturón de piedras bajo el pecho, que hacía que lo resaltara. En los tirantes también llevaba ese estilo de pedrería. Para ser toda una muchacha de catorce años, ya tenía el cuerpo de una mujer y aparentaba como dieciséis.

Alex también llevaba un vestido del mismo color que el de Lise. Solo que el de ella le llegaba por las rodillas y bajo los pequeños pecho, un lazo. Llevaba unas sandalias y el pelo lo llevaba recogido en un moño desigual. **(Los vestidos están en la página 52 T.T: http: / /www. pronovias .es/ vestidos-fiesta/nueva-coleccion-vestidos-fiesta / sin espacios! :D) **

El de Esme era halter de un color crema bastante bonito. También, bajo el pecho, llevaba una especie de cinturón un poco más oscuro que el vestido en sí, y le caía en cascada por su alrededor. También llevaba unos pedazos de tacones.

Renée llevaba un vestido azul cielo, con un gran escote. Alice, al parecer, tiene una gran manía por los "cinturones" bajo el pecho, puesto que este también lleva uno, como el de Esme, más oscuro que el del vestido. **(N/A: La página de los vestidos de Renée y Esme es la misma que la de Lise y Alex, solo que el vestido de Renée está en la página 24 y el de Esme en la 58 ^^)**

Todas iban espectaculares. Y los chicos también. Todos con sus trajes negros, camisa blanca y corbata negra.

Jake estaba que se subía por las paredes.

-Ya, Black, tranquilízate. – Lo intentó calmar Emmett.

-Lo intentaré, Emmett.

En ese momento, llegó un Mercedes, por lo que dedujeron que eran Esme, Renée y Bella.

-Hola. – Saludaron. Esme y Renée entraron junto con Carlisle y Phil

-Hola. – Le devolvieron.

-La novia está a punto de llegar. – Anunció Bella.

-Bella. – Le entregó su brazo.

-Jake. –Aceptó. Miró hacia atrás y vio como la miraba Edward. Le guiñó un ojo.

Cuando ya se posicionaron en sus puestos, a los cinco minutos, llegó el coche de la novia.

-Estás guapísima, Nessie. – Le dijo Edward. Acto seguido, le ofreció su brazo. Ella lo cogió.

-Gracias. – Dijo con una sonrisa mientras que Alice y Tanya arreglaban la parte de atrás del vestido y Rose le daba el ramo.

-Bien, hay que entrar ya. – Anunció Kate. Entraron las cuatro y cuando se posicionaron en sus puestos, la marcha nupcial comenzó.

-Es el momento. – comentó Edward. - ¿Lista? – Ella cogió aire.

-Mucho más que eso. – Y se encaminó, con Edward del brazo, hacia el interior de la iglesia.

Cuando Jake vio a Nessie, se le iluminaron los ojos y supo que todo estaría bien. Edward le entregó la mano y se posicionó junto a Emmett.

La ceremonia fue muy emotiva y la gente lloraba. Sobre todo Alice y Rose.

-Jacob Black, ¿Aceptas como esposa a Vanessa Witherdale? – Preguntó el cura.

-Sí, acepto. – Dijo.

-Vanessa Witherdale, ¿Aceptas como esposo a Jacob Black? – Volvió a preguntar.

-Sí, acepto.

-puedes besar a la novia. – Jacob nada más que escuchó ese "puede" ya lo estaba haciendo.

El convite fue muy divertido y alegre, Jake y Nessie iban de mesa en mesa, atendiendo a los invitados.

La cena estuvo muy rica entre tonterías de Jake y Edward.

El primer vals también fue muy emotivo. Después se unieron más invitados.

-¿Me concede esta pieza, señorita? – Pidió Edward.

-Por supuesto, amable caballero. Pero le advierto de que no sé bailar. Y menos con estos tacones.

-Todo depende de quien la guíe, señorita. – Respondió él.

Se pusieron a bailar y a Bella, llegó un punto en el que le empezó a gustar.

Después de un gran rato, en el cual Alex y Lise veía como sus padres bailaban en la pista mirándose a los ojos.

-Ah. – Suspiraron. – Qué bonita pareja hacen. – Siguió Lise.

-Sí. – Volvieron a suspirar. – Solo falta que nos den un hermanito, ¿no crees? – Siguió esta vez Alex.

-Sí, pero si lo tienen que sea niña. Los niños son muy pesados. ¡Que me lo digan a mí! – Rieron. Uf, Lise era "_la chica más deseada por todo el instituto"_ además de que también se había ganado el título a _"La hija adoptiva de una señorita"._ Patético.

-¡Es hora de tirar el ramo, Vanessa! – Gritó Tanya, que había estado desaparecida y ahora estaba con el maquillaje un poco corrido y el vestido arrugado. Bella la miró con las dos cejas alzadas.

-Solo a ti se te ocurre hacer _eso_ en los cuartos de baño. – Susurró Bella a su hermana.

-¿Quién ha dicho que haya sido en los cuartos de baño? – Preguntó riendo. – Bella, ahora en serio. – Adoptó una mueca seria. – Queremos tener un bebé y aprovechamos todas las oportunidades que se nos presenten.

-Pero, hermanita, ¡Por Dios! ¿En la boda de tus amigos? – Volvió a reír Bella. Tanya se le unió.

-Ven aquí, hermana mía. – Y la abrazó. Alice ya estaba gritando porque faltaban ellas dos.

-Te quiero, hermanita. – se dijeron a la vez, cosa que las hizo reír.

-¡Venga! ¡Ya habrá tiempo para sentimentalismo más tarde! – Gritó Rose.

-_Habló…_ - Murmuraron Tanya y Bella.

Todas se posicionaron tras Vanessa. Todas estaban locas por coger el ramo. Alice estaba allí con Rose, a pesar de que ya estaban casadas. Cosas que no entendía para nada Bella. Vanessa tiró el ramo, y justamente cayó en las manos de…

¡Bella!

-Bella va a ser la próxima en casarse. – Cantaba Alice, las demás la coreaban.

Bella se sonrojó y miró hacia donde estaba Edward, que la miraba con la misma mirada de siempre, pero con… ¿deseo?

_¿Deseo? ¿Por qué sentirá deseo? ¿Se querrá casar… conmigo? No, eso debe de ser imposible. Ya me impresionó cuando me dijo lo de buscar una casa, no me imagino cómo debe de estar mi cara en estos momentos. Mejor ni imaginármela si no quiero pillarme un trauma de por vida, _pensaba Bella.

Cuando Jake le quitó la liga a Nessie, sin intenciones, le cayó a…

¡Edward!

Todos silbaron.

-Edward y Bella. Ya mismo estoy preparando vuestra boda. Para cuando Edward te pida la mano, ya todo estará planificado. – Dijo Alice con aire soñador.

-Ni se te ocurra, enana. Por lo menos déjame participar en mi propia boda, ¿no? – _Bien, Bella, lo has dicho en voz alta._ – Lo siento. – Se disculpó.

-No pasa nada. – Edward la besó.

Y así, pasó la noche hasta que dieron cerca de las cuatro menos cuarto de la noche y Edward y Bella, junto con Lise y Alex se fueron. Alex cayó rendida nada más tocar el asiento.

Edward aparcó su coche en su casa y se bajó para ayudar a Bella a bajarse del coche. Lise saltó y corrió con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban hacia el interior deseando ponerse el pijama y meterse en las calientes sabanas.

Edward sacó a la muy dormida Alex de coche y la llevó en brazos hasta la habitación de Lise, con la que dormía, en la litera. Bella le cambió la ropa y la arropó. Después de darle un beso a Alex y a Lise, se fue a la habitación de Edward para ponerse el pijama que estaba allí desde hace varios días.

Edward se despidió de las chicas y se fue a donde estaba Bella. Se cambió por un pantalón sin camisa y se metió en la cama junto con Bella.

-Te amo. – Se dijeron mutuamente. Se besaron y cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**Waaaaaaaaaaa! Espero que os haya gustado, porque a mi no me ha gustado el resultado final u.u **

**Bueno, deciros que ya no estoy en casa de mi prima, pues porque me vine ayer ^^ o sea que slo he durado un dia xD **

**bueno, muchas gracias a todas las que dejan review, alertas o favoritos, o solo leen ^^**

**bueno, estoy tratando de cambiarle el nombre a este fic, pero no se me ocurre nada T.T alguna sugerencia? (A) **

**Buenooooooooooooooo, os tengo que dejar ya porque aqui son casi las 4 de la mañana y me caigo del sueño T.T' **

***Anecdota del día***

**El otro dia me agregó un chico al messenger, que no se de donde lo saco, (aunque yo tengo mi msn en mi perfil, ese chico no era de fanfiction xD) pues tambien tenia a mi amiga :C, jaja y me empieza ha hablar y me dice que esta en la carcel... y yo claaaaaaaaaaaaaaro^^ y me dice "pues no te creas" :C pues le digo: "¿De donde eres?" y me salta JAJAJAJAJAJAJA y me quedo O.O y mi amiga, que tambien hablaba con el, me dijo de donde era y me dice: "¿Quien te lo ha dicho?" y yo pues mi amiga que tienes agregada. Y me dice: ES QUE ESTA UN PCOO LOCA! jajajajaja y yo estaba que no podía parar de reír (no porque le habia dicho eso a mi amiga, sino porque empezó a decirme cosas sin sentido O.O) y me bloqueó y me admitió otra vez y me dice: QUE MENSA ERES y yo jajajajjajaja xDD es que eso ha sido todo un show. Al final lo he tenido que dejar sin admision porque el pobre no era pesao que va xD y me dice: DEJA DE MANDAR ESOS PUTOS MENSAJES. y yo... vale? O.O que mensajes y puse en mi nick: ESO HAY QUE REPETIRLO, MOCO! esque es msn era algo asi como luis_moco o algo asi xD pero yo no podia dejar de reir xDD y encima, a mi amiga le aa agregado una mexicana y se puso a hablar con ella y le dijo: PENDEJA y me preguntó, y como yo tengo a mi buena amiga **maire20** me lo dijo y dice que le dijo: "Pues tu eres gilipoyas" o algo aasi, y dice que empezó: AJAJJAJAJAJAJAJA pues eso, otra bipolar como el otro x) **

***Promoción***

**Mi Querido Vecino u otros one-Shots o Street Dance, the Streets. **

**O "no lo sabrá nadie" de **Chika-midori** es decir, mi prima. Que sepas que yo te empecé a hablar de Twilight tu solita me pediste los libros x) y yo te los di como buena prima que sooooy ^^ **

**bueno, os dejo que por la cara me esta empezando a doler el tobillo (cosa que pasa cuando va a llover y aqui hacer muuuucho calor u.u) Sí, me pasa siempre desde que me lo doblé subiendo la escalera o cuando caí de pie en el suelo de un tranpolin de agua aquatico! T.T **

**no os aburro más,,, **

**graciias por los review, nuevamente, Besooos y os cuiidaiis, no seais tan torpes como yoo ^^ **

**Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (: **

**PD: waaaaaaa, _aii _**Chika-midori ******a lo mejor mañana me vuelvo a pasar por tu casa y eso que eres mi primaa de sangreeeee! jajajaja xDD**


	13. Nueva Casa

Disclaimer:

Todos los personajes pertenecen a **S.M,** solo la trama junto algunos personajes son míos (:

**Capítulo 13: **_Nueva Casa._

-¿Preparadas para irnos a la nueva casa? – Preguntó Edward a las chicas. Él estaba en la puerta de la casa de Alice con Bella cogida de la mano.

-Claro que sí, papá. – Dijeron las dos.

Se cogieron de la mano y echaron a correr hacia el volvo de Edward.

-Bueno, cariño. Yo me voy en mi coche. Después nos vemos allí. – Se besaron suavemente y con cariño y Bella se fue en su coche.

Ya había pasado una semana desde la boda de Jake y Nessie y todavía estaban de luna de miel.

Cuando cogieron el camino hacia su nueva casa, Edward y Bella se cruzaron un par de veces por varios lados y Edward cada vez que podía le guiñaba un ojo y Bella se sonrojaba.

Llegaron, y nada más que Edward frenó el coche, las dos chicas salieron escopetadas, hacia fuera para ver su nueva casa. Ellas no la habían visto todavía, puesto que Edward y Bella querían que fuesen una sorpresa.

-Wow. ¿Aquí es dónde vamos a vivir? – Preguntaron asombradas.

-Claro que sí. – Les pasó un brazo por el hombro y las atrajo en un abrazo. – Solo falta que llegue Bella para que entremos todos. – Sonrió.

A los pocos minutos de decir eso, Bella se bajó de Audi A3 y se fue a encontrar con ellos.

-¿Abrimos? – Preguntó Bella. Los tres asintieron emocionados. – Pues abramos.

Se dirigieron hacia su nueva casa y Bella hizo los honores. La casa por fuera era de ladrillos color beis y marrones. Delante de la puerta principal, había césped y muchas plantas verdes y de todos los colores. A los lados de la puerta principal, había como dos suplementos. Las ventanas tenían como unas "cortinas" de madera, a parte de las tradicionales para tapar la entrada al sol. **(N/A: link de la casa: http: /www. /anuncio/ casas_rurales_decoradas_modernas_ ya sabéis, sin espacios ^^)**

El interior de la casa estaba decorado por Alice y por Esme, que decoraban estupendamente.

Todas las paredes estaban revestidas de madera y el suelo de todas las habitaciones son de parqué, excepto el de la cocina que era como de granito que concordaba perfectamente con su encimera.

-¡Es preciosa! – Gritaba Lise desde el piso de arriba.

-¡Es maravillosa! – Gritaba Alex.

-¡Ey! ¡Yo quiero ese cuarto! – Pidió Lise.

-¡No! ¡Ese es para mí! – Replicaba Alex. - ¡Las pequeñas tienen ventajas, Já!

-¡Que no, que no! – Decía Lise, llevándole la contrariara a Alex.

-¡Lo que digas pero es para mí!

Bella y Edward escuchaban la escena desde abajo, abrazados mirando todo lo que le quedaba a su alcance, mientras reían al escuchar a sus hijas.

-Vamos a tener un graaaaan problema. – Dijo Bella riendo. – Vamos a ver como solucionamos esto. – Suspiraron.

Subieron las escaleras y vieron a sus hijas enfrente con el ceño fruncido, Alex cruzada de brazos y Lise con sus manos en las caderas. Es decir, unas posturas muy cómicas.

-Haber, ¿Qué pasa aquí? – Preguntó Bella simulando que estar enfadada pero en realidad, estaba divertida.

-Pues fácil, queremos la misma habitación.

-Haber, alegadme cada una por qué queréis esa habitación. – Ordenó ahora Edward.

-Bien, yo estoy en la etapa adolescente y necesito más espacio para poder estudiar y tenerlo todo mucho mejor organizado que si estoy en la habitación más pequeña. – Alegó Lise.

-En mi caso, es porque quiero tener más espacio para cuando tenga que hacer mis próximos ejercicios y las demás cosas restantes que me manden. _Además quiero más sitio para poner mis barbies. _– Susurró la última parte.

-Ejem. ¿Has dicho algo? – Preguntó Bella, a pesar de haberla escuchado perfectamente.

-¿Quién? ¿Yo? No, nada, solo he dicho que necesito espacio. – Explicó rápidamente y desviando su mirada.

-Ajá, estas mintiendo. – Dijo Edward.

-Lo siento, hija. Pero la habitación será para tu hermana. – Decidió Bella firmemente. Lise sonrió y Alex se metió dentro de su ahora nueva habitación.

-¿Tan pronto vamos a empezar con los cambios de humos? – Preguntó Edward a nadie especial.

-Sí, eso parece. – Respondió Bella.

-Alice empezó a los quince, y Lise a los trece. Parece ser que se nos va a adelantar. – Dijo riendo. Bella y Lise se les unieron.

-Bueno, nosotros vamos a colocar todo en su sitio. Si quieres puedes ir haciéndolo tú, puedo ayudarte después. – Ofreció Bella con una sonrisa tierna.

-Está bien, mamá. – Aceptó. – Me voy. – Se acercó a ellos y los abrazó. Se fue a la, ahora nueva, habitación.

-Empecemos con nuestro trabajo. – Anunció Bella. Le dio un leve beso a Edward y se encaminaron – de la mano – hacia la planta inferior.

Bella puso música y fluyó libremente. La canción que sonaba en este momento era muy movidita. Se llamaba _"Your Love Is A Drug"_ de _"Leighton Meester"_. Blair Waldorf en _Gossip Girl._

Bella empezó a colocarlo todo alrededor del salón al ritmo de esta canción pegadiza.

Después de muchas canciones, poner cosas en sus respectivos lugares y muchas cosas más, terminaron.

Es decir, los muebles ya estaban colocados, solo faltaba poner sus películas, fotos, discos y esas cosas para que ser un hogar _completo._

-Bien, voy a ver como esta Lise. Tú puedes ayudar a Alex. – Se dieron un beso profundo y subieron las escaleras. Bella fue hacia la habitación de Lise y Edward a la de Alex.

-Hola, Lise. ¿Quieres ayuda? – Preguntó Bella maternalmente.

-No, no hace falta, mamá. Pero gracias. – Dijo sonriente.

-En ese caso, ayúdame a preparar la cena. – Pidió.

-Me encantaría. – Respondió con otra sonrisa.

**..~En la ahora nueva habitación de Lise~..**

-Hola, Alex. – Saludó Edward sonriente.

-Hola. – Dijo Alex con desgana, mientras que estaba mirando alguna de sus libretas con cosas apuntadas.

-Haber, ¿No te habrás enfadado, verdad? – Se cercioró Edward.

-¡No! ¡Qué va! – Respondió con sarcasmo. _Cuanto se parece a su madre…, _pensó Edward. – Sólo estoy así porque me plazca. – Añadió con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Tienes que comprender a tu hermana, Alex. Entiende que ella se está haciendo mayor y quiere tener su espacio. También tiene que estudiar con suficiente escritorio para que se organice bien. Tú no te preocupes, que vas a tener muchas _barbies_ igualmente.

-¡Gracias, papá! – Chilló Alex. Y lo abrazó.

Después de unos minutos más en los que se quedaron abrazados, Edward dijo que tenían que ayudar a Bella, si no querían que se enfadaran.

-Menos mal que ya bajáis. – Comentó Bella, mientras que sacaba del horno su famosa lasaña.

-Lasaña. – Dijeron los dos cuando la vieron, a la manera _Homer Simpson. _– Cerrad la boca, que os va a entrar una mosca. – Rieron Lise y Bella. Al momento la cerraron, pero no dejaron de mirarla. – Pues como no me deis algo a cambio, no vais a probar _nada_ de lasaña. – Comentó Bella mientras se iba con la gran bandeja hacia el salón, que era donde ya estaban todas las cosas puestas.

-¡Mamita! ¡Pero si tú sabes cuánto te quiero! – Gritó Alex, tirándose a los brazos de su madre.

-Bien, señorita. Tú sí puedes comer. Señor Cullen. – Le indicó con la mirada para que la siguiera a la cocina. - ¿Y bien? ¿Tú que me vas a dar? – Dijo un poco traviesa.

-Pues, por ahora, solo te daré esto. – Y le plató un beso que casi desmaya a Bella. Se tuvo que separar, porque sus pulmones ya pedían aire. Dejó su frente reposar sobre el hombro de Edward.

-Te amo. – Le susurró en su oído. A continuación, mordió el lóbulo de Bella. Cosa que hizo que rieran. Bella iba a decir algo, pero el grito que lanzó Lise los separó.

-¡Dejad de haced lo que estéis haciendo y venid aquí ya! ¡La cena se enfría!

-Mejor nos vamos. – Rió Bella. Entraron en el salón cogidos de la mano y se sentaron juntos.

La cena pasó entre risas por parte de algún comentario de Alex, y las muecas que ponía Lise ante los comentarios de Alex. Bella y Edward veían la escena callados, y muy felices sintiendo que podían vivir así toda la vida.

Cuando llegó la noche, todos cayeron rendidos. Cada uno en su nueva habitación.

Así tenía de sueño Bella, que ni le preocupaba que durmiese en la misma cama que Edward.

A la mañana siguiente, Bella notó que su almohada era _dura,_ con buen _perfume_ y que se _movía_ como si respirase.

Cuando levantó la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que era _Edward_ y no su _almohada_ se levantó despacio para no despertarlo y se metió en el cuarto de baño para lavarse los dientes y darse una ducha.

Cuando ya se hubo bañado, cayó en la cuenta de que no tenía ropa. Había dos opciones. Primera: Iría a la habitación contando con que Edward estuviese durmiendo y todo contentos. O Segunda: Ir a la habitación y si Edward está despierto, hacer como si nada.

_Será mejor la primera,_ pensó.

Cuando salió de su "escondite", no había nadie en la habitación, por lo que tendría tarjeta verde para coger su ropa y volver al cuarto de baño sin nadie a la vista.

Cogió unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta Adidas rosa y se cogió el pelo en una coleta alta.

Se fue a la cocina y allí vio que Edward estaba haciendo un delicioso desayuno que, según Bella, olía delicioso.

-Buenos días, cariño. – Saludó cuando deslizó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Edward y apoyó su cabeza entre sus omoplatos.

-Buenos días, mi amor. – Se volvió hacia ella y le dio un beso mañanero.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – Preguntó al ver muchas cosas en la encimera.

-El desayuno. Solo que no ser qué hacer. – Puso una mueca graciosa. Bella le acarició sus mejillas.

Cuando ya terminaron de hacer el desayuno, llamaron a Lise y a Alex para que bajaran a desayunar. Con desgana lo hicieron.

-Buenos días. – Dijo Lise con un bostezo y mientras se estiraba.

-Sí, sí, eso mismo. – Murmuró Alex al ver el desayuno.

Se sentaron y como siempre, lo pasaron entre bromas, chistes y charlas triviales.

Bella estaba fregando los platos, cuando sonó su móvil.

-Edward, por favor, coge mi móvil, yo ahora mismo no puedo. – Pidió.

-Está bien. – Dijo él desde la salita. Se dirigió a su cuarto y lo cogió.

-¿Sí? – Preguntó.

-_Edward, me urge que le digas a Bella que ponga las noticias. Van a poner algo importante dentro de poco. _– Anunció Alice.

-Está bien. Chao, hermanita. Te quiero.

-Sí, Edward. Yo también. – Y colgó.

-Dice mi hermana que veamos las noticias. Van a poner algo importante.

Quitó a Bella del fregadero y a tiempo cogió un trapo para limpiarse las manos.

Alex y Lise estaban en el cuarto, por lo que solos estaban ellos en el salón.

-_Les adelantamos una noticia de última hora._ – Anunció la muchacha que anunciaba las noticias.

Y a continuación, lo único que se vio, fue a un hombre _ahorcado_.

* * *

**Waaaaaaaaaaah! ¿Quién será ese hombreee? Ö Espero que dejen su respuesta ^^ **

**Muchas gracias a todas las que dejan review, alertas, o favoritooss! Me alegraiss el diiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (L) **

**Bueno, he decidido (mas o menos) qué nombre voy a ponerle, pero me aprece bien dos nombre, **

**Primero: Rehacer nuestras vidas**

**Segundo: Empezar de nuevo**

**Dejad vuestras opinionessssss es muuy importante paraaa mii! :) **

**Bueno, no os digo nada más porque estoy lo estoy subiendo de chiripa, ya que dentro de un minuto, me voy a mi instituto a acompañar a mi amiga ya que tiene que reclamar una cosa de los examenes de recuperacion ^^ **

**Buenoooo, chaaaoooo, **

**supongo que nos leeremos en "Mi Querido Vecino" en brevee ya que algunas me lo exigen ¬¬ jajajja xDD **

**Buenoo, que eso, me tengo que iir ^^ **

**Besooos! se os quiere! (L) **

**Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (: **

**PD: _I Just Need Somebody To Loveeeeeeee!_ (LLLL) jajaja esque la estoy escuchando en este momentoo! jajaja xDD**


	14. El caso del hombre ahorcado

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son propiedad de **S.M,** solo la trama es mía junto con algunos personajes ^^

**Leer abajo, please. Espero que os guste el capítulo **

**Capítulo 14: **_El caso del hombre ahorcado._

_-Dice mi hermana que veamos las noticias. Van a poner algo importante._

_Quitó a Bella del fregadero y a tiempo cogió un trapo para limpiarse las manos._

_Alex y Lise estaban en el cuarto, por lo que solos estaban ellos en el salón._

_-__Les adelantamos una noticia de última hora.__ – Anunció la muchacha que anunciaba las noticias._

_Y a continuación, lo único que se vio, fue a un hombre __ahorcado__._

Bella emitió un chillido cuando vio al hombre pálido, con ojos azules y cabello rubio. Era Mike.

-_"Noticia de última hora. Un hombre aproximadamente de veintiocho o veintinueve años, se ha 'suicidado' ahorcado. El susodicho llamado Mike Newton, había sido encarcelado por abusos sexuales, intento de abuso a una menor, maltrato psicológico y demás. El hombre maltrataba a su esposa, Isabella Swan, e intentó matar a su propia hija, Alex. Esta mañana, se ha encontrado a Mike Newton 'ahorcado'. La policía está investigando el caso. Les informaremos más adelante. _

Bella estaba en shock y con la boca abierta. Edward estaba igual y se le cayó el mando del televisor al suelo.

Edward salió de su estado de shock y fue a abrazar a Bella que se encontraba llorando, de pie en el salón y en la misma postura que cuando entró allí.

-No te preocupes, cariño. – La intentaba tranquilizar Edward. Ella solo lloraba en silencio contra el cuello de Edward.

Cuando Edward ya había podido apagar la televisión, llevó a Bella hasta uno de los amplios sillones que se encontraban allí.

-Dime como te sientes. – Pidió Edward con cariño.

-Por una parte, siento alegría de que todo esto se haya acabado, pero por otra siento pena. Porque por más daño que nos haya hecho, la muerte no es deseada para nadie. – Contestó Bella mientras lloraba.

-Ya, ya. Ya se terminó todo. – La volvió a abrazar. – Verás que ya nadie nos va a impedir que seamos felices juntos.

Bella lo besó con impaciencia. Edward le correspondió, claro. Se besaban con tal pasión que no se dieron cuenta, cuando acabaron tumbados en el sofá. Bella sobre Edward.

Bella empezó a desabrocharle la camisa a Edward. Pero él no quería hacerlo… todavía.

Como pudo, se sentó correctamente y puso a Bella sobre su regazo. Pero sin parar de besarse.

Tuvo que romper el beso con la mayor delicadeza posible para que Bella no se sintiese mal.

-Bella. – Susurró con voz ronca. – Para. – Bella paró al instante.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No quiero hacer esto… - Empezó. Pero Bella no le dejó terminar.

-Perfecto. – Dijo enfadada y levantándose del regazo de Edward.

-Bella. – Volvió a llamar Edward. Ella no le miró. Por miedo a que las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos, se desbordasen.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó con frialdad.

-Déjame explicarte. – Imploró.

-¿Para qué? – Chilló ella. - ¿Para ver cómo te ríes de mí en mi propia cara? No, Edward. Estás muy equivocado. No soy un juguete. ¡De nadie! Y no voy a permitir que esté para nada más cuando tú quieras. ¡Porque no! – Cogió aire. – Sé que es difícil para ti comprenderme, pero inténtalo por lo menos, ¿no? Yo hago todo lo posible para que esto funcione. Pero si tú nada más que estás ahí para cuando a ti te dé la gana, estás muy equivocado. – Dijo con enfado. Se calmó un poco y prosiguió. – Y pensar que todo esto ha comenzado porque no me deseas. Edward, entiéndeme. Entiende que por lo que yo entiendo por esto, es dolor, dolor y más dolor. Y por ¡una vez que deseo hacerlo sin dolor, no quieres! Entiéndeme, por favor. – Se derrumbó y se desmayó.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Por favor! – se escucharon las puertas abrirse de las habitaciones, mientras que Edward buscaba alcohol para hacer reaccionar a Bella. - ¡No salgáis de donde estéis! – Gritó desesperado.

Encontró el alcohol y corrió de nuevo hacia el salón. Le puso el alcohol bajo la nariz y Bella se empezó a remover incomoda. Varios minutos después, abrió totalmente los ojos.

-¡Bella! ¡Oh, Bella! – Gritó Edward mientras la abrazaba. Ella le correspondió al abrazo.

-¿Qué me ha pasado? – Dijo confundida.

-Has tenido un colapso. Muchas emociones por un día. Así que, te quedarás ahí por lo que queda de día. Y nada de peros. Mañana hablaremos de lo ocurrido en el día de hoy. No quiero que te vuelvas a desmayar. – Dijo tiernamente mientras dejaba un beso en la frente y se giraba hacia las escaleras.

Alex y Lise venían corriendo y se abalanzaron sobre Bella.

-Mamá, no quiero que te pase nada. – Lloró Alex.

-Te queremos mucho. – Dijo Lise haciéndose la dura e intentando no llorar.

-Y nosotros a vosotras. – Respondió Edward. - ¿Queréis ver una peli? – Ofreció Edward.

-¡Claro! – dijeron las tres.

-¿Cuál queréis?

-¡_Marmaduke_! – Volvieron a decir las tres.

-Pues esa será. – Dijo Edward mientras que se levantaba y se dirigía hacia el DVD.

Después de muchas risas, Edward fue a hacer la cena con ayuda de Lise.

Mientras que hacían pasta, hablaban tranquilamente. Cuando la cena estuvo lista, todos se sentaron en la mesa y hablaron de todo un poco.

**..~ Al día siguiente al medio día, después de comer ~..**

**-**Chicas, a estudiar, seguro que no lo habéis hecho todo. – Mandó Edward. – Y si es así, poneros en el ordenador.

-¡Chachi! – Dijeron las dos. Subieron para arriba y las dos se encerraron en la habitación de Lise.

Bella estaba en el salón, mientras que Edward fregaba los utensilios prescindibles que hubieron sido utilizados en la comida.

Después de eso, se sentó en el sofá y Bella automáticamente apoyó su cabeza en el regazo de Edward. Él empezó a jugar con su cabello.

-_"Nuevas noticias sobre el caso de Mike Newton. La policía tras mucho investigar desde que los hechos sucedieron, han llegado a la conclusión de que no ha sido un suicidio. Conectamos en directo con Eric. Buenas tardes, Eric." _– Comunicó otra señora diferente a la que dio la noticia ayer.

_-"Buenas tardes, Susan. Como bien has dicho, ahora mismo estamos juntos al investigador que lleva el caso. ¿Qué puedes decirnos sobre la investigación, Agente?"_ – La cámara enfocó a un hombre con bigote y cabello blanco y con facciones amables y tiernas.

-_Verá, desde el primer momento en el que la policía vio el cuerpo del Señor Newton en su celda, ya sabíamos que esto no había sido un simple suicidio. Ahora le explico por qué. Tras muchos interrogatorios a diversos encarcelados en esta cárcel, han cantado. Lo mataron algunos presos de aquí. No voy a decir nombres. Por lo que nos han contado, no quieren a presos que han pegado a sus mujeres o niños, o que la abusen, o que hagan daño a sus hijos. Para ellos lo mayor que hay en esta vida es su familia. Y según lo que nos han contado, pensaban que este hombre no merecía seguir vivo y bueno, simularon un 'suicidio'. Eso es todo. Ahora, si me disculpa, tengo trabajo que hacer. Buenas tardes."_ – El agente se fue hacia la comisaría y el cámara volvió a enfocar a Eric.

-_"Bien, aquí tenemos todo lo que el agente nos ha podido decir. Buenas tardes."_ – en la televisión volvió a aparecer Susan con una cara de desconcierto.

-_"Bien, esto no me lo esperaba. Y a continuación, el pronóstico del tiempo con Amy. Que tengan un buen día."_ – Y Edward apagó la tele antes de que saliese nada más.

-Vale, debo admitir que _eso_ no me lo esperaba. – Comentó Bella, todavía desde su posición.

-Yo tampoco. – Coincidió Edward.

Después de esa pequeña charla, todo pasó normal. Las chicas se _dignaron_ a salir de su habitación cuando fue la hora de cenar. Ya que tenían mejores planes antes que pasar tiempo fuera de su habitación.

-Bien, parece que _de nuevo_ han dejado a sus pobres padres solos. – Comentó Edward con un pucherito.

-Anda, Edward. Estás mal. Muy mal. – Le dijo Edward mientras que entraba en la ducha para darse una _ducha._ Lógico, ¿verdad?

Después de la ducha, se metió en la cama, para mañana despertarse bien temprano para ir al instituto. Edward también se duchó y cuando salió, Bella ya estaba dormida. Cuando se metió en la cama, ella fue a amoldarse al escultural pecho de Edward.

* * *

**Wooolaa! :) **

**Biien, sé que NO es un GRAN capítulo, pero entended, que ESTO es NECESARIO! ^^**

**Bueno, una aclaración: NO VA HABER LEMMON! :) **

**Solo por si las dudas ^^**

**¿Alguien pensaba que iba a pasar _esto_? jaja, por eso en los Review, dije: "Nada es lo que parece" (O algo parecido ¬¬) xD **

**Biien, **kotesiita Cullen Swan **quiero decirte, que no sé lo que le pasaba a mi ordenador, pero nopude contestarte al Review! Lo siientoo =( Espero que las dudas ya esten desechas con este capítulo ^^ **

**Tras muucho pensarlo, he decidido que la historia se va a llamr: "REHACER NUESTRAS VIDAS" ^^ **

**WAHHHH!, MUUCHAS GRACIIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! hemos llegado a los 90 en 13 capítulos. Para algunos, puede que no signifique NADA, pro por ejemplo en el fic "Mi Querido Vecino" acabo de llegar a los 91 con 27 capítulos, asíu que, para mi es TODO UN LOGROO! de nuevo. GRACIAS! (L) **

**Bueno, os tengo quee dejar, no sé cuando voy a actualizar, puesto que mañana es MI CUMPLE! :D y después de eso, tengo que arreglar las cosas que queden para el instituto ¬¬ **

**ah! y ya sé como voy a ir actualizando mis historias (Si no las termino xD): Por ejemplo, el lunes empiezo el capítulo y supongo que el martes, seguiré escribiendo. Miercoles subiré y así sucesivamente, pero NO ES CIENCIA CIERTA! ^^ **

**Wah, promoción: "No lo sabrá nadie" de mi prima: **Chika-midori **y mis otros fics. Por cierto, voy a ponerme a escribirlos ahora y por la noche supongo que me pondré a leer "Entrevista con el Vampiro" (Estoy totalmente enganchada! xD)**

**No os molesto MÁS! :D **

**Besooos! :D **

**Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (: **

**PD: Será mi última actualización con este nombre. A partir de ahora seré Sandraa McMasen ^^**


	15. ¡Mis Niñas!

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a **S.M, **solo la trama es mía junto con algunos personajes extras ^^

**Capítulo 15: **_¡Mis Niñas!_

_Bella's Pov_

-Bella, ¿Qué te parece si esta noche quedamos tú y yo? – Preguntó Edward, un viernes, cuando Edward nos llevó al instituto. Las dos enanas salieron disparadas hacia el interior. Yo me quedé un poco más tiempo.

-Me parece perfecto. – Sonreí. - ¿Cuándo sales de tu turno?

-Por suerte, hoy os puedo recoger. Nada ajetreado. – Informó. – Después nos vemos, cariño.

Se acercó a mí y posó sus dulces labios sobre los de míos.

-Tengo que entrar ya. – Me separó a regañadientes de Edward y abrí la puerta del Volvo.

-Está bien. Luego te recojo a la misma hora de siempre, ¿no? – Se cercioró Edward.

-Claro. Te amo. – Le di un pico.

-Yo también. – Me dio otro y se bajó.

La mañana pasó rápida para mí. Llena de adolescentes hormonados y chillando por todo. Llena de innumerables trabajos y exámenes. En la hora del descanso, me pude escabullir y llamar a Alice para que me arreglase. Yo sé que ella no se podía negar a esta oportunidad. Yo, Isabella Swan, pidiendo a _Alice Cullen_ que la _arregle_ y que la _maquille. _

-_¿¡Hola! – _Saludó alegremente la enana.

-Ey, Alice. –Saludé. – Te llamaba para comentarte una cosa. – Fui al grano, sabiendo que a Alice no le gustaba que le diesen rodeos a las cosas "sin sentido".

-_Haber, cuéntame. _– Pidió emocionada.

-Tu hermano y yo hemos quedado para salir y me preguntaba si… - Informé, pero Alice me cortó, como siempre hacía.

-_¡Quieres que te ayudemos a vestirte! _– Adivinó.

-¿Cómo…? – Sonó el timbre del instituto. – Hoy me recoge Edward. No sé a qué hora, ni donde, le tendrás que llamar tú. Me tengo que ir, Alice.

-_¡Está bien, Bella! ¡Yo me ocupo de __todo__! – _Y colgó.

Cogí las cosas necesarias que necesitaba para la siguiente clase que me tocaba, que era la de Lise. Cuando iba a mitad del camino hacia la clase, me acordé de que tenía que entregarles unos exámenes y tuve que volver a la sala de profesores a por ellos. Llegué a clase y entré.

-Buenas tardes, chicos. – Saludé entrando al aula y dirigiéndome hacia el escritorio.

Todos los chicos se sentaron cuando me vieron de entrar. Me senté y me preparé para pasar lista.

-Perdone, señorita. – Me llamó Agatha, una niña muy estudiosa y educada. - ¿Ha corregido los exámenes? – Pidió educadamente. La mitad de la clase bufaron, la otra mitad asintió.

-Sí, los he corregido. – Le contesté con una sonrisa. – Déjame pasar lista y después los entrego.

Pasé lista y estaban todos. Empecé repartiendo los exámenes.

-Agatha Smith. – Llamé. Vino hacia mí, y yo empecé a explicarle. – Todo está muy bien. La sintaxis te ha salido muy bien, solo que en algunas frases confundes el Complemento Directo con el Complemento Indirecto. Por lo demás todo bien. Ninguna falta de ortografía, buena presentación, todo en orden. Eres una de las que más nota has sacado. – Se fue con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. – Martha Smith.

-¿Sí, profesora?

-Todo está estupendamente. La literatura un poco floja, pero nada de lo que no se pueda arreglar. Después, en la sintaxis te has equivocado en dos frases, pero esas dos casi nadie las ha tenido bien. Otra cosa, te he tenido que quitar 0'3 puntos en tu nota por tener tres faltas. También ha sido una de la nota más alta. – Le entregué su examen, y al igual que su gemela, se fue con una gran sonrisa. – Bianca Platt. – Llamé. – Todo muy bien, pero la nota te ha bajado un montón debido a la ortografía. Debes recordar eso. – Le entregué su examen y se fue con una sonrisa. A pesar haber "perdido" unas cuantas décimas, estaba muy contenta. – Elizabeth Cullen. – Se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia mí.

-Dígame. – Me dijo como si yo no fuera su profesora. Después hablaría con ella.

-Has sacado un diez. Ningún fallo, ninguna falta de ortografía. Todo muy completo, bien presentado y muy ordenado todo. La letra clara y perfecta. – Le dije realmente orgullosa de mi hija. – _Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, pero tú y yo vamos a hablar muy seriamente. _– Le dije en un murmullo. Se tensó y se fue hacia su asiento con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Se escucharon comentarios como: _"¡Wow! ¡Felicidades" _u otros como: _¡Qué cara! ¡Ojalá yo sacara eso!_

El último comentario provino de un compañero bastante agradable. El pobre estudiaba y estudiaba, pero no había manera de que se le grabase en la mente.

Estaba corrigiendo el siguiente alumno, cuando Jaden hizo un comentario.

-Cómo se nota que eres la hija, según tú, adoptiva de Bella. Qué lástima que tu papaíto esté con una hermosura como ella. Al contrario de ella, tú y tu papaíto sois una basura. – Vale, esto sí que no lo iba a permitir.

-¡Ve ahora mismo al despacho del director! ¡Esto es algo de lo que no voy a dejar pasar, Jaden! – Pedí a Emily que se hiciera cargo de la clase y a Martha, Agatha y Bianca – en un susurro – que llevasen a Lise al servicio de las chicas. Se fueron inmediatamente.

Fui con Jaden al despacho del director, porque yo no iba a dejar que esto se quedase así como así. ¡Con mi niña nadie se mete! Menos mal que todo el profesorado sabe de que ahora soy la madre de Lise.

Pegué con los nudillos en la puerta de madera del señor Brandon y, más adelante, nos hizo pasar.

-¡Oh, Bella! ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó mientras que miraba a Jaden.

El director no era muy viejo, de unos cincuenta años. Era alto y el cabello negro. Tenía los ojos azules, casi grises y con una fina y tersa piel, nívea.

-Este muchacho ha rozado los límites de mi pasividad, Aro. – Empecé.

-Jaden, espera fuera. – Ordenó el director, se fue y me dijo que continuase con mi historia.

-Estaba repartiendo los exámenes en la clase de 3ºA, cuando él ha hecho un comentario bastante despectivo hacia varios miembros de mi familia. Primero, ha supuesto que ella no es mi hija. Segundo, me ha llamado como si me conociese de toda la vida y fuéramos _algo más que amigos. _Después ha dicho que Edward no se merecía estar conmigo y me ha estado piropeando. Y por último, le ha llamado a ellos dos ¡Que son unas basuras! – Terminé explotando.

-No se altere. Tomaré cartas en el asunto. – Se levantó de su sillón de cuero y se dirigió hacia la puerta, acompañándome. – Vete a clase e intenta que Lise se tranquilice. – Sí, nos tratábamos de tú, puesto que él me conocía desde que yo era una recién nacida. Mis padres siempre han mantenido una muy buena relación con él, y ahora la tengo yo.

Me dirigí hacia el cuarto de baño de chicas de la última clase – dónde se encontraba esa clase – y vi que allí no había nadie. Por lo que supuse que ya debería estar dentro del aula.

La clase estaba en un silencio sepulcral. Lise tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados. Martha, Agatha y Bianca, con la preocupación plasmada en su clase.

-Bien, aquí no ha pasado nada, ¿está bien? – Dije refiriéndome a Lise. – Veamos, abrid el libro por la página sesenta.

Lo que restaba de clase, no le quité la vista de encima a Lise. Cuando todos los alumnos se fueron y Lise y yo estuvimos solas, me abrazó.

Me abrazó mientras que lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas e iban a parar a mi blusa.

-No te preocupes, Lise. El director se va a hacer cargo del asunto y todo estará bien. – Ella asintió, pero no se despegó de mí. - ¿Quieres que llame a papá? – Le pregunté. Volvió a asentir. Se separó de mí y se sentó en la silla, mientras que yo me dirigía hacia una de las ventanas, para que hubiese cobertura. Antes de marcar el número, apareció una profesora de guardia.

-¿Podrías hacer guardia en mi siguiente clase? – Pregunté rogando porque dijera que sí.

-Claro, no tengo nada que hacer. – Dijo con una sonrisa. - ¿Cuál es la clase?

-1º de Bachiller C. – Le respondí. Me dio otra sonrisa tierna y se fue.

-_¿Bella?_ – Preguntó preocupado y confundido. Cierto, pocas veces eran las que le llamaba en horas de clase.

-Edward, ¿Ya has salido? – Pregunté rogando para que fuera así.

_-Sí, ahora mismo acabo de terminar las rondas y me dirigía hacia mi consulta para quitarme mi bata y coger mis cosas. ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo malo? ¿Están bien Lise y Alex? ¿Estás bien tú? – _Uf, demasiadas preguntas. Y él, demasiado paranoico. Pero era _mí_ paranoico.

"No pienses en eso ahora mismo, Isabella" Me reprendí mentalmente.

-Después en la casa te explico. Solo ven y llévate a Lise, por favor. – No era un tema para hablar por teléfono.

_-¿Le ha pasado algo? ¡Isabella, por favor, dime algo! _ - Se le notaba que estaba muy preocupado. Tragué las ganas de llorar y le contesté.

-Cariño, esto no es un tema del que se pueda hablar por teléfono. Es algo bastante… serio. Solo ven y ahora te explico.

_-Está bien… ¡Por cierto! ¿No habrás llorado cuando te he "medio-gritado", verdad? _ - Preguntó.

-No, Edward. Pero casi.

-_¡Mierda! _ - Parecía que lo había dicho para él, en ese momento se escuchó un trasteo como si el móvil se hubiese caído en algo que rebotase. – _Lo sien…_

-Cariño, te entiendo perfectamente. Ahora solamente dedícate a dirigirte al colegio. Te espero en la entrada, Te amo.

-_Vale, en menos de lo que esperas estoy allí. Yo también te amo. _– y colgó.

-Papá ya viene para acá. – La informé. Ella asintió, sorbiéndose la nariz.

-¿Señorita Swan? – Preguntó la inconfundible y tierna voz de la Señora Cope en la puerta.

-¿Sí, Señora Cope?

-La buscan en el área de Primaria.

Me tensé, esa era el área de Alex. Salí, no sin antes darle las gracias y me dirigí hacia la clase que me tocaba y que no podía dar, puesto que tenía ir a ver lo que pasaba con Alex.

-Kristen, no puedo dar la clase. Tengo que ir a ver lo que ha sucedido con mi hija en el área de Primaria. Diles a los chicos, que hagan lo que quieran. Si desean irse, se pueden ir.

-Está bien, Bella. Espero que no sea nada malo. – Me dio otra sonrisa igual a las anteriores y me dirigí hacia el área de Primaria.

Llegué y en secretaría estaba mi hija junto con su tutora Marie.

-Hola, Marie. Hola, Alex. – Saludé. Alex estaba cabizbaja y no me regresó el saludo. Lise también saludó y tampoco se lo regresó.

-Hola, Bella, Lise. – Saludó Marie.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – Pregunté preocupada mientras que con la otra mano – La otra llevaba de la mano a Lise – le tocaba los cabellos caobas.

-Alex pasó delante de Jaden cuando salía de los cuartos de baño del servicio de la secundaria. En nuestra área se han roto las tuberías y por lo tanto no se pueden usar. Por lo que la mandé ir a ese servicio. Fue justamente cuando tú estabas dentro con el director, por otro tema con Jaden. Por lo que me ha contado, dice que Jaden le ha dicho que su padre Edward es una basura, tanto de médico como de padre y que tú no merecías "estar con tal patraña" Palabras textuales. Y bueno, - se acercó a mí y me susurró. – _que su hermana Lise era una cualquiera. _

-¿¡QUÉ! ¡Eso sí que no lo voy a permitir! – Grité. Lise y Alex me miraban confundidas.

-Cálmate, Bella. El director ya está haciendo algo al respecto. Sabes que nadie puede meterse ni con su "hija" ni con sus "nietas". – Dijo con el amago de una leve sonrisa.

Eso me dejó mucho más tranquila. El director me trataba como si fuera su hija, la que tanto anhela y que se fue de su lado por un drogadicto. Era un caso bastante parecido al mío. Y sus nietas, como las que quiere tener. Para mí ha sido como mi segundo padre. Claro, cuando venía aquí a ver a Jake y Charlie ni me dejaba pisar el porche de la casa.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Marie. – Agradecí.

-De nada. Ahora, Bella, debo irme. – Nos dio otra sonrisa amable y se fue.

-Cariño. – Llamé. Levantó su cara y vi que había estado llorando. – No, no llores más. Todo está bien. Aro lo va a arreglar todo. ¿Quieres que papá te recoja? – Pregunté. Asintió. – Bien, vamos a decir que papá os saca y después esperemos a Edward.

Avisé de que hoy me tenía que ir antes, puesto que las niñas no estaban de humor para más clases, aunque solo fuera una más. Aro me comprendió y me dejó salir.

Por increíble que suene, todo este alboroto con Alex y con Jaden se había formado en menos de quince minutos.

Las conduje hacia unos asientos que había dentro, enfrente de la secretaría de secundaria.

-Lise, Alex, esperad aquí a que llegue papá, yo estoy fuera, para cualquier cosa, ¿vale? – Las dos asintieron.

En menos de cinco minutos, un Volvo negro pasó delante de mí y de él, salió un Edward bastante preocupado. Me besó por unos momentos y después me abrazó.

-Cuéntame qué es lo que ha pasado, por favor. – Pidió.

-Estaba en clase de Lise, dando mi clase. Hoy tenía que entregar unos exámenes y Lise sacó un diez. – Edward y yo sonreímos orgullosos. – Pero todo se ha complicado cuando Jaden, un chico de la clase de Lise, le ha dicho todo tipo de adjetivos despectivos hacia ella, hacia ti, y hacia Alex. A mí me ha coqueteado. – Veía como la ira subía y subía en aumento, pero no me interrumpió. – Después lo llevé al despacho de Aro, y me dijo que iba a tomar cartas en el asunto. Cuando llegué a la clase, todo volvió a la normalidad. Cuando Lise y yo nos quedamos sola en la sala, se desmoronó en mis brazos. – Un sollozo junto con una lágrima se me escaparon al recordar como mi niña había llorado. Edward la quitó, pero no retiró su mano, siguió acariciándome. – Entonces, le dije que te llamaría para que la recogieras y accedió. Respecto a Alex, más de lo mismo. El mismo niño. La vio saliendo de los cuartos de baño de las chicas y le dijo que tú no servías ni como médico ni como padre. – Otro sollozo. – y que yo no merecía "estar con tal patraña". – y más sollozos. – Y que… y que-ue… Lise – Un sollozo mucho mayor que el anterior, se me escapó. – Que-e e-ella era una cu-cu-alqu-iera. – Y me liberé a llorar en sus brazos. – Edward, yo… Lo siento.

-No pasa nada. Ese niño lo pagará todo, no te preocupes. Y tú, no llores. Me pone triste. ¿Y dónde están Lise y Alex? – Preguntó un poco más calmado.

Já, eso no se lo cree ni él. Yo sé que por dentro tiene que estar dándose tortazos – mentalmente – por no cuidar a sus niñas.

-Están dentro, esperándote. – Informé. Me limpió las lágrimas y me abrazó por la cintura.

Así, entramos en el instituto. Cuando entramos, las dos estaban sentadas en las mismas sillas y en las mismas posiciones.

-Ey, chicas. ¿Nadie va a saludar a Edward? – Pidió con ternura.

Las dos se abalanzaron sobre él, con tanta ímpetu que casi se caen al suelo y todo.

Después de ese intenso abrazo, llevamos a las chicas a la casa para que tomasen el antidepresivo perfecto: Chocolate.

Las chicas se pusieron cómodas en el sofá con Edward, mientras que yo iba a por el chocolate.

¡No podía ser verdad!

-¡Edward, cariño! – Grité para que viniese.

-¿Qué pasa, Bella? – Preguntó.

-No hay chocolate. – Puse un puchero, dándole a entender que se fuera a por el chocolate. – Anda, ve por tus hijas y por tu adorada novia. Anda. – Volví a pedir con otro puchero.

-Venga, voy. Pero solo si me das un beso. – Me acerqué a él y le rodeé con mis brazos. Pegué mis labios contra los suaves de él.

Después del beso, se fue, no sin antes despedirse de las dos.

Me senté con ellas.

-Chicas, dentro de nada llega Tía Alice. – Comenté.

-¡Qué guay! – Dijo mi niña. Se notaba que ya le había subido el ánimo y no estaba tan decaída como esta mañana.

-¿Para qué? – Preguntó Lise con el ceño fruncido.

-Voy a salir con papá. – Comenté.

-¿Y no podemos ir? – Pidió Alex con un puchero. Se me hacía duro decirle que no.

-Alex, es una cena para mayores. – Me sacó de mi aprieto Lise.

-Hmm. – Hizo un mohín Alex.

-Te prometo que la próxima que salgamos, vendréis con nosotros. E iremos a donde queráis. – Alex asintió alegre y Lise igual, pero con una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos. Menos mal que ya mismo llega Alice, y esa enana te sube el ánimo sin que tú te des cuenta, si quiera.

-¡Ya he vuelto! – Gritó Edward con cargamentos de chocolate y chocolate.

-¡Dame, dame! – pidió ansiosa Alex.

-Tranquilidad. – Pidió Edward, divertido.

Tras un momento, apareció con cuatro cuencos y cuatro cucharas. Nos dio un cuenco y una cuchara a cada una.

Después del antidepresivo, tocaron al timbre. Edward se levantó y abrió.

Era Alice.

-Hola, gente. – Saludó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Tía Alice! – Lo que yo decía: El chocolate lo cura todo… o casi todo.

La enana venía con una muy cansada y embarazada Rose. Tenía apenas cuatro meses y ya se veía adorable. Alice traía muchas pero muchas bolsas. Mandó a Edward a arreglarse a su casa junto con Emmett y Jasper, ya que ambos estaban allí.

Después de una ducha bien caliente y cambios de ropa, maquillaje y demás, estuve lista.

Llevaba un vestido que era bastante corto, el cual discutí con Alice, por ser _tan_ corto. Era de una tela muy fina y era palabra de honor. La tela del pecho, iba cruzada sobre sí. El color, por la parte de arriba, era de un negro intenso. La parte de abajo, iba desde gris, hasta el blanco. Me habían puesto unos tacones, también demasiados altos para mi gusto. Eran de tacón, y en la parte del tobillo, llevaba una tira de tela, con piedras incrustadas, y justo arriba de esa tira, otra tira, con un lazo. Era bonitos, pero _altos. _El cabello lo llevaba recogido en un moño irregular, dejando caer algunos mechones por alrededor de mi cara.

-Te ves hermosa, Bella. – Comentó Rose.

-Muchas gracias, pero me parece a mí, que esto es demasiado para una cena, ¿no? – Dije con una mueca.

-¡Bah! ¡Paparruchas! – Dijo Alice como el viejo de "Cuentos de Navidad". – Estás divina y no hay más que hablar.

-Pero… - Volví a intentar replicar.

-¡Chist! ¡Nada de peros! – Paró Alice.

-Hablando de peros. Bella, ¿Tienes alguna manzana? – Preguntó Rose.

-Claro, en la cocina, en la frutera. – Contesté.

En ese momento, se escuchó la puerta de abrirse.

-Bella, nosotras nos tenemos que ir. Además, Jasper y yo tenemos programado una cosa. – Dijo con un brillo maligno en su mirada.

-Mejor no pregunto. Paso de saber las perversidades que hacéis tú y Jasper. – Me estremecí. Vi que Rose iba a protestar. – Y lo mismo va para ti, Rosalie. El bebé que esperas no lo ha creado el Espíritu Santo.

-Lo que digas, Isabella. – Contestaron las dos.

-Sois malvadas. – Dije entrecerrando los ojos.

-Pero así nos quieres. – Contestó Rose.

-Exactamente.

-Ahora sí. Adiós Bella. Te quiero. – Se fue de la habitación. - ¡Y no hagas _perversidades_ con mi querido hermano! – Gritó desde el salón. Yo me ruboricé, como no. Y encima me ataca con mis propias palabras, la enana.

-Chao, Bella. Ten cuidadito con lo que haces, ¡eh! – Advirtió Rose con picardía. – Te quiero. – Y salió de la habitación.

Minutos después de que ellas se fueran, pegaron a la puerta de mi dormitorio, el que compartía con Edward, claro.

-Pasa. – Respondí ante ese toque en la puerta.

La puerta se abrió y me dejó ver a Edward con un traje gris claro, con una camisa blanca, abierta los tres primeros botones. Se veía realmente guapo, como siempre. Su cabello seguía igual de despeinado, como me encantaba. Y su boca, estaba tan abierta, que podría jurar que casi tocaba el suelo.

-Be...Bella, te ves… realmente hermosa. Más que eso. – Comentó, haciéndome sonrojar.

-Tú tampoco te ves mal. – Le devolví.

-¿Sería la Señorita Swan tan amable de acompañarme al comedor? – Preguntó Edward.

-¿Cómo que al comedor? ¿No vamos a salir? – Pregunté confundida.

-No, cambié de decisión en el último momento. – Explicó Edward mientras yo enganchaba mi brazo al suyo, por temor a que me cayese por la altura de los tacones que llevaba.

-¡Oh! Sinceramente, me parece fenomenal. – Comenté.

-Me alegra eso. – Contestó con una sonrisa torcida.

Cuando llegamos al comedor, no sé cómo se las apañó Edward, que de un momento a otro, sonaba _Every Breath You Take_ de _The Police. _

_Every breath you take  
Every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take  
I'll be watching you_

Edward me retiró la silla de la mesa para que yo me sentara, como el caballero que es. Destapó unas bandejas de comida y allí había todo lo que podías imaginar.

_Every single day  
Every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every night you stay  
I'll be watching you_

-¿Qué te parece lo que he podido hacer? – Preguntó Edward, mientras que me servía la comida.

-Todo esto me parece fantástico. Cada cosa que haces por mí. – Le dije.

-No hay de qué. – Dijo empezando a comer.

_Oh can't you see  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches with every step you take_

-¿Cómo te ha ido hoy en el trabajo? – Pregunté.

-Me ha ocurrido algo gracioso. – Se empezó a reír solo. Normal, solo la sabía él. – Estaba en una habitación, haciendo una guardia, cuando vino hacia mí, una señora mayor. Bastante entrada en años, con una camiseta de _Robert Pattinson_. – Volvió a reír, yo lo secundé. – Vino hacia mí y me pidió ¡un autógrafo! ¿Cómo me pueden confundir con un famoso? Ni que fuera yo _Robert Pattinson_. – Rió por lo que acabada de decir.

-A veces eres taaaaaaaan tonto. – Le dije con cariño.

_Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you_

-Pero es así como te amo. – Le sonreí. – Seguro que esa abuela te ha subido el ego. – Supuse.

-Claro que no. – Dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano, que me confirmaba lo contrario.

-No mientas, Cullen. Te conozco demasiado bien. – advertí, bromeando.

-Lo mismo digo, Swan. – Devolvió.

_Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace  
I dream at night I can only see your face  
I look around but it's you I can't replace  
I keep crying baby please_

-¿Mañana podemos ir al cine los cuatro? – Pregunté cambiando de tema.

-Claro, no trabajo. – Contestó con una sonrisa. - ¿Por qué preguntas? Sabes que sí. – Añadió.

-Alex quería ir con nosotros a nuestra velada romántica. Me dolía decirle que no. – Puse un pucherito. Edward rió. – Pero Lise salió en mi ayuda y le dijo que era una cena para mayores. Se enfurruñó, pero le dije que saldríamos más adelante. Por eso.

-Oh, pobre de mí Alex. – Dijo mirando a un punto fijo.

Me encantaba que Edward la tratase como si fuera su hija de sangre, su padre biológico. Ese era otro tema. Cuando se enteró por las noticias que su padre biológico había muerto, se quedó en shock. Vale que no lo quisiera, pero al fin y al cabo era su padre. Volviendo al otro tema, Alex necesitaba un padre de verdad, como lo era Edward. Él puede curar todas esas heridas que le ha hecho Mike a su pequeño pero gran corazón. También ha podido curar las mías.

_Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you_

La velada pasó igual que las conversaciones anteriores. Entre charlas y risas. Solo importábamos él y yo. Lo demás podía esperar. En alguna ocasión, me obligó a bailar y yo no me pude negar. Era tan persuasivo, a veces.

Edward me ordenó que me sentara en el sofá y que no me moviese por nada del mundo de ahí. Seguro que habría ido a preparar el chocolate. Yo no soportaba el café.

Minutos después, apareció con las dos tazas de chocolate humeante, que mis manos recibieron gustosas.

También pasamos esos minutos entre charlas y conversaciones divertidas. En un momento, nuestras miradas se conectaron y no pudimos reprimir el deseo de besarnos.

Pero ese beso se volvió más apasionado contra el tiempo que pasaba, y estaba empezando a sentir mucho calor por todo el cuerpo.

Enterré mis dedos en sus sedosos cabellos broncíneos acercándolo más hacia mí. Necesitaba sentirlo más cerca. Y él accedió encantado.

Pasaron unos momentos de profundos besos y caricias superficiales, cuando sentí que me echaba hacia atrás y reposaba mi espalda contra el sofá. Abandonó mis labios para dirigirlos a mi cuello y llenarlo de besos. De mi boca no dejaban de salir jadeos y pequeños gemidos al sentir su húmeda lengua acariciar el lóbulo de mi oreja. El sentir su cálido aliento en mi oído hizo que me recorriera un escalofrío por la espalda, y el calor que sentía en todo mi cuerpo aumentase.

Sentí una de sus cálidas manos recorrer mi pierna, mientras que la otra masajeaba mi pecho izquierdo. Busqué sus labios y nos fundimos en un beso fogoso.

Noté que estaba deslizando hacia abajo el vestido, dejando al descubierto mi sujetador sin tirantes. Después de dejar mis labios, fue descendiendo hasta el cuello, besando mi clavícula y llegando hasta mis senos. Mi pecho no paraba de subir y bajar por la respiración entrecortada.

Entonces, murmuró algo que no llegué a entender y me alzó en brazos mientras me besaba desesperadamente. Sentí que me depositaba en un lugar mullido, supuse que sería nuestra cama, porque no podía apartar la mirada de él. Aunque la única luz que había en la habitación era la de la luna, podía ver y sentir perfectamente a Edward.

Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza por las sensaciones que estaba experimentando, pero quería hacer algo para satisfacerle a él también, y que yo no sea la única que disfruta de caricias sino los dos.

Con dedos temblorosos me quise deshacer de su camisa, pero no podía, estaba demasiado nerviosa para desabrocharle los botones. Él se dio cuenta de esto, por lo que me ayudó con la tarea, y se la sacó él mismo. Luego él hizo lo mismo con mi vestido, que le hizo compañía a su camisa en algún lado del suelo.

Capturó mis labios con los suyos, mientras con una mano me agarraba de la nuca para profundizar el beso, y la otra hacía un recorrido con las yemas de sus dedos desde mi cuello hasta el comienzo de mi ropa interior íntima, y volvía a ascender. Eso hizo que arqueara mi espalda y él aprovechase para desbrochar diestramente mi sujetador.

Se quedó un rato observándome, pero demasiado tiempo como para que me avergonzase y apartara la mirada de él. Cuando lo hice, sentí que me besaba dulcemente en la sien y volví mi cara hacia él. Me estaba sonriendo de una forma muy tierna, que acabó por contagiármela a mí. Pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, y nos fundimos en un profundo beso.

Cuando nuestras últimas ropas habían desaparecido, comenzó a adentrase en mí lentamente. Pero cuando lo hizo, los dos gemimos por el placer que sentíamos. Pero estaba llevando un ritmo demasiado lento, y sentía que le estaba costando mucho seguir así. Por lo que moví un poco mis caderas para darle a entender que acelerara el ritmo. Siempre era demasiado caballeroso conmigo, pero en esta ocasión no podía más, me desquiciaría el movimiento con el que se movía. Así que, cuando entendió mi indirecta aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas.

La habitación se llenó de nuestros gemidos, que se fueron haciendo más fuertes contra más nos estábamos acercando al clímax. Cuando llegamos al orgasmo los dos, nos fundimos en un dulce beso antes de que Edward se apartara de mí y se tumbara a mi lado para no tener que aplastarme con su peso. Yo me abracé a él, apoyándome en su pecho, mientras él me acariciaba la espalada con las yemas de sus dedos haciendo que se me erizara la piel.

Tras unos besos – no tan apasionados como los de antes – y dejé que un tranquilo sueño se apoderase de mí.

* * *

**Hoolaa! :D**

**Ya sé que dije que no habría "Lemmon" (entre comillas xD) pero es que devido a **Chika-midori, **me obligó. (Aunque lo ha hecho ella xD) **

**Una ayudita, nunca viene mal x) **

**Ahora mismo estoy subiendo desde su casa, y quiere decir unas palabras para todas vosotras**

Chika-midori: _Que conste que yo no la he obligado y que de gracias a que no lo haya puesto muy fuerte, para que su pobre mente lo pueda soportar xD :) _

**ejem, lo que digas ¬¬ **

**bueno, no sé cuando podré actualizar, ya que he empezado el instituto ¬¬ **

**Bueno, con respecto a los Review: 99 REVIEWS! todo un milagrooooo! Ö **

**graciias a todas aquellas que me dejan review, favoritos u alertas ^^ **

**Os deejoo yaa! :D **

**Besiitos. **

**Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (: **

**PD: He vuelto a mi antiguo nombreeeeeeeeeeeee! ! (L) **

**Que sepais que casi me atraganto con un chicle por el "Lemmon" **

Chika-midori: _sí, sí, lo que digas ¬_¬_**  
**


	16. Conversaciones Pendientes

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a **S.M,** solo la trama junto a algunos personajes, son míos (:

**Capítulo 16: **_Conversaciones pendientes. _

**Bella's Pov. **

Me desperté notando que algo bastante caluroso me daba en mi espalda desnuda.

Espera, espera, espera. ¿Cómo que 'algo caluroso'? ¿Hay algo en Forks que sea 'algo caluroso'?

Lo dejé pasar por el momento. Me sentía extremadamente bien en la cama calentita.

Ahora que lo pienso… ¿No se supone que debe de haber un cuerpo a mi lado? Algo así como una cabellera broncínea, ojos esmeraldas, cuerpo escultural y todas esas cosas.

Me levanté lentamente de mi posición y noté que a mi lado, había una nota dirigida a mí con un tulipán rojo.

_Lo siento, Bella. Sé que teníamos planes, pero ha surgido unas complicaciones con unos pacientes que me necesitan urgentemente. _

_Estaré en casa lo más pronto posible. _

_Las chicas llegarán con Alice, sobre el almuerzo. _

_Por cierto, tenemos que hablar de un tema importante de qué hablar._

_Piensa en mí, yo estaré pensando en ti, mi amor. _

_Te amo, Edward. _

_PD: En el siglo XVIII, la gente a menudo comunicaba sus intenciones por medios de las flores que enviaban, ya que las distintas variedades tienen significados específicos como los tulipanes rojos. _

_Amor Eterno. _

_Siempre Tuyo, Edward. _

¡Cómo no iba a poder amar a este hombre con las cosas que me dice!

Cuando llegue, recibirá un buen regalo.

Me sonrojé con tan solo pensarlo.

Aunque la parte "_tenemos que hablar de un tema importante de qué hablar_" me tenía muy inquieta.

Lo dejé pasar y lo que tuviese que hablar, sería lo mismo si yo me preocupaba o no.

Decidí arreglar un poco la casa, ya que las niñas dejaban todo tirado por los suelos. Aunque Lise ya era toda una mujer.

Puse música House así, tipo _David Guetta_. Puse una que era con Flo Rida, algo así como _Club Can't Handle Me_ o algo parecido.

Decidí no ducharme porque seguramente, después de limpiar estaría sudada y tendría que lavarme otra vez y sería doble mal gastadero de agua.

_You know I know how_

_To make em stop and stare as I zone out_

_The club can't even handle me right now_

_Watchin' you I'm watchin' you we go all out_

_The club can't even handle me right now _

_The club can't even handle me right now_

Y bueno, toda la canción se tiraba así, pero lo que importaba es que tuviese movimiento.

Comencé por nuestra habitación. Toda la ropa que nos habíamos quitado la noche anterior estaba tirada por todo el suelo, de forma desigual. Cogí todas las pertenencias y la eché hacia la canasta para luego poder lavarlas.

Cambié las sábanas cremas, por una casi del mismo tono, pero éstas contenían pequeñas rayas, que eran entre ocre y crema. Puse el edredón, muy parecido a las sábanas. Por último, pude los cojines sobre ella.

Limpié el polvo y me dediqué a barrer y fregar el parqué.

Después, me metí en la habitación de Alex. Las paredes estaban pintadas de verde con algunas estanterías y con algunas pegatinas de Bob Esponja y cosas de esas.

Le cambié las sábanas rosas y les puse sus preferidas.; las turquesas. Volví a ponerle el edredón y repetí la misma acción que en la mía.

Después fui a la de Lise. Las paredes eran moradas y estaban llenas de posters de actores, cantantes o grupos. Esta habitación me daría para rato.

Los zapatos por el suelo, la cama sin hacer, papeles por el escritorio, libros y discos entre los papeles, todo estaba lleno de polvo.

¡Mira qué casualidad, oye! ¡El ordenador sin una mota de polvo!

Cuando llegase tendría que hablar con ella, sobre esto y sobre lo del día anterior como si no fuera su profesora.

El otro tema estaba más que enterrado.

Después de una hora y un cuarto de hora, pude salir de la habitación de Lise.

Me fui a la planta inferior y comencé por el salón. No estaba muy desordenado. Sólo lo típico: Sábana del sofá tirada, la mesa del café donde no debe, la televisión con un poco de polvo y esas cosas. Nada más. Terminé temprano con el salón.

Cuando miré el reloj, vi que eran las una y media de la mañana y me dispuse a cocinar.

Sabiendo que Alice no iba a poder resistirse a mi famosa Lasaña, saqué los bastantes ingredientes para los ocho. Porque seguramente hubiese avisado a Rose y Emmett.

Bueno, tendría que sacar para diez. Porque Emmett como por dos y Rose con su embarazo también. Alice también estaba embarazada, pero no comía a todas horas. Supongo que esos síntomas comenzarían después.

En cambio, a mí, se me cambió el apetito con solo un mes de embarazo. Y los síntomas 'normales' del embarazo comenzaron sobre los tres.

Cuando iba a meter la lasaña en el horno, sonó el teléfono de la casa.

-¿Diga? – Pregunté cuando descolgué.

-_¡Hola, Bella! – _Saludó Alice. – _Te llamo para comunicarte que Rose, Lise, Alex y yo nos vamos de compras y como suponemos y sabemos que tú __no__ vendrás, te llamo para decirte que hoy me llevo yo a mis sobrinitas. Chao, Bella. ¡Por cierto! Jasper y Emmett van hacia tu casa. – _Colgó antes de que pudiese contestarle. ¡Esta duende!

¿Ahora qué voy _yo_ a hacer entre tantos _tíos_?

Llamaré a Edward y le diré haber cuando piensa venir. ¡Lo hecho tanto de menos! ¡Además de que era por mi supervivencia estar aquí con él! ¡Me volvería loca entre Jasper y Emmett!

Con Jasper porque es muy pasivo. Demasiado, diría yo. Y siempre te tiene controlada y parece que sabes tus sentimientos. Como si fuera un vampiro que tiene poderes vampíricos.

Y con Emmett… uf, entre sus apuestas, sus dichosas bromitas, sus comentarios _guarros_ y todas esas cosas, me tendrían que meter en un manicomio directamente.

Marqué el número de Edward. Al quinto pitido, contestó.

-_¿Diga?_ – Preguntó con voz agitada.

-Edward. – Saludé.

-_Ho… - _cogió aire. – _Hola, cariño. Lo siento, he tenido que atender una urgencia venía corriendo desde la otra punta. – _Explicó ahora mucho más tranquilo.

-Está bien. Respira hondo. – Le indiqué.

-_Lo sé. Soy médico_. – Ya podía verle rodar los ojos.

-Lo que digas. – Murmuré. – Edward. – Comencé con tono… Mmm… ¿Cómo lo diría? Bueno, sí, como una niña pequeña que no sabe lo que hacer en el peor de sus momentos.

-_¿Estás bien, mi amor? ¿Y las niñas?_ – Preguntó angustiado.

-No, nada de eso. Yo estoy bien. Y bueno, a las chicas les espera una tortura con Alice y con Rose. – Reímos. – Es que verás, Las cuatro se han ido al centro comercial y ¡me han dejado sola con Emmett y Jasper! ¿¡Quieren que me vuelva loca o qué! – Pregunté histéricamente.

-_No entres en pánico, Bella. Conociendo como los conozco, seguro que tardan una hora en llegar a la casa. Así que, contando con que yo llego en diez minutos, y tu ya estas allí. Pues vístete y arréglate que en cuanto lleve te secuestro_. – Dijo en tono seductor. Solté una risita tonta.

-Está bien. Me pondré algo _sexy_ que haya por ahí y que me haya comprado Alice. – Le dije provocándolo.

-_No me busques, que me vas a encontrar, cariño_. – Me avisó.

-Nada de eso. Ahora me tengo que arreglar para el señor Cullen. Te amo, mi amor. – Me despedí. - ¡Y no corras mucho!

-_Yo también te amo. Lo que digas, Isabella._ – y colgó.

¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Me ha dejado con la palabra en la boca!

Ni que se crea que se va a salir con la suya, porque todavía tengo una conversación pendiente con él.

Me duché y me vestí con lo primero que pillé.

Fue un vestido amarillo palabra de honor. Un poco más debajo de los pechos, había una delgada tela que separaba la parte de arriba que era como un corsé, de la parte de abajo, que era más o menos holgada, pero pegada a mis piernas. En una de las tantas compras con Alice, me dijo algo que con este vestido pegaba un collar con una cadena fina y con un broche azul. Recuerdo que me lo compró. Busqué y lo encontré. Me lo puse y me caía justamente entre mis pechos. Después, encontré un par de brazaletes dorados y me los puse. Mi cabello lo dejé con sus típicas ondas y solo me puse lápiz de labios.

Estaba perfecta para Edward.

Dejé la Lasaña en la nevera para que no se echase a perder. Como prometió Edward, a los diez minutos, ya estaba en casa con su traje de trabajo.

¿Todo esto lo había logrado en menos de diez minutos? ¡Pero si Alice tardaba horas y horas!

-Be… Bella. ¡Dios! Guapa, hermosa, maravillosa, preciosa, increíble… - Yo ya tenía el árbol de Navidad colocado en mi cabeza.

¡Ah no, espera! El árbol de Navidad es _mí_ cabeza.

-Deja de decir cosas así que ya mismo vienen éstos dos para meterme en un manicomio. – Murmuré.

-¿Qué dices, Bella? – Dijo Edward. A pesar de haberlo dicho en un murmullo, Edward me escuchó.

-Nada, nada. Ya me estoy volviendo loca y ni siquiera han traspasado esa puerta. – Arrojé su maletín al sofá tan bien hecho, pero me dio igual. Solo me importaba salir de allí antes de que estos locos vinieran a por mí.

No le di tiempo ni para que hiciese sus necesidades, o que se cambiase de ropa. Estaba impaciente por irme de la casa para no ver a los psicópatas y por… otras cosas que creo que son **muy** predecibles.

Miramos hacia la calle, viendo si venía algún Jeep. No venía ninguno, por lo que corrimos hacia el volvo y Edward lo arrancó.

No sé a dónde me llevaba, pero me daba igual con tal de estar con él. Seguramente, Alice and compañía, hubiesen ido al Centro Comercial de Seattle por lo que deduje que íbamos hacia Port Ángeles.

Cuando estuvimos allí, dimos vueltas deambulando. La gente se nos quedaba mirando por nuestra indumentaria. ¿Nunca habían visto a una mujer vestida con un vestido amarillo y a un hombre con traje? Yo sí… bueno, sin contar a Alice y a Rose… no las había visto.

Deambulamos por ahí, sin soltar nuestras manos entrelazadas, por todo el centro comercial.

Estábamos en una cafetería cuando sonó mi móvil. Seguro que eran los psicópatas.

-¿Digas? – Pregunté.

-_¡Bella! _– Se escuchó replicar a Emmett como un niño pequeño, sin parar de flexionar sus piernas. - _¿Dónde estás? ¡Tenemos hambre! _– Volvió a replicar.

-¡Oh! ¡Lo siento mucho, chicos! ¡Pero no os oigo! – Hice sonidos raros con la boca y pasé el audífono por una servilleta áspera y después, para mi beneficio, empezó a funcionar la máquina que hacía cafés. – Lo siento. – Y colgué.

-Buena actuación, Bella. Las clases que te dieron Rose y Alice dieron su cometido. Felicidades. – Vale, tengo confirmado que Edward cada vez está más ido de la cabeza y se está uniendo al grupo de los psicópatas.

-Claro, Claro, Edward. – Le dije con una sonrisa falsa.

Pedimos nuestros pedidos y comimos entre charlas. Edward me contó que se había tenido que ir porque una pobre anciana había empeorado y no podían prescindir de su ayuda. No tuvimos ni una sola noticia de Lise, Alice, Alex, Rose y los psicópatas hasta que todos llamaron.

-¿Hola? – Pregunté dudosamente.

-_¡Bella!_ – Saludó una muy efusiva Alice. - _¡Tienes que venir a casa! Tú y mi hermano. ¡Lise tiene algo que decirnos! Aunque yo ya lo sé._ – Dijo lo último pensativamente.

-Está bien. Ahora se lo comunico a Edward. Chao, Alice. Pero, espera. ¿Te refieres a **mi** casa, a la de Rose o a la de tus padres? – Pregunté.

-_¡Ai, Bella! ¡A la tuya! – _Respondió como si nada.

-Pero tú como… - Y se cortó la llamada.

Yo tenía la boca tan abierta por el corte que me había dado Alice, que podía jurar que me podría entrar bastantes moscas.

-¿Pasa algo malo, cariño? – Preguntó Edward mientras me daba un apretón a mi mano entrelazada con la suya, a través de la mesa.

-Lise tiene algo que decirnos. Pero lo más fuerte es que ya están en nuestra casa. – Dije todavía sin poder creérmelo.

-Seguramente, le haría una copia a la verdadera. Siempre tiene una copia de casa. – Me explicó Edward.

-Vamos, quiero saber qué es lo que nos tiene que decir Lise. – Edward pagó, no sin antes yo negarme y fuimos dirección al Volvo.

Como siempre, Edward me abrió la puerta. Cuando ya se sentó, encendió el coche y salimos rumbo a la casa con las manos entrelazadas.

Cada pocos minutos, Edward me miraba, me sonría con esa sonrisa torcida y volvía a posar la vista en la carretera. Así pasó todo el trayecto.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, allí ya estaban el BMW descapotable rojo de Rose, el Jeep de Emmett y el Mercedes de Carlisle.

-¿Han venido todos? – Pregunté confundida.

-Eso parece. Vayamos a ver. – Salió del coche y me ayudó a bajar.

Me besó rápidamente en los labios. Cosa que iba a profundizar, pero él no me dejó, ya que supuse que estaba impaciente al igual que yo. Gruñí en respuesta, pero lo dejé pasar.

Abrí la puerta y todos estaban en el salón, conversando animadamente.

-Hola… - Saludamos con miedo.

-¡Ya era hora! – Gritó Alice.

-¿Por qué tienes las llaves de **nuestra** casa, Alice? – Pregunté.

-Mary Alice Cullen de Hale **siempre** tiene que tener una llave de copia para emergencias. – Dijo arreglándose el flequillo.

-¡Bella! – Este era Emmett, como me lo imaginé en un pasado: Con un pucherito, lágrimas en los ojos y sin parar de flexionar las rodillas. – ¡Nos has dejado plantado!

-¡Eh, eh! ¡Para el carro, Emmett! – Alcé mis brazos. – Yo no he quedado con nadie… que yo sepa, al menos. – Informé.

-Pero, pero… - Replicó de la misma forma.

-¡Pero nada, Emmett! – Dijo Edward impaciente.

-Bueno, de todas maneras hemos comido en un McDonald's, Emmett, así que no te quejes. – Le dijo Jasper.

-Pero es que… - Volvió a replicar.

-¡Pero nada, Emmett! – Dijimos todos, incluida Alex.

-Bueno, ¿cuál es esa noticia? – Pregunté impaciente.

-No, no. – Interrumpió Rose. ¿Nunca me iban a dejar saber cual era _esa_ noticia o qué? – Antes de nada. ¿Dónde vas con ese vestido? – Preguntó Rose alzando una ceja. Vi que Alice asentía en señal de que le gustaba mi conjunto, y aunque Rose no lo mostrase, sabía que también daba su aprobación.

-Pues he quedado con Edward. – Mentí.

Espera, espera, espera. ¿He mentido? ¡Bien! He mentido y no se ha notado. Agradezco que hicieran esas clases de interpretación. Sonreí satisfecha.

-Ah, bueno, como sea. – Dijo restándole importancia.

-Entonces… – Dijimos Edward y yo para que continuasen hablando de "la noticia". Vi que ni Alex, ni Alice se podrían contener y tarde o temprano explotarían y lo dirían.

-¡Lise va a tener su primera cita! – Chillaron las tres. Porque debo decir, que Rose tampoco se pudo contener.

-¿¡QUÉ! – Preguntamos Edward y yo. Él con incredulidad y yo con felicidad, alegría y todos los sentimientos felices que existían por mi niña.

-Edward. – Le susurré, poniéndole una mano en su hombro para que se tranquilizara, ya que estaba poniendo rojo.

-Bella, va a salir con ¡UN CHICO! – Dijo, o más bien, gritó.

-Te recuerdo que tú también has salido _con muchas_ – Repliqué entrecerrando los ojos. - ¿O no te acuerdas el "usar y tirar" que dijo Jacob en el hospital?

-Después te lo explico. – Susurró. – Pero si tiene catorce años para quince.

-Le falta un mes, así que shh. – Intervino Emmett, vacilando.

-Te callas. – Replicamos los presentes. Hizo un puchero y se hundió más en el sofá.

Cogí a Edward del cuello de la camisa con mis dos manos y lo acerqué hacia mí, así rozando mi nariz con la suya.

-Que te quede claro que ya **NO** es una niña. – Le dije entre dientes. – Después hablaremos tú y yo de varias cosas pendientes.

Lo acerqué más a mí y le di un casto beso.

-Está bien. – Dijo con algo de miedo. ¿Por qué me tenía miedo?

-¿Y dónde está? – Pregunté mirando a todos lados.

-Aquí estoy. – Respondió a la pregunta, Lise, bajando las escaleras.

-Elizabeth. – Susurré al unísono con Edward.

Llevaba un vestido gris. Tenía finas tirantas y en la parte de arriba del escote, llevaba como una tela blanca y negra. Bajo los pechos, había como una especie de lazo del mismo color que el vestido entero. En la parte baja, tenía como una tela extra negra, que le daba cierto toque. Llevaba su cabello castaño casi rojizo, lo llevaba totalmente liso. Tenía un brazalete en la mano izquierda y en la derecha un pequeño bolso dorado. Llevaba unas manoletinas del mismo color que el del vestido.

-Estás realmente guapa. – Edward le sacó los colores.

-Eso mismo. – Lo secundé.

-No es para tanto. – Murmuró.

-No te ves a ti misma con claridad. – Le dijimos y todos reímos.

-Bueno, se hace tarde. – Comentó mi niña. - ¿Quién me lleva? – Preguntó.

-Obvio que tu madre. – Le dije cogiendo las llaves de mi Audi.

-¡Yo también! – Gritaron los _hombres. _

_-_¡NO! No voy a permitir que la humilléis. – Dije echándole una mirada furibunda a los tres.

-Por lo menos déjame que vaya yo, ¿no? Soy su padre. – Dijo Edward.

-Pero yo conduzco. Y ahora, os podéis ir. – Todo salieron de la habitación refunfuñando. Se despidieron con un abrazo y un suerte para Lise.

Salimos y vi que Edward se dirigía hacia su Volvo. Yo me detuve, con Lise y con Alex, en mi Audi.

-Te dije que yo conduzco. – Abrí la puerta del conductor y adentré en mi tan preciado coche. Él no replicó, ya que mi furia corría libremente por mi cuerpo si se atrevía a hacer o hacer algo en contra de mi niñita bonita. Alex y Lise se adentraron en los traseros.

Lise nos dijo que había quedado en el Centro Comercial de Portland. Así que la llevé allí. Edward se quejaba por la velocidad que llevaba.

¡Pero si iba a 150 Km/h!

Aunque él siempre va a casi 200 Km/h.

Cuando llegamos al Centro Comercial, bajamos del coche y fuimos hacia la entrada. Cuando estuvimos allí, me paré. Alex y Lise se pararon también pero Edward siguió andando. Lo volví a coger del cuello de su camisa azul que llevaba y lo atraje hacia donde estábamos nosotras paradas.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó confundido. - ¿No vamos a entrar?

-No, vamos a dejar que ella vaya a donde tenga que irse. Ya es mayorcita. – Le dije, todavía con la mano en el cuello de la camisa.

-Está bien. – Aceptó tras pensarlo.

-Bien, Lise. Mucha suerte. – Le deseé dándole un gran abrazo.

-Muchas gracias, mamá.

-Siempre vas a tener mi apoyo en todo momento, ¿entendido, Elizabeth? – Edward tan emotivo como siempre. – Mucha suerte, pequeña. – Y la abrazó de la misma manera en la que lo hice yo.

-Está bien. Voy a llegar tarde si no me voy ya. – Nos abrazó de nuevo y se dirigió a su hermana, a la cuál abrazó fuertemente y le dijo unas cosas en el oído. Lo que hizo que Alex asintiera.

Se despidió con la mano una vez más y se fue hacia el interior del Centro Comercial.

-¿y ahora qué quieres hacer, peque? – Le preguntó Edward, paternalmente a Alex.

-Me da igual. – Se encogió de hombros. – Con tal de que sea divertido. – Dijo más triste que alegre. Después tendría algunas charlas con los tres. Eso sí, pos separado.

-¿Qué tal si vamos al cine? – Volvió a preguntar.

-Edward Cullen. – Lo llamé amenazadoramente. – No vamos a ir al cine para que tú vigiles a Lise.

-Yo decía de ir al de Port Ángeles. – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Mientes bien. Pero te conozco mejor que nadie. Así que vamos al cine de Port Ángeles. – Le di un corto beso y me dirigí, empujando a Alex de la espalda para que avanzase hacia el coche. Edward llegó rápido, hasta donde estábamos ya.

-Pues vayamos al de Port Ángeles.

Me coloqué tras el volante y encendí el motor cuando ellos dos se pusieron el cinturón de seguridad.

Llegamos y fuimos hacia el área del cine. Llegamos e inmediatamente, Alex se dirigió hacia la película "The Last Airbender" .

Sabía que quería verla desde hace algún tiempo y por eso le dije a Edward que no la viéramos aquél día.

Edward compró las entradas, no sin antes yo rechistar.

Después de eso, compró palomitas y refrescos. Fuimos a la sala y nos sentamos. Nos pusimos las gafas – ya que la película era en 3D – y esperamos a que empezase la película.

La película estaba muy bien. Pero, sin embargo, prefiero la serie.

-Prefiero la serie. – Comentó Alex.

-Yo también. – Dijo Edward. Le miramos con cara _what the fuck? _– Lise me obligaba verla todas las tardes. – Se encogió de hombros.

-Yo también la veía. – Suspiré y Edward soltó una risa.

-¿Ahora podemos ir al McDonald's? – Preguntó Alex tímidamente. Habíamos entrado sobre alrededor de las seis y media y habíamos salido alrededor de las nueve.

Sonó mi teléfono, era Lise.

-Hola, Lise. – Saludé.

-_Hola, mamá. Te llamo para decirte que me voy a quedar a dormir en casa de Tía Alice. Allí ya tengo ropa y ya he hablado con ella. No te preocupes. _

-Está bien. Nos vemos mañana. – Me despedí.

-_Hasta mañana. Dale saludos a los dos. Te quiero. _

-Y yo a ti. – Y colgué. – Lise se va a quedar a dormir con Alice. Y no pienses en doble sentido, que te veo venir. Vamos al McDonald's.

Dejé con la boca abierta a Edward. Lo cogí de la mano y nos dirigimos hacia el McDonald's.

Pedimos un McBacon, un Happy Meal y lo de Edward no tenía ni idea de lo que era.

Comimos entre risas y tonterías. Cuando terminamos, nos dirigimos hacia mi coche para volver a casa.

Llegamos sobre las diez y cuarto de la noche. Yo me dirigí a la habitación de Alex, ya que tenía una conversación pendiente con ella.

-Ven, Alex, tenemos que hablar. – Le dije tiernamente, sentándome en su cama. Se sentó conmigo.

-¿De qué quieres hablar? – Preguntó.

-Ya lo sabes. Y lo que te voy a decir puede que sí o puede que no. Pero tienes que entender que tu hermana ya se está haciendo mayor y que necesita su espacio. Que necesita libertad. Ya no se va a sentar contigo a jugar a las Barbies o a hacer lo que hacías con ella. Pero es que ella ya se está haciendo mayor. La etapa de las Barbies ya la ha pasado. Como tú también la pasarás. Todos hemos pasado por esa etapa en la que se cambia el humor y que no quiere saber nada de nadie. Pero la tienes que comprender. Porque si para ti es difícil, para ella es el doble de mayor de difícil. Porque puede que si no la apoyamos todos, puede que se sienta… diferente, por así decirlo. Puede que ahora no entiendas esta conversación, pero cuando tengas su edad, o incluso antes, la comprenderás.

-Ya, mamá, pero es que estoy aburrida. – Dijo casi llorando. La atraje a mi pecho. – Me siento sola. En la escuela, no tengo amigos, solo los de Lise. Y si tú dices que es la edad, ellas tienen la misma edad, por lo que también van a cambiar. No me quiero quedar sola, mamá. – Sollozó y me partió el corazón.

-No te preocupes, cielo. Nos tienes a mí y a papá. – Ella sonrió. – También tiene a tus tíos y a tus abuelos, que sabes que te quieren mucho, mucho, mucho. Por no hablar de los primitos que viene en camino. – Ella sonrió más ampliamente.

-Gracias, mamá. – Me dio un beso en mi mejilla y yo me levanté para que se acostase. Cuando estuvo ya entre las mantas, le deseé buenas noches y le di un beso en la frente. Apagué las luces y dejé que el sueño se la llevase.

Bajé y allí ya estaba Edward, mirando por la ventana.

Carraspeé y me miró. Palmeó el lado derecho de donde estaba, invitándome a sentarme. Me senté.

-Suéltalo. – Dijo Edward pasándose una y otra vez su mano por su desordenado cabello.

-¿Puedes explicarme lo que es eso de "usar y tirar"? – Pregunté intentando sonar calmada.

-Sabía que era eso lo que te tenía de este humor. Estás muy agresiva, Bella. – Dijo riéndose. Le mandé una mirada fría diciéndole que no estaba para bromas. Se recompuso y comenzó: - Según Jacob, yo podía tener cientos de chicas a mí alrededor. Y las tenía. Pero nunca salí con ninguna de esas. Ellas me querían para lo que me querían y a mí eso no me iba ni me va. Ya sabes que yo prefiero una relación estable y formal antes que nada. Y tú lo sabes muy bien, Bella. Cariño, no te estreses por cosas así. No tienen sentido. – Me pidió acariciándome la mejilla.

-Está bien. Confío en ti. – Sonreí y me acerqué a él le besé. Él respondió e intentó profundizarlo, pero yo no lo dejé, ya que tenía otro tema pendiente por ahí.

-Espera. – Me separé de él.

-Vamos, Bella. Ese vestido me tiene loco desde que te vi con él. – Dijo con un brillo perverso en los ojos.

-Te vas a tener que esperar. Antes tenemos que hablar de Lise. – Dije firmemente. – ¿No quieres que te repita lo que le he dicho a Alex, verdad?

-No, no hace falta, lo he escuchado todo. – Dijo sonriendo. – Todo eso lo entiendo. Pero entiéndeme tú a mí. Soy su padre y su medio hermano desde prácticamente toda mi vida. Y ahora dejarla ir… pues me resulta difícil y lo tienes que comprender. A mi padre también le resultó difícil dejar ir a Alice, y ya sé que es lo que hay. Pero yo no puedo no sentir eso porque es que se me va ni hija, mi hermana. Fue mi soporte cuando estuve en Londres y ahora dejarla ir con el primero que se le cruce… Promete que vas a tratar de comprenderme, por favor.

-Pero si yo te entiendo a la perfección, cariño. – Le acaricié sus cabellos. – Lo que pasa es que a Lise le duele que tú no aceptes que ella _se tiene que ir. _Ahora no, porque es muy chica para irse a vivir a otro lado, pero cuando se vaya a la Universidad, se va a tener que ir porque en Forks no hay.

-Está bien. Lo veré lo más positivamente que pueda. Ahora me toca a mí decirte una cosa sobre la noche anterior. – Me guiñó un ojo y yo me sonrojé.

-¿Qué? – Pregunté en un susurro. En un gesto inesperado, me tomó por la cintura y me puso a horcajadas sobre él.

-_Emm… _No usé protección. – Dijo colorado y medio tímido, como pidiendo perdón. Era una imagen muy graciosa. A mí me dio el típico ataque de risa que solo tú sabes de qué te ríes. – No tiene gracia, cariño. – Me dijo, seriamente.

-Cariño. – Me dio otra vez, pero paré. – Yo uso anticonceptivos.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó confuso.

-Eso, Edward. No me puedo quedar embarazada a menos que deje de tomar las pastillas. – Dije posicionando mis manos sobre sus mejillas.

-¿Y me has tenido pensando en eso toda la mañana, preocupado? – Preguntó preocupado.

-No me lo preguntaste, solo lo dejaste caer en la nota. – Agaché la mirada, ya que me había confirmado algo.

-¿Qué pasa, mi amor? – Preguntó dulcemente.

-No quieres formar una familia conmigo. – Dije en un susurro.

-¡Bella! ¡Pero si ya somos una familia! Yo no pido nada más. – Me acarició mis mejillas.

-Está bien. – Dije ya de mejor humor.

-Y ahora déjame terminar lo que empecé antes. – Dijo Edward con una sonrisa traviesa. Yo solté una sonrisa tonta y desaparecí por la puerta de mi habitación.

* * *

**Buueno, hoola estamos aquii otra veez xD juustamente una semana despues de que actualizara xD **

**bueno, muuchas graciias por todos los reviews maravillosos que me dejais. Y bueno, quiero deciros que no sé por qué, pero tenía puesto que no podía recibir mensajes anónimos, pero ya sí ^^ **

**Muchas graciias a todas aquellas que se toman la molestia de dejarme un review, en serio, me alegran el dia cuando vengo del instituto xD **

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y Bella, que aquí toma las riendas de los asuntos ^^ **

**deciros que este capítulo, practicamente, lo he hecho en el instituto porque no vienen los profesores o simplemente me aburro y me pongo a escribir xD Todavía faltan tres profesores: Maestro de Francés (esta de baja :C), profesor de Educación física (Que venga un hombre tipo Emmett! xD) y mi tutor que es el que me tendría que dar frances xD así que, como veis, tengo horas libres xD mañana tengo una, que es tutoría, y quizás escriba algo. **

**No sé, ultimamente estoy muy borde y no quiero hablar con nadie y supongo que he reflejado "mi furia" aquí con la furia de Bella xD **

**bueno, llegó el tiempo de promoción: **

***Mi Querido Vecino* - Stand By Me - *Will Not Know Anybody* - Street Dance - *one-shots***

**Muchas graciias a las que se paseen por ellas ^^ **

**Quiero decir, que este fic no va a tener mucho capítulos más, me duele, pero no hay remedio =( **

**No os molesto más ^^ **

**Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (: **

**PD: Mi profesor de Tecnología me tiene maníaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! =( Y me ha dicho que le debo UN FOLIO! :C flipo con los maestros xD**


	17. Zoo

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a **S.M,** solo la trama es mía junto con algunos personajes ^^

**Capítulo 17: **_Zoo._

**Bella's Pov. **

Me desperté cuando un cuerpo blandito y escultural se levantaba de la cama. ¿A dónde iba?

-¿Edward? – Pregunté soñolienta.

-Te he despertado. – Me dijo con arrepentimiento. – Lo siento, solo voy a hacer el desayuno para Alex y a desayunar con ella. ¿Vienes? – Me preguntó en un susurro.

-Ahora voy. No te preocupes. – Dije mientras enterraba mi cara entre las almohadas.

¡Qué bien huelen!

Sí, exactamente, puedo parecer una loca huele almohadas, pero tiene el olor masculino de Edward y su olor me llena de paz.

Lo sé, soy rara, pero me da igual.

Después de cinco minutos, me metí en el cuarto de baño y me vestí.

Salí ya aseada y fui hacia el cuarto de Alex para ver si Edward ya la había levantado.

Efectivamente, en el cuarto no había nadie y la cama ya estaba perfectamente hecha.

-Buenos días. – Saludé cuando entré en la cocina. Estaban los dos ya desayunado.

-Hola. – Saludaron animadamente. Fui hacia ellos, primero hacia Alex y le dejé un tierno beso en su mejilla y después hacia Edward y le di un pequeño beso.

-Gracias por esperarme para desayunar, eh. – Les dije con sarcasmo.

-Si te acostases más temprano, te levantarías mucho más antes. – Dijo mi niña mientras cogía una tostada y le echaba nocilla.

-Yo también te quiero. – Le repliqué, jugando un poco con ella.

-Gracias, mamá. – Me sonrió.

Edward veía la escena, muerto de la risa. Le eché una mirada furtiva y se recompuso.

-Alex, no le hables así a tu madre. – Salió en mi ayuda.

-Está bien, papá. – Respondió rodando los ojos.

-No trates así a tu padre. – Le dije ahora yo.

-¿Hoy qué es el día de "No trates así a…" o qué? – Preguntó con sus ojos brillantes de diversión.

-Ai, Dios mío. Me ha salido una hija rebelde. – Comenté mientras simulaba llorar y dejaba la tostada con queso en mi plato.

-¡Ai, mamá! No te pongas melodramática. – Me replicó.

-¡Oye! – Dijimos Edward y yo. – Jovencita, te la estás ganando. – Volvimos a decir los dos juntos.

-Lo siento. – Se hundió más en la silla. Edward le desordenó sus cabellos. - ¡Ey! – Replicó.

-Te lo ganaste. – Le dijo Edward mientras se encogía de hombros. – Y bien, Bella. ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy mientras que Alex está castigada en su cuarto? – Me preguntó Edward para hacerla rabiar un poco más.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos al Zoo? – Propuse. A Alex le brillaron los ojos. – Me han dicho que hay un nuevo león. – La pinché. Sabía cuánto le encantaban los leones.

-Me parece perfecto. Voy a ducharme y después nos vamos. – Salió de la cocina y se metió en el cuarto de baño.

-Te quedas aquí. – Le dije antes de irme hacia la habitación y cambiarme la ropa que me había puesto, porque no era plan de ir a un lugar público en pijama. Por lo menos desde mi punto de vista.

Ya estábamos a principio de Diciembre, por lo que hacía bastante frio. Decidí ponerme unos pantalones ajustados, no mucho, y eran algo rasgado por las rodillas. Me puse mi camisa de rayas azules y mi abrigo gris. Todo esto había salido de mi armario sin ni siquiera yo haberlo comprado. Y ya sabía quién lo había comprado y tiene nombre y apellidos: _Mary Alice Cullen._

Me dejé el cabello suelto, dejándolo caer en suaves ondas. Me puse mis Converse de florecitas y me maquillé un poco. Cuando terminé, salí al pasillo y esperé a que Edward saliese.

Lo vi saliendo ya del cuarto de baño, vestido. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros, estilo peto. Pero las tiras las llevaba a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Junto con esto, llevaba una camiseta de rayas, muy parecida a la mía. Solo que la suya, las rayas eran más anchas que las mías. Su cabello lo llevaba desordenado y mojado, por la ducha. Llevaba sus Converse negras.

Me mordí mis labios, por hacer algo con tal de no tirarme encima de él. Se veía tan… sexy.

Me sonrió con su – ahora típica – sonrisa torcida y encima, traviesa. Me guiñó un ojo y prácticamente, se metió dentro del armario. Porque debo decir, que allí cabíamos los dos e incluso tres personas. Menos mal que Edward la retuvo de no poner uno mucho más grande. Este ya me da miedo, no me quiero ni imaginar cómo sería el que quería poner. Salió de la habitación y se paró dónde yo estaba, - en mitad del pasillo – con su abrigo gris en su brazo.

-Preciosa se queda corto. – Me susurró pasando a mi lado y depositaba un beso en mi cuello.

-Lo mismo te digo. – Le contesté dándole la vuelta y encarándolo. Le di un fugaz beso en los labios – el cual él quería profundizar – y le dije. –: Vayamos a hablar con Alex.

Me cogió de la mano y fuimos a la cocina.

Alex estaba allí, escondida entre la jaula de sus brazos.

-¿Qué haces que no estás vestida? – Le preguntó Edward, arrugando el ceño. Levantó su cabeza y al igual que Edward, arrugó el ceño.

-Jovencita, ahora mismo la quiero ver duchada y vestida. ¡Venga! ¿A qué esperas? – La alenté.

-¿En serio? – Preguntó confundida.

-¡Claro! – Contestamos los dos. – Venga, que se hace tarde. – Le dije esta vez Edward.

Edward y yo nos sentamos en el sofá en silencio. Un silencio cómodo. Nada de lo contrario.

Alex salió y llevaba puesta una camisa beis, de media manga, con unos pantalones vaqueros un poco más oscuros que el color de la camisa. Y en su brazo, llevaba su abrigo igual que el mío, pero más pequeño y del mismo color que la camisa. Llevaba sus manoletinas marrones.

-¿Lista? – Pregunté.

-Claro. – Respondió sonriente.

Cogí mi bolso y mis Rayban Wayfarer. Edward también las cogió y se las puso.

Fuimos al Volvo y Edward nos abrió la puerta a ambas, como el caballero que era.

Llegamos al Zoo, y vi que todas las miradas de las féminas se posaban en **MI** hombre.

Alex fue delante de nosotros y se puso en la cola, mientras que nosotros la seguíamos de cerca, con nuestras manos entrelazadas.

Nos pusimos tras Alex, que esperaba intranquila. Sentía las miradas de las mujeres en Edward. Pero no me importaba, sabía que Edward solo me amaba a mí y solamente a mí, a nadie más.

-¿Qué haces, cariño? – Pregunté en un tono normal de voz. Y aún así, escuché que algunas mujeres me gruñían.

-Pagar las entradas. ¿Qué otra cosa, si no? – Preguntó retóricamente. Fruncí el ceño mostrando que no estaba de acuerdo con él. – Venga, mi amor. – Las féminas volvieron a suspirar por el tierno puchero que **me **dio. – Sólo esta vez. – Me dio un beso. No lo profundizamos, pero estuvimos así un tiempo. Las mujeres gruñeron.

-Está bien. – Acepté al final.

-Dos adultos y un niño. – Pidió mientras se quitaba sus Rayban y le mostraba a la chica de la ventanilla, sus ojos esmeraldas. La chica se quedó sin habla.

-¡Papá, mamá! ¡Vamos ya! – Pidió Alex, haciendo un puchero. Yo sé por qué lo hacía. No quería que ninguna de las mujeres se fijaran en su padre, solamente su madre.

-Está bien, cielo. Espera que papá termine de comprar las entradas. – Le dije mientras volvía la mirada a Edward y veía que la muchacha de la taquilla, le devolvía la vuelta y le decía un tímido "gracias". Le sonrió, me dio los tickets y cogió a Alex de la mano.

-Ai, papá. – Se quejó Alex mientras intentaba zafarse de la gran mano de Edward.

-Te puedes perder, Alex. – Le dijo serio. – Y nadie quiere eso.

Con eso, dejó que Alex fuera de su mano. O a veces también cogía la mía. Sabía que ahora se tendría que comportar de un modo más adulto. Pero la comprendía. A penas había tenido infancia. Mike nunca nos dejaba salir de la casa, a menos que fuera o para hacer la compra o para ir a la escuela y yo al trabajo. Nunca había visto un cine, ni un Zoo, ni un parque. Prácticamente, no había visto nada del mundo. Y ahora, las dos, los estábamos aprovechando al máximo.

-¡Mira, papá! – Llamó a Edward, tirando de su mano, hacia la jaula de los leones. - ¡Leones! – Dijo con ojitos brillantes.

-Mira, aquél es el nuevo. – Señaló Edward, a un león que estaba descansado bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Después de ver muchos animales, decidimos ir a la cafetería del Zoo ya que ya se había hecho la hora de comer. Edward se fue a comprar la comida, mientras que Alex y yo nos fuimos a una de las mesas libres.

Edward volvió y comimos tranquilamente entre risas y comentarios de Alex sobre los animales.

-De mayor quiero ser bióloga. – Dijo pensativamente. Edward y yo sonreímos orgullosos.

-Perdona. – Dijo Edward cuando su móvil empezó a sonar. Frunció el ceño. – Es Lise. – Fruncí el ceño y le hice un gesto con mi mano para que contestase. – Hola, Lise… Bien, estamos bien. ¿Cómo te fue?... Ah, después se lo tendrás que contar a tu madre, ¿Sabes?... Pues estamos en el Zoo… Ah, se siente. No te hubieses quedado a dormir en la casa de tu Tía… Pues supongo que por la tarde. Ahora nos vamos a ir otra vez a dar una vuelta por Seattle… Sí, cuando lleguemos a casa, te aviso y Tía Alice o Tío Jasper te lleva… No te preocupes… Sí, te puedes ir de compras con Tía Rose y Tía Alice… Yo también… Está bien… Chao. – Colgó.

-Vaya conversación. No me he enterado de nada. – Dijo Alex riendo.

-Dijo que ella hubiera querido venir al Zoo.

-Edward, eres un rencoso. – Le envié una mirada furibunda. Él rió y continuó.

-Después me ha preguntado que cuando íbamos a llegar a casa y le he dicho que vamos a dar una vuelta por Seattle.

-¿Ah, sí? – Preguntó Alex confusa.

-Claro, si tú quieres. – Le dije yo.

-Claro. – Dijo alegre.

-Entonces me dijo que la avisara y que si se podía ir de compras con Rose y con Alice. – Terminó. - ¡Ah! Y que después te contará como te fue ayer.

-Oh, está bien. – Dije terminado de tomar mi Coca-Cola. - ¿Nos vamos? – Pregunté.

-Claro. – Se levantaron y nos fuimos hacia la entrada.

Edward entrelazó su brazo en mi cintura y con la otra mano, cogió la de Alex. Yo le respondí al abrazo y rodeé con mi brazo, su cintura.

Llegamos al Volvo y emprendimos el trayecto hacia Seattle.

Allí nos pasamos toda la tarde. Riendo de todo o simplemente estábamos en silencio con una sonrisa en nuestras caras.

Cuando dio la hora de cenar, cenamos en un restaurante no muy caro. Edward volvió a pagar aunque yo me opuse.

Llegamos muy cansados. Edward se quedó en el salón, ya que debía aprovechar porque mañana no tenía que trabajar. Yo estaba muy cansada de andar tanto y de este emocionante día. Alex también, y además, ella y yo teníamos que levantarnos temprano.

Alex se metió bajo las sábanas y le di un beso en la frente.

Fui a mi habitación y me cambié mi ropa por mi pijama. Apoyé la cabeza en la almohada y me sumí en un profundo sueño. No me di cuenta ni cuando Lise llegó, ni cuando Edward se metió bajo las sábanas a mi lado, y me abrazó.

* * *

**Hoola! =D **

**Siento no poder actualizar tan a diario como cuando antes, pero es que tengo más fics y algunos días me viene la inspiración de unos y otros días de otros xD **

**bueno, perdonadme si hay algo escrito mal o algo así, pero es que estoy mala, con dolor de pecho, de garganta y todas esas cosas u.u **

**e incluso hoy no he ido al instituto, y eso es algo muuuuy raro en mi (: **

**Bueno, os tengo que dejar -^^-**

**Antes, gracias por todos los reviewwwwwwwws! (L) 120 reviews, en serio, nunca pensé que llegaría a tantos *_* **

**os tengo que dejar ^^ **

**y no se cuando sera la proxima actualizacion porque me mandaron un trabajo de matematicas... =C pero bueno, hay que hacerlo ¬¬ y además de que mañana voy al FOREVER KING OF POP! (es un musical de Michael Jackson *o*) **

**Se despide... **

**Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (:**


	18. El Regalo Perfecto I

Disclaimer:

todos los personajes pertenecen a **S.M,** solo la trama es mía junto con algunos personajes (:

**Capítulo 18: **_El Regalo Perfecto I._

**Bella's Pov. **

_Seis meses después. _

-¿Qué le compro, Alice? – Le pregunté a la duende. – No sé, es que es muy raro con los regalos. – Fruncí el ceño.

-Tú sabrás, Bella. Seguro que tú lo conoces mucho mejor que yo y eso que somos mellizos. – Dijo con una mirada pícara. Yo me sonrojé.

-Lo que digas. – Le dije y seguimos andando por el centro comercial.

-¡Ah! ¡Mira, Bella! – Chilló Alice cuando vio unos patucos muy bonitos.

Rose ya había dado a luz hace un mes y era la madre de Ned, así le habían puesto. Era un niño muy tranquilo para ser un bebé. Gracias a dios – con suerte – no va a salir como Emmett y su sentido del humor.

Alice, al contrario, todavía le faltaba un mes para dar a luz. Y ya lo tenía todo absolutamente planeado. Sabía que era una niña y se iba a llamar Emily. Ya tenía su cuarto preparado para ella, con colores rositas. Y muchas cosas de princesas.

-No lo mires, y cómpralo. – Le dije. – De todas formas, lo vas a comprar como si lo ves cinco segundos como si lo ves media hora. – Rodé los ojos.

-¡Bah! – Dijo y se adentró en la tienda.

¿Qué le podía comprar?

Mi cabeza seguía dando vueltas sobre lo que le debía comprar a Edward para su cumpleaños y no daba con 'El Regalo Perfecto'. Había varias opciones como un reloj o una cartera, pero con eso no podría decir todo lo que siento por él y además de que eso ya está demasiado visto.

¡Nah! ¡Otra cosa!

¿Pero qué?

Seguía en las nubes, cuando Alice salió con los patucos.

-¿Seguimos? – Preguntó animada.

-No, por favor, me siento mal y muy mareada como para seguir. – Dije honestamente. - ¿Nos podemos ir? – Pregunté en serio, mala.

-Sí, pero así no puedes conducir. – Me dijo. – Voy a llamar a Jasper y que venga con Emmett.

-No los molestes, Alice. Seguro que estarán trabajando.

-Que no, que no. – Sacó su iPhone y en seguida llamó a Jasper. – Listo. Edward no puede venir porque sigue trabajando y Jasper está con Emmett como con una hora de descanso. Y Alex y Lise están con Esme, así que vienen para acá.

Nos dirigimos a las puertas del centro comercial y después de quince minutos, estaban allí.

-¿Cómo nos vamos? Es decir, Bella trajo su coche, así que, no se va a quedar aquí.

-Yo me voy en su coche. – Dijo Jasper. - ¿Me seguís?

-Claro, si no, después te quedarías allí.

Me monté en mi coche, en el asiento del copiloto y Jasper arrancó.

Después de cinco minutos de trayecto, Jasper habló.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Bella?

-Mareada y con náuseas.

-Ah, vale, yo prefiero no decir nada. – Rió de su propio chiste. – Sólo te diré que es mejor que vayas a la clínica y que te hagas una analítica.

-¿Una analítica? – Pregunté confusa.

-Sí, Bella.

-¿Para qué? – Pregunté de nuevo, confusa.

-¿Para saber si tú estás embarazada? – Preguntó retóricamente.

-¿C-Como? – Me quedé en shock.

-Haber, ¿Edward y tú usáis protección?

-¡Jasper! – Le recriminé.

-Vale, no haré preguntas sobre vuestra intimidad, solo te digo eso, Bella. Piénsatelo. – Para ese entonces, ya habíamos llegado a casa.

Me despedí de ellos y me adentré en mi casa, pensando en lo que había dicho Jasper.

Me quité mi incómoda ropa y me puse mi pijama, dispuesta a dormir. Me había entrado sueño, de repente.

No me podía dormir, solamente podía pensar en las palabras de Jasper.

¿Y si yo estoy embarazada?

¡Eso sería lo mejor del mundo! Solo podía esperar que Edward lo quisiese, si es que en realidad sí que estaba embarazada.

Después de mucho cavilar, al fin me quedé dormida.

-Despierta, dormilona. – Unas suaves caricias me despertaron de mi apacible sueño.

-¿Eh? – musité adormilada, mirando hacia el lado de donde procedía la caricia. Era de mi Edward.

-Hola. – Saludó con una sonrisa.

-Hola… - Dije aún adormilada. Se inclinó hacia delante y me dio un tierno beso.

-¿Cómo estás? – Me preguntó. – Jasper me llamó y me dijo que te encontrabas mal. – Añadió preocupado.

-Estoy mucho mejor. No te preocupes. – Le informé.

-Está bien. – Dijo todavía no muy confiado. – Pero nada más que te sientas mal, me lo dices. – Me advirtió.

-Que sí. – Me incorporé y miré el reloj. - ¿Ya son las seis de la tarde? – Pregunté retóricamente, sorprendida.

-Sí, ¿Por qué?

Me levanté de la cama y fui hacia la cocina. Allí ya estaban Alex y Lise.

-Hola, mamá. – Saludaron con una sonrisa.

-Hola, chicas. – Dije cogiendo las cosas para preparar la comida.

-¿Te ayudamos? – Preguntaron.

-Solo si queréis. – Les dije. Ellas asintieron frenéticamente.

-Pues entonces yo también. – Dijo Edward como un niño pequeño.

Después de quince minutos, ya estaba hecha la comida. No era nada especial. Comimos como siempre, charlas y risas.

-Nosotras nos vamos a dormir. Ha sido un día agotador con el abuelo. – Murmuraron entre bostezos.

-Está bien. – Les di un beso a cada una y yo también me dirigí hacia mi habitación.

-¿Tú también vas a dormir? – Murmuró Edward en mi oído, con voz seductora.

-Si no tienes otro plan… - Dije haciéndome la tonta.

-Claro que no tengo. – Me guiñó un ojo y me empezó a besar.

Las ropas desaparecieron y prontos nos fundimos en uno.

Me levanté con mal cuerpo y con unas ganas de vomitar increíbles. Me levanté rápidamente y me metí en el cuarto de baño antes de que vomitase en la cama.

Noté como alguien me quitaba el pelo de mi cara.

-¿Estás bien, cariño? – Preguntó Edward preocupado.

-Sí, sí, todo bien. – Le dije cuando terminé de vomitar. – No te preocupes.

Después de decirle bastantes veces a Edward que me encontraba bien, se me levantó el apetito, y me fui a preparar el desayuno. Claro, antes me vestí, él ya estaba vestido.

-No deberías comer nada. – Me previno.

-Tengo hambre. – Me encogí de hombros y me puse de nuevo con mi tarea.

Desayunamos a sola, puesto que las niñas no se levantaron pasadas las diez y media.

El día pasó como un borrón para mí, estuvimos todo el día en el sofá, viendo películas.

Ya por la noche, estaba bastante cansada pero aún así, no podía parar de pensar una y otra vez.

¿Tendría razón Jasper acerca de lo que me dijo?

Estaba decidido, pediría una cita con mi médico y le diría que me hiciese las pruebas.

El lunes por la mañana pasó como otro borrón entre niños alocados, puesto que ya se acercaban las vacaciones de verano, aunque también la temporada 'alta' de los exámenes.

Me escabullí en el recreo e hice una llamada a mi médico – por suerte no era Edward – y me lo cogió al segundo pitido.

-_Buenos días. Consulta del Dr. Patterson. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? – _Se escuchó al otro lado.

-Hola, quería pedir una cita para un análisis, por favor. – Pedí amablemente.

-_Claro, señorita. ¿Para cuándo la querría? _

-Si hay para hoy, mucho mejor.

-_Haber… Hay un hueco a las cuatro. _

_-_Perfecto.

-_¿Nombre? _

-Isabella Swan.

-_La esperamos, Señorita Swan. Pase buena mañana. – _Se despidió.

-Igualmente.

Colgué y me dirigí a mi siguiente clase, puesto que ya había sonado el timbre de las clases.

Cuando terminaron las clases, recogí a las niñas y las llevé a casa de Rose. Ya que antes la había llamado y le había dicho que me había surgido una urgencia. Me lo quiso sacar, pero no la dejé.

Las dejé y solo pude decir 'hola' y 'adiós' porque es que llegaba tarde.

-Hola, Dr. Patterson. – Saludé.

-¡Qué gusto verla, Señorita Swan! – Saludó. - ¿Y bien? Cuénteme qué le pasa a usted.

-Verá, tengo sospechas de que estoy embarazada. – Le comenté.

-¿Qué síntomas tiene? – Preguntó.

-Náuseas, vómitos, mareos, como demasiado y duermo mucho. – Dije.

-Bien. Le haré unos análisis y veremos si es que usted está embarazada. – Dijo el Doctor con una amable sonrisa.

Me levanté junto con él y me llevó a una sala en la cual, me sacaron sangre. Tuve que poner todo de mí para no ponerme a vomitar allí mismo a causa de la sangre y de la aguja.

-¿Cuándo estarán los resultados? – Pregunté animada.

-¿Puede venir mañana? – Preguntó.

-Claro. – Le sonreí. – Me despido, Dr.

-Una pregunta, Bella. – Sí, siempre le decía que me llamara por mi nombre pero rara vez lo hacía. – Si es que estás embarazada, ¿Quién es el padre? No será Mike, ¿verdad?

-Tranquilícese, Charles. Mike, bueno, él hace ya mucho que lo encarcelaron y lo mataron allí, así que no puede ser de él. Tengo novio. – Dije sonriendo. – El famoso Edward Cullen. – Seguro que lo conocería. Todo el mundo lo conoce.

-¿El famoso Edward Cullen? – Preguntó cómo sin poder creérselo. - ¿El famoso hijo del Dr. Cullen?

-Ese mismo. – Dije orgullosa.

-Vaya, no esperaba menos de ti, Bella. – Dijo bromeando.

-Yo tampoco. – Dije riendo. – Pero, si es verdad que estoy embarazada, le agradecería mucho que no le comentase nada.

-Lo que quieras, Bella. Buenas tardes. – Se despidió.

-También para ti. – Sonreí y me dirigí hacia mi coche. - ¿Edward? – Le llamé por teléfono.

-_Hola, cariño. _

-¿Puedes recoger a Lise y a Alex? He tenido un largo y pesado claustro **(N/A: Es ****el órgano propio de participación de los profesores y de las profesoras en el gobierno del centro y tiene la responsabilidad de planificar, coordinar, informar y, en su caso, decidir sobre todos los aspectos educativos del centro**.**=D). **Estoy muy cansada y solo quiero dormir, ¿Podrías recogerlas? – Já. Gracias, Alice. Gracias, Rose. Por tan buenas clases de interpretación.

-_Claro, no pasa nada. ¿Dónde están? _

-En casa de Rose. – Le contesté reprimiendo un bostezo.

-_Está bien. Llegaré cuando pueda. Te amo. – _Se despidió.

-Y yo a ti. ¡Gracias! – Colgué.

Me dirigí a casa y lo primero que hice, fue quitarme mi ropa y ponerme mi pijama. Me dormí en el instante en que posé mi cabeza en la almohada.

No me desperté si quiera para cenar. Y bien que agradecí eso. Me desperté la mañana siguiente, con todas las pilas puestas. Hoy era martes, por lo que Edward nos llevaría.

Me vestí con mi ropa de siempre y salí a hacer el desayuno.

_-Eenie Meenie miney mo. Catch a bad chick by her toe. If she holla let her go. She's indecisive. She can't decide. She keeps on looking from left to right. __Girl come on… _

Esa era mi señal de que Lise estaba despierta. Lo cual, despertaba a los demás, porque estaba a un nivel alto.

El desayuno pasó en silencio. Lo que pasa por acostarse tarde. 'A quien madruga, Dios le ayuda'.

_Tú no madrugas, tú es que directamente duermes toda la tarde. =D _

'Gracias, conciencia (:'

Cuando ya estuvimos todos listos, nos montamos al Volvo y Edward emprendió el camino hacia el instituto.

-Adiós, papá. – Lise se quitó el cinturón y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Edward corriendo, con tal de ver a su novio.

¡SÍ, TENÍA NOVIO! A Edward le había costado asimilarlo, pero el chico nos cae bien y creemos que es el indicado para ella.

A Alex le costaba un poquito más. Pero va poquito a poco.

-Nos vemos, mamá. – Salió escopetada del coche. – Adiós, enana. – Se despidió de su hermana.

-Adiós, papá, mamá. – Esta vez fue Alex. Que también nos dio un beso.

-¿Tienes claustro? – Preguntó interesado.

-No, pero tengo una evaluación de un curso. Ya va a tocar. Te amo. – Le dije riendo.

-Y yo a ti. Esto de los claustros y evaluaciones hace que nos veamos menos y a pesar de que vivimos en la misma casa, te echo de menos.

-No seas melodramático, Edward.

-Ya, ya, pero es que vienes tan cansada que solo haces dormir. – Frunció el ceño.

-Anda, cállate ya y vete. – Me acerqué y le besé. – Nos vemos luego. – Me bajé y fui a las clases.

La mañana pasó rápidamente. Esta vez tenía la cita con el médico más tarde, a las cuatro y media, así que me daba tiempo a comer y a recoger mi coche.

Preparé macarrones y en menos de lo que canta un gallo ya estaba comida.

-Luego nos dice que comer rápido es malo. – Comentó Lise.

-¡Eh! Eso lo dice tu padre, no yo. – le contesté riendo. – Me tengo que ir, se hace tarde. – Le besé en la mejilla y me fui corriendo.

Justamente a las cuatro y media de la tarde, estaba sentada en la consulta.

-Bien, veremos. Los resultados han dado…

* * *

**hola, hola, holaaaaaaaaaaaaa! =D **

**wii, dad gracias a que he comvencido a mi madre de que me dejase cinco minutos para poder actualizar! :D **

**ya me está mandando a la cama y la verdad es que estoy que me caigo del sueño u.u **

**¿Quién se esperaba el paso del tiempo? Ö **

**¿Y que Bella tuviese dudas sobre si está embarazada? Aaah, y diréis, pero si estaba tomando las patillas, pues dejad reviews sobre vuestras apuestaaaaaaas! =) **

**Si es así, como lo habéis dicho, os contestaré con honestidad! :D **

**El Forever King Of Pop estuvo: genial, impresionante, fascinante, maravilloso, fantastico... bueno, en fin es que no me lo creo! O.O tengo una foto con el doble de mj (mampuele(L)) y con una chica de un pograma de aquí de españaaaaaaaaaaaa! =D que mooti estoy =$ **

**bueno, pasando a otra cosa, lo siento por no haber actualizado antes, pero como algunas ya sabrán, TENGO NUEVO FIC! =D **

**se llama Hold My Hand y seguro que prometee ;) solo deciros que os paséis, no es obligación, eeh! =D **

**otra cosa: GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, EN SERIOOO! =') 130 REVIEWS es que no me lo creoooo! =') **

**os dejo, que me caigo de sueño =) **

**Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (:**

**PD: Pongo aquí el summry (el largo) de mi fic ^^**

**Summary: **_Edward veía desde lejos a Bella, una chica que es marginada por todo el instituto. Todos pasan de ella. Siempre se refugiaba en la biblioteca y rehusaba hablar con nadie. Alice, la hermana de Edward, lo había tratado, pero la chica no decía nada. Simplemente, se quedaba callada, mirándote fijamente con esos ojos chocolates. Edward llevaba años enamorado de ella, sin saber por qué. No habían cruzado ni una palabra, o al menos él intentó hablarle, pero como siempre, ella no respondió. Un día, Edward se levanta decidido. 'Llevo años enamorado de ti, y tú siempre pasas de todo, y no me dejas oportunidad de hablarte…' A la chica se le escapa una salada lágrima. 'No llores, agarra mi mano. Puedo decir que estás cansada de estar sola'. Todos humanos. E&B._


	19. El Regalo Perfecto II

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes son de **S.M,** solo la trama es mía junto con algunos personajes (:

**Capítulo 19:** _El Regalo Perfecto II. _

**Bella's Pov. **

_Justamente a las cuatro y media de la tarde, estaba sentada en la consulta._

_-Bien, veremos. Los resultados han dado…_

Cuando el doctor iba a decir cuáles eran los resultados de mis análisis, la secretaria del Doctor lo llamó.

-¿Sí, Susan? – Preguntó.

-_Ha llegado el Doctor Cullen para recoger unos papeles de un paciente, Doctor. _– Avisó.

-¿¡QUÉ! – Casi chillé.

-¿Cuál de ellos? – Volvió a preguntar el doctor mientras reía.

-_El hijo. Edward Cullen._ – Le respondió.

-Estoy perdida. – Susurré.

-Ahora mismo estoy ocupado, dile que si no le molestaría esperar como máximo cinco minutos. – Pidió.

-_Claro… Sí, dice que no le importa, puede esperar. _– Le dijo.

-Está bien. – El Doctor colgó y se puso pensativo. ¡Mal momento para pensar!

-Doctor, Edward no me puede ver aquí. – Le dije en un susurro.

-Pues, Bella. Es eso o que te escondas en algún mueble de mi consulta. – Dijo mirando por toda su consulta.

-Allí estaré bien. – Me levanté mientras miraba fijamente a un armario, que por suerte estaba vacío, y me metí allí.

-_Puede decirle al Doctor Cullen que puede pasar_. – Bien, desde aquí se escucha toda la conversación.

Se escuchó la puerta abrirse y después cerrarse. Al mismo tiempo, la silla giratoria de Charles.

-_Cuánto tiempo, Edward_. – Le dijo Charles.

-_Lo mismo digo, Charles. Es un gusto verlo. _– Le dijo.

-_Te he dicho que me trates de tú. Por cierto, ¿qué querías? _

_-He venido a por unos papeles que mi padre te dio para que dieras tu punto de vista. – _Le dijo. Menos mal que no era para los míos.

-_Toma, aquí los tienes. _– Seguramente les pasó los folios. - _¿Y bien, Edward? ¿Algo que me tengas que contar? _- ¡Dios, que no sea lo que estoy pensando!

Ay, por Dios, que no se alargue mucho la conversación. Dentro de tres minutos me dará algo. ¡Soy claustrofóbica!

'_No inventes cosas, Isabella'_

¿Te he dicho alguna vez que no eres una buena compañía en momentos como estos, conciencia?

'_No, pero me lo acabas de decir, así que…'_

No te hagas la listilla conmigo ¬¬'

-_¿Eh? ¿Qué te tengo que contar? – _Escuché la risa aterciopelada de Edward. ¡No te rías y vete de una vez, me estoy quedando sin aire!

-_Los amores, Edward, los amores. _– Dijo como si nada.

_-¡Oh! Pues mira, ¿Conoce a Bella? _– Charles tuvo que asentir, puesto que Edward continuó contándole. – _Vivimos juntos en una casa, la perfecta para ella, y con nuestras dos hijas. _

_-¿Vuestras dos hijas? ¿De tanto me he perdido? _

_-Elizabeth y Alexandra. _

_-Ah, eso es otra cosa. – _Rieron. – _Y ¿Cómo va la convivencia? – _Preguntó el doctor.

-_Perfectamente, todo muy bien. Nos complementamos a la perfección. _

En serio, ¡no puedo respirar! En un momento desesperado por buscar aire, estiré una pata… no en el sentido que me morí, si no que la estiré por acto reflejo y mi bota pegó contra la pared de metal del armario, lo cual ocasionó un gran estruendo.

-_¿Eso qué ha sido? _– Preguntó Edward preocupado o… ¿Asustado?

-_No lo sé, tendré que mirar después. Lo siento, Edward. Pero mis consultas están por empezar. _– ¡Gracias al cielo!

-_Claro, ya me voy. Solo he venido a por esto mientras que Alex dormía la siesta y Lise estudiaba. Ha sido un gusto poder hablar contigo, Charles. _

_-Sí, lo mismo digo. Espero que me llames cuando nazc… ¡Uy! ¡Pero qué tarde es, Edward! Nos vemos. – _Seguramente se estrecharon sus manos y después Edward se fue. Las puertas se abrieron y dejaron pasar la luz. – Ya puedes salir. – Sonrió.

-Menos mal. No creo que durara mucho tiempo más ahí dentro. – Respiré, tomándome mi tiempo. – Entonces, ¿Los resultados qué han dado? – Pregunté impaciente por ese _nazca_ que casi pronuncia.

-Los resultados han dado… ¡Positivo!

Positivo… POSITIVO… ¡P-O-S-I-T-I-V-O!

Una pequeña vida venía en camino. Una mezcla entre Edward y mía. Su padre y su madre. Me imaginé a un pequeño con cabello cobrizo, mismos rasgos que Edward y esos ojos esmeraldas, por supuesto. También pensé en una pequeña de cabello cobrizo, igual de guapa que su padre y con mis ojos chocolates, los cuales traían loco a Edward. Palabras de Edward.

-¡Felicidades! ¡Serás mamá! Y Edward papá. – El Doctor Patterson me sacó de mi ensoñación.

-Muchas gracias, Charles. – Dije con lágrimas en los ojos, por los pequeños que me había imaginado. - ¿Crees que me puedes dar los análisis?

-Claro que sí, Bella. Pero, si se puede saber, ¿Para qué? – Preguntó mientras que iba a una fotocopiadora y me hacía una copia.

Le conté lo que le tenía planeado hacerle, y quedó tan impresionado tanto como yo cuando tuve esa epifanía en menos de cinco minutos, cuando me había imaginado a mi futuro pequeño.

-¡Oh, eso es genial! – Me dijo mientras que me pasaba la copia.

-Y no olvides que estás invitado, por supuesto que sí. – Le dije con una sonrisa.

-Oh, muchas gracias, Bella. Hace tiempo que no veo ni a Carlisle ni a Esme y bueno, en fin, a ningún Cullen. – Rió.

-Ah, y por supuesto que Laura _debe_ de ir con Agatha y con Martha. – Le dije.

-¡Claro, Bella! – Dijo alegre.

-Bueno, me debo ir. Nos vemos el sábado, Charles. – Después de darle la dirección de nuestra casa, me fui de allí, feliz por la pequeña vida que albergaba en mi vientre.

…

-Alice, ¿nos podemos ir? Tengo que corregir unos exámenes. – Le dije cuando íbamos por el centro comercial, otra vez. Mañana sería el cumpleaños de Edward y con eso, la fiesta. Lo cual le servía a Alice de pretexto para vestirme y maquillarme, porque por una vez en la vida, no me iba a quejar ya que quería estar guapa para Edward.

_¡Oh, Dios! Isabella Swan quiere estar __guapa__. _

¿Te callas, conciencia?

Después de unos segundos sin obtener respuesta alguna de mi conciencia, me dije: Gracias.

-Vale, pero porque es el bien de tus alumnos. Que si no, seguimos comprando. – Dijo alegre.

-Está bien. Gracias por preocuparte por mí. – Le dije simulando estar ofendida.

Nadie sabía lo de mi embarazo, solamente el Doctor Patterson, o sea, Charles y Carlisle. Porque Carlisle estaba verdaderamente preocupado por mí y sabía que no pararía de preguntarme por mi estado de salud. Así que, se lo tuve que decir. Quería que fuera una sorpresa, para todos y haber la reacción que tenían al no saberlo nadie. Bueno, excepto Carlisle.

-De todas formas, ya sé lo que te puedes poner con este magnífico vestido.

-Oh, genial. – Dije sonriendo.

Llevé a Alice a su casa, me despedí de ella y volví hacia la mía.

-¿Qué tal las compras, mamá? – Me dijo Lise, cuando entré al salón, cargando todas las bolsas que Alice me había obligado a comprar.

-Como siempre. – Dije agotada mientras me sentaba en el sofá junto a ella. - ¿Cómo te ha ido con Damen? – Le pregunté.

-Todo genial. – Me empezó a contar todo lo que habían hecho en la más reciente cita con su novio. – En fin, estoy enamorada. – Dijo con un sonrojo.

-Si crees que de verdad vale algo, te voy a decir algo: 'Aprecia lo que tienes, antes de que sea tarde' ¿De acuerdo? – Le dije viéndola fijamente.

-Gracias, mamá. – Me dijo. Le di un beso en la frente y me levanté. - ¿Dónde están tú hermana y tú padre? – Le pregunté, al no verlos por ningún lado.

-Papá está ayudando a Alex con las Matemáticas.

-Ya decía yo. – Reímos. – Voy a corregir exámenes. – Avisé. Lise se levantó rápidamente.

-¿Los de mi clase? – Preguntó.

-Ya los tengo corregidos, voy a corregir los de cuarto. – Le dije.

-¿Me dices mi nota? – Preguntó con un puchero.

-Elizabeth. – Le reñí.

-No me digas Elizabeth. – Se enfurruñó y se volvió a sentar en el sofá, encendiendo la televisión y puso la MTV.

Me dirigí a mi habitación y solté las bolsas, después de saludar a Edward y a Alex, me metí de nuevo en mi habitación y me puse a corregir como loca.

…

-¡Bella! – Me llamó Alice, despertándome de mi sueño.

-¿Eh? – Musité dormida.

-Emmett y Jasper ya se han llevado a Edward para dejarnos la casa libre para la fiesta sorpresa. Así que, levántate ya que tenemos mucho trabajo por hoy.

-¿Y Rose y Ned? – Le pregunté mientras me levantaba.

-Han llegado con Emmett. Ahora mismo Rose le está dando la leche a Ned. Ponte ropa cómoda, después te arreglaremos. – Hasta ese momento, no me di cuenta de la vestimenta de Alice, que consistía en unos pantalones de chándal junto con una camiseta ancha y rosa.

-Está bien. Ahora, dame mi privacidad.

-De acuerdo, voy a despertar a Lise y a Alex. – Dijo alegre mientras salía por la puerta de mi habitación.

No me duché, ya que esa _orden_ no me la había dado Alice. Y lo que dice Alice, va a misa.

Me puse unos pantalones iguales que los de Alice, de Adidas y una camiseta azul de Kappa. ¿De dónde salía todo esto? No tengo ni idea, y ni quiero saberlo de todos modos.

Cuando terminé, fui hacia la cocina y allí ya estaban todas, incluida Esme.

-Buenos días. – Saludé.

-Buenos días, Bella. – Me saludó Esme, mientras me daba un abrazo.

-Hola, sobrino. – Saludé al pequeño bultito que tenía Rose en sus brazos. Le toqué su sonrojada mejilla, y el pequeño, por acto reflejo, cogió mi dedo entre sus pequeñas manitas y empezó a jugar con él. Yo reí. – Hola, Rose. – La saludé.

-Bella. – Me sonrió mientras se levantaba y me pasaba a Ned. – Tengo que ir al cuarto de baño. – Y se fue por la puerta.

-Ay, qué guapo es mi sobrino. – Dije jugando con él.

-Mamá. – Lise y Alex replicaron mi atención.

¡Oh, no! ¡Caso de _'Príncipe destronado'_ **(N/A: Libro con autor Miguel Delibes, escritor español, El libro se trata de un niño que tiene más hermanos y hasta ahora, él era el 'príncipe' de la casa y se siente destronado por su hermana menor, porque él está acostumbrado a tener toda la atención sobre él y ahora se la lleva su hermana. Por lo que aquí, me refiero a eso) **NO! Por favor, no.

Después de este pequeño percance, Alice empezó a ordenar a todas las que estábamos en la casa, para que cada una contribuyera a la organización de la fiesta. La fiesta tendría toques veraniegos, ya que estábamos en Junio. Estaba colocando un globo de los muchos tantos que había mandado inflar Alice, cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó.

-¿Alice? – Preguntamos todas.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó como si nada. – Son refuerzos, no te preocupes. – Me comentó.

-Ah, eso es otra cosa. – Le dije, mientras que me dirigía a la puerta.

-¡Bella! – Dijeron al unísono seis voces muy conocidas para ella.

-¡Hola! – Dijo feliz. – Pasad, no os quedéis ahí.

Cuando entraron, Renée, Tanya, Kate, Phil, Garrett y Felix abrazaron a Bella y después a las demás, ya que se conocían desde la boda de Jacob y de Vanessa.

-Bien, basta de cháchara y a decorar. – Ordenó Alice cuando vio que me ponía a hablar con mi hermana Kate sobre su boda esporádica que tuvo hace unos meses. La muy… se casó con Garrett ¡En las Vegas! A Alice la tuvieron que sostener, porque le iba a dar algo por semejante noticia. – Oye, Bella. ¿Al final qué le vas a regalar a mi hermano? – Preguntó Alice en algún momento de la mañana.

-Ya lo verás, es un secreto. – Le dije sacándole la lengua.

-_A saber qué es lo que le va a regalar. _– Susurró Alex a Lise.

-_Sí, eso mismo pienso yo. – _Le respondió Lise.

-¡Elizabeth y Alexandra! – Grité divertida. Si supieran que el regalo también las encubría a ellas, se lo pensarían dos veces antes de hablar sin saber.

Alice los puso a hacer no sé qué cosa en las lámparas, a los chicos y a las chicas las mandó a hacer lo mismo que estábamos haciendo nosotras. Tanya, Kate y mi madre, quedaron engatusadas con el pequeño Ned y con la panza de Alice.

-¿Por qué no nos llamaste? – Me reclamó mi hermana y yo solamente me pude encoger de hombros y seguir cocinando mi famosa tarta de chocolate. Sí, yo era la encargada de la cocina, junto con Kate, que era al igual que yo, la que mejor se le daba la cocina, porque mi madre y mi hermana Tanya se pueden coger de la mano.

Después de mucho tiempo sin ver a mi querido Edward, y de no poder felicitarles, la tarde nos cogió y Alice nos mandó a ducharnos por turnos. Rodamos los ojos.

-¡A prepararnos! – Gritó entusiasmada Alice. Lo cual hizo que Alex, Lise y yo la miráramos con terror. – No me miréis así, señoritas. – Dijo ofendida. – Ahora, a prepararse.

Después de mucho maquillaje, ropa, zapatos y complementos, ya estábamos preparadas.

Lise llevaba un vestido muy bonitos, con colores en verde pistacho y en negro. Iba recogido por dos finas tiras, detrás del vestido. En la parte baja, llevaba bordados algunas figuras en negro. Le había prohibido a Alice que le pusiera tacones, así que les puso unas sandalias con muy poco tacón, que le iba genial con el vestido. Su cabello castaño casi rojizo, lo llevaba con leves ondas.

Tanya llevaba un vestido rosa casi lila, con algunas formas en el escote. Su cabello lo había dejado totalmente liso y llevaba tacones de infarto.

Rose llevaba un vestido palabra de honor, por la rodillas, azul y con algunos diseños de flores por todo el vestido. La verdad es que parecía toda una modelo. Su pelo se lo recogió en una cola baja, a su izquierda y para complementar todo esto, llevaba unos tacones _demasiados_ altos.

Alex llevaba una falda blanca, junto con una camisa rosa. Lo había elegido ella, pero Alice y Rose habían dado el visto bueno. La falda era por las rodillas y la camisa era de tirantas. A su pelo de por sí ondulado, fijaron mucho más las ondas.

Kate llevaba una falda de flores, por encima de las rodillas junto con una camiseta básica azul eléctrico. Su pelo lo llevaba recogido en una coleta alta, junto con algunas horquillas para que no se le saliese ningún pelo de su lugar.

Alice – sorprendiéndonos a todas – se puso unos pantalones vaqueros, un poco desgastados y una camisa con florecitas, alegando que los vestidos son muy incómodos por estas fechas del año. La comprendo perfectamente bien. Se puso sus zapatos y su pelo lo dejó igual, con todas las puntas hacia todos lados.

A mí me habían colocado un precioso vestido palabra de honor, totalmente blanco. Bajo mis pechos, había una pequeña costura, causando que me quedase totalmente holgado, hasta las rodillas. Me habían puesto unos tacones, aunque yo rechistara una y otra vez. Mi cabello lo habían dejado como estaba, con sus ondas normales, solo que más definidas, junto con un poco de brillo de labio.

-¡Oh, qué guapa estás, mi niña! – gritó Renée, se escucharon varios carraspeos tras ella. – _**Mis**_ niña_**s**_ – Esta vez resaltó el plural.

Alice apagó las luces, diciendo que Jasper la había mandando un sms disimuladamente, diciendo que ya iban para aquí. Alice me dijo que me quedara al final de la sala, mientras que todas ellos y ellos dos – los cuales estaban vestidos con camisas simples, una blanca y otra celeste, - hacían algo parecido a un círculo ovalado alrededor mío.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y yo no podía estar más nerviosa.

-¿Y esto por qué está tan oscuro? – Preguntó mi Edward, confuso, mientras que Jasper, supuse, encendía las luces.

-¡FELICIDADES! – Gritamos todos.

-¡Oh! – Exclamó sorprendido. – Gracias, pero no hacía falta que hicierais nada de esto, de verdad.

-Sí que hacía falta, hermanito. – Le dijo Alice mientras que iba hacia él y lo abrazaba.

**Edward's Pov. **

Hoy mi querido hermano y Jasper, me habían estado llevando de arriba para abajo, diciendo que necesitábamos pasar tiempo de hombres. Sí, claro, y justamente en mi cumpleaños. ¡Já! Seguro, eso no se lo creían ni ellos. Pasamos la mañana en el centro comercial y por la tarde nos metimos en el cine a ver una de las películas que estaban echando en el cine. Pero en mi mente, solo la ocupaba Bella. Ella y sus malestares. Sus náuseas, vómitos y mareos. No me quiere decir nada. Pero una relación se trata de la confianza. Y yo confío en ella 100% o incluso mucho más.

La tardé pasó muy lenta, sobre todo porque no había visto a las luces que alumbran mi vida. Mis hijas y mi novia.

Ya por la tarde, les rogué – prácticamente – que volviéramos a casa. Tenía que volver ya. Quería verlas y verificar que todo estaba bien.

-¿Y esto por qué está tan oscuro? – Pregunté confuso, mientras que Jasper encendía las luces.

-¡FELICIDADES! – Gritaron todos. Vale, esto sí que no me lo esperaba para nada.

-¡Oh! – Exclamé sorprendido. – Gracias, pero no hacía falta que hicierais nada de esto, de verdad. – Les dije.

-Sí que hacía falta, hermanito. – Me dijo Alice, mientras que iba hacia mí y me abrazaba, con su abultado vientre. – Felicidades, hermanito. – Me susurró.

-Gracias, hermanita.

Hasta ese momento, no la había visto. Estaba al final de nuestro salón, con un bonito vestido blanco que me revolucionó. La verdad es que estaba realmente hermosa, como con todo lo que se ponía. E incluso sin ella. Simplemente, era mi ángel.

Mis hijas vinieron hacia mí, igual de hermosas que su madre, y me abrazaron fuertemente.

-Felicidades, papá. – Me dijeron mientras me besaban ambas mejillas.

-Gracias. – Les dije, mientras les besaba a cada una en la frente.

Se separaron, y vinieron hacia mí, mis padres.

-Felicidades, hijo. – Me dijo mi madre mientras que me daba un cariñoso abrazo.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Edward. – Me deseó mi padre mientras me daba unas amigables palmadas en mi espalda.

Se separaron, y dejaron paso a la madre, al padrastro, a las hermanas y a los cuñados de Bella, los cuales también me felicitaron muy cordialmente. Después vino Rose, con mi sobrino Ned en brazos.

-Felicidades, mi amor. – Al fin, Bella apareció en escena y me besó con ternura y amor. Yo se lo correspondí de igual manera. Ignoramos los carraspeos de mi hermano, de Jasper y de los demás _machos_ de la casa y seguimos a lo nuestro, no por mucho tiempo.

-Gracias, cariño. – Le dije mientras le robaba otro pequeño beso.

La música empezó a sonar y los invitados se dispersaron.

Después de media hora de fiesta, en la cual estaba sentado con Bella en mi regazo, mientras que los demás bailaban alegremente en la improvisada pista de baile. Alice, con sus vaqueros y su camisa…

Espera, ¿Alice + camisa + pantalón? Eso significa que ya mismo va a dar a luz. Conociendo a mi hermana como la conozco, solo se pondría esas prendas de ropas en momentos extremos, como es este.

Después de ese descubrimiento, sonó la puerta y Bella fue corriendo hacia la puerta. Por ella entraron Charles, Laura, Martha y Agatha, junto con el Doctor O'Brien y su esposa, Leslie y su hija Bianca. Sí, estas son casualidades de la vida: Mi hija mayor se junta con dos de los mejores doctores del mundo, al igual que su abuelo.

-¡Bianca, Martha, Agatha! – Saludaron mis dos hijas mientras que iban y las abrazaban. Después de que me desearan feliz cumpleaños y disculparse por la tardanza, se sentaron cómodamente en uno de los sofás de la sala.

-¡Hora de los regalos! – Gritó Alice dando saltitos.

-¡De acuerdo! – La secundó Tanya, la hermana de Bella, mientras cogía su regalo y me lo entregaba. – Este es mío y de Felix, espero que te guste. – Me dijo con una amigable sonrisa.

Lo abrí y vi que era un clásico de la literatura española, _La celestina._ La verdad es que hacía tiempo que quería leérmelo, pero había estado muy estresado con el trabajo que apenas me deja ir a comprar un libro. Pero sí me deja pasar tiempo con mi familia.

-Bella dijo que te gustaría mucho. – Comentó Felix, mientras sonreía.

-Sí, la verdad es que me ha gustado mucho y gracias. – Les dije mientras lo ponía en la mesita y cogía el que me tendía Kate, la otra hermana de Bella.

-Este es el mío y el de Garrett. También espero que te guste. – Dijo amigablemente, mientras iba a sentarse en el regazo de su marido. Sí, ya me habían puesto al tanto las cotillas.

Lo abrí y me encontré con una camiseta negra, con… ¿¡BOB ESPONJA Y PATRICIO ESTRELLA! ¿En serio? Me reí sin poder contener la risa.

-¿En serio? – Pregunté entre risas mientras dejaba al descubierto la camiseta. Se empezaron a reír.

-Sí, yo también tengo una. Lo que pasa que es azul y están en otra postura. – Me dijo Felix.

-Cariño, eso ha sonado muy mal. – Le dijo Tanya, mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Mal pensada. - Le respondió a lo que ella le sacó la lengua.

-En realidad, me ha gustado. – Le dije. Ellos asintieron satisfechos consigo mismos.

-Haber este. – Cogí el que me tendía la madre de Bella, Renée.

-Lo típico. De Phil y mío. – Rodó los ojos. Se notaba que no le gustaba las cosas típicas.

Volví a abrir otro regalo, y me encontré con un GPS.

-¿Y esto? – Pregunté sin ser grosero. La verdad es que me hacía falta desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Eso es para que no te pierdas cuando tengas que ir a visitarnos a Jacksonville. – Dijo Phil. Yo reí, junto con Bella.

-Toma, hijo. – Me dijo mi madre, mientras me tendía un gran regalo, muy pesado y muy gordo. Lo abrí y me encontré con uno de los mejores libros de medicina que me faltaba por leer.

-Gracias, papá, mamá. – Agradecí. Ellos asintieron.

-De nada, Edward.

-¡Ahora el nuestro! – Chilló Alice.

-Pero si seguro que es ropa. – Le dije mientras cogía un pequeño cuadrado, muy bien envuelto. Seguro que era ropa. Lo abrí y ¡Oh! Ropa. Vaya novedad. Era unos pantalones vaqueros, de los que me suelo poner para salir con Bella, Lise y Alex y una camisa de cuadros, de diferentes tonos de azul. – Gracias. – Les agradecí. - ¿Y vosotras? ¿No me dais nada? – Pregunté simulando estar ofendido.

-Claro que sí, es solo que te queríamos hacer rabiar. – Alice es una mala influencia. Me está malcriando a mis pobres hijas. Aunque una ya estaba criada y la otra casi criada… ¡Pero sigue siendo mala influencia!

-Toma. – Me dijo Lise, mientras que me daba un regalo rectangular de grosor normal.

-Haber qué es esto.

Lo abrí con cuidado y vi el marco de una foto, con una foto dentro. ¿Lógico, verdad? En la foto estábamos Alex, Lise, Bella y yo. Yo estaba abrazando a Bella por la cintura mientras que ella reía y Alex y Lise sacaban la lengua, ambas muy divertidas. La verdad es que salíamos muy bien. Porque yo tenía una cara muy… ¿estúpida? Pero bueno, lo importante es la frase que había al pie de la foto: _'Esto es el concepto de __**Familia**_'

-Gracias. – Les dije mientras que las abrazaba fuertemente a cada una.

-Este es el mío. – Me dijo mi Bella.

-¿Esto qué es? – Le pregunté, pero no pude abrirlo, ya que el timbre de la puerta volvió a sonar, mostrando a un Charlie bastante alegre.

-¡Felicidades, joven Cullen! – Me felicitó.

-Gracias, Charlie. – Le agradecí y él me dio una sonrisa y me volví hacia los papeles que me había tendido Bella. No creo que sea algo malo, dado que es mi cumpleaños… ¿no?

Los abrí y ¡OH DIOS! ¡NO ME LO PUEDO CREER!

-¿En serio, Bella? – Pregunté alegremente.

-Sí. – Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. La cogí entre mis brazos y la estreché contra mí fuertemente.

-¿Qué es? – Preguntaron todos a la vez, curiosos.

-¡Voy a ser padre!

* * *

**Hola, hola, hola! **

**Lo siento por la demora, pero ees que no puedo hacer todo a la vez: Estudiar, leer el libro de la celestina (Sí, el mismo que le han regalado a Edward :D), el de Sociales dando por saco, mi tutora y su casa de la pradera, uf, me estresan ¬¬ sobre todo el de Inglés! I Hate Him! :**

**No me puedo explayar muucho, es tarde y mañana me espera un larguísimo día de senderismo! =D **

**Bueno, solo deciros que: ¿Qué os ha parecido? Sinceramente es uno de mis favoritos ^^ La verdad, es que me raí cuando escribía la primera parte, ya que ese día tenía el tontera por las nubes y pues metí algo de humor. Además, algo de humor no viene mal a un fic de Romance/Drma verdad? ^^ espero que os haya gustado! :D **

**Graciias por todos los reviews! *-* Tíooooooo, 143 reviews, es que NO ME LO CREO! xD **

**También comertar, que esta historia (al igual que Mi Querido Vecino) ya tiene sus días contados! ='( pero no os preocupeis, que ya tengo varios fics en mente. :)**

**Nada más que decir (: **

**Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (:**


	20. La fiesta

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes son propiedad de **S.M,** solo la trama es mía junto con algunos personajes (:

**Canción: **_Stand up – Cheryl Cole / Speechless – Michael Jackson._

**Capítulo 20: **_La fiesta._

**Edward's Pov. **

_No creo que sea algo malo, dado que es mi cumpleaños… ¿no?_

_Los abrí y ¡OH DIOS! ¡NO ME LO PUEDO CREER!_

_-¿En serio, Bella? – Pregunté alegremente._

_-Sí. – Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. La cogí entre mis brazos y la estreché contra mí fuertemente._

_-¿Qué es? – Preguntaron todos a la vez, curiosos._

_-¡Voy a ser padre!_

-¿¡Cómo! – La sala se llenó de éstos comentarios, pero yo solo podía pensar en Bella y la personita que llevaba en su vientre.

-Haber, haber. ¿Qué es eso de que vas a ser padre? – Me preguntaban por otro lado.

-¿Es cierto, Bella? – Le pregunté alegremente.

-Claro que sí, Edward. – Me respondió. Posó sus labios suavemente sobre los míos y la volví a poner en sus pies.

-Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo, mi amor. – Le dije. Ella rió feliz.

-Espera, espera, espera. – Dijeron Lise y Alex. - ¿Cómo que vas a ser padre? – Preguntó Lise.

-Ya lo eres. – La siguió Alex mientras ambas rodaban los ojos.

-Haber, vuestros padres se refieren a que van a tener un hijo propio. – Anda que mi hermano explica estupendamente las cosas…

-¿Y nosotras qué somos? ¿Del Espíritu Santo? – Volvieron a preguntar.

-Vuestra madre lo tiene en el vientre. – Le explicó ahora Rose, mientras que le pegaba en el brazo a mi hermano.

-¡Ah, val…! ¿¡CÓMO! – Preguntaron estupefactas.

-Pues eso, como lo habéis odio. – Les dijo Alice. – Vais a tener una hermanita.

-Hermanito. – La contradecimos Bella y yo.

-Hermanita. – Nos echó una mirada asesina.

-Hermanito. – Volvimos a decir.

-¡Hermanita! – Volvió a decir.

-Bien, basta ya. Será lo que tenga que ser y yasta. – Cortó Bella.

-Eso mismo. Pero prefiero un chico. – Le dije mientras que rodeaba la cintura de mi Bella.

-Bueno, pues aún así, felicidades. – Dijo Emmett.

-Tienes mucha cara, Bella. – Le dijo Tanya. – Llevo meses esperando para quedarme embarazada, y tú te quedas sin quererlo. – Puso un puchero. Si es que yo lo digo: Alice es mala influencia. – Felicidades a los dos. – Nos abrazó y fue a sentarse a su antiguo lugar.

Nuestras familias nos felicitaron a los dos, y a Lise y a Alex, ya que iban a tener un hermanito o hermanita. Alice estaba hecha una furia, porque Bella no le había dicho nada.

-Bella. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – Le puso un puchero.

-Quería que fuera una sorpresa. No se lo conté a nadie, bueno, sí, a Carlisle. – Bella le dirigió una sonrisa a mi padre, el cual le correspondió con otra. – Y también a Charles. Fue él quien me hizo los análisis y esas cosas. – Le dirigió otra sonrisa a Charles.

-Cierto. – Comentó Charles. – La verdad, Edward, cuando estabas ese día en la consulta, también estaba Bella. – Rieron.

-¿Y dónde estaba? No la vi. – Fruncí el ceño.

-No podía arriesgarme a que me vieras allí, y que me echaras por la borda tu regalo. Así que me metí en un armario. – Todo el mundo rió, pero las carcajadas de Emmett fueron las que más se escucharon.

-Entonces, ¿El sonido que sonó fuiste tú? – Pregunté y ella asintió sonrojada. – Y por eso la prisa que tenía Charles… Claro, ahora encaja todo. – Reí.

-Ay, Bella. No nos dejas de sorprender, eh. – Le dijo mi hermano mientras que le besaba la mejilla. – Menos mal, así mi hijo no va a tener que creer marginado del mundo. – Suspiró teatralmente.

-Emmett, no seas melodramático. – Le dijimos mientras rodábamos los ojos.

-Ponte en mi lugar, Eddie.

-Que no me llames Eddie, Emmett.

-Bueno, bueno, paz y amor. – Acotó Carlisle.

-¡Y el plus pal salón! – Le siguió Emmett hablando en español.

-¿Qué haces, Emmett? – Preguntó Alice mientras ponía una mueca.

-Aish, no entendéis. Es un anuncio de España, que anuncia un canal. Son unos hippies y no me acuerdo de más – Explicó.

-Si tú lo dices… - Le dijo Alice.

-¿No lo estoy diciendo ya? – Preguntó.

-Emmett, yasta, tengamos la fiesta en paz. – Le dijo Bella.

Emmett asintió y se fue con Ned y Rosalie.

-Bella, mi niña. – Dijo Charlie. – Espero poder estar durante todo tu embarazo y el crecimiento. – Dijo casi llorando. – Por favor, Bella. – Pidió.

-Papá, no seas ridículo. Claro que vas a poder estar durante todo el embarazo y el crecimiento. – Le respondió Bella, y al igual que su padre, al borde de las lágrimas.

-Gracias, Bella. – Le agradeció. – Y felicidades a los dos. – Sonrió. – y a vosotras dos también. – Le dijo a nuestras hijas.

Las canciones empezaron a volver a sonar. Tanya y Félix, junto a Lise y Alex, se fueron a bailar, también con Agatha, Martha y Bianca. Renée, Phil, Charlie y mis padres, se fueron a la cocina a hablar o a por más aperitivos. Los doctores y sus esposas se sentaron en el jardín exterior y empezaron a conversar entre ellos. No es que no quisiera hablar con ellos… solo que quería tener mi tiempo con mi hermosa Bella. Tiré de ella y la senté en mi regazo.

-Guapa. – Le dije, y como siempre, se sonrojó suavemente.

-Gracias, tú tampoco estás nada mal. – Me respondió mientras enterraba su cara en el hueco de mi cuello.

-Y entonces… - Empecé.

-¿Eh? – Dijo aturdida.

-¿Cómo te has quedado embarazada si utilizabas anticonceptivos? – Le pregunté.

-Las dejé de tomar desde hace cuatro meses. Solo era cuestión de tiempo. – Me dedicó una bonita sonrisa. – Espero que no te haya molestado. Es decir, que no te haya informado que hubiese dejado de tomarlos. Lo siento, debería haber preguntado si estabas de… - Paré su cháchara con un tierno beso.

-Bella, no me importa nada. – Le dije cuando nos separamos. – Estaba por pedirte que dejaras de tomar las pastillas. Pero veo que te adelantaste. – Reímos suavemente. – Y no seas tonta. Estoy muy feliz de que tengamos un hijo creado con amor y ternura. Algo nuestro. – Suspiré. Me besó delicadamente. – Gracias. – Le dije mientras posaba mis manos en su plano vientre.

-Gracias a ti. – Posó las manos encima de las mías, dándome unas suaves caricias por mis manos.

-Por cierto, ¿De cuántos meses estás? – Le pregunté, ya que no lo había dicho.

-De unos dos meses, más o menos. – Dijo alegre.

-Ajá, eso es estupendo. Tendremos a un Cullen más por mediados de Febrero o Marzo.

-Así es. – Me afirmó mientras enredaba sus dedos en mis cabellos. – Te amo.

-Como yo a ti. – Nos besamos hasta que Alice empezó a hablar.

-Bueno, queridos invitados, llegó la hora del ¡Karaoke! – Anunció alegremente. Y podría apostar, que si no estuviera _tan _embarazada, estaría dando brinquitos de alegría. – Por favor, que pase al estrado, Emmett Cullen. – Alice se bajó y dejó paso a mi hermano.

-Bien, gente, hoy voy a cantar… eh… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Genial, subes al escenario y no sabes ni como se llama. – Le dije.

-Cállate, Eddie. – Me respondió. – Esta canción va dedicada a mis dos sobrinitas, que sé que le gusta mucho este chico. Eh, ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Ah, sí! ¡Juston Bibir!

-¡JUSTIN BIEBER! – Gritaron todas las chicas.

-Bueno, sí, cómo sea, voy a cantar _Baby._

La música del tal Justin Bieber empezó a sonar.

_You know you love me_

_I know you care_

_Just shout whenever,_

_And I'll be there_

_You want my love_

_You want my heart_

_And we would never, ever, ever be apart_

Ver a Emmett cantando con voz casi de pito… ¡Era lo más! Llegó la parte del estribillo y él seguía metido en su papel de Justin Bieber.

_And I was like_

_Baby, baby, baby ooh_

_Like_

_Baby, baby, baby noo_

_Like_

_Baby, baby, baby ohh_

_I thought you'd always be mine (mine)_

_Baby, baby, baby ohh_

_Like_

_Baby, baby, baby noo_

_Like_

_Baby, baby, baby ohh_

_I thought you'd always be mine (mine)_

Decir que Emmett estaba entusiasmado por cantar esta canción, era decir poco. La gente reía sin poder parar, al ver a mi hermano hacer el tonto.

-¡Deja de tener orgasmos! – Gritó Garrett.

-¡Garrett, por favor, que hay menores! – Le reprendió Kate.

La canción de Emmett terminó y así, se tuvo que llevar golpes de todas las allí presentes.

-Que sepas… - Empezó Lise.

-…que Justin Bieber… - Le siguió Agatha.

-…es un… - Continuó Martha.

-…gran cantante… - La siguió Bianca.

-…reconocido por todo el mundo… - le tocó a Alex.

-¡QUE NO CANTA COMO UNA CHICA! – Gritaron todas a la vez.

-Vale, vale, lo que digáis. – Le dijo Emmett verdaderamente asustado. – Pero para gustos los colores, ¿No? Además, sois unas desagradecidas… ¡Por lo menos he cantado algo! – Les dijo.

-Bueno, por ahí te vas a salvar. – Sin más se alejaron de él y se posicionaron en sus antiguos sitios.

-La verdad, es que con Emmett no te aburres. – Rió Bella.

-¿Me lo vas a decir a mí? Llevo soportándolo desde que nací. – Le susurré.

-¡Ahora le toca el turno a mi Jazzy! – Comunicó Alice.

Jasper subió al escenario improvisado y dio dos golpes en el micrófono.

-Por favor, que alguien me dé un pañuelo. Emmett ha dejado todo el micrófono guarreado de babas. – Jasper puso una cara de asco, que hizo que todo el mundo riéramos.

-Hey, cuidado con lo que dices, Jasper. – Le advirtió mi gran hermano.

-Sí, Emmett, yo que tú lo tendría. – Le devolvió Jasper. – En fin, esta canción va dedicada a mi Alice.

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart_

_its the end of the world in my mind_

_then your voice pulls me back _

_like a wake-up call_

_Ive been looking for the answer _

_somewhere_

_i couldnt see that it was right there_

_but now i know, what i didnt know_

-Jasper está muy enamorado de tu hermana, ¿sabes? Solo tienes que mirar con los ojos con que la mira. – Me dijo Bella.

-Sí, Jasper mira a Alice de la misma forma en la que yo te veo a ti, ¿No crees? – Le dije.

-Creo que sí.

_because you live and breathe_

_because you make me believe in myself_

_when nobody else can help_

_because you live girl_

_my world..._

_has twice as many stars in the sky_

La canción de Jasper siguió su curso, tal y como iba. Nada más terminar, mi hermana se fue corriendo a los brazos de su amado, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Te amo, Jasper. – Le dijo.

-Yo también, Alice. – Le dijo éste.

Todo el mundo estalló en aplausos, y mi hermana y su esposo se sonrojaron levemente, pero no se bajaron, ya que Alice debía de decir quién era el siguiente.

-Después de este momento cariñoso - Rió tontamente, típico en mi hermana. -, sigamos con el karaoke. Ahora es el turno del cumpleañero, claro está. Por favor, un aplauso para mi hermano Edward.

Bajé a Bella de mi regazo y la dejé sentada allí, para después dirigirme a donde estaba mi hermana Alice junto con Jasper, mientras que mi familia y amigos aplaudía.

-Pero, ¿Cómo quieres que cante, Alice? Me deberías haber dicho que iba a tener que cantar alguna canción.

-No te preocupes, hermanito, está todo controlado. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Decirte: _Hola, Eddie, mañana vas a tener que cantar en tu fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños_? ¿O qué? – Rodó los ojos mientras que se arreglaba su cabello. – No te preocupes, es una canción que te sabes muy bien, ya que la has cantado millones de Bella. Y obvio que es para Bella. – Volvió a rodar los ojos.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que estar en todo? – Reí.

-Porque soy Alice Cullen. Y debo estar en todos lados para que todo salga magníficamente. Venga, andando. – Alice me guió hacia el frente del escenario. – Y no te olvides de decir que va para Bella.

-Buenas, gente maravillosa. – Saludé y ellos rieron. – Principalmente, gracias por formar todo esto, la fiesta. No hacía falta, pero ya que está, no la vamos a desperdiciar, ¿verdad?

-¡Claro que no, Eddie! – Mi hermano tenía que estar en todo. - ¡Sacad el alcohol!

-Ni se te ocurra, Emmett. – Dijimos todos.

-Volviendo al tema anterior. Gracias por acudir aquí…

-¿Cómo nos íbamos a perder tu fiesta, Eddie? – Preguntó mi hermano.

-¿Te puedes callar un momento, Emmett, o vas a estar interrumpiéndome a cada frase que digo?

-Hombre, por mí, me pasaría toda la vida interrumpiéndote, pero por hoy, como es tu cumpleaños, lo voy a dejar pasar. – Respondió.

-Gracias. – Dije con sarcasmo. – En ese caso, quiero decir, que esta canción va dedicada a mi Bella. Gracias por todo. – Dije, inventándome las cosas, ya que no tenía ni idea de qué canción iba a cantar. Y por consiguiente, de qué hablaba en sí. Pero si Alice había dicho que se la dedicase a ella… ¿Sería por algo, no? Miré hacia mi hermana y vi que me guiñaba un ojo. Señal de que estaba todo perfecto.

La música empezó y no pude otra cosa que sonreír, por la canción que me había puesto a cantar mi hermana.

_Your love is magical, that's how I feel _(Tu amor es mágico, así es como me siento)_  
but i have not the words here to explain _(Pero no tengo palabras para explicarlo)_  
gone is the grace for expressions of passion _(Me abandonó la elegancia para expresar esta passion)_  
but there are worlds and worlds of ways to explain _(Pero hay mundos y mundos de forma para explicarlo)_  
to tell you how I feel _(Para decirte cómo me siento)

Bella me miraba boquiabierta, mientras que posaba sus manos en su vientre. La gente me prestaba atención, mientras que cantaba todo lo que sentía por mi Bella.

_but I am speechless, speechless _(Pero me quedo sin habla, sin habla)_  
that's how you make me feel _(Así es como me haces sentir)_  
though I'm with you I am far away and nothing is for real _(Aunque estoy contigo, estoy lejos y nada es de verdad) _  
when I'm with you I am lost for words, I don't know what to say _(Cuando estoy contigo, no encuentro las palabras, no sé qué decir)_  
my head's spinning like a carousel, so silently i pray _(Mi cabeza gira como un carrusel, así que rezo en silencio)

Exactamente eso es lo que me pasa. Cuando estoy con ella… Las palabras se pierden, todo se pierde, y hay veces, en las que no sé qué decir, y salto con alguna estupidez. Recuerdo una de las primeras veces que hablé con Bella. Siempre estaba aturdido por su belleza extrema y su carácter. Todo en ella me llamaba y no sabía que decir.

_helpless and hopeless, that's how I feel inside _(Indefenso y desesperado, así es como me siento por dentro)_  
nothing's real, but all is possible if god is on my side _(Nada es real, pero todo es possible si Dios está de mi lado)_  
when I'm with you I am in the light where I cannot be found _(Cuando estoy contigo, estoy en la luz donde no pueden encontrarme)_  
it's as though I am standing in the place called hallowed ground _(Es como si me hallase en el lugar llamado 'Terreno Sagrado')

Lise, Alex, Bianca, Martha y Agatha estaban al pie de escenario, casi al borde de las lágrimas. ¿Y a estas que les pasa? Sé que la canción era emotiva y tenía mucho significado para mí. Y bueno, puede que para más de una de las de ahí abajo, también significase mucho. Fijé mi mirada en mi Bella, y vi que estaba sentada entre mi madre y Renée. Se veía feliz y completa. Y lo más importante: Amada y en paz.

_speechless, speechless, that's how you make me feel _(Sin habla, sin habla, así es como me haces sentir)_  
though I'm with you I am far away and nothing is for real _(Aunque estoy contigo, estoy muy lejos y nada es de verdad)_  
I'll go anywhere and do anything just to touch your face _(Iré a cualquier sitio y hare cualquier cosa solo por tocar tu rostro)_  
there's no mountain high I cannot climb _(No hay montaña tan alta que no pueda escalar)_  
I'm humbled in your grace _(Tu gracia me hace humilde)

Ay, mi Bella. Por ella haría hasta lo impensable. Solo por poder darle una caricia, haría todo por ello, como bien dice la canción. Y, gracias a ella, soy mejor persona. Cuando solo estaba con Lise, me sentía incompleto, pero llegó ella y Alex y complementaron mi interior. Todo lo que me hacía falta eran aquellas dos personitas, que se fueron ganando un hueco en mi corazón, hasta llegar a amarlas. Así como también se convirtieron en alguien esencial para todo miembro de la familia Cullen.

La canción repitió un par de veces las mismas líneas, hasta que la música se fue apagando, hasta que la gente empezó a aplaudir. Pero mis fans incondicionales de la primera fila, hicieron callar los aplausos y los silbidos de Emmett.

_Your love is magical, that's how I feel _(Tu amor es mágico, así es como me siento)

_But in your presence I'm lost for words _(Pero en tu presencia no encuentro palabras)

_Words like… like… _(Palabras como… como…)

"_I LOVE YOU__" _("TE AMO")

Bella saltó del asiento y subió rápidamente al escenario improvisado, para así poder tirarse a mis brazos.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias, gra… - La paré posando tiernamente mis labios sobre los de ella, así haciendo que la gente estallara en aplausos y silbidos provenientes de todos los sitios de la casa.

-Gracias. – Fue mi turno de agradecer. Cogí a Bella de la cintura y la bajé cuidadosamente del escenario.

-Papá, eso ha sido muy romántico. – Me dijo Lise nada más que bajé. – Tienes suerte de tener un hombre como este, ¿Eh, mamá?

-Anda, cállate y vete con tu querido novio Damen. – Le dije.

-Ugh, no ha venido todavía. – Respondió sonriente. – Tiene problemas familiares. – Puso una mueca.

-Bueno, en ese caso comunícale que le mandamos saludos. – Le dijo Bella.

-Claro. Me ha llamado y me ha dicho que siente que no pueda estar aquí. – Me dijo.

-Ya lo veremos por ahí, de todas formas. – La abracé y dejé que siguiera bailando con Jasper.

-¿Te apetece algo? – Le pregunté a Bella.

-Se supone que esta es tú fiesta y tú eres el que deberías estar sentado con todas las personas alrededor tuyo, preguntándote si se te ofrece algo. Y tú estarías encantado de la vida. – Me dijo mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Ya, pero tú eres la embarazada, a parte de mi hermana, y deberías estar sentada. – La reprendí.

-Pues mira tu hermana. Está casi para dar a luz y sigue bailando y saltando como la loca que es. – Rodó los ojos. – Además, estoy de dos meses, ni que estuviera de ocho meses. – Volvió a rodar los ojos.

-Pero, estás embarazada. Y todavía no sabemos si tienes riesgo de aborto o no. – Le advertí.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? – Me preguntó ofendida.

-Pensándolo, Bella. Además, siempre te tienes que poner tanto en lo peor, como en lo mejor.

-Vamos a ver, Edward. – Bella suspiró. - ¿Quieres decir que estas pensando que nuestro hijo podría tener problemas? – Preguntó.

-Bella, todavía no te has hecho alguna ecografía que demuestre que nuestro bebé esté sano. Ojalá que sea así, es solo que hay que tener ciertas precauciones.

-¿Siempre tienes que estar pendiente de lo que hago o no? – Explotó.

-Bella, entiende que me… - Me cortó.

-Déjame sola. – Me dijo.

-No. – Dije firmemente mientras que la cogía de su muñeca, sin hacer presión alguna.

-Edward, por favor, déjame. Solo quiero estar sola. No sé… No sé lo que me pasa. Tengo sueño y… y no sé. – Se deshizo de la presión que ejercía en su muñeca y se fue escaleras arriba.

-Déjala estar un rato a solas, Edward. – Me dijo Renée, cuando me vio que iba a ir tras ella. – Conozco bastante bien a mi hija, como para saber que ahora mismo quiere estar sola. Pero también sé que se creerá que no eres nada para ella si no vas ahora mismo a ver qué le pasa. – Me avisó.

-Entonces… ¿Le dejo su espacio o voy tras ella?

-Haz lo que te dicte el corazón, Edward. – Me dijo tiernamente mientras se alejaba y se iba a hablar con Laura.

Estaba decidido, iba a hablar con ella. No podía estar mal con ella. No podía estar así, era superior a mí.

-Bella. – Dije pegando suavemente en la puerta de nuestro dormitorio. – Bella. – Volví a llamar con un tono un poco más alto, pero igual de suave. – Bella, ¿Puedo pasar? – Pregunté, al ver que no me respondía. –Bella, voy a pasar. – Abrí la puerta de nuestra habitación, mientras que en la parte baja de la casa de escuchaba el final de una canción, la cual no tenía ni idea de cómo se llamaba. Tampoco es que me importase. Ahora todo lo que me importaba era Bella y el pequeño que albergaba en su vientre.

Cuando abrí la puerta totalmente, me encontré con que Bella estaba dormida sobre nuestra cama, de costado, mirando a la ventana. Me acerqué a ella, cerrando la puerta, claro. Me senté a su lado y le aparté el pelo de la cara. Dio un bote que si no llega a ser porque estaba allí, se cae de la cama.

-Shh, tranquila. Soy yo. – Le dije, mientras cogía uno de sus ondulados mechones color café y lo colocaba tras su oreja.

Cuando vio que era yo, se echó a mis brazos y empezó a sollozar.

-Yo... Edward… lo siento… N-no quería enfadarme c-contigo. Es solo, que p-por alguna extraña razón, empecé a creer que nuestro hijo no iba a nacer s-sano. Y eso me dolió mucho, Edward. Pero no quería enfadarme contigo. – Su vos sonaba amortiguada, ya que su cabeza reposaba en el hueco que había entre mi mandíbula y mi hombro. – N-no sé lo que me pasó.

-No te preocupes, mi amor. – Le quité importancia. – Yo tampoco debería haberte dicho nada de eso. Lo siento, fue una mala idea. – Mi voz también sonaba amortiguada, ya que tenía mi cabeza dentro del cabello de Bella, embriagándome totalmente de su olor a rosas y fresas.

-No, tú solo te ponías en las buenas y en las malas. Y aprecio que te hayas puesto. No todos los padres aceptan que sus hijos podrían tener algún problema. – Me dijo mientras que se separaba un poco de mí.

-¿Quieres bajar o nos quedamos aquí? – Le pregunté después de un breve silencio.

-Mmm… - Lo pensó. – No tengo muchas ganas, que se diga. Tengo sueño, pero es tu fiesta. Así que, por ti, lo que sea. – Hizo el amago de levantarse, pero yo no la dejé.

-Si no lo quieres hacer, no tienes por qué hacerlo, Bella. – Le dije.

-Te he dicho que me da pereza, pero quiero ir de vuelta abajo. Y, además, te tengo que dar mi segunda sorpresa. – Ahora sí que la dejé levantarse.

-Bella. – Dije con voz pesada. – No tienes que hacerlo, te vuelvo a decir.

-Edward. – Me dijo del mismo modo. – Quiero hacerlo, _te vuelvo a repetir. _– Usó mis mismas palabras.

-Pequeña traicionera que usa mis propias palabras en mi contra. ¿Sabes lo que les pasa a estas personitas?

-No. – Dijo con expresión sorprendida. - ¿Qué les pasa? – Preguntó simulando estar sorprendida, mientras que se acercaba a mí.

-Se quedan sin besos y sin mimos. – Le comuniqué mientras que me pasaba los brazos por mi cuello y yo pasaba los míos por su cintura.

-¡Qué! – Dijo con intención de sonar sorprendida, de nuevo. – Eso no puede ser, Edward. – Negó con la cabeza. – Porque si haces eso, esta pequeña traicionera se los robará al Doctor. – Cruzó la poca distancia que había entre nuestros labios y pegó los suyos, a los míos. Quería profundizar el beso, pero no me dejó, ya que se apartó. – Te lo he dicho. Y quién avisa no es traidor. – Me tocó la punta de la nariz con su dedo índice, me cogió de la mano y tiró de mí hacia la parte baja de la casa.

-Bueno, si tú quieres ir abajo… Pues vayamos. Yo no soy nadie para impedírtelo. – Le dije.

-Anda, Edward, cállate. – Me calló. – Pero, ten por seguro, que yo soy la primera persona, que quiere que estés encima de mí todo el día. – Añadió.

Bajamos las escaleras y las canciones seguían retumbando por las paredes.

-Y, ahí están los principales personajes de la fiesta. ¡Edward y Bella! – Anunció Alice. – Bien, Bella, mueve tu trasero hasta aquí si no quieres que vaya yo por ti. – Supuestamente estaba aconsejando a Bella.

-Está bien. – Terminamos el último tramo de escaleras, besó mi mejilla y se fue al escenario.

Hasta ese momento, no me había dado cuenta, de que al lado de Bella, reposaba mi maravilloso piano de cola, del mismo color negro. Tal y como lo recordaba. ¿Cuándo lo habían traído? La verdad es que he estado tan ocupado con todo, que ni siquiera he podido acordarme de mi preciado tesoro. Me quedé sorprendido cuando Bella se sentó en el banco del piano. Alice me guió – ya que me había quedado petrificado – hasta el sofá, el cual estaba justamente en frente de donde estaba Bella.

-Bien, Bella. Puedes comenzar. – La animó mi hermana Alice.

Vi que Jasper apagaba las luces, dejándonos así, solo con las pequeñas lámparas de la sala.

Los suaves dedos de Bella empezaron a tocar todas las teclas del teclado. Éstos, bailaban libremente, creando una maravillosa sinfonía, haciendo que se inundase por todas las paredes de nuestra casa. Bella parecía toda una profesional, con ese vestido blanco y con esa forma de tocar el piano, sumando la tenue luz que había en la habitación y que todo el mundo estaba en pleno silencio, sin escucharse absolutamente nada. Después de unos minutos más, llegó la parte final. Era muy lenta y suave, casi no se podía oír. Tras esto, Bella dejó de tocar, para que así, la gente que nos hallábamos en la fiesta, le pudiésemos aplaudir por su magnífica actuación.

Me levanté rápidamente, para ayudarle a bajar del escenario, mientras veía como sus mejillas cogían un suave color rosado, bastante tierno para mí.

-Eso te ha quedado extremadamente bien, mi amor. – La felicité, mientras que la abrazaba.

-Gracias. – Susurró. Ya podía verla con las mejillas rosadas por la vergüenza que sentía en aquellos momentos por ser el centro de atención.

-Eso ha estado fantástico, hermanita. – La felicitó su hermana Kate.

-Oh, Kate, no digas tonterías. – Bella rodó los ojos, pero no se separó de mí. Apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro mientras que yo seguía con mi brazo alrededor de su cintura.

Todos los invitados a la fiesta, felicitaron a Bella por su maravillosa actuación con piano.

-Mamá. – Llamé a mi madre, cuando Bella se fue al servicio. Así que aproveché para hablar un poco con ella.

-Dime, cariño. – Me dijo mientras cogía unas patatas.

-¿Cómo ha llegado hasta aquí mi piano? – Le pregunté verdaderamente curioso.

-La verdad, es que con Alice, todo se puede. Y tú más que nadie deberías saberlo. – Mi madre rió.

-Eso es cierto, Edward. – La secundó mi padre. – Alice nos dijo que quería regalarte algo más… sentimental que ropa. Por eso nos dijo que quería que el piano estuviese aquí, hoy para ti y bueno, ya que estamos, también para Bella.

-En fin, nosotros no hemos hecho nada en realidad. – Apuntó Esme.

-Si tienes que darle las gracias a alguien, esa persona tiene ropa y zapatos: Mary Alice Cullen.

-Está bien. – Asentí. – Gracias. – Les agradecí mientras que estiraba el cuello para ver si lograba localizar a mi hermana. – Si viene Bella, decidle que estoy hablando con Alice en el jardín. – Les dije cuando visualicé una mata de pelo negro.

-Está bien, Edward. Ve a hablar con ella. – Me dijo mi madre.

Asentí y me fui en dirección a mi hermana Alice. Estaba bailando con Alex, mientras que Lise hacía fotos sin parar.

-Alex, cariño, te voy a robar a tu tía un momento, ¿de acuerdo? – Le dije.

-Oh, de acuerdo, papá. – Me sonrió y se fue con su primo Ned y Emmett.

-Vayamos al jardín, Alice. – Le propuse.

-¡De acuerdo! – Dijo feliz. Me cogió de la mano y me guió hacia el jardín, como una niña cuando tira de su madre para ver el escaparate de alguna tienda de juguetes. - ¿De qué quieres hablar? – Me preguntó.

-Bueno, solo quería darte las gracias por todo lo que haces por ti, tanto si me gusta como si no. Y… lo que has hecho con el piano, lo aprecio mucho. No todos los hermanos te traen a casa como regalo de cumpleaños tu juguete de la infancia. – Reímos. – En fin, hermanita, muchas gracias. Sabes que estoy aquí para todo, ¿no? – Me cercioré.

-Claro que sé que estas ahí para todo, hermanito. – Rodó los ojos. – Y, bueno, lo del piano no hay de qué. Siempre he sabido que te gustaba tocar tu piano y que nunca pasaba un día que no pudieses dormir sin antes tocar algo. – Reímos por todos los berrinches que hacía yo, cuando quería tocar para dormir tranquilo, y mi madre no quería. – Y ahora que ya tienes dos hijas, y uno en camino, y una mujer que te ama y que te adora, aparte de la increíble familia que tienes y que te has ganado por parte de Bella… me parecía lo más apropiado. ¿No te parece?

-Sí, claro que me lo parece. – Le dije. – Y ahora, este cumpleañero, quiere que su hermana, le dé un fuerte abrazo.

-Eso no tienes ni que pedirlo. – Y por supuesto, me abrazó fuertemente, apretándome por la cintura y yo la rodeaba a ella con mis brazos, por su cuello.

-Te quiero. – Le dije en su oído.

-¿Y te crees que yo no te quiero? – Me preguntó retóricamente. Iba a decir algo más, pero algo la detuvo. Fue el flash de una cámara. Nos separamos y vi que era mi Bella, con mis hijas.

-¡Una sonrisa, cumpleañeros! – Pidió Bella.

Alice y yo le dimos la sonrisa que quería, así que Bella disparó otro flash con la cámara de Lise.

-Entremos. – Pidió Lise.

Pasé uno de mis brazos alrededor de los hombros de Alice, mientras que Bella se adelantaba con Alex y con Lise. Entramos, y…

-¡Felicidades! - Gritaron todos.

Habían aprovechado que Alice y yo habíamos salido para colgar un cartel que decía, _felicidades, Edward y Alice. _

-¡gracias! – Agradeció Alice con lágrimas en los ojos. Yo las volví a dar de nuevo.

-¿Te creías que nos habíamos olvidado de tu cumpleaños, Alice? – Preguntó Bella.

-Oh, pues la verdad es que sí. – Dijo cabizbaja. - ¡Pero ya estoy mejor! ¡Y gracias!

-Bueno, pues ahora vayamos a por tus regalos, ¿no? – Preguntó Rose.

-¡Regalos, regalos! – Dijo mientras daba leves brinquitos.

Los regalos de Alice eran bastante predecibles, excepto dos. Todos eran ropas, ropas y más ropas. Pero el de Rose… nos descolocó. Por lo menos a las menores de edad. Era ropa interior de lencería. ¿Y de quien era? Pues de Rose y Emmett. Es que Alice, es una mala influencia, sigo con mi opinión. Y el otro era un marco de foto, con varias fotos dentro de él. Ese se la había dado mi Bella. Había fotos de todos, incluso fotos de Jacob y Nessie – se habían perdido del mapa después de más de seis meses de Luna de Miel - , y de una ecografía del bebé de Alice.

-¡Bella, muchas gracias! ¡No tenías por qué! – Le agradeció mi hermana.

-Alice, sabes que no tengo gusto para la ropa. Así que, no la iba a liar comprándote algo horroroso, ¿No? Antes me matas. – Todos reímos. – Así que, opté por algo mucho más simple.

Alice, recibió todos los regalos con los brazos abiertos, y sobre todo el de mi madre. Que era algo bastante caro. Era una especie de vestido… que no tenía ni idea de qué tela era.

Cuando pasó esta nueva etapa de abrir regalos y agradecer su gesto cariñoso, me senté con Bella en el sillón.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo? – Le pregunté.

-Agua no estaría mal. – Me contestó.

-Ahora vengo. – Le dije.

Fui a la cocina y serví dos vasos, uno con agua y otro con Coca-Cola. Volví a la sala, y justamente cuando me senté, volvieron a tocar el timbre.

-¡Yo voy! – Gritó Emmett, con su pequeño hijo entre sus grandes brazos. Ese pequeño no era nada en los brazos de su padre. - ¡Jacob, Nessie! – Gritó.

Espera, espera. ¿Cómo que Jacob y Nessie?

-¡Hola! – Saludó Jacob sonriente, mientras que entraba en la casa, cogido de la mano de Vanessa. Espera, ¿Ha engordado?

-¡OH MY GOD! ¡Estás embarazada y no nos has dicho nada! – Gritaron todas las chicas presentes.

-Lo siento. – Susurró apenada. – Pero es que no hemos tenido mucho tiempo en parar a hacer una llamada.

-Bien, dejemos este tema. – Sentenció Rose. – Emmett está un tanto verde esta noche y no hace falta salir con otro tema.

-¡Hey! – Protestó.

-De todas maneras, felicidades, Cullen. – Me felicitó Jacob.

-Gracias, Jacob. – Le agradecí mientras que le daba un amistoso abrazo.

-¡No te creas que nos olvidamos de ti, enana! – Le dijo a mi hermana, mientras que Vanessa venía hacia mí, me daba un abrazo y me felicitaba. - ¡Felicidades! – Dijeron esta vez a los dos.

Después de esta majestuosa entrada, todas las mujeres se fueron a la cocina y los hombres nos quedamos en el salón.

-Ay, Jacob está creciendo. – Se mofó Emmett.

-Tú te callas, que ni tú, ni Jasper, ni yo vamos por un camino diferente al de Jacob, así que. – Le paré. Él era el menos indicado, ya que tenía un hijo en las manos de muchas mujeres.

-Bueno, pero tú ya lo eras. – Me dijo Jacob.

-No, no. – Jacob adoptó una mueca de sorpresa ante la negativa de Jasper. - ¡Edward se nos hace mayor! Ya ha plantado su semillita en Bella. – Rió junto con Emmett.

-Oye, Jasper, su padre está presente. – Recordó Charlie.

-Ya, pero Charlie, Bella tampoco nació del vecino del quinto, ¿no? Porque tú siempre has vivido en un bloque de pisos. – Le replicó Emmett.

-De todas formas, dejemos este tema tal y como está. Será mejor. – Dijo mientras iba al servicio, con una sonrisa de abuelo.

-¿Y tú que has estado haciendo durante más de seis meses? – Le pregunté.

-Haciéndome padre, no te… fastidia. – Se corrigió. – Ahora que vamos a tener un bebé, Vanessa me castiga cada vez que digo algo… que no está bien decirlo delante de un pequeño.

-Ay, Jacob, a todos nos toca la hora de madurar. – Le dijo Jacob. – Y la nuestra ya ha llegado.

-Oye, que algunos maduramos mucho antes de que vosotros existierais. – Comentó mi padre.

-Es que en vuestra época se maduraba a una edad bastante temprana. – Replicó Jacob.

Seguimos hablando de cosas triviales hasta que las mujeres se dignaron a salir de nuevo, de la cocina. La música seguía sonando, sin cesar. Alice hablaba con todo el mundo y hacía que yo fuera hablando con los invitados. Me puse al corriente con el Doctor O'Brien. A pesar de que trabajamos en el mismo hospital, apenas nos cruzamos por los pasillos, justamente cuando ambos no podemos parar a hablar de cosas de doctores. También me puse al corriente con el Doctor Patterson. Ayer lo vi, pero debido a que mi adoraba e imprevisible novia, pues no tuvimos mucho tiempo a hablar. Decidí, que para que no se durmiera Bella durante lo que quedase de fiesta, bailáramos. Así no se aburriría ella, ni yo tampoco, ahora que vamos al caso.

-¿Bailamos? – Le prepuse.

-Claro. – Dijo feliz, mientras que se levantaba de la silla en la que estaba sentada con Laura y Leslie.

Bailamos un buen rato, hasta que nos pararon, ya que Charlie ya se iba y el Doctor O'Brien, Leslie y Bianca también. La fiesta continuaba, aunque ya había menos personas. La música se apagó, ya que Ned estaba dormido y ya casi nadie estaba por allí.

-Mañana por la mañana estamos aquí para recoger todo esto. – Me aseguró Alice.

-No, Alice. – La cortó Bella, antes de yo poder hablar.

-No te preocupes, yo solo puedo. – Le aseguré.

-No, Edward, para nada. Además, he sido yo la que lo he organizado todo y no te voy a dejar aquí solo entre tanta basura.

-Anda, Alice, no es tanta basura. Rose, tú ni vengas. Cuida de Ned. Y deja a Emmett en tu casa. Seguro que el armario empotrado ocupará más sitio estando en un sitio, que si está haciendo algo. Así que no vengáis ninguno. – Les prohibí.

-Jasper, tú tienes que cuidar de Alice. Alice, ya mismo vas a dar a luz y tanto movimiento no es bueno. Así que, ahora, a dormir todos y no espero recibir algún golpe en la puerta o alguna llamada al móvil, a no ser que sea para decir que vas a dar a luz.

-¿Entendido? – Esta vez lo dijo Lise con voz severa. Acababa de salir de la cocina con un vaso de leche para irse a la cama. – Paz y amor. ¡Os quiero! – Se despidió.

Nos despedimos de todos y le volvimos a prohibir la entrada a todo aquel ser humano que quisiera limpiar la casa. Fuimos a desearles buenas noches a las chicas. Alex estaba dormida, a pesar de que hacía menos de cinco minutos que se había metido en la cama. Y Lise fue tomarse su vaso de leche e hizo lo mismo que su hermana.

-Ay, mi cama. – Suspiró Bella. – Como te quiero… - Suspiró entre las sábanas.

-¿Y a tu pobre novio, no lo quieres? – Le pregunté con falsa desilusión.

-No. – Negó. – Porque a él no lo quiero. A él lo amo. – Se acercó a mí y me besó.

-Tanto como yo la amo a ella. – Le respondí tiernamente.

Me metí completamente en la cama, y Bella corrió a mi pecho.

-Oye, cariño. – La llamé.

-¿Mmm? – Fue su respuesta. Quedaban pocos segundos para que Bella se quedase dormida y no le pudiera preguntar. Seguramente, al día siguiente se me olvidaría la pregunta.

-¿Desde cuándo tocas el piano? Nunca lo mencionaste antes.

-De pequeña, Renée me obligaba a ir con ella a clases de piano, ya que era la pequeña. Y Kate y Tanya se iban y venían todo el rato. Yo era el típico ratón de biblioteca. – Rió levemente. – Así que he puesto en práctica todos esos años. Pensé que te gustaría, aunque tú tampoco lo mencionaste nunca. Así que debo de asumir que te ha encantado por el tono de tu voz, de admiración hacia el piano. Si no fuera porque es un objeto inanimado, pensaría que le tienes más valor a él que a mí. – Volvió a reír desde mi pecho.

-Bueno, eso es porque siempre, en vez de ir de fiesta en fiesta, me quedaba en mi casa, tocando ese piano y componiendo el mismo en el que tú has tocado. Me lo regaló mi abuela antes de morirse. Es decir, antes de yo nacer. Creo que el Sexto sentido de Alice lo sacó de mi abuela. Siempre sabía lo que queríamos o lo que íbamos a decir, justo como Alice. – Reímos. – Es por ese motivo por el que le tengo tanto aprecio.

-Mm, me ha encantado tu historia y espero que te haya gustado la mía, y no quiero ser grosera. Pero tengo sueño y la verdad es que ya no puedo más.

-Oh, claro. Duerme, mi amor. – Le susurré. Al momento en el que terminé de decir esa última frase, se durmió, mientras soltaba leves ronquidos que la hacían mucho más adorable de lo que ya era. Tras ella, la seguí yo.

* * *

**Hoooola! :D **

**Cuanto tiempo! Y lo siento, pero es que estoy bastante agobiada y bla bla bla no os aburro más con esto. **

**Espero que este capítulo de 6892 palabras lo recompense! La verdad es que llevo escribiendolo desde el viernes y empecé a escribir y a escribir, y por fin lo he terminado -.- Se me ha hecho interminable escribir este capítulo -.-**

**¿Qué os ha parecido la fiesta? ¿Y la relación que tienen todos con todos? Bueno, aclarar que Bella solo se ha molestado, no enfadado enfadado del todo. Ay, Jacob parecía que se había borrado del mapa, pero ha vuelto y con un hijo en camino xD No lo he dicho, pero Vanessa estará de unos cinco meses más o menos :D Aiish, me encanta como trata Edward a Alice, quiero que mi hermano me trate así y no como me trata el mío. Puedo decir que a **Chika-midori **no tendría inconveniente alguno en quitarse a mi primo de encima xDD**

**En fin, hoy estaba alterado xD **

**Me voy, aquí en España son las 23:50 y ya mi madre me está echando a la cama, a pesar de que ella sigue viendo su querida serie (algo rara), como "tierra de lobos" o algo así O_O **

**Aiish, mañana me voy de excursión al museo Picasso de mi ciudad :3 (Picasso era malagueño, es decir, de mi ciudad :D) **

**En fin, me despido y no sé cuando más me vais a ver por aquí. De todas formas a finales de Diciembre me dan las vacaciones de Navidad :D (ya tengo un fic en mente para la navidad wajaja) Pero aún así, me quedan muchos examenes, despues de este puente (Sí, tenemos un puente, el cual me lo voy a pasar estudiando la ·%·$ de Sociales -.-)**

**Gracias por todos los reviews! :D Ya hemos llegado a los 153! En serio, gracias por apoyarme! :D **

**Me voy que mi madre me descuartiza como hizo Edward con Victoria -.-**

**Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (:**


	21. Miedos

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a **S.M,** solo la trama es mía (:

Rehacer Nuestras Vidas.

Capítulo 21 ― Miedos.

_Edward's Pov._

A la mañana siguiente, me levanté más temprano de lo habitual, pues cuando yo me duchaba, Bella hacía el desayuno y viceversa. Pero hoy se veía tan preciosa durmiendo, que decidí no despertarla. Y ahora mucho más; tenía que estar bien por esa pequeña vida que venía en camino. Sabía que cuando se levantara, me iba a reñir por no haberla despertado antes, pero es que se veía tan guapa.

Me metí en el cuarto de baño sin causar alboroto a la hora de coger la ropa del trabajo. Me duché sin ninguna prisa, ya que me sobraba el tiempo; sabía de sobra que Lise y Alex no se iban a levantar más temprano, implorando por el desayuno.

Como tenía previsto, ni Lise ni Alex se levantaron antes de tiempo, por lo que cuando se despertaron, ya lo tenía todo listo en la mesa para desayunar.

―Buenos días ―Lise y Alex aparecieron por la puerta, ya arregladas.

―Buenos días. Id desayunando mientras que voy a despertar a vuestra madre ―Le dije.

Entré despacio en nuestra habitación y me dirigí al lado de la cama en el que dormía Bella. Me senté en un hueco que había allí y le acaricié lentamente su mejilla.

―Bella, cariño ―Murmuré y al instante ya se estaba removiendo bajo mi mano.

―Mmm, ¿Qué hora es? ―Murmuró con voz ronca debido al sueño.

―Van a dar las siete y media.

Y como bien había mencionado yo antes, empezó a rechistar que por qué no la había levantado antes. Se puso tan histérica que se mareó al levantarse frenéticamente y la tuve que estabilizar poniendo ambas manos en su cintura. Cuando se duchó y se vistió, Lise, Alex y yo ya habíamos terminado de desayunar y hablábamos tranquilamente en la mesa de la cocina. Bella llegó como un torbellino y se puso a comer una manzana mientras que nos incitaba a salir de la casa.

―Desayuna despacio, mamá ―Aconsejó Lise.

―Sí, papá dice que es malo. Y aquí el médico es él ―Secundó Alex.

―Escucha a tus hijas, Bella. Tienen razón. ¿Por qué no te sientas y desayu…?

―Te he dicho que no, Cullen. Y entiende que nunca, ni una sola vez, he llegado tarde a trabajar y esta mañana no será la excepción.

―¡Pero si todavía queda media hora para que empiece las clases! ―Informó Alex―. Tienes tiempo de sobra para desayunar y repetir.

Bella me había dejado bien claro que no había persona más cabezota en la faz de la tierra; cuando se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja, era muy difícil sacárselo. Y al final, solo se llevó a la boca esa manzana.

Las dejé en el instituto, y con las prisas de Bella no le dio tiempo ni a decir un simple «Adiós, papá» o un «Nos vemos». El caso es que, ella tampoco se despidió. Solté un suspiro cuando entraron al instituto y me dirigí hacia el hospital.

_**Bella's Pov. **_

―Wow, Bella, ¡muchas felicidades! ―Me felicitó Kristen cuando le conté que estaba embarazada en el recreo.

―Gracias, Kristen ―Le agradecí con una sonrisa.

―¿Y tú que quieres que sea? ―Preguntó Claire, profesora de preescolar. Kristen, ella y yo siempre estábamos juntas en los recreos, a no ser que a alguna le tocara guardia en el patio. Eran muy buenas, a decir verdad.

―Sinceramente, me da igual. Solo espero que venga sano ―Respondí, encogiéndome de hombros.

―Brian y yo lo estamos hablando ―Comentó Kristen―. Él quiere que sea una mujercita que se pareciese a mí, pero por otro lado quiere a un chico al que le guste jugar al fútbol…

―Pero eso es muy relativo, Kristen. Porque tú puedes tener una chica y que le guste jugar al fútbol o viceversa.

―Eso lo sé perfectamente, Claire, pero ya sabes cómo son los hombres ―Rodó los ojos.

―Cierto ―Corroboré―. Pero a mí me gustaría más varón. Edward se va a volver loco con tantas hormonas disparadas en la casa.

Claire soltó unas risitas, mientras que Kristen fruncía en entrecejo.

―¿Por qué dices eso?

―Yo tengo las hormonas disparadas por el embarazo; no llevo ni tres día enterada de lo del embarazo, y ya me he puesto histérica con él dos veces por ser tan protector conmigo. Lise está loca de amor y ya mismo entrará en la etapa «no quiero saber nada de nadie a no ser que sean mis amigos» y sé que eso le aterroriza. Y Alex está demasiado sensible, por lo que…

―¡Oh! Se nos hace mayor ―Rió Claire.

―Cuando Karla llegue a esa edad, no te reirás tanto ―La fulminé con la mirada.

―¡Ay, Bella! ¡Solo tiene seis años! ―Rodó los ojos.

―Solo te quedan cuatro.

Sonó el timbre de finalización del recreo y me marché de la sala de profesores hasta mi próxima clase.

Era una clase de primero de bachiller, por lo que no tenía mucho de qué preocuparme a la hora de si hablaban o no. De todas formas, se pondrían a estudiar para los exámenes finales. Yo ya había terminado de hacer exámenes, y las correcciones me dejaban agotada. Ya no tenía nada que corregir, por lo que me ponía a hacer algunas fichas para los de primero, o leía algo de mi librería, pero con las bullas de esta mañana, no había tenido opción alguna de coger algún libro.

―Buenos días ―Saludé cuando entré en la clase.

Pasé lista y no había faltado nadie. Le dije que se pusieran a hacer cualquier cosa, a lo que ellos aceptaron gustosos mientras sacaban sus libros.

Rebusqué en mi bolso, por si casualidad tenía algo con lo que entretenerme. Pero no, no había nada; solo un paquete de clínex abierto, una libreta pequeña, un bolígrafo y mi móvil. No tenía más remedio que ponerme a mirar el clima de Forks. Debido al mes en el que estamos ―finales de Junio―, el clima de Forks había mejorado un poco. Ya no llovía, y casi siempre había un cálido sol. Pero no lo suficientemente «potente» como para coger color. Vale, admito que eso de «potente» no ha quedado muy elegante. De todas formas, las temperaturas habían ascendido un poco y ya podíamos llevar mangas cortar.

Lo que hace el aburrimiento. Cogí el móvil y por hacer algo, miré qué hora era. Nada más que habían pasado cinco minutos. Me lo metí en el bolsillo delantero de mi pantalón y fijé mi vista en los alumnos que no despegaban la vista de sus respectivos libros.

―Perdone, profesora ―Me llamó Natalie, con un libro bastante grueso entre las manos, acompañada de Nina―, ¿usted sabe de Biología? ―Preguntó, mientras ponía el libro sobre el escritorio.

―Mm, la verdad es que no. Las ciencias no son lo mío, aunque me puedes decir la duda e intentaré disiparla ―Soltamos unas risitas.

―Bien, es sobre la anidación ―Me contestó esta vez Nina.

―Me suena de algo, pero ahora mismo no caigo. Lo siento, chicas ―Eso lo había dado en secundaria, como ellos, pero yo ahora estaba como para acordarme.

Tal vez podría llamar a Edward para que me lo dijese, pero a lo mejor estaba en algo importante y no quería interrumpir. En ese momento, mi móvil vibró desde mi pantalón. Lo saqué y vi que Edward me había mandado un mensaje. ¿Qué quería ahora?

_Sé que estás en clase y espero que tengas el móvil en silencio, pero mañana tienes cita con el ginecólogo para hacerte una ecografía. Creo que tienes una hora libre, ¿no es así? _

_Te dejo, estarás dando clase._

_Te amo, Edward. _

Con que mañana tenía una hora libre. ¿Era así? Ya no sé ni en el mundo en el que vivo. Mmm, ¡Claro! La clase que se va de excursión. Vaya con mi memoria.

_Oh, está bien. Me viene perfecto, y estoy empezando a creer que vigilas mis clases. Y no, no estoy dando clase, están estudiando como los buenos alumnos que son. Además, están con los finales y más les vale aprobar. _

_Oye, cariño, ¿Qué es la anidación? Dos alumnas me han preguntado por Biología y ¡no tengo ni idea! _

_Te amo, Bella. _

La cita con el ginecólogo me venía estupendamente bien. No podía dejar de pensar en escuchar su pequeño corazón, latiendo, con vida. También sabía que era demasiado pronto como para determinar el sexo del bebé, aunque eso lo tendría que hablar con Edward. Todavía queda un largo camino que recorrer; solo iba por el segundo mes y todavía quedaban siete. Tenía tiempo de sobra para hablar con Edward al respecto.

_Bien, sabía que estarías de acuerdo. Nah, solo le echo un vistazo a tu agenda, nada más… Es broma, ¡eh! Ya sabes que no soy un novio psicópata ni nada por el estilo. Ajá, y de mientras, ¿te entretienes con tu novio, el cual está trabajando y hablando por mensajes contigo a hurtadillas? Pues muy mal, Isabella. _

_¡jaja! Tenía que haber estado allí cuando te preguntaron por Biología. Diles que si quiere puedo ir y darles una clase suplementaria… no, que no me pagan. _

_En fin, la anidación es el proceso en el cual, una vez que el embrión llega al útero, penetra en la mucosa uterina, donde finalmente se implanta en el ovario. ¿Lo entiendes? No creo que te pueda escribir nada más. ¡Ah! Ahí viene mi padre, seguramente para regañarme. Por cierto, Carlisle te manda saludos. _

_Parece que te he escrito la Biblia, pero aún así Te amo, Edward. _

_PD: Hoy no os puedo recoger, llamaré a Jasper para que os recoja a _las_ cuatro. _

¡Dios! Este hombre ni se enrolla escribiendo. Total, con tanto escribir me había mandado dos mensajes a la vez de lo largo que era. Lo releí otra vez y empecé a recordar las clases de Biología. Sí, ahora estaba cien por cien segura de lo que era. Decidí llamar a Natalie y a Nina para que ellas leyeran el mensaje directamente.

―Natalie, Nina, venid aquí un momento ―Las dos chicas se levantaron rápidamente y vinieron hacia mí―. Ya sé lo que es la anidación, pero es mejor que lo leáis vosotras.

Les enseñé el mensaje a las dos chicas. Leyeron un momento y después de unos segundos, levantaron la cabeza; Nina tenía las mejillas rosas y Natalie una sonrisa en sus labios.

―¿Qué pasa? ―Pregunté al ver que no me quitaban la mirada de encima.

―Parece que usted tiene un novio bastante atento… ―Murmuró Natalie mientras que Nina volvía la cara con una sonrisa en los labios.

―O-Oh, vaya ―Y no hace falta decir que yo estaba sonrojada―. Sí, Edward es un tanto… protector con nosotras.

―¿Con las cuatro? ―Preguntó Nina.

―Mmm, ¿cuatro? ―Dije un poco confundida; en la casa solo éramos tres y con él cuatro.

―Sí, en el mensaje pone «llamaré a Jasper para que os recoja a _las_ cuatro»

―¿C-como? ¿Eso es lo que pone en el mensaje?

―Sí…

―No puede ser. El muy… ¡ya le ha colocado sexo! ―Chillé histéricamente.

La clase entera me miró con los ojos bastante abiertos, y a algunos se les escapó alguna que otra risita; las ignoré mientras que un sonrojo subía hasta mis mejillas. ¡Había gritado a toda la clase que Edward le había puesto sexo a algo! Pero estos niños no son tontos y seguro que se habrán dado cuenta. Porque, ¿A qué otra cosa que no sea un bebé le vas a poner un sexo? Esto es bastante vergonzoso como para vivirlo si quiera.

―¿Le pasa algo, profesora? ―Preguntó Thomas, mientras que se incorporaba.

―Mm, sí, no os preocupéis. Solo es que estoy un poco alterada ―Me senté para ver si se me quitaba el pequeño mareo que se había instalado en mi cabeza.

―Entonces, profesora… ¿A qué se refería su novio cuando dijo eso? ¿Y usted con lo del sexo? ―Preguntó Nina, sin querer ser cotilla. Yo sabía diferenciar bastante bien cuando una persona es una cotilla y cuando no. Por ejemplo, no me mira con malicia.

―Venid aquí… ―Se escucharon quejas al llamar yo a Natalie y a Nina, pero volví a ignorarlas. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente de mis labios, susurré―: Estoy embarazada.

Natalie y Nina soltaron grititos y empezaron a saltar por alrededor de mi escritorio. Los demás alumnos, al no comprender nada, les preguntaron.

―¿Qué es lo que pasa? ―Preguntó otra chica, Catherine, la novia de Thomas. Parece que la cotilla soy yo.

Las dos chicas me miraron esperando mi consentimiento para que se lo dijeran a toda la clase. De todas formas, algún día me tendría que dar de baja por maternidad y se acabarían enterando así que…

―¡La profesora está embarazada! ―Gritaron al unísono.

Los demás alumnos se levantaron y las alumnas hiperactivas ―Las que me recordaban a Alice― empezaron a dar brinquitos. Los alumnos, por otra parte, me sonreían tímidamente desde la distancia. Yo llevaba años aquí, es más, había estudiado aquí, y por eso yo les tenía tanto cariño y ellos me lo tenían a mí; por eso no me importó nada cuando me felicitaron los chicos.

Pero llegó un momento, en el que todo lo vi negro.

_**Edward's Pov.**_

El tono y la vibración me alertaron de una llamada, mientras que me tomaba cinco minutos en la cafetería con mi padre.

―Atiéndelo, yo te espero aquí ―Me dirigió una sonrisa y me alentó con la mano para que saliera de la cafetería.

Cuando ya estuve fuera del bullicio de gente, miré el identificador de llamadas. ¿Bella? ¿No estaba dando clases apenas hace diez minutos? ¿Le había pasado algo? ¿Y si le había pasado algo a Lise o a Alex? Dejé de interrogarme una y otra vez y contesté.

―¿Bella? ¿Pasa algo? ―Pregunté alertado.

―_Disculpe que lo moleste, Sr. Cullen ―_Dijo la voz de una chica, bastante alterada; parecía como si estuviera llorando.

―¿Quién es usted? ¿Bella está bien, le ha pasado algo?

―_Y-yo soy Natalie, una alumna de Bella. Ella se ha d-desmayado…_

―Voy para allá, Natalie.

Y colgué inmediatamente. Me dirigí a la cafetería para decirle a mi padre que me tenía que ir y subí a mi consulta a por mis cosas.

El hospital de Seattle quedaba bastante lejos de Forks, pero no me importó ir a mayor velocidad que el permitido; si tenía alguna multa, me daría igual. Ahora solo me importaba ver a Bella. Llegué a los doscientos cincuenta kilómetros por hora y los coches de ambos lados de la carretera me miraban como si estuviera loco. Y me daba igual.

Me dirigí a la clase de primero de bachiller pero choqué con una persona. Y esa persona resultó ser Lise. Ay, por Dios. Lo que me faltaba.

―¿Papá? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ―Preguntó mientras depositaba un trozo de papel en la papelera.

―Ahora mismo no te lo puedo explicar. Vete a tu clase y después hablamos.

Empecé a correr de nuevo hacia la clase, pero Lise me seguía y no podía hacer nada para que volviera a su clase. Entré en la clase y vi a algunas chicas llorando, mientras que algunos chicos las consolaban. En el suelo, se hallaba Bella, con algunos alumnos con ella. Tenían su cabeza apoyada en el regazo de una chica mientras que un chico le abanicaba con un abanico.

―¿Tú eres Edward? ―Preguntó una chica mientras que me arrodillaba al lado de Bella.

―Sí, ¿Qué ha pasado? ―Pregunté cuando saqué todo lo que me hacía falta. Un sollozo desgarrador me llegó a los oídos… Lise―. Por favor, que alguien vaya a por agua.

Dos chicos salieron por la puerta y me fijé que una chica pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Lise y se los frotaba.

―Usted le mandó un mensaje a la profesora y se puso un poco alterada porque al parecer usted le dijo que su bebé iba a ser una niña ―Explicó el chico que la abanicaba―. Después nos dijo que estaba embarazada y la felicitamos. A los pocos segundos, vi que se desvanecía pero llegué a cogerla.

―¿Se ha despertado o algo?

―Sí, durante la media hora que usted ha tardado en llegar, ha abierto los ojos un par de veces y después lo cerraba.

Asentí mientras la chica me lo explicaba.

―Bella, cariño. Despierta ―Le dije mientras le daba unas palmaditas suaves en su mejilla. Solo había sido una pequeña bajada de tensión. Suspiré aliviado cuando Bella abrió los ojos.

―¿E-Edward? ―Preguntó, intentando incorporarse.

―No, no te incorpores. Te has desmayado por una bajada de tensión, nada grave ―Le expliqué al ver el interrogante en su cara―. Ahora te voy a dar una pastilla para el mareo y todo bien, ¿vale?

Asintió todavía desde el regazo de la chica. Le ayudé a incorporarse y se abrazó a mi cintura.

―¿Quién ha sido la chica que me ha llamado? ―Pregunté con una sonrisa.

―Yo, he sido yo ―Respondió una chica con el cabello moreno y ojos grises―. Lamento si lo he molestado, pero creímos que era lo más apropiado.

―Para nada, Natalie. Habéis hecho lo correcto ―Les volví a sonreír.

Íbamos saliendo de la clase cuando gritaron:

―¡Felicidades, Dr. Cullen! ―Mi sonrisa se ensanchó y salimos hacia el exterior del aula.

―¡muchas gracias, de verdad! ―Les respondí a mi vez. La puerta de la clase de enfrente se abrió, mostrando a un profesor con cara de malas pulgas. Lise, inmediatamente, se escondió tras mi espalda.

―¿Qué es todo este alboroto?

―Disculpe, pero Bella ha tenido un desmayo y los alumnos se han puesto alterados al ver que se había desmayado.

―¿Elizabeth? ¿Qué haces ahí? ―Preguntó de nuevo mirando a Lise por mi hombro.

―Verá, pero al ver a su madre en tal estado, no se pudo contener y estuvo a su lado en todo momento.

―Cuando Elizabeth se sienta preparada para retomar la clase, que pase. Que te mejores, Isabella ―Y sin más se volvió a meter en la clase.

Lise y yo soltamos unas risitas al ver que Bella miraba a la puerta con desagrado.

―Ese profesor nunca me ha caído bien ―Murmuró mientras apoyaba la cabeza en mi hombro.

―Lise, es mejor que retomes la clase. Yo iré ahora a casa y cuidaré de tu madre. Llamaré a Jasper para que os recoja a ti y a Alex, ¿de acuerdo? ―Ella asintió y miró hacia el suelo.

―Y no le digas nada a Alex ―Advirtió Alex. Lise volvió a asentir; nos dio un beso a cada uno y volvió a _retomar_ la clase.

Cuando Bella avisó que se iba por encontrarse mal, llegamos al Volvo.

Cuando llegamos a nuestra casa, llevé a Bella hasta nuestro dormitorio. La dejé en la cama y fui a por unas pastillas para el mareo. Cuando se las tomó, se intentó levantar para ponerse el pijama. Pero no la dejé; en lugar de eso, cogí yo su pijama y se lo puse. Se sonrojó tiernamente.

Después de eso, llamé a Jasper para ver si podía ir a recogerlas, pero no podía, por lo que llamé a Emmett. Él sí podía, alegando que tenía que ver la luz del sol, pues su pequeño no le dejaba tiempo para nada. Me comentó que nos la traería ya cenadas y todo, para que así Bella se recuperara mejor. Pero, ¿acaso esos dos ángeles se portan mal? Sí, y solo suceden cuando están con Emmett.

Comí yo solo, pues desperté a Bella por si quería comer, pero declinó la oferta y siguió durmiendo. La tarde la pasé metido en la cama con Bella a mi lado. Durante todo el tiempo que Bella estuvo durmiendo, mi mente no dejaba de dar vueltas. ¿Debía o no debía pedírselo? Sentía que Bella aún no estaba preparada; y seguro que las niñas estarían encantadas. Pero después de lo que tuvo que pasar Bella con Mike, me daba mucho en lo que pensar. Saqué la pequeña cajita de terciopelo de mi cajón y contemplé el diamante, brillando entre la oscuridad.

Sí, estaba decidido. Bella y yo habíamos pasado por muchas cosas; ella había tenido que superar los maltratos de Mike y yo tuve que contenerme por no matarlo. Vale, eso no era una escusa, pero los sufrimientos de Bella son mis sufrimientos. Y los sentía de la misma forma. Por otro lado, si me dijera que no… todo seguiría igual que antes, ¿no? Digo, tenemos dos hijas maravillosas, uno viene en camino, una casa, un hogar… Todo esto no se podía venir abajo por una tonta proposición. De todas formas, yo había tomado una decisión y se lo iba a pedir, teniendo muy claro que me podía decir que no.

―Edward ―Murmuró Bella desperezándose por toda la cama―. Tengo hambre.

―Voy a preparar algo ―Reí y salí de la habitación, besándole la frente.

Preparé algo no muy elaborado, a pesar de que yo quería que fuera una cena romántica. Pero dada las condiciones, era lo mejor que teníamos. Preparé espaguetis con salsa carbonara. Puse los platos en una bandeja y me dirigí a la habitación.

Cenamos en un agradable ambiente; yo trataba de manejar los nervios que me recorrían por todo el cuerpo. Ahora estábamos tumbados, mirándonos a los ojos intensamente, sin decir palabra alguna.

―Bella, tengo algo que decirte ―Le dije, mirando sus preciosos ojos cafés.

―¿De qué se trata? ―Preguntó alarmada.

―No se trata de nada malo, mi amor ―La tranquilicé―. Es solo que… te tengo que decir algo muy importante para mí y no sé cómo decirlo.

―Dilo como te salga de tu corazón. Déjate llevar ―Aconsejó.

―Bella, sabes que el amor que yo siento por ti es algo demasiado fuerte ―Respiré hondo―. Sabes que mi vida sin ti, no tiene sentido; sin ti y sin Alex y Lise. Vosotras tres y la vida que viene en camino es lo mejor que me ha podido pasar a lo largo de mi vida. Nunca he sonreído como lo hago cuando estoy contigo como cuando Alex no entiende matemáticas y se enfada porque no lo entiende. Sois mi razón de vivir; también sé que lo has pasado muy mal con Mike y aunque ya sabes que yo no soy igual, tengo miedo de que algún día salgas por la puerta huyendo de mí. Solo pensarlo me da escalofríos. Sé que este no es lugar más apropiado, yo hubiese preferido una cena romántica, pero me da igual en el sitio en el que me encuentre, porque estoy contigo. Por eso, Bella, ¿Te quieres casar conmigo? ―Terminé mi discurso abriendo delicadamente la caja.

―Edward…

Cerré los ojos, esperando lo peor.

* * *

¡Hola!

¿Cómo estais? Yo estoy ya desestrasada al fin y feliz por poder actualizar de nuevo :)

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo; tengo que decir que solo quedan dos capítulo como máximo.

Bueno, si alguien me quiere seguir en Twitter: SandyPattz

No tengo nada interesante que decir ._. solo que mañana empieza el festival de cine de Málaga y viene Mario Casas (jeje:$) ¿Sabéis quien es? Ö Es el prota de Tres metros sobre el cielo... jeje :$

En fin, Antonio Banderas también estará por ahí 8-)

¡Nos leemos pronto! Y gracias por los reviews :)

Robert Ashley Cullen Swan (:

_Mira la vida que regala todas las flores que tiene, aunque algunas las arranque con dolor.._


	22. Como tuvo que ser

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a **S.M,** solo la trama es mía (:

Rehacer Nuestras Vidas.

Capítulo 22 ― Como tuvo que ser.

_Edward's Pov._

Lo sabía. Sabía que me tenía que haber esperado un poco más. Sabía que Bella aún no estaba preparada. Sabía que tampoco había tomado en cuenta a las chicas a la hora de mi decisión. Sabía que no era el momento apropiado; Bella se merecía mucho más y no una proposición de matrimonio en mitad de nuestra cama, medio dormida. Sabía que se iba a negar; mi fuero interno lo sabía, pero yo lo dejé pasar, creyendo que eran inseguridades mías. Sin embargo, tenía más razón de lo que yo _sabía,_ de alguna manera. Mis pensamientos, comparados con los de antes de pedirle a Bella matrimonio, no tenían punto de comparación. Antes todos eran de felicidad, alegría y optimismo; ahora, solo sentía pena de mí mismo y de mis impulsos, tristeza y negatividad. Por un lado, pensaba que nos echaría de casa, creyendo que yo estaba de mente y que ya no nos querría ni a Lise ni a mí. Por el otro lado de mi cerebro, corrían todas las posibilidades de que me dijeran que no, aunque seguiría viviendo con ella y mis hijas, pero en algún lugar de mi subconsciente, sabía que ese «no» sería la condena a nuestra relación. Yo no tendría el valor de mirar a Bella nuevamente a los ojos y me sentiría… vacío. Pues, ¿Cómo te sentirías cuando la persona que más quieres te dice que no a una proposición de matrimonio? Yo me sentía destrozado; por todo, no solo por ese maldito «no» que en breves momentos iba a salir de la boca de Bella.

Bella estaba frente a mí, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, inundados por las lágrimas que amenazan con salir. Me dolía verla llorar, pero tampoco quería ser algún gesto obsceno para ella, pensando lo peor de mí.

-_Edward, vais a tener un hijo. ¿De qué gestos obscenos de mierda estás hablando? Sé racional y espera a que ella te de la respuesta y ya verás lo que harás. _

Gracias a mi subconsciente, me reprendí mentalmente por pensar eso. Menos mal que sacó mi lado «racional» o positivo o lo que fuera, porque podría jurar que ahora mismo podría estar en una esquina, en posición fetal meciéndome de delante hacia atrás como un loco.

A pesar de que me había dicho a mí mismo que esperaría a su respuesta, me levanté precipitadamente de la cama y cogí un pantalón vaquero y una camiseta. Agarré una mochila que todavía conservaba del instituto y metí varias prendas más. Observé a Bella una vez hecha mi «maleta»; me seguía con la mirada, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y lo peor de todo es que estaba en shock y sus ojos marrones ya no mostraban ese brillo especial que tenían al comienzo y durante nuestra relación. Mi corazón se saltó un latido y estuve a punto de correr a su lado para consolarla. Pero yo sabía muy bien que era demasiado orgulloso para eso.

Cuando bajé al vestíbulo, agarré las llaves del Volvo y cerré la puerta principal de un portazo. No era mi intención hacerlo, pero se me fue la mano y en cierto modo quería que se despertase de ese estado de shock en el que se encontraba. No me gustaba haberla dejado así, pero mi ego y mi orgullo me hicieron actuar así; y aunque ella no hubiese vocalizado el no, lo tenía prácticamente escrito por todas las facciones de su rostro. Por no hablar de sus ojos.

Todavía conservaba mi apartamento, más por cariño que por otra razón; pero intuía que si me iba a la soledad de mi antiguo hogar, los remordimientos me reconcomerían mi conciencia y terminaría haciendo algo estúpido. Así que decidí irme a casa de mi hermana Alice; ella me entendería aunque me caería una buena reprimenda por haber tratado así a mi Bella. Aceptaría las críticas, pues cuanto más me alejaba de mi casa, más sentimientos de culpabilidad sentía dentro de mí. Y con razón.

Llegué a casa de mi hermana y cuando me abrió la puerta y observó mi cara, mi atuendo ―como lo había escogido a oscuras, me había vestido con un vaquero blanco y una camisa negra; algo que a mi parecer no conjuntaba― y mi mochila, se quedó con una mirada y expresión de perplejidad. Me hizo pasar tras haberme saludado con su habitual energía; me contó que Jasper no estaba, que estaba pasando la noche con Rosalie a solas —o sea que mi hermano se acoplaría a mi casa y agobiaría más a Bella; Dios, hoy no era mi día― y que estaba solita pintándose las uñas de las manos y pies.

Y preguntó el por qué de mi visita a tan altas horas de la noche. Le narré todo lo que había pasado desde el desmayo de Bella hasta la desastrosa proposición que había tenido lugar con anterioridad. Me regañó hasta la saciedad, insultándome y llamándome de todo lo que se le pasara por la cabeza. Siguió sermoneándome hasta que la saliva de su boca se extinguió y tuvo que ir a por un vaso de agua. Después de eso, dejó que le contase lo mal que me sentía y en un acto inesperado, le pedí inconscientemente que me ayudase a arreglar todo el lío en el que me había metido con mi maravillosa Bella. Al principio se quedó pensativa, con su mirada perdida en algo detrás de mí. De repente, saltó del sillón, dio una palmada y comenzó a pasearse por el salón de su casa.

―¡Lo tengo! ¡Sí! ―Para colmo de males, saltó enérgicamente por todo el salón. Cayó en mi regazo y me miró fijamente a los ojos con una expresión amenazadora―. Escúchame bien, Anthony ―Tragué saliva a través de mi garganta dificultosamente, ya que la mención de mi segundo nombre no era algo que fuera demasiado bueno, viniendo de los labios de mi querida hermana―. Tienes que hacer todo lo que te ordene tal y como yo lo mande, ¿de acuerdo? Ni un reproche, ni nada de excepciones, ni nada de peros. Si algo sale mal, tú tendrás la culpa de todo y la culpa te corroerá para siempre; y entonces tu amada novia no te querrá de vuelta y no te dará una tercera oportunidad. Claro, si te perdona por lo que le has hecho esta noche y decide darte una segunda oportunidad ―Asentí, arrepintiéndome de haber pedido ayuda a Alice—. Y ahora abre esas orejas de burro que tienes y escúchame atentamente; porque, te repito, si la pifias, ya te puedes ir despidiéndote de Bella y de vuestro hijo, ¡¿Vale?

Sabía que todo lo que había dicho Alice había sido como un aliciente para mí, para que no me durmiera en los laureles y no perdiera la oportunidad de mi vida, la oportunidad de ser feliz con mi amor verdadero. Pero solo la mención de perder a Bella y a mi hijo, algo hizo «click» en mi cerebro, poniéndome en alerta.

Alice detalló todo lo que yo debía hacer al pie de la letra, me gustase o no. Su plan era un poco más perfeccionista de lo que había sido en su momento, mi idea original, que era llevarla a un restaurante y después preguntarle; pero mi impaciencia se me había adelantado, provocando esto. El caso es que mi hermana era mucho más romántica e idealista de lo que yo pudiera ser en toda mi vida. Era un poco elegante, y había que gastar dinero, algo que a Bella no le gustaba nada en absoluto. Le pedí que el dinero que se gastara quedase entre ella y yo, si ella quería que lo hiciera todo, hasta ponerme ese estúpido traje que me obligaría a llevar. Era cliché, pero sobresalía de lo normal. Y a pesar de todo, me gustó la idea que había tenido mi duende.

Ella lo prepararía todo y le indicaría a Bella todo lo que tendría que hacer; mientras tanto, yo no podía ir a mi casa porque según Alice lo arruinaría todo y chafaría el plan de Alice. La dejé, pero con la condición de que le dijera a Bella que no estaba molestado con ella, ni nada por el estilo. Según mi hermana, todo estaría preparado para el sábado de esta semana. Tendría mucho que hacer y en poco tiempo. Pero Alice es Alice.

Lo consiguió.

La casa de mis padres, que es donde se celebraría la fiesta, estaba desierta a excepción de Alice, mis padres, Emmett y Jasper; seguramente Bella y las niñas estaría en casa de Rose preparándose para el acontecimiento del año, eso según mi hermana. Todo estaba elegantemente decorado; el salón estaba totalmente despejado, sin un sofá de por medio dejando así una amplia estancia. Y aún más ya que las puertas que daban a la salita y a mi salón de música habían desaparecido, dándole al lugar un aforo para muchas más personas. Donde se suponía que estaba la televisión, se encontraba mi piano y alrededor de él y varios metros más, había cintas de terciopelo separando la «pista de baile» del «escenario». Al lado de las puertas correderas que conducían al jardín, había una gran mesa con gran cantidad de alimentos hechos, obviamente, por mi madre.

Mi hermana había invitado a casi todo el pueblo de Forks, así que teníamos que dar una buena impresión a los pueblerinos. Entre ellos se encontraban Jacob y Nessie; Charles, su mujer y sus hijas; el doctor O'Brien y su respectiva familia; Kristen y Claire, las amigas de Bella del instituto, sus novios-maridos y la hija de Claire; algunos alumnos de Bella; y un montón de gente que dudaba que conociésemos.

La fiesta en sí era más de coctel que formal, pero mi queridísima hermana me había mandado ponerme uno de esos ridículos trajes de frac. Parecía un pingüino y me daba vergüenza ajena verme en el espejo. Antes de salir de casa había cogido un pequeño trauma al verme reflejado en uno de los tantos espejos que había en mi casa. Bella tampoco iría de coctel; Rose me había comentado que le pondrían un traje hasta los tobillos para que se diferenciasen los anfitriones de los invitados. Así que si Bella me seguía aceptando en su vida, me mataría por haberla hecho el centro de atención, hacerle vestir un vestido largo y encima tacones, maquillaje y un peinado sofisticado.

Mi madre vestía un simple vestido verde de encaje, que se ceñía a su cintura, junto a unos zapatos de tacón marrones; mi duende llevaba puesto un vestido rosa chicle con unas sandalias marrones. Ambas iban preciosas.

Por supuesto, Emmett y Jasper no llevaban un traje como el mío. Por llevar, no llevaban ni traje. Directamente, mi hermano llevaba pantalón vaquero celeste y camisa blanca; Jasper igual, solo que el pantalón era beis y la camisa de cuadro. Es injusto. Lo peor de todo es que se estaban partiendo la caja con mi traje.

Me acerqué a mi madre y le di un beso en la mejilla.

―Estás muy guapa, mamá ―le sonreí tiernamente.

―Gracias, hijo. Sin embargo, aquí el que se lleva el premio de Míster eres tú ―Me acarició la mejilla dulcemente. Decidí no contestarle a eso y me limité a rodar los ojos.

―¿Cuánto falta para que empiece a llegar la gente? ―A Esme no le dio tiempo a contestar a mi pregunta pues el timbre empezó a sonar. Alice fue hacia allí con dificultad, aún así sonriendo como nunca.

Poco a poco el salón y los alrededores se fueron llenando, dejando casi imposible el andar hacia otros lugares de la casa. Vi a varias caras conocidas, como los alumnos de Bella que me encontré ayer y a sus amigas, las profesoras. También vi al novio de Lise dando tumbos por ahí, lo más seguro queriéndose alejar todo lo posible de mí. Lo comprendía perfectamente. Cada vez estaba más desesperado, porque la gente no hacía otra cosa que comer y hablar ajenos a mis nervios. Sin quererlo, me posicioné al lado de mi _yerno_ y éste me miró con terror; debo decir a su favor que el chico me miró con desesperación cuando vio la angustia reflejada en mi rostro. Sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, levantó su mano y me dio varios golpes en el hombro. Le respondí con una sonrisa. A lo mejor ya era hora de tratarlo como un hombre. O yo qué sé.

Para sorpresa de todos, o tal vez era mi imaginación, las hermanas de Bella, Tanya y Kate, y Félix, Garrett y su madre y padrastro. Alice podía hacer maravillas en cuestión de días. Charlé un poco con ellos y después me giré hacia la puerta de la entrada principal.

Y al fin llegaron.

Primero entró mi cuñada Rose, con un estupendo vestido beis con detalles en amarillo y marrón, haciendo conjunto con unos taconazos negros y cargando a mi sobrino Ned. Alex iba monísima con ese vestido color salmón palabra de honor y unas sandalias marrón claro. Mi querida Lise vestía otro vestido blanco, con la falda de él de color beis y azul claro, complementado con unos tacones beis. Y llegó ella, la luz de mi vida.

Estaba espléndida. ¡Qué digo! Eso es quedarse corto, muy corto. Su vestido azul aguamarina acentuaba el color de su piel, dándole un aspecto deseable; un pequeño trozo de tela bordeaba la zona de debajo de sus pechos, reafirmándolos; tenía una única manga que caía sobre el hombro izquierdo y la parte baja le bailaba a su alrededor.

Me acerqué a ella rápidamente. Nuestras miradas conectaron y volví a ver ese típico brillo que adornaba sus ojos. Me regaló una sonrisa que no dudé responderla con otra. Tomé su mano y dejé un beso en ella.

―Estás… Mejor dicho, estoy sin palabras para describirte ―Le dije.

―Tú también estás bastante bien con ese frac ―Rió tranquilamente.

―Sí, sí, claro; estoy estupendo ―Respondí sarcásticamente.

―Cuando una novia le dije a su novio que está guapo, ese novio tiene que creerla, señor Cullen.

―No tengo más remedio que hacerle caso, señorita Swan.

Empezamos a saludar a los invitados, uno por uno. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al vernos vestidos de esa manera; nosotros no hicimos otra cosa que reír educadamente y despedirnos excusándonos con los demás invitados. Los alumnos de Bella la alabaron por su belleza y, por raro que parezca, estuve un rato conversando con ellos como si fueran unos colegas más. Ellos me cayeron bastante bien y ahora entendía por qué Bella quería tanto a sus alumnos. También saludamos a mis compañeros de trabajo y a los de Bella. En resumen: charlamos con todos y cada uno de los que habían hecho posible la fiesta.

Formando un alboroto tremendo, Rose nos llamó a la pista de baile para que bailásemos una canción lenta. Era una de The Police, Every breath you take. Tanto para Bella como para mí tenía un significado muy especial para nosotros. Fue la canción que estaba sonando cuando hicimos por primera vez el amor, aquella inolvidable primera vez. Después de esa, vino Kiss the rain y también danzamos al compás de la música. No paramos hasta que Alice convocó a los cantantes personalizados de la fiesta. Bella se quedó un poco paralizada al ver a mis padres allí; porque al fin y al cabo nuestras hijas siempre participaban en todo, al igual que el infantil de mi hermano; y bueno, Jasper no se puede resistir a esa mirada de perro abandonado de mi hermana.

El primero que pasó al escenario bordeado por las tiras aterciopeladas fue Emmett, con una cómplice y pícara sonrisa. Sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer y cómo darle el sentido a la canción para que no se notara exageradamente el significado de la canción. Tampoco decía mucho de las bodas; solo decía que si querías casarte lo mejor sería escoger una mujer fea. Pero claro, Bella no era ni fea ni tonta. Y, si teníamos un poco de suerte, ella no se enteraría de los significados. Por supuesto que para eso no sucediera, intercalaríamos canciones normales entre las de doble significado.

Emmett tomó el micrófono entre sus manazas y comenzó a cantar, no sin antes guiñarnos un ojo.

If you wanna be happy

For the rest of your life,

Never make a pretty woman your wife

So for my personal point of view,

Get an ugly girl to marry you.

En cuanto sonaron las primeras palabras, una ancha sonrisa se instaló en los labios de Bella y me sacó de nuevo a la pista de baile, la cual estaba llena de gente. A Bella no le gustaba para nada eso del bailoteo, así que me sorprendí gratamente cuando me sacó a rastras de nuestros antiguos lugares. Sin decir nada, Bella tarareó la canción, ya que era conocida, sin dejar de sonreír. Mientras que estábamos en ello, pasó a nuestro alrededor Lise y su novio, que me miraron con complicidad.

Los siguientes que cantarían serían los alumnos de Bella. Natalie, la chica que me llamó cuando Bella sufrió el desmayo, se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta de que la había pillado mirándonos fijamente. Una vez mi hermano agradeció todo el cariño del público y bajó del escenario, los alumnos de Bella subieron en él. La última vez que había hablado con ellos, tres días antes, no tenían muy claro qué canción cantarían; seguramente la única que lo sabía era Alice. Las primeras notas de la canción comenzó y Bella saltó de alegría mientras daba pequeños saltos; la duende estaba comenzando a ser una mala influencia para todos. Rápidamente, Bella empezó a bailar, llevándome consigo, pero sin mirar a sus alumnos claramente orgullosa. Cuando bajaron, Bella los abrazó a todos y los felicitó por la actuación.

El siguiente fue mi padre, cantando otra canción de casamientos. Esperaba con toda mi alma que Bella no sospechase nada, porque si no iba listo. Las suaves notas empezaron a salir de los altavoces e inmediatamente la voz varonil de mi padre encandiló a todas las féminas presentes.

If it's not now, then it's never

So I'll say it straight out

'Cuz I have no doubt, no doubt

Let's get married.

I love you and I want to stay with you.

Después de eso, todo el mundo estalló en aplausos, a lo que mi padre se sonrojó, dio las gracias y se fue rápidamente del escenario. Las siguientes serían las compañeras de trabajo de Bella, cantando una canción no muy conocida, pero sí lo era para Bella y sus amigas. Bella se deshizo en halagos hacia ellas y en cuanto terminaron, prácticamente gritó algo como «¡bellezones!». Tras ellas, les llegó el turno a Jasper, que cantó una canción bastante famosa de Bruno Mars, y se llevó todos los elogios del mundo; sin embargo, mi hermana se puso histérica de celos cuando vio lo que había provocado su Jazzy.

―_When I see your face there's not a thing that I would change, cause you're amazing just the way you are ―_Le susurré, mientras hacían el intercambio de cantantes. Durante esta canción, Bella y yo nos habíamos dedicado a mirarnos a los ojos, sin musitar palabras. Y cuando le susurré estas palabras, cantándole, las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos. Se puso a reír y me besó con todo el cariño del mundo. La amaba como a nada en el mundo.

La próxima cantante fue mi amada madre, que cantó una preciosa canción de Michael Jackson, que hablaba sobre un muchacho que sentía mariposas cada vez que la veía, tocaba, etc. A mi madre se le saltaron las lágrimas de emoción contenida, y todo el mundo la miró con comprensión, pues tenían entendido las dos partes de la fiesta: la celebración de la llegada de un nuevo bebé a la familia Cullen y la propuesta de matrimonio por parte de unos de los Cullen más pequeños. O sea, yo. Y eso me estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

Haciendo una entrada magistral, Jacob y Vanessa se presentaron en el escenario, sonriendo como tontos; ella, con un vientre abultado, dándole un aspecto tierno, y él con una sonrisa boba en sus labios. Le pusieron tanto empeño a la canción que cantaban, que habían hecho que todas las mujeres presentes se les escapara alguna que otra lagrimilla que se la limpiaron con disimulo. Era una canción enternecedora y además, emotiva.

―¡Pero bueno! ¿Y esa entrada tan majestuosa? ―Les pregunté con diversión.

―Lo bueno se hace esperar, Cullen ―Contestó Jacob con jocosidad―. No, en serio; tuvimos unos pequeños… inconvenientes con el vestido de Vanessa.

Ésta se sonrojó, pero rió quitándole hierro al asunto. Miré su barriga y noté que había aumentado considerablemente desde la última vez que la vi. Me alegraba mucho por ellos.

―De todas formas, aquí estamos. No nos podíamos perder esta fiesta ―Dijo Nessie alegre―. Estoy muy feliz por vosotros, chicos. Me alegro mucho que vayáis a dar un paso tan grande para vuest… ―Ay Dios mío que lo suelta todo. Comencé a transpirar.

―Criar un bebé es una tarea difícil ―_«_Gracias, Jacob; te debo una». Suspiré y asentí con una sonrisa tensa.

―Ya he pasado por eso; es una experiencia maravillosa ―Replicó Bella con ojos brillantes.

Alice y Rose habían decidido no contribuir al pequeño karaoke que la primera había organizado; habían tenido una idea genial que compensaba todo lo demás. Así que las próximas fueron nuestras hijas. Las miramos orgullosos. Cantaron otra canción con doble sentido, pero con esta mi dulce novia no intuiría que algo estuviera fuera de lo normal; Alex y Lise estaban escuchando a todas horas esta canción.

Don't say no, no, no, no-no;

Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;

And we'll go, go, go, go-go.

If you're ready, like I'm ready.

Cause it's a beautiful night,

We're looking for something dumb to do.

Hey baby,

I think I wanna marry you.

Acompañaron la canción con un baile creado por su propia cosecha, la cual estaba bastante bien. Al cabo de un momento, toda la sala comenzó a moverse con ellas y a cantar como si la vida fuera en ello. No, todavía no era el momento, pero lo parecía. Tenía miedo; miedo de su no, miedo de su rechazo, miedo por la separación, miedo por no poder seguir viviendo sin ella… y un largo etc. de miedos. Finalizó la canción y todos nos volvimos locos aplaudiendo y silbando durante un rato. La gente calló y ellas dedicaron unas palabras hacia nosotros.

―Papá, mamá ―Comenzaron al unísono y continuó Lise―. Queríamos agradeceros todo, absolutamente todo lo que habéis hecho por nosotras durante todo este tiempo.

―Sinceramente, no sabemos lo que hubiese sido de nosotras si vosotros no hubieseis aparecido en nuestras vidas ―Dijo Alex―. Mi vida era un total descontrol, y aunque gracias a mi madre seguía adelante, llevaba en mi espalda un peso muy duro para mí. Me hizo mucho daño, pero gracias a Edward, mi padre, todas las heridas que tenía, tanto físicas como psíquicas, se han curado. Debo decir que sin la ayuda de toda la familia Cullen, yo no sería todo lo que soy ahora. Gracias al colegio, conocí a mi hermana; y gracias a mi tía Alice conocí a mi padre. Y también por las bromas pesadas, aquellos planes hechos a hurtadillas, palabras reconfortadoras, y muchas lágrimas. Sin duda, todo eso ha valido la pena.

―Yo también debo agradecer a mi madre, a Bella. Cuando llegué a este pueblo, no conocía a nadie y ella fue la primera que conocí, como mi profesora. Pero ese primer día no solo me dio clases sobre cómo hacer la sintaxis o la literatura de Federico García Lorca; también me dio un cariño especial, el cual no me había dado nadie desde que mi madre murió. Cuando la vi en casa de mis abuelos aquella misma noche y tras la charla que había mantenido con mi padre horas antes, decidí que tenía que hacer algo para que Bella y Edward quedasen permanentemente juntos, de por vida. Tener a Alex de mi lado y no ser una de esas chicas celosa me ayudó mucho, pues también tenía su cariño. Hablamos con tía Alice para que nos ayudase a juntarlos, pero vaya por Dios que ellos ya se habían arreglado solos. Fue una tremenda alegría y mi corazón se fue reconstruyendo poco a poco y después de muchos años sin sentirme completa, aquél día sí que comencé a sentirme así. ¡Así que, os debo una muy grande familia!

―El amor que Edward me ha dado durante este periodo de tiempo ha sido muy gratificante. Pues no solo me ha regañado cuando hacía algo mal, también aplaudía mis esfuerzos de hacerlo todo lo más correcto posible. Te debo de dar las gracias por haber devuelto a la vida a mi madre, porque sin ella no podría vivir. Siempre me lo ha dado todo, costase lo que costara, me lo daba. La has hecho sonreír, sentir, amar de nuevo. Y creo que eso no se paga con un simple «gracias», pero aún así te lo digo y espero que mientras estemos juntos, te lo pueda agradecer con actos y también con palabras.

—Edward se tuvo que enfrentar a mucho cuando decidió adoptarme, ya que yo era muy revoltosa, traviesa y hacía trastadas durante las veinticuatro horas del día. A pesar de que él me prestaba toda la atención posible, yo quería más y lo quería solo para mí. Pero cuando fui madurando me di cuenta de que necesitaba a alguien a quien amar y que lo amase. Y tú eres la indicada para ello.

―De nuevo, gracias ―Terminaron juntas.

La cara de Bella estaba impregnada que miles de lágrimas y yo luchaba con todas mis fuerzas para no derramar ninguna. No me esperaba para nada todo lo que habían dicho y me había emocionado enormemente. Podía ver que también los invitados estaban igual que yo o como Bella. Mi madre era un mar de lágrimas y mi padre la abrazó. Les sonreí. Cogí a Bella de la mano y la conduje hacia ellas. Nos fundimos en un abrazo y ni Alex ni Lise pudieron soportar más las ganas de llorar, y se dejaron ir. La sala estaba en silencio, pero irremediablemente aplaudieron y aplaudieron hasta la saciedad.

A continuación, siguió la música, esta vez no era en directo y la gente se dedicó a bailar, comer, beber, hablar, etc.

Y llegó el tan esperado momento.

―Y ahora, queridos amigos, para todos ustedes un maravilloso reportaje de fotos de Edward, Bella, Elizabeth, Alexandra, los Cullen y Black.

Las primeras fotos eran de Bella y mías de cuando éramos bebés, con nuestros padres y hermanos. Conforme las fotos pasaban, también pasaban los años en las fotos al compás de una canción de amor que había elegido yo expresamente para ella, para que supiera todo lo que sentía y el por qué hacía todo esto. Había una grandísima cantidad de fotos e incluso comenzó otra canción, la nana que yo le había compuesto para ella. Los ojos se le volvieron a llenar de lágrimas mientras veía el vídeo.

―Tengo que dejarte un momento; no tardo ―Le planté un beso en la frente y me fui hacia donde Alice me indicó. Allí, me deseó suerte y me pasó la gran pancarta. Puede que pareciera algo estúpido o inusual, pero sabía que a Bella le encantaría. Resoplé y me cercioré de que la cajita de terciopelo siguiera en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Los nervios estaban por todo mi ser. No lo aguantaba más.

El video estaba llegando a su fin, y antes de que terminase, Nessie salió, y tras ella, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Lise, Alex y yo. Tras de mí venía Jacob. Formamos la frase entera.

Nessie aportaba el «¿», Rose el «Te», Jasper el «quie» mientras que Alice completaba la frase con el «res». Lise sostenía orgullosa el «ca» y su hermana el «sar». Por último, levanté mi cartulina, dejando ver el «conmigo». Jacob terminó con el otro signo de interrogación «?».

Bella me miraba estupefacta, sus ojos empañados por las gotas saladas. Se quedó el shock, la sala manteniendo el eterno silencio. Emmett vino hacia mí, le pasé mi cartel y me dirigí hacia Bella. Hinqué una rodilla en el suelo y saqué la cajita de terciopelo, mostrando un precioso anillo de pedida, con esmeraldas.

―¿Quieres casarte conmigo? ―Repetí, esta vez en voz alta.

―Edward… ¡Claro que sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ―Me llevé la alegría de mi vida y no pude evitar sonreír como un bobo. Le coloqué el anillo en el dedo correspondiente y se lo besé. Me levanté y la atraje hacia a mí para fundirnos en un dulce y tierno beso, donde demostramos todo el amor que sentíamos el uno hacia el otro.

Un grito desgarrador nos hizo separarnos.

Mi hermana había roto aguas.

Mi sobrina iba a nacer ya.

Genial.

Rápidamente nos reorganizamos. Alice se iría en el coche de Carlisle hacia el hospital con él, mi madre y Jasper. Rose se quedaría con Ned, Lise y Alex en su casa; Jacob, Nessie, Bella, Emmett y yo nos iríamos en mi Volvo. En menos de diez minutos, entramos por las puertas del hospital de Forks y se llevaron a mi hermana corriendo. Jasper fue con ella. Ay Dios.

La tensión que sentía debido a la pedida de mano se había ido, pero ahora había sido reemplazado por la angustia de que le sucediera algo a mi hermanita; era totalmente consciente de los riesgos que conlleva un embarazo; necesariamente no tenía por qué salir mal, pero mi mente era bastante pesimista.

No paraba de dar círculos sobre mí mismo, cuando Bella cogió mi mano y me sentó en una de las sillas. Comenzó a pasar una mano por mi cabello, tranquilizándome. A mi vez, tomé su otra mano y empecé a darle caricias por toda ella.

Tras cinco largas horas, Jasper salió con una sonrisa cansada, pero denotaba felicidad. Contestó a todas nuestras preguntas encantado y un poco después, nos tuvimos que ir a nuestras respectivas casas debido a que no era horario de visitas. Mañana vería a mi sobrinita.

Nos levantamos temprano y desayunamos tranquilamente. Después, cuando los cuatro estuvimos listos, partimos hacia el hospital.

Emily era guapísima; tenía varios mechones rubios asomando por su cabecita, sus ojos eran como los de Alice y tenía rasgos tanto como de los Cullen como de los Hale. Era hermosa.

Ver a Bella con un bebé en brazos hizo que ansiara aún más que nuestro bebé llegase al mundo cuanto antes. Era una experiencia que me encantaría que se repitiese con frecuencia. La miré a los ojos fijamente.

―No puedo esperar a verte con nuestro hijo en brazos ―Le dije.

—Yo tampoco. Lo ansío como no tienes idea. Te amo.

―Yo te amo más.

Estaba totalmente seguro que la vida con Bella iba a ser de todo menos aburrida; y eso me alegraba. Después de todo, una mini Bella venía en camino, aunque ella dijese lo contrario. Disfrutaría de cada momento que el destino me regalase con ella y con mis tres angelitos. Las amaba con toda mi alma y tenía clarísimo que sin ellas no podría sobrevivir. Y mientras que nosotros nos amásemos, que el destino trajera lo que quisiera, porque Bella y yo hemos sufrido mucho y siempre lo hemos superado juntos. Si algo pasaba, no sería la excepción. La amaba y eso no iba a cambiar jamás.

_**FIN.**_

* * *

****Hoooooolaaaaaa :)

Estoy muy avergonzada de haber desaparecido así de golpe; pero han sucedido varias cosas por las cuales no he podido ni escribir ni actualizar antes. No son malas, pero la principal es que la inspiración me viene y se me va cuando le da la gana. Y, por ejemplo, estoy en la calle y se me viene una idea, como no tengo nada donde apuntarla se me olvida y cuando estoy en mi casa intentando recordar, la mente se me queda en blanco -.- (Si alguien quiere más información que se pase por "TE NECESITO EN MI MUNDO")

La verdad es que tenía ideas, pero no veían bien a las historias o algo por el estilo. O la tenía, pero solo servía para escribir un mini capítulo. Y prefiero no escribir nada a escribir poca cosa. Esto me pasa con todas mis historias, no solo con esta D:

Recibí un mensaje privado que me alertó bastante; me dijo que si por favor le daba autorización para publicar esta historia en FF pero que esa persona la terminaría tal y como ella quisiera. Quiero dejar claro que por mucho que tarde en actualizar, **VOY A COMPLETAR TODAS Y CADA UNA DE MIS HISTORIAS. **Agradezco mucho que me lo haya preguntado y no me haya plagiado así sin venir a cuento.

Ahora sí: el capítulo ha salido de la nada y tal vez sea un poco patético para ojos de alguna gente. Pero lo siento, esto es lo que ha salido y con lo que vais a tener que contentaros. De todas formas, creo que me ha quedado raro en sí... por no hablar de la pedida de mano! ¿Quién no quiere un Edward?

Tengo que decir que a esta historia solo le queda el epílogo, y lo intentaré escribir cuanto antes para terminar una historia que llevo ya dos años escribiendo y quitármela de encima. Porque no sé si a alguien le ha pasado, pero para mí es como si tuviera un gran lastre encima de mí; de querer y no poder.

Ahora estoy de vacaciones de verano (yeaaaaahhh), y aunque no prometo nada porque seguramente me tenga que quedar de niñera con mi prima pequeña, intentaré escribir todo lo que pueda :)

Os dejo,

Sandy.

FOLLOW ME: SandyPattz


	23. Epílogo

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a **S.M,** solo la trama es mía (:

Rehacer Nuestras Vidas.

Epílogo.

_Edward's POV._

―¡Edward, cariño, debemos irnos ya!

La voz de Bella me alertó, haciendo que levantase la boca de la barriguita de mi precioso campeón. Me miró a los ojos y nos echamos a reír en voz baja.

Anthony era bastante parecido a mí en casi todo: su cabello alborotado y sus ojos eran exactamente iguales que los míos; su nariz, un tanto respingona, y sus pecas eran de su madre. Su comportamiento era como el de cualquier niño pequeño, excepto cuando empieza de hablar cosas totalmente inesperadas; lo cual, debo decir, que viene sobre todo de mi mujer. Lise y Alex estaban encantadísimas con Anthony y era su pequeño consentido. Ted y Anthony se llevaban muy bien, siempre haciendo travesuras. Pero ahí estaba Emily para ponerlos firmes.

A mí me encantaba estar con mi hijo. Era todo para mí. Al igual que él, que siempre estaba conmigo. Casi todo lo hacíamos juntos, éramos como inseparables. E incluso una vez lo escuché hablando con Bella de mí y sobre algo que para él yo era como un héroe. Aunque también estaba encantado con su madre. Decía que era la mejor, porque a pesar de hacer travesuras, le regañaba con dulzura. Y hubo una noche en la que me dijo que veía a su madre perfecta para su héroe.

Era enternecedor y cualquiera que posara sus ojos en él caería rendido.

―¡Edward! ―Gritó Bella desde la planta de abajo.

Ya podía sentir cómo las hormonas efectuaban cambios en ella. Solo había que verla cuando alguien hacía algo que no «debiese». Por ejemplo, yo en estos momentos.

Mi misión esa mañana de septiembre era vestir a mi hombrecito. Lo cual, estaba intentado hacer por no ser de un niño juguetón que todo se lo toma como un juego.

―Anthony, por favor, tu madre está que escupe fuego. Compórtate como un hombre y déjame vestirte ―Le supliqué.

―¿Qué me das a cambio? ―_Maldito Emmett. _

―Campeón, para ir a la calle primero hay que vestirse. Esto no es una apuesta por lo que tengas que competir.

Y solo tuvo que hacerme ese gesto para que suspirase y accediese a comprarle un nuevo coche de juguete.

―De acuerdo, pero esto queda entre tú y yo ―Le guiñé un ojo y él me elevó su dedo pulgar, en señal de que todo estaba bien.

―¡Eddie! ―Esto era malo: Bella siendo extremadamente cariñosa.

En ese momento, Alex apareció por la puerta de la habitación y vio que su hermano todavía estaba a medio vestir. Nos llevamos el dedo índice hacia nuestros labios, pidiendo silencio.

―Mamá está que trina. Deberías bajar ya ―Y riéndose, se largó por el pasillo.

Vestí rápidamente a Anthony con lo que Bella me había pedido que le pusiese y en cuanto estuvo listo, se fue corriendo hacia las escaleras. Le seguí con paso rápido.

―¡Ya era hora! ―Exclamó Bella en cuanto me vio―. Vamos a llegar tarde. ¡Y es el primer día!

Siempre recordaré cómo se pone cuando vamos algo «atrasados», según ella.

Sin decir nada más, los cuatro entramos en el Volvo. Amarré a Anthony en su sillita y metí las mochilas de ambos en el maletero y me fui a mi asiento. Llegamos con tiempo de sobra, aunque yo ya se lo había dicho a Bella durante el trayecto al colegio.

―Pórtate bien, enano ―Le dijo Alex a su hermano―. Nos vemos luego.

Alex ya había entrado en el instituto y a toda la familia le pareció bueno el cambio. Ahora era más adulta y madura, en todos los sentidos. Estabamos orgullosas de ella y sabíamos que algún día llegaría muy lejos. Seguía teniendo el mismo color de cabello y de ojos que Bella, y sus rasgos se habían definido ya, con algunos rasgos de la adolescencia como el acné y… las hormonas. Recuerdo como si fuera ayer el día que le bajó el periodo. Fue algo que no me gustaría volver a experimentar; pero según mi hermana, lo volvería a sufrir dentro de poco.

Lise, por otro lado, ya era una mujer hecha y derecha. Seguía con su novio bastante feliz y se había ido a estudiar Periodismo a la universidad de Washington para estar cerca de nosotros y así poder visitarnos de vez en cuando. Sabía que mi pequeño pajarillo ya había volado del nido, pero la querría siempre con todo mi corazón.

Abrí la puerta de Bella mientras que nuestro hijo se desabrochaba de la silla del coche. Le abrí la puerta y se posicionó entre Bella y yo a la vez que tomaba una de nuestras manos. Le alboroté el pelo un momento y después fuimos hacia el colegio.

Hoy era su primer día en educación infantil, así que Bella y yo estábamos un poco alertas por la reacción que podría tomar. Es decir, ¿qué niño de tres años quiere ir al colegio?

―¿Emocionado, campeón? ―Le pregunté.

―¡Sí!

―¿Quieres aprender mucho, cariño? ―Siguió Bella, acariciándole su mejilla.

―Claro, mamá. Quiero salvar vidas, como papá ―Mi hijo sonrió feliz y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que sonreír y darle un abrazo.

―¿Me prometes que te vas a portar bien?

―Sí.

―Entonces cuando venga a recogerte después de haber salvado muchas vidas, te compraré esa cosa que tú ya sabes.

Él asintió y se fue a mi mujer. Le abrazó fuerte y después besó su vientre redondeado.

―No le des muchas patadas a mamá, hermanito ―Le dijo a la barriga.

―Papá ya te ha explicado que eso significa que está a gusto, ¿verdad? ―Comentó con ternura.

―Os quiero mucho ―Sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas―. ¿Me prometéis que estaréis aquí?

―Lo prometemos ―Juramos al unísono.

Y con una sonrisa, se fue hacia su clase.

Rodeé el vientre de Bella y la besé en la boca.

Era indescriptible el sentimiento de felicidad que me embargaba cuando estábamos todos juntos. Era sensacional y no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. Y ahora menos, cuando una pequeña vida está en el vientre de mi mujer. Seguía amándola con todo mi corazón y tenía la total certeza de que siempre, siempre sería así, tal y como dije en nuestra boda. Ésta se celebró varios meses después de que naciera Anthony, dándole también margen a Alice y Rosalie para que se recuperasen de sus respectivos embarazos. Ese día había sido uno de los mejores días de toda mi vida, pues había unido mi vida con mi corazón. Alice y Rose lo prepararon todo de una forma que estaré en deuda con ellas. Fue maravilloso.

Ambas se habían quedado embarazada de nuevos, y Rose había dado alguna que otra sorpresa: había tenido cuatro niños en cuatro años. El primero fue Ned, después llegó Aaron, Dylan y por último Max. Todos eran unas preciosidades y se llevaban la mar de bien con mi pequeño Anthony, aunque Dylan y Max todavía eran muy pequeños para jugar con él; el pequeño Max apenas tenía algunos meses. Rose estaba radiante de felicidad con sus cuatro diablillos, y ¡qué decir de Emmett! Estaba que no paraba.

Mi hermana Alice solo había tenido un embarazo más, y así fue que llegó Nora. Tenía dos años y era toda una princesita. Jasper estaba totalmente loco con sus dos angelitos.

Y aquí estoy yo, más feliz que una perdiz. ¿Qué más se le puede pedir a la vida? Tengo una vida fantástica, con una mujer bellísima y cariñosa, una hija que está estudiando en la universidad, otra que acaba de entrar en el instituto, un pequeño niño de ojos verdes tremendamente adorable y otro en camino.

―Eres maravillosa por haberme dado todo lo que un día anhelé.

―¿No se supone que la de los sentimentalismos era yo? Por todo eso de las hormonas.

―Paso tanto tiempo contigo que me habrás pegado algo ―Bromeé y volví a pegar mi boca a la suya.

―Soy muy feliz, Edward ―Admitió con una sonrisa que hizo que me saltara un latido de mi corazón.

―Yo también lo soy. Y por eso es que te amo ―Le contesté, restregando mi nariz con la suya―. Y por si no te ha quedado claro, ¡te amo!

―¿Crees que soportaría todas tus tonterías si yo no lo hiciera? Debes de concederme muchos puntos por aguantarte, Eddie.

―Entonces…

―Y por eso es que te amo, tonto.

Y sus labios volvieron a rozar los míos.

* * *

¡Hola! ¡Lo prometido es deuda, chicas!

Y colorín colorado esta historia se ha acabado :( (Sé que no es mucho lo que he escrito, pero he preferido hacerlo corto y contando un poco de cada uno -porque eso es un epílogo- antes que hacer uno largo y pesado. Aún así, estoy un poco satisfecha con el epílogo y mi mini-Anthony (me lo comía jajaja))

Debo decir que ya tenía ganas de finalizar este proyecto, porque dentro de cuatro días hace dos años que subí esta historia. Tuve un bloqueo mental que me llevó a dejar de escribir esta historia; tal vez fue porque la dejé de lado y me concentré en alguna de mis otras historias. El caso es que dejé de hacerlo, así que estoy muy orgullosa de haberlo acabado ya :') Este es la segunda historia que consigo terminar, por lo que es un logro total para mí (siempre empiezo a escribir y nunca acabo nada).

Tengo que dar las gracias a todas aquellas que se han molestado en dejarme reviews durante todo este tiempo: Sin vosotras esta historia no existiría en estos momentos. En serio, muchísimas gracias :'''')

Ahora, que estoy en vacaciones de verano, voy a intentar terminar otra de mis historias inacabadas (como por ejemplo, Stand by me que creo que le falta poquito para acabar también) ya que entro a primero de bachiller y estoy muuuy asustada jajaja.

Muchas gracias de nuevo.

Se despide,

Robert Ashley Cullen Swan.

_Todo lo que empieza acaba._


End file.
